Cronica: Los 5 elementos
by Taishou
Summary: ¿Que serias capaz de sacrificar por tus seres amados? Para los niños elegidos una nueva amenaza que les arrebato algo mas que un ser querido vuelve y esta vez con el poder para tomarlo todo. Los mundos dependerán de los elegidos, y los 5 elementos que lo estabilizan podrían caer en malas manos. ¿Que nuevo poder necesitaran para poder sobrevivir? Reviews- Cap Nuevo Arriba!
1. La Oscuridad

**Bueno sé que no todos mis fics, son bien recibidos o bien no hay tanta popularidad como los que suelo leer, pero simplemente no puedo y no quiero dejar de escribir, siempre tengo estas historias en mi mente que viajan y viajan en buscar de querer salir.**

**No se preocupen no descontinuare Luna Azul, solo ando un poco sin inspiración con aquella historia, aun cuando se como se va a desarrollar. **

**Esta historia es en un mundo completamente alterno, las edades y motivos y otros pequeños detalles que se irán dando mas adelante han sido alterados, sin mas… ehm espero les agrade. **

**Crónicas: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: La oscuridad**

**1 de Agosto, año 2002**

Cerca de la pequeña estatua de la libertad, donde se podía apreciar el puente Rainbow que conectaba a Odaiba con el resto de Tokio, se libraba una batalla que a duras penas podía ser sostenida. Una gran tormenta se concentro encima de la televisora Fuji, donde muchos al principio creían que se trataba de una simple tormenta eléctrica, se torno en una pesadilla que hizo a muchos inclusive irse nadando de la isla artificial de Tokio.

Todos los niños elegidos se encontraban agotados, pues la larga pelea había durado al menos unas cuantas horas. Muchos se encontraban casi tirados en el suelo, esperando que la poca fuerza que les quedaba los traicionara mandándolos a su perdición, frente a ellos, se encontraba una masa de energía oscura, que podía adoptar fácilmente la forma de cualquier dijimos para contra atacar.

Los lideres, Tai Kamiya: Dueño de El Coraje y Matt Ishida: Dueño de La Amistad; trataban a duras penas mantenerse de pie, con sus digimons en etapa ultra eran los únicos que se encontraban de pie, casi juntos apoyándose el uno al otro. Mas atrás se encontraba Sora Takenouchi: Dueña de El Amor, sosteniendo la retaguardia con Garudamon quien ya se veía absolutamente agotado, puesto su trabajo era proteger que no fuera mas allá de los limites a lastimar mas personas. No tan rezagados se encontraban los mas pequeños del grupo, y hermanos de los lideres; Hikari Kamiya: Dueña de la Luz y Tk Takaishi: Dueño de La Esperanza, cuyos digimons se encuentran en etapa bebe en total agonía y sin ninguna energía restante para si quiera volver a la etapa In-training. Uno de los mas adultos terminaba de curar al digimon de Tk, un chico de cabellos azul; corresponde a Joe Kido: Dueño de La Sinceridad, la función de su digimon con ayuda del digimon de un pequeño pelirrojo era desalojar la mayor capacidad de personas vía aire y mar, este mismo pelirrojo se encontraba computarizando buscando alguna forma de analizar que se trataba aquella extraña masa de energía oscura, responde por el nombre de Izzy Izumi: Dueño de El conocimiento. La encargada de la evacuación y explicar a todos los que intentan escapar era la última de los elegidos, su digimon pixie se encontraba revoloteando cerca de los líderes proveyéndoles un poco de energía gracias a las habilidades curativas por ser planta y hada, la dueña Mimi Tachikawa: Dueña de La Pureza.

-Esto es ridículo, así solo seguiremos gastando energía- expresaba una joven pelirroja de unos 15 años de edad, que respiraba agitadamente y caía de rodillas cerrando sus ojos- ¡Vamos Sora! No podemos rendirnos, le indico uno de los líderes: Tai. Que parecía el más frustrado de todos. Se volteo y miro a su digimon- Tu puedes Metalgreymon… Es hora de un ataque frontal- cerro los puños y sintió como su pecho ardía. A través de la misma camisa, se podía observar una luz haciendo aparición con una imagen que perfilaba el símbolo de el coraje, cada niño elegido tenia de forma natural su elemento casi tatuado en el pecho concebido luego de haber alcanzado el nivel ultra. Al activarse esta luz, cada energía del cuerpo era drenada y enviada al digimon para otorgarle el poder de lanzar el ataque o ganar fuerzas, de esta forma es que se agotaban tan rápidamente y tenían que ser más rápidos.

-Entiendan niños…-se escuchaba una mezcla de miles de voces dentro de la masa- no pueden vencer lo que es parte de ustedes, de este mundo, del digimundo…- Luego de dicho, se transformo en Skulgreymon pero solo como una masa en totalidad, y se dispuso a atacar a Metalgreymon. Antes de que el ataque llegara donde el digimon del portador del coraje, otro le desvió el ataque: Weregarurumon. Rápidamente la masa de oscuridad cambio de forma y se transformo en un Metalleomon y con un puño termino devolviendo el ataque que había perdido por uno encestándolo en otro.

-¡Weregarurumon!- grito un rubio de orbes azules, completamente histérico ante la situación. Rápidamente la masa se volvió sin forma y envolvió al digimon de la amistad deseando absorberlo. De la nada, una fuerte bola de energía golpeo la masa, liberando al digimon: era Lillymon, con su ataque de Cañón de flor, la masa empezó a perseguir a la pixie- Chicos lo distraeré por un momento mientras ustedes dos toman esto- informo una castaña que se acercaba rápidamente a los lideres, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos les entrego 2 semillas. Lillymon había aprendido a germinarlas para poder recuperar completamente las fuerzas de alguno de los elegidos- ¡¿Mimi, sabes lo peligroso que es eso?!- le cuestiona Sora que sabia bien las condiciones con las que se germinaban dichas semillas: a costa de energía de otra persona- Todos estamos cansados Sora, debo aprovechar lo último que me queda para poder ayudar- se volteo a ver a Tai y Matt- deben hacer que sus digimons alcancen la etapa Mega, es la única forma, hasta ahora… Es la mejor forma- Tai y Matt vieron la semilla que cada uno tenia en sus manos, ellos no pudieron alcanzar la etapa Mega debido a que sus digimons ni ellos habían tenido descanso el día anterior como se debía. Dudaban en tomar la semilla, pero fue cuando vieron a Mimi caer de rodillas y ver como un grito desgarrador por parte de la compañera de esta misma, no dudaron ni un instante.

Estas semillas funcionaban de la siguiente manera: Al tomarla no ganabas energía de la semilla, sino de otra persona que te tocara, se transmitía a través del contacto. Curando y llenando de energía. La castaña se levanto- Todos tomen el hombro del otro y los 2 últimos toquen el hombro de Tai y Matt, debemos darle todo nuestro poder- indico la pelirroja que sabia como funcionaba a la perfección esa semilla, se acercó a Mimi y la agarro de la mano, fue así como ellas se convirtieron en las mejores amigas. Formaron dos cadenas, mientras observaban como las ultimas fuerzas de todos los digimons regresaban a su etapa Novato- En cuanto les de mi energía, saquen a Palmon de ahí- Le indico por ultimo, puesto la digimon se encontraba aun distrayendo a la masa. La cual solo parecía atacar a aquello que atacaba, tal cual glóbulo en el torrente sanguíneo ante una amenaza. Los lideres asintieron y Joe tomo el hombro de Tk, y este el de Mimi, Izzy tomo el de Kari y esta el de Sora, ambas se miraron y posaron la mano en el hombro de cada uno de los chicos que tenían en frente, Tai y Matt sintieron como un corrientazo atravesaba su espalda y sentían como sus músculos se relajaban, los digielegidos cayeron al suelo uno por uno, respirando la ultima gota de energía que tenían. Tai y Matt abrieron los ojos y miraron al frente, mientras tomaron sus Digivice.

Lillymon, perdía las fuerzas y paso a cambiarse a Palmon, quien caía al suelo pero gracias a sus hiedras logro sostenerse de un poste de luz cercano y bajar apresuradamente, ya que la masa aun seguía tras ella. Corría intentando escapar de la masa, mientras sintió una luz en frente de ella.

-Metalgreymon Digievolution… Wargreymon-

-Weregarurumon Digievolution… Metalgarurumon-

La pequeña digimon planta, tropezó y cayo de frente, rápidamente se volteo y sintió como el negro abrazador la estaba envolviendo, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando sintió como se encontraba en brazos de otro digimon: Wargreymon. Rápidamente se encontraba peleando con Palmon en brazos mientras luchaba en compañía de su amigo digimon Metalgarurumon.

La compañera de Palmon, apenas podía ponerse en pie, no podía permitirse perder la noción del tiempo sabiendo que su amiga se encontraba en mitad de la batalla. Volteo a ver como demás elegidos lentamente se iban acostando en el suelo, y miro a su mejor amiga, luchando por no perder contra la fuerza gravitatoria. Miro el suelo y lentamente se puso de pie, subió su mirada y veía todo borroso, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo podía ver a Tai y Matt dándole lo que parecían ordenes a sus digimons y aquella masa extraña moviéndose de forma incomprensible, como si intentara… Expandirse…Expandirse? Fue lo que se cuestiono la joven digielegida, y fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta, abriendo los ojos estrepitosamente.

-¡SI! Esta retrocediendo, ya no esta tomando formas- por primera vez en la batalla, Tai sonreía y Matt soltó un suspiro de alivio, si seguían presionando de esa forma, ganarían. Se volteo un momento y vio como tanto su hermano con los demás elegidos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos, y pudo ver a su amiga ponerse de pie, y buscaba a los demás digimons, esto hizo que se preocupara- Tai hay que dar el ataque final- Tai sonrió triunfante y asintió dándole su confirmación.

-¿Qué no entienden? No pueden destruirme… No pueden… NO pueden… NO PUEEEDEEENNN- era lo único que parecía decir luego de recibir ataque tras ataque, imposible de devolverlos, la masa se contraía e intentaba crear algo, solo le faltaba la chispa- NO PUEDEN- No, NO…. Pueden… ESTOY en todos lados… Soy todos lados, NO pueden! Todo será mio, Mio será todo… NO pueden no pueden- Wargreymon soltó rápidamente a Palmon para dar el ataque final, y miro a su compañero quien afirmo igual que el, entre los dos habían creado una esfera de energía puro: Giga Force, era el nombre que le habían dedicado, fruto de sus entrenamientos- ¡AHORA!- gritaron al unísono, tanto digimons como elegidos, y la gigante esfera de energía fue lanzada, rápidamente Metalgarurumon indico a Palmon que se suba, mientras Wargreymon corrió y creo un campo de protección con su cuerpo ante la futura explosión, todos cerraron sus ojos esperando la explosión, pero nada ocurrió- Ha HA Ha Ha Ah AhHa Ha Ha Ha Ha… NO PUEDEN DESTRUIRME- comenzó a reír de forma placentera la masa, en ese momento se contrajo y fue cuando escucharon- Hay que correr, pretende autodestruirse, ¡MATT, TAI!- Lo decía mientras recogía a los digimons y los montaba sobre Metalgarurumon, Tai miro rápidamente a la masa y luego a sus amigos, y corrió a ayudar a su hermana y la pelirroja que tenían dificultades, El pelo azulado y pelirrojo se subieron a duras penas en Metalgarurumon, mientras sintieron como un viento empezó a absorber en dirección contraria, como si se un agujero negro se tratara la masa.

-Metalgarurumon te los encargo- termino de montar a su hermano y el digimon simplemente asintió, llevándose a 4 de los niños elegidos: Sora, Joe, Izzy y su hermano Tk. Se volteo y observo como Tai montaba a duras penas a su hermana con ayuda de Mimi, Palmon se había bajado para ayudar a los demás, fue ahí cuando sintió como el viento comenzaba a aumentar y eran lentamente arrastrados- Hay que salir de aquí ¡YA!- se acercó al Wargreymon y Tai le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir, quien luego agarro a Palmon y el herido Snowbotamon en sus brazos, antes de que pudiera extender la mano para que Mimi subiera y poder sujetarla con fuerza, esta resbalo, y sus manos apenas rozaron. Los ojos de Matt y Tai se abrieron al mismo tiempo que veían como el fuerte viento los absorbía y la causa principal de que Mimi se hubiera resbalado, era ahora arrastrada por dicha masa- ¡Mimi!- La hiedra de las manos de Palmon se enrosco en la mano de Mimi, y este rápidamente capto y le indico a Tai que diera la orden, Wargreymon sin esperar salto en el aire y con ayuda de una de garras lanzo una ráfaga que le ayudo a salir del remolino succionador. Matt observaba como Mimi iba saliendo rápidamente de ese remolino y respiro aliviado, pero su alivio se vio corto cuando de sus brazos, se resbalo Palmon. Su fuerza lo había traicionado.

Todo lo siguiente ocurrió para el y todos los demás elegidos en cámara lenta, Palmon y Mimi iba no solo cayendo sin resguardo sino siendo succionadas por aquella masa, la ultima imagen del rostro de Mimi quedaría grabada para siempre en la mirada del rubio: Un rostro con una sonrisa de consolación, llena de una mirada de conforte al saber que sus amigos se salvarían, aun si eso le llevaba la vida. La mano de Matt por acto reflejo se extendió como si de esa forma pudiera alcanzar de alguna manera a su amiga y niña elegida, vio como la masa la absorbió y se contrajo por completo.

Un silencio.

Era lo primero que se escuchaba al momento de que la gran explosión se vio a cabo, lanzando 4 extrañas luces en los sentidos cardinales, cosa que los elegidos aun consientes no pudieron apreciar debido a la cegadora luz que propago en toda Odaiba, luego vino la onda expansiva una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los empujo justo en dirección a donde escapaban. Todos cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto.

Negro.

Oscuridad.

Eso era lo que había absorbido a la portadora de la Pureza y su digimon compañera.

Negro, era lo que todos los niños elegidos presentes veían atontados con la secuela de la explosión, el rubio mayor abrió los ojos con dificultad, sentía un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos. Se encontraba boca arriba mirando el cielo. Que ya no se encontraba tormentoso, giro la cabeza hacia un lado y observo a sus compañeros. Se sentía, adormecido, atontado. La garganta la tenia seca, le costó caer en cuenta de la situación, se paro con dificultad. El cuerpo le dolía lo suficiente como para costarle, sus brazos ardían de dolor, y sus músculos no tenían ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para sostenerlo a él mismo. Volvió a observar a sus compañeros y amigos de casi toda una vida. Y fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta- ¡MIMI!- busco en todos lados, esperando que lo que su mente y ojos observaron no fuera verdad, fue ahí cuando supo que todo lo que habían vivido había sido verdad, se observo las manos. Si hubiera tenido mas fuerza, ella… Cerró los puños y pudo sentir como sus lágrimas desbordaron lentamente, y como su garganta ya no se sentía seca, sino que ardía y fue cuando dio por realidad, Mimi se había ido.

**24 de Julio, año 2005**

**Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Casi serian 3 años, desde que esa extraña aparición se llevo acabo, 3 años desde la batalla mas larga de su vida, 3 años desde que ella murió.

Un joven rubio estaba parado en el sitio donde todo había ocurrido, ahora era un joven de 18 años. Con los mismo orbes azules tan profundos como el mar y tan llenos de misterio y dolor. Su cabellera había crecido un poco más y ahora vestía completamente de negro. Con un luto eterno.

Los niños elegidos, habían buscado con ayuda del Digivice por todo el mundo a su amiga, con la oportunidad de que quizás en algún milagro ella se encuentre a salvo, fueron al digimundo pero no hubo ni un simple ¡BIP! En el aparato digital. Pero nada. Los digimons fueron devuelta a su mundo, porque ya no tenían nada que hacer en el mundo real y era obligación mantener el orden entre ambos mundos, así no les gustaba a ellos debían acatarlos, justo después de dejarlos; ya había pasado 6 meses desde que buscaron a Mimi.

Fue ahí donde todo se quebró.

Los padres de Mimi, se fueron del país acotando que todo lo que había en él les recordaba a su hija, y no podían aceptar que su pequeña princesa estaba muerta.

Tai y Sora, se acercaron cada vez mas, casi tanto que nadie se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a salir y sentir algo el uno por el otro, el motivo que los había único, la pérdida de su amiga. Sora, estuvo en una gran depresión al perder a su mejor amiga y sin ella haber estado consiente de la situación. Tai como mejor amigo de ella, la apoyo en todo lo necesario y fue en ese momento donde su amistad pasó a ser algo más.

Tk y Kari, se habían prometido a ellos mismos fortalecerse en honor a su amiga, todos los días practicaban gran cantidad de actividades que les diera la fortaleza física para cuando se les necesitara, porque sentía que aquella vez si hubieran sido más fuertes habrían podido ayudar más.

Joe e Izzy, se negaron a hablar de la situación y se centraron en simplemente a hacer lo que mejor hacían: Estudiar. Se centraron tanto que ya nadie los veía desde la primera reunión aniversario por la muerte de Mimi.

Por ultimo Matt, el chico se había cerrado, ahora era considerador un lobo solitario. Centrado en la música, la única fuente de escapatoria que tenia a la realidad y a pensar en ella. Aun hasta estas alturas se negaba a aceptar que no había sido su culpa, aun cuando tras varias peleas con Tai que le indicaba que no había sido culpa de nadie Matt seguía metido en su estado absorto, ya solo se veían 1 vez al año. Y solo faltaba una semana para volver a reunirse, cada día no tenia la fuerza. Preguntándose si todos estarían unidos si Mimi no hubiera muerto. Preguntándose como seria la felicidad de los padres de Mimi estaría lentamente recuperándose. Preguntándose. Siempre.

Miro al cielo, era el mismo cielo en el que él había despertado al darse cuenta de esa cruel realidad- Todo ha cambiado, Mimi. El grupo ya no es lo mismo desde que tú te has ido- bajo la mirada y siguió caminando.

**24 de Julio, año 2005**

**Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón**

En uno de los apartamentos mas lujos de la zona distrital de Shibuya, se encontraba una suite donde todo se encontraba todo en oscuridad y la única cosa que iluminaba eran pantallas de computador titilando diferente información. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violáceos, de una estatura prominente pero esbelto, disfrutaba del último correo que había recibido.

-Así que el distrito nuevo ya esta bajo mi dominio- sonrió complacido y se cruzo de piernas, mientras respiraba añorando lo que su mente deseaba que se hiciera realidad- Pronto todo el digimundo me pertenecerá y con ello este mundo será pan comido de dominar- se puso de pie y busco su teléfono celular donde mando un mensaje de texto a un numero completamente conocido para el. Se asomo por la ventana y sonrió complacido, mientras apretaba en sus manos un oscuro aparato digital en la cual se podía ver en la pantalla un ojo completamente rojo entrecerrándose con placer.

**25 de Julio, año 2005**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt, Alemania.**

Una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos largos, se encontraba fumando en una de las cabinas para fumadores mas cercana, inhalaba con calma mientras sentía como el hombre cerca a él se la comía con la vista, abrió los ojos y unos ojos violáceos miraban con mas determinación el cenicero, apago el cigarrillo y se acomodó su ajustado vestido azul, miro hacia la salida y observo como un hombro robusto de cabello rubio le hacia señas, se irguió y se dispuso a salir- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a los ojos al rubio, este la observo directamente disfrutando de aquellos ojos violetas, igual a los de el- Tenemos respuesta, Albert ya conquisto el distrito que faltaba- guardo el celular y saco una laptop.

-Ahora solo tenemos que ubicar los elementos faltantes y nuestro mayor deseo se hará realidad- sonrió la pelirroja mientras caminaba con el rubio a uno de los baños mas cercanos, cerro la puerta con llave y espero a que su compañero posara la laptop en el lavamanos mas cercano, mientras tecleaba unas cuantas cosas en la misma, la joven mujer sacaba un aparato negro que apreciaba con admiración- Todo por lo que hemos trabajado estos dos últimos años pronto se hará realidad, Remi- sonrió.

-Desde hoy, ya no usaremos estos nombres de mortales, Marie- metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un aparato exactamente igual- Desde hoy, nuestro Lord Regent nos ha dado la orden… Nos llamamos, Bathory… -apunto el aparato hacia la pantalla de la laptop- Y nuestro reinado, ha comenzado- La pelirroja se poso al lado de el- Puerta al digimundo… Ábrete- Un brillo pego en sus rostros al mismo tiempo que esbozaban una sonrisa y eran tragados por la misma pantalla.

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, espero la historia les llame la atención. Por favor me gustarían muchos sus Reviews me motivan a escribir mas rápido n_n**

**Taishou**


	2. El renacer

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: El Renacer**

**27 de Julio, año 2005**

**Distrito Ginza, Tokio, Japón**

Una elegante pareja de piel tostada iba tomada de la mano, caminando por las famosas calles de Ginza, donde la moda estaba con la nueva colección otoño. Iban tranquilos admirando las vitrinas, ella: Sora, admiraba cada atuendo que podía costear y el Tai, su acompañante y pareja de hace ya algún tiempo se encontraba sosteniendo las pocas bolsas que ella compraba. Decidieron entrar a la tienda, donde se encontraban rematando la ropa de Verano. El chico de cabellos rebeldes, se sentó mientras su novia observaba concentradamente los atuendos. Un grito de una chica llamo rápidamente su atención y pudieron observar a una joven de cabellos rizados probándose un top el cual a hizo gritar de emoción pues se trataba de la nueva temporada, el tiempo de Sora se detuvo y un brillo melancólico se asomo en su rostro. No nada más por el hecho de que la chica se mostrara tan efusiva por la prenda que se probaba, sino además por el color que era: Rosa, un rosa pálido. Su color favorito, el color preferido de su mejor amiga. Se quedo ahí estática observando como admiraba la chica el top frente a un espejo y era como mirar un reflejo de aquellos momentos que disfrutaba con Mimi, cuando salían a pasear.

**11 de Noviembre, año 2000**

**Zona comercial Akihabara, Tokio, Japón**

Un par de risas alegres disfrutaban de las luces y brillantes vitrinas, mientras degustaban de un Crepe relleno recién hecho que compartían. Observaban accesorios para celulares, esperando conseguir un nuevo protector para sus celulares o inclusive un pin que lo adornara.

-Mira esto Sora, combina perfecta con tu tono de piel- Le señalaba con una mano una joven risueña que observaba un pequeño tirante de color azul brillante con pequeños cristales incrustados. La pelirroja se acercó mientras comía el ultimo bocado de su crepe y se limpiaba los dedos, se acercaba a ver el pequeño tirante, este iba enganchado en el celular y podías sostenerlo o cargarlo por ahí, sin el temor de que se te resbale de las manos. Pudo detallarlo, era lindo, pero definitivamente muy afeminado para su estilo- No lo se, Mimi… Es como muy… de Chica- Mimi se paro en seco y puso las manos en sus caderas y la miro indignada, mientras golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies- ¿Y me puedes explicar Sora, que eres?... Porque yo veo bien claro que eres una chica- la señalo toda mientras puso su rostro en puchero esperando que su mejor amiga reaccionara ante sus palabras- Yo… No se Mimi…-

-Ah Ah, nada de eso Sora…- Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro y tomo con la mano libre su mano mas próxima- Tu eres una chica y una muy hermosa Sora, con unos rasgos completamente únicos, Tu piel tostada se ilumina con el Sol y tus cabellos rojos resplandecen en la oscuridad… - le sonrió- No debes dudar lo que eres ni sentirte menos… Pero… Tienes que aprender a apreciarte mas y dejarte ver mas- se rio mientras bajaba la mano de su hombro y seguía tomando de la mano a su amiga- Sigamos observando ¿vale? Estoy segura que encontraremos algo perfecto para ti y no tomare un no como respuesta- comenzó a caminar, la piel tostada por su lado sonrió complacida. Siempre observaba las cosas buenas en los demás, era algo que solo ella podía tener y eso le agradaba. No por nada era, su mejor amiga.

**27 de Julio, año 2005**

**Distrito Ginza, Tokio, Japón**

Sonrió como si su imaginación hubiera querido que volara de dicha manera, pero no era su imaginación era un recuerdo del tiempo que tuvieron juntas, lentamente metió la mano en el bolsillo y admiro su celular y un pequeño tirante que tenía el mismo adherido a él. Era rojo con unas pequeñas cintas en tonalidades naranjas y amarillas y al final de esta un pequeño sol en dorado. Lo acaricio como si de un tesoro se trataba, Mimi lo había conseguido para ella, aquella misma tarde. Era su tesoro mas preciado que tenia de ella y lo cuidaba como si fuera su alma, sintió como su semblante se iba ablandando y su garganta formaba un nudo, pero antes que sus emociones la llevaran mas profundo una mano se atravesó en su mirada y se poso junto con la que sostenía su celular. Subió rápido la mirada y observo a su acompañante, quien la miraba dándole ánimos a la situación.

-Vamos por algo de tomar, el calor vendrá pronto así descansaremos un poco- Tomo la mano de la misma y la llevo lentamente fuera de la tienda, quien hecho por ultima vez un vistazo a la joven de cabellos rizados que seguía probándose prenda por prenda.

**27 de Julio, año 2005**

**Entre una estación de metro, Tokio, Japón**

Posando un estuche que contenía dentro una guitarra en el suelo, se encontraba un rubio que buscaba la posición mas cómoda para viajar dentro del metro, tenía uno de sus audífonos puestos y escuchaba una de sus bandas preferidas. Iba camino a su práctica de banda, ya casi ensayaban todos los días. Sus compañeros de banda desde que lo conocen saben que en esta fecha siempre suele ensayar absolutamente todos los días, suponen bien para no pensar en cosas del pasado. Ellos no tenían muy claro lo que había ocurrido pero en una de las ocasiones que pudieron tener la oportunidad de conversar con el hermano menor del líder, este les comento de forma breve que para estas fechas habían perdido a una amistad muy preciada para todos ellos y que ahora entendía el motivo por el cual, Matt todos los años desde que formaron la banda se desaparecía el 1ro de agosto. Quizás para visitar la tumba de la misma persona que perdieron.

El rubio levanto la mirada para ver su reflejo en el vidrio de la cabina de metro, veía como las luces pasaban y se quedo ahí observando a la nada. Su mirada se vio desviada, observo una pequeña pareja pasar frente a él y ahí fue cuando su atención se poso en los mismos. Estos hablaban de temas triviales, y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta. Eran su hermano y la hermana de su mejor amigo Tai: Tk y Kari.

-¿Tk, Kari?- repuso casi inconscientemente, los jóvenes que parecían concentrados en su tema pararon en seco al reconocer la voz, se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron casi en sorpresa. A pesar de que Tk y Matt eran hermanos, ambos pasaban tanto tiempo en su propio mundo que ya habían dejado las visitas de fines de semana que siempre se habían dado anteriormente. Ahora veía a su hermano, ya un gran chico, bastante alto y con una mirada llena de la esperanza que lo caracterizaba pero con un toque de madurez, Matt lo noto, su hermano se había endurecido. Vestía de una forma bastante informal, siempre con los colores que tanto adoraba: el verde. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con la pequeña, ya no tan chica Hikari. A sus 16 años, se había convertido en una chica realmente linda, era casi físicamente tan adorable como cuando era pequeña. Su busto ya estaba creciendo y su figura empezaba a notarse, había aprendido a como acomodar su cabello sin dejarlo crecer, usaba pequeños ganchos para recoger los cabellos rebeldes que se asomaban a su rostro, vestía una ligera falda de tablones rosa y una camisa blanca suelta. Completamente ligero debido a las grandes ondas de calor que siempre había en esta época, noto que de su cuello guindaba una cámara ¿Se habrá vuelto fotógrafa? Se pregunto en su mente el chico de vestimenta negra.

-Tanto tiempo hermano- se acercó rápidamente y estrecho la mano de su igualmente rubio hermano, mientras metió una mano en un bolsillo, un silencio incomodo los acompaño a los 3, no era por la situación que no estaban conformes con el otro, sino por las circunstancias que sabían que los había separado- ¿Y a donde te diriges?- respondió casi por inercia la joven castaña, esperando así romper el fuerte hielo que se estaba creando entre los hermanos- yo pues…- bajo la mirada y observo su guitarra, sabia que iba camino a su practica, pero ver a su hermano ahí quiso olvidarla y así sea tener alguien con quien hablar, de lo que sea- iba a mi practica-

-¡Ah! Es cierto que tienes una banda, Tk ha escuchado varias de tus canciones por la radio, tocan muy bien, debo decirte- Al mismo tiempo que decía estas frases, el rubio mayor se sorprendía ante el espontaneo comentario, mientras que Tk se tensaba ante el placer culposo que Kari había comentado sobre la música de su hermano- Si bueno, gracias… supongo- Se pasaban miradas el uno con el otro, como buscando un tema de conversación- Matt…- Rápidamente subió la mirada y se encontró con su hermano- Es bueno saber que estas bien, me tranquiliza- Sonrió plácidamente, el rubio músico se relajo ante la sonrisa y le devolvió con una misma respuesta, Kari miraba entretenida la situación y cruzo los brazos en su espalda mientras sus dedos jugaban, hasta que se le vino una idea- Vamos por algo de comer- Los dos presentes masculinos la miraron de golpe- ¿A menos que ambos tengan algo importante que hacer?- sonrió al saber que con eso, ambos caerían. Los rubios se miraron, querían retomar el tiempo pero ambos eran tan orgullosos en su propia situación que nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso, Hikari de una y otra forma se los puso en bandeja de oro, casi estilo buffet.

-No yo pues… Déjame cancelar a mi banda- saco el celular y empezó a escribir un texto- así podrán descansar un poco- las manos le sudaban, y podía sentir como su pulso le empezaba a fallar y temblaba ante la situación, presiono Send y guardo el celular- Listo- subió la mirada y observo como su hermano menor relajaba los músculos- Bien ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto la ojos castaño, sabia que ellos tampoco iban a tomar la iniciativa de la situación. A lo largo del tiempo que se conocían, y gracias a lo que su hermano le contaba, sabia que Matt era alguien difícil de tratar y técnicamente había que dejarle las cartas claras para que escogiera, luego compartió mas tiempo con Tk y a pesar de que era un chico amable y comprensivo tenia realmente los rasgos de su hermano a nivel de orgullo y reservado- ¿Qué tal si nos bajamos en la siguiente estación y ahí terminamos de tomar la decisión, vale?- termino cuestionando, los dos rubios casi por inercia asintieron.

**27 de Julio, año 2005**

**Colina de la Luz, Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Caminando con una laptop en mano mientras tecleaba unas ultimas coordenadas en ella, se encontraba aquel misterioso joven de cabellos negros, que ahora encontraban atados por una cola alta, mientras sus ojos detallaban la información que la laptop le enviaba.

-Pronto, todo será mio…- bajo la laptop y saco de su bolsillo 2 aros de color oro con unas inscripciones en bajo relieve y los miro con detenimiento- Solo faltan 3 mas y estos mundos rogaran porque tenga paciencia y clemencia con ellos- sus ojos violetas destellaron un brillo de determinación y conquista, mientras paso uno de los aros por su mano y noto como el oro se iba oxidando convirtiéndose en color negro plomo. Cerro el puño y su mano empezó a temblar mientras podía sentir como el calor abrazaba su muñeca y veía el vapor salir de la misma, soltó un respiro profundo y luego cuando sintió que todo se calmaba, dedico el tiempo a poner la otra en su otra muñeca, estando consiente del mismo dolor que le provoco la primera.

-Solo debo encontrar los restantes- tomo la laptop de vuelta en sus manos- el tiempo es perfecto, y aquellos quienes me dieron la oportunidad de obtener este cuerpo, pagaran caramente por haberme hecho esperar tanto tiempo- pudo sentir como el aparato que tenia en su bolsillo vibraba de excitación, puso una mano encima del bolsillo, dándole indicios que se calmara- Pronto mi compañero saldrás y todo será tuyo…Nuestro…- miro la pantalla- Mio…-

**27 de Julio, año 2005**

**Distrito Ginza, Tokio, Japón**

Colgó el teléfono, mientras observaba como su pareja de mesa tomaba tranquilamente un Té helado para pasar el calor- acabo de hablar con Hikari, al parecer ella y Tk se encontraron con Matt- Sora subió la cabeza con sorpresa, ella y Tai estaban consientes de que su mejor amigo se había alejado y encerrado en su propio mundo, culpándose siempre de que si hubiera sido mas eficiente; Mimi estaría de vuelta con ellos. Sora nunca lo culpo de lo que Mimi había pasado, de hecho nadie mas que el mismo se culpo, Tai y Matt habían tenido incontables discusiones y peleas acerca del asunto y a raíz de eso, ellos 3 que eran los mejores amigos desde la infancia, se separaron- ¿Y como esta?- pregunto curiosa Sora.

-Dijo que irán a comer algo y se pondrán al corriente- miro a su celular, dos números en específico.

-¿Crees que este año también asista?- agarro el popote de su bebida y empezó a revolver el contenido jugando con los hielos.

-Claro que si, le estoy además escribiendo a Joe e Izzy para confirmar la reunión del 1ero de agosto, todos deben ir, inclusive Izzy y Joe que no han asistido desde hace 2 años- decía mientras marcaba las teclas a través de su celular a los nombrados.

-3 años… Aun cuando el tiempo pase, seguirá pareciendo como si fuera ayer- se recostó de la silla y miro el techo del local, donde se encontraba un móvil de pájaros de cristal- Desde entonces tampoco hemos tenido contacto con los digimons- busco en su bolso el pequeño aparato que causo toda la gran aventura con sus compañeros- Extraño a Biyomon- sonrió con tristeza.

-Cada momento tiene su razón Sora, los digimons están en su mundo y en buenas manos, sabemos que si algo llega a pasar… Seremos avisados- tomo la mano de su compañera, el sabia que para estas fechas ella se ponía mas pensativa de lo normal y no es por nada puesto siempre considero a Mimi no nada mas como su mejor amiga, sino como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y el poniéndose en su lugar saber que si llegase a perder a su pequeña Hikari estaría en una situación similar, así que se mostraba lo mas comprensible posible- Todo estará bien Sora, lo prometo. El 1ero de Agosto no será para llorar por Mimi sino para recordarla como lo buena amiga que fue- sonrió.

**1 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Centro comercial Aqua City, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Sobre el puente de madera que conectaba todos los centros comerciales de Odaiba, se encontraban ya reunidos 5 de los 7 niños elegidos: Tai, Sora, Hikari, Joe e Izzy. Se encontraban esperando a Tk y Matt, quien el primero insistió que el mismo vendría con su hermano para poder pasar un poco más tiempo juntos, y este otro no se molesto en aceptar. El clima se veía algo oscuro, con pronóstico de lluvia. Lo cual era extraño puesto las lluvias de verano comenzaban a finales de Agosto, no a principios.

-¿Qué raro, en las noticias no dijeron que hoy llovería?- pregunto el mayor de los elegidos, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes para ver con mejor detenimiento el extraño clima.

-Solo es lluvia- dijo Tai intentando calmar al resto del grupo, tomo la mano de su novia para tratar de tranquilizarla. Le sonrió y observo a su hermana que miraba con un poco de preocupación, el reloj y a su hermano, no quería alarmar a los demás con la situación, puesto ser paranoicos ante la situación no ayudaría a mejorar. Desde que esa extraña tormenta ocurrió hace 3 años, que ocurra otra igual el mismo día con el que lucharon contra aquella extraña masa, y perdieron a su amiga.

-¡Hey!- este llamado hizo que desviara su mirada del cielo hacia los nuevos recién llegados: Matt y Tk, llegaban algo cansados- El bus tardo en llegar mas de lo planeado- se disculpo el menor de los rubios, el otro se acomodó su camisa y subió la mirada para ver a todos los presentes- Tai, Sora… Muchachos, es bueno ver que están bien- metió la mano en sus bolsillos y sonrió suavemente.

-Matt, amigo que bueno verte de nuevo- extendió la mano el moreno en busca de una forma de saludar, el rubio observo esta acción y deslizo suavemente la mano hasta donde se topo con la de su mejor amigo, apenas la apretó sintió como este lo atrajo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el orbes azules no podía articular ninguna palabra, deslizo el brazo libre y abrazo a su mejor amigo, soltando un leve suspiro de forma de alivio. Los demás presentes sonrieron con alivio ante la situación.

**1 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Ascensor de la televisora Fuji, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Tecleando rápidamente a través de su computador portátil, se encontraba un hombre alto y esbelto conectado a este mismo computador mediante un puerto USB se encontraba conectado un aparato de color negro, el ojo que se encontraba dentro de el miraba enloquecido hacia todos lados, sobre excitado ante la información que estaba siendo transmitida hacia el mismo.

El hombre vestía un sobre todo corte militar de la unión soviética en color negro, debajo de este un simple pantalón negro semis ajustado y una camisa en color rojo vino. Cualquiera que lo observaba pensaría que se trata de un simple hombre que disfrutaba vestirse Visual Kei, una moda muy popular en Japón, pero otros que lo veían pensarían que esta completamente loco al observar el sobre todo y este calor en pleno verano. En su oreja izquierda poseía varias perforaciones, lo cual indicaba quizás que el hombre no alcanzaba mas de los 20 años de edad, estaba completamente concentrado tecleando hacia el computadora, mientras esperaba que el ascensor lo llevara al ultimo piso de la televisora. Ese seria el perfecto escenario para comenzar todo.

El ascensor marco el último piso. Miro hacia la puerta y se movió rápidamente al momento que se abrió. Camino rápidamente sin importar las miradas que le posaban, llego a la puerta que llevaba al techo de la televisora y observo que poseía una barra de códigos de acceso- Fácil…- Deslizo una tarjeta y esta mediante vía en línea le indico los códigos, rápidamente los presiono y la puerta se abrió, hecho un ultimo vistazo a las personas que tenia detrás y se introdujo. Cerro la puerta y sello los códigos para evitar que cualquier pudiera entrar.

Continuo caminando y observo el panorama que tenia desde esa azotea, la línea de rieles Sakura, los hoteles mas famosos de la zona, el parque de Odaiba, la replica de la estatua de la libertad, el puente Rainbow y los centros que se encontraban en frente. Poso la laptop con la pantalla en dirección contraria hacia él, desconecto el aparato y presiono ENTER, camino rodeando la computadora portátil y apunto hacia la pantalla- Puerta al digimundo…- curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y pudo sentir como el aparato vibraba con más fervor, pronto estaría con ellos y ese solo seria el inicio de todo-… Ábrete…- Un gran ráfaga de viento salía en forma centrifuga desde la computadora, el hombre se hizo a un lado y observo como a través de la pantalla salía una gran garra de color rojizo que se clavaba contra el suelo en busco de un apoyo y de él, salió una gran criatura de color rojizo, con la apariencia de una mantis religiosa casi tornándose de forma diabólica. Quien se arrodillo en el suelo y observo todo a su lado con los ojos rojizos, fue cuando lo diviso a aquel joven de cabellos negros, este le mostro su aparato- Me perteneces, digimon… Soy tu amo y comandante y harás todo a mi voluntad… ¿Lo entiendes, Akardimon?- el digimon diabólico movía los ojos de forma frenética, se irguió y se postro frente al humano que veía y con una leve inclinación demostró su posición- Bien… -Sintió como una nueva luz salía de la pantalla y de ella salía un joven de cabellos marrones, completamente en forma de hongo, algo bajo y de contextura media, junto a él, se encontraba otra criatura en forma de oso, de color negro, con unos atuendos y detalles en azul- Bienvenido Bathory A- se dio la vuelta mientras el digimon que lo acompañaba se postro a su lado mirando con recelo al otro digimon.

-Muchas gracias, Lord Regent- se inclino mostrando la señal de respeto- ¿Cómo encontró a su digimon?- dijo observando al compañero de color rojo que miraba con recelo- Muy bien debo decir, ya veremos que potencial posee… Tu digimon Bearmon se ve… Manso- miro de reojo y vio como el oso digimon se encrespo y puso en forma de defensiva- Puedo decirle Lord Regent, que de las aguas mansas prefiero tener miedo, nunca sabes como cambiaran- sonrió mientras vio como su conocido lo hacia por igual complacido.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y alzo las manos mostrando la ciudad- Te doy la bienvenida a Japón, podría decirse mi ciudad de nacimiento…- miro al hombre- y el tuyo… No es tan diferente a América, puedo decir- el pelos marrones se puso al lado del hombre y se cruzo de brazos- Aun si no es igual a América…- Miro a el hombre de cabellos negros- Podría convertirlo como en casa… ¡AH! Por cierto, Bathor están buscando los elementos que faltan, al parecer fueron… cambiados de locación –dijo molesto ante su ultima respuestas- pero mientras tengas esos dos, milord, puedo asegurarle que solo es cuestión de tiempo…- volteo nuevamente a ver a la ciudad- Mientras, creo que hare de esta ciudad… Algo mas acorde, a mi hogar- se dio la vuelta y saco el aparato de su bolsillo, miro a su digimon- Vamos Bearmon, te hare un tour por esta ciudad… Digievoluciona- los ojos del compañero de Bearmon se pusieron en un violeta brillante mientras una luz cubría al digimon.

-Bearmon Digievolution… Grizzlymon- De esa luz un gran oso, de color azul con un tamaño descomunal, Su pelaje es de color añil, muy grueso, con detalles blancos, sus ojos son rojos oscuros. Posee unas hombreras rojas y una especie de guantes del mismo color, de los cuales salen sus garras. Su barriga es blanca, el área alrededor de su boca y ojos es gris, y posee una luna creciente en su frente de color blanca.

**1 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Centro comercial Aqua City, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Y luego Tai se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mezclar licores, luego de haber peleado- expuso una pelirroja con los brazos en alto imitando a Tai en estado borracho, todos los elegidos se encontraban en una gran mesa alrededor fuera del centro comercial, los elegidos reían ante las ocurrencias de la pareja. Matt veía relajado mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida a la pareja, estaba feliz por ellos. Tai había cuidado y seguía cuidando muy bien a Sora, miro a la pequeña hermana de Tai que también reía, luego poso la mirada en sus demás amigos y finalmente en su hermano. Todos habían crecido, miro su bebida y sonrió para si mismo, quizás las cosas podrían cambiar y se dejarían de ver, pero algo estaba seguro Yamato, que sus amigos, siempre estarían ahí con el y por el- Como siempre Tai de compulsivo antes de saber que hacer y pensar- repuso Matt, Tai se sobresalto ante el comentario de Matt y todos miraban con algo de sorpresa, el Matt bromista solo salía una vez cada cierta época, Tai sonrió y luego siguió con sus maromas para evitar que su amigo se sintiera incomodo- Pero que podía hacer Matt, ella no me dejo explicarme para nada… ¡OUCH! ¡SORA!- Miro mientras se sobaba la pierna ante la patada que su novia le había dado.

-Explicarte… ¡Explicarte! ¡Por dios Taichi estabas vistiendo mi ropa que pensaba que te iba a dejar explicar!- repuso con las manos al aire aun sin creer lo que ocurrió aquella ocasión, Tai había estado molesta con ella todo el día y ya llevaba bebiendo un buen rato, debido a que Sora había estado evitándolo todo el día sin saber que ella estaba preparando una cena para los dos y cuando llega a su casa encontró a Tai con varios vestidos encima y una botella de licor en mano- Tai, no sabia que tenias esos gustos hermano- Le dijo el pelo azul mayor del grupo, burlándose del cabellos castaños- ¡Joe tu también!- se puso de pie dispuesto a que hacerles entender la situación, cuando escucharon un estruendo y vieron luego personas corriendo en dirección contraria a donde ellos miraban.

Vieron como una gigantesca roca choco al lado de ellos y todos se pusieron de pie y miraron con asombro, luego escucharon un gran gruñido que resonó por todo el sitio, los elegidos se taparon los oídos. Y luego vieron como parte de las estructuras eran destruidas, debido a varias rocas que pasaban por el sitio, ellos sin entender que pasaba poco a poco tuvieron recuerdos y empezaban a asustarse. Luego fue cuando notaron, el gruñido se sentía cada vez mas cerca, y fue cuando observaron de la nada un gran animal de color azul caer cerca de ellos, y encima de ese animal se encontraba un hombre de cabellos marrones, riendo complacido. Se detuvo cuando vio como 7 jóvenes no corrían en terror como el resto de las demás personas, se bajo del gran animal- ¿Por qué no huyen? ¿Es que acaso desean enfrentar su muerte tan rápidamente?- poso una mano en la cadera mientras miraba de forma entretenida, el gran animal lanzo un grito amenazante.

-Es un Grizzlymon- expuso Izzy rápidamente, el hombre que estaba frente a él se acomodó en postura- Así que saben de los digimons- sonrió de forma mas entretenida- Ustedes deben ser los niños elegidos… ¿Acaso no eran 8?- Matt cerro los puños ante el comentario despectivo de aquel hombre, metió la mano en su bolsillo y vio su Digivice ¿Dónde estaban sus digimons?- Sera pan comido destruirlos ahora… Grizzlymon, ataque de mazo- vio como el digimon salto en el aire, disponiéndose a aplastar a los elegidos, quienes rápidamente se hicieron a un lado algunos inclusive cayendo al suelo.

-Izzy, puedes lograr abrir la puerta, necesitamos a los digimons- grito rápidamente Tai, quien ayudaba a Sora a ponerse de pie, Izzy saco su tab compacta y empezó a teclear y apunto el Digivice hacia la pantalla, pero nada brillo- Imposible Tai, no hay una señal…-

-Demonios- se quejo Tai, desde que enviaron a los digimons de vuelta al digimundo no había podido abrir nuevamente la puerta hacia el mismo, miro al hombre y lo detallo claramente, y pudo notar el Digivice de un extraño color posado en su cuello como un collar- ¿Eh, chico eres un elegido?- pregunto anonadado Tai.

-¿Yo, un elegido?- puso una mano en su pecho indignado ante el comentario- Para nada me gustaría ser algo tan bajo como eso, soy Bathory A, su próximo al poder y mi Lord Regent será el nuevo regente de este mundo y el digimundo- alzo los brazos al aire alabando al cielo- Pero ahora…- bajo la mirada y los vio fijamente- Deben morir… Grizzlymon, púas toxicas-

Vio como el digimon puso sus pelos en punta y lanzo estos mismos como si fueran dardos, Tai agarro a Sora y Kari para cubrir con su cuerpo, Matt cruzo sus brazos en frente, mientras que Tk, Izzy y Joe estaban cubriéndose por una mesa cercana. Matt observo en cámara lenta como si la historia se volviera a repetir, vio a sus mejores amigos cerrar los ojos esperando el final, y el con toda su fuerza deseo que sus digimons realmente estuvieran con ellos, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡Fuego azul!- Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al escuchar esa palabra, y vio como el fuego quemo todas las púas, justo al momento que un digimon lagarto con un abrigo de piel cayo frente a el- ¡Gabumon!- fue lo único que grito Matt entre su asombro, y fue cuando observo a los demás digimons, reuniéndose justo frente donde se encontraba Gabumon, haciendo una barrera cuidando a sus compañeros.

-Vaya, así que después de todo tienen alguien que cuide de ustedes- sonrió y mostros sus blancos dientes, mientras arranco el Digivice de su cuello y lo alzo al aire- Yo te llamo, Iceleomon, Darkseadramon… Respondan a mi llamado y cumplan su deber bajo mi comando- una gran luz de color violeta perforo el cielo y de ahí dichos digimons de color completamente oscuro caían cerca de este mismo. Tenían un aspecto extraño, como si de un virus se trataba.

-Tai, Sora…- Matt saco rápidamente su Digivice y sintió como su pecho se ilumino, Tai y Sora asintieron rápidamente e hicieron la misma actuación, miraron a sus digimons- Gabumon… Confió en ti-

-Agumon Digievolution… Greymon-

-Gabumon Digievolution… Garurumon-

-Biyomon Digievolution… Birdramon-

Los 3 digimons se pusieron en posición de ataque, el hombre hizo un chasquido y Darkseadramon y Iceleomon atacaron, mientras que Grizzlymon volvía cerca de su compañero y se movía con recelo deseando unirse a la batalla. El joven Bathory miro de reojo al techo de un edificio cercano, donde se encontraba el extraño joven de cabello negro observando con determinación la situación, cambio su mirada de nuevo a los elegidos, su rostro se volvió frio y sin expresión.

Pudo observar como los digimons de los elegidos peleaban con dificultad, los ojos del presente se tornaron un violeta fulminante y rápidamente observo como los digimons que estaban en su bando los rodeaba un aura completamente oscura, dándoles mas fuerza. Tai cayo arrodillado al suelo, algo no se sentía bien su pecho le ardía mas de lo normal, supuso que era por el tiempo sin uso y practica, miro a su hermana y a los demás, que asintieron y sacaron sus Digivice.

-Tentomon Digievolution… Kabuterimon-

-Gomamon Digievolution… Ikkakumon-

-Patamon Digievolution… Angemon-

-Gatomon Digievolution… Angewomon-

Estos recién digievolucionados se unían a la batalla, a pesar de esto el poder que estos digimons en su modo parecía mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, luego fue cuando observaron como aquello chico chasqueaba los dedos y el Grizzlymon se unía a batalla.

-Grizzlymon Digievolution… Grapleomon- Parecía tener la forma básica de un Leomon, solo que su traje de electricidad plantea el efecto de sus técnicas de ataque a la mayor medida que permitan a su vez a velocidad máxima y el ataque poderoso. Este mismo apunto con lo que parecía un cañón- Rayos de Fusión- y una fuerte cantidad de energía se concentro en este mismo cañón golpeando a Kabuterimon y Birdramon que peleaban contra el Darkseadramon. Tai cerro los puños y centro mirada al joven y el recién digimon, al igual que Matt. El ataque no solo había golpeado a los digimons, con ese simple ataque logro que Birdramon y Kabuterimon volvieran a su forma Rocky en un pestañeo, Sora e Izzy corrieron a recoger a sus digimons, respirando tranquilos al ver que solo habían quedado noqueados.

-Greymon/Garurumon… Digievoluciona- gritaron al unísono Tai y Matt, estos mismos miraron e hicieron lo que se les planteo.

-Greymon Digievolution… Metalgreymon-

-Garurumon Digievolution… Weregarurumon-

Antes de que los digimons se dispusieran a atacar, el Grapleomon, desapareció rápidamente. Usando su habilidad de velocidad máxima para atacar nuevamente- Patada Infernal- fue lo que dijo antes de ponerse frente a Angewomon, Angemon e Ikkakumon que peleaban contra el Iceleomon, y atinando una simple patada al aire logro que los 3 digimons retrocedieran gracias a la onda que esta proporciono, rápidamente abrió sus garras y en un movimiento de brazo- Discos eléctricos…- los agito y de estos mismo salieron varios discos que al hacer toque con la piel de los demás digimons, les causo un electroshock lanzándolos al suelo. Hecho esto, hizo un salto y volvió a donde se encontraba su compañero, poniéndose en frente de Metalgreymon y Weregarurumon, poso nuevamente con su brazo un cañón, los demás digimons y digielegidos sabia lo que venia, pero antes de pudiera lanzar el ataque, se escucho un fuerte silbido producto del viento.

En cámara rápida, vieron como algo pequeño se impacto contra el Grapleomon, desviando su disparo hacia el cielo, este cuerpo pequeño, reboto sobre la cabeza del mismo y cayo de frente a los 2 digimons de los lideres, el chico se sintió perturbado y mando a llamar a su digimon- Así que, fuiste tu quien trajo a estos digimons de vuelta con sus elegidos- la pequeña figura estaba cubierta con una capa rasgada, esta tenia una capucha para protegerla del clima y demás estados del mismo. Se encontraba descalza y por lo poco que podía dejar ver la capa se podría decir que usaba unos pantalones o una prenda corta.

El Iceleomon y Darkseadramon, lanzaron un ataque, y aun sin habérselos pedido Metalgreymon y Weregarurumon hicieron escudo de protección, los elegidos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal respuesta, porque sabían que su deber era proteger, pero recibieron un ataque directo ante aquella figura, estos mismos digimons se habían olvidado que detrás de ellos se les había quedado otro digimon, y antes de poder reaccionar Grapleomon rápidamente, se le aventó empuñando su garra, la figura se movió rápidamente esquivando el ataque el cual agarro parte de la capa y destapo la capucha, demostrando quien era la persona debajo de la capa.

Matt y los demás elegidos, abrieron sus bocas, mientras lagrimas en los ojos perplejos sobresalían deslizándose por las mejillas, la respiración de Matt se aceleró y pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleraba causando palpitaciones que hasta su propio oído pudo escuchar y fue cuando su garganta pronuncio las palabras del dueño de ese rostro- Mimi…-

**Fiuuu… Bueno, este capitulo salió bastante rápido, mis dedos casi se cansaron escribiendo rápido, asi que si hay alguna equivocación al momento de narrativa, mis disculpas. **

**Anxelin: Hahaha sorry que hayas tenido que parar tu trabajo para leerlo, pero me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado con gran ahinco. Espero disfrutes este nuevo episodio. Yo disfrute mucho tu historia de Conviviendo juntos, casi mori con el final D= no por como termino sino porque haya terminado hahaha.**

**Anahiihana: Wow! Gracias por desearme lo mejor, Tu historia también llamo mi atención y mejo con ganas de saber que mas pasaría con los demás y como toma giro tu historia. Espero también hayas disfrutado este cap.**


	3. El ahora

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: El Ahora.**

**1 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Un joven de cabellos chocolate, sonreía ante la ironía de la situación, por la cara de sorpresa de aquellos chicos, esa figura, que respondía por el nombre de Mimi, era la octava integrante de los niños elegidos. Vio como aquella joven solo lo miraba fijamente. No era la primera vez que se encontraban, el sabia quien era ella. Siempre estaba cerca, un paso adelante o un paso atrás cuando se trataba de la búsqueda de los elementos. Apretó sus puños levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos e hizo crujir sus dientes al recordar lo escurridiza que se había vuelto, creyó que la había encerrado en el digimundo hasta que el o su Lord decidieran lo contrario. Se suponía que sin una puerta truncada no podías acceder al mundo real, su Lord se había encargado sellarlas absolutamente todas durante todo este tiempo e inclusive de darles el único acceso al digimundo ¿Cómo logro salir? Dio unos pasos en línea recta sin alejarse la distancia de ella y de su digimon y sin quitar la vista fija de la nueva recién llegada- …Es interesante volver a verte, creía que nuestro ultimo encuentro seria… el ultimo- lamio sus labios y fijaba cada detalle para guardar en su memoria de ella, inclusive hasta el mas mínimo como ver como la joven se acomodaba nuevamente la capa, y pasaba un cabello detrás de su oreja. Realmente la había encontrado atractiva la primera vez que la observo, luego batalla y encuentro tras encuentro se volvió como una obsesión para este chico, y no era exclusivamente el de admirarla o poseerla, sino una obsesión que va más allá de toda sensación humana común, una obsesión destructiva: Verla sangrar.

-Haz hecho mucho daño Bathory, que no entiendes que hay muchas vidas en juego…- dijo al momento que daba un paso hacia delante, cerrando su puño mientras lo posaba en su pecho, y parpadeaba lentamente mientras miraba el suelo, recordando todos aquellos digimons que murieron justo frente a sus narices, incluyendo uno que era en extremo muy preciado para ella. El hombre solo hizo crujir más sus dientes ante las palabras y la miraba fijamente. Descruzo sus brazos y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que el digimon compañero volviera a su lado. Se quedo estático observando a la joven, sus manos le temblaban por querer apretar ese lindo cuello y ver de esos ojos que lo observaban con plegarias brotar pequeñas lagrimas incontrolables, desvió su mirada, miro de reojo y observo como Lord, guardaba sus manos en su bolsillo y se daba la vuelta alejándose del borde de la azotea, ante esta respuesta el joven americano volteo a mirar a los presentes.

Matt sentía como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, tragaba lentamente casi podía sentir lo duro del nudo en su garganta al hacer este proceso ¿Acaso era un espejismo? ¿Una broma cruel del calor del verano? Se negaba a parpadear con el miedo de que si lo hacia, ella desaparecería y no volvería. Su mirada se desvió rápidamente al sentir un sollozo ahogado proveniente de las personas cercanas a él, Sora quien no pudo contener mas de si misma; cayo de rodillas poniendo sus manos sobre su boca, ahogándose en los sollozos que quería controlar hace algunos momentos, completamente absorta e incrédula a lo que veía. Tai simplemente avanzo un paso mientras sus ojos veían con frenetismo toda la situación, la respiración igual de agitada que la de su mejor amigo lo podía a dudar del deseo: acercarse a donde se encontraba su digimon y su amiga. Tk, Kari, Izzy y Jou solo intercambiaban miradas y respiraba pesadamente. Sus digimons, que habían vuelto a su forma Rocky, solo los de aquellos que aun se encontraban consientes de la situación los hicieron entrar en la realidad cuando literalmente corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el lado de Mimi y algunos inclusive se ponían en posición de defensa- ¿Por qué los digimons reaccionan así ante Mimi?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y pronunciando estas palabras casi como en un susurro el pelirrojo del grupo, atónito ante la situación y abstenido o sobre saciado con las miles de preguntas que su mente procesaban. Bathory por otro lado, miro a su digimon, este bajo la mirada y lo observo a los ojos; haciendo el acto de abrir los brazos hacia su compañero para que este pudiera montarse en el, sobre su hombro. Se acomodó los cabellos y poso la mirada sobre todos los digielegidos- Me gustaría quedarme un rato mas, pero tristemente debo conocer mejor la ciudad porque verdaderamente me han aburrido el día- miro a Mimi, lamio sus labios- y tu mi querida, pronto tendremos otra deseosa batalla, muero de ganas por verte sangrar nuevamente- sonrió suavemente con sadismo y antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, con un rápido y veloz movimiento el digimon desapareció junto con su compañero.

El silencio, un frio y gigantesco silencio se acomodó en la zona que se encontraban todos los elegidos y sus digimons.

Escucharon un gruñido y dieron a entender que la cuestión, no acababa aquí.

Aun faltaba algo por resolver, Mimi se dio la vuelta lentamente fijando su mirada en dos digimons que se encontraban contaminados por la oscuridad, tomo un gran bocado de aire y lo soltó suave y casi imperceptiblemente, dio unos pasos y apoyo sus pies en una forma peculiar. Extendió sus brazos casi tan lento debido a la poca fuerza en sus brazos le permitían y gracias al reflejo de la luz, se hizo notorio un par de pulseras que tenían en las manos, unos aros de color dorado con unas inscripciones en bajo relieve, Izzy noto esto y abrió los ojos sin respirar: él ya había visto esos símbolos, se puso de pie para observar mejor. Mientras los demás miran con desconcierto como Mimi; junto sus manos en forma que sus dedos armaron un triangulo y observo como los digimons contaminados se inquietaban de forma tal que empezaron a lanzar ataques hacia todos lados, golpear contra el suelo y moverse incontenibles en el mismo sitio- Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon… Pónganse en posición de ataque…- les informo viendo de reojo, los digimons contaminados se sentían turbulentos con la presencia de aquella joven-… Iceleomon, Darkseadramon… Les daré una oportunidad de escoger, una oportunidad de redimirse… Pueden escoger, volver al digimon y renacer como nuevos digimons- cerro los ojos y apretó sus labios al decir la oración-… o perecer, en el purgatorio…- Dicho esto abrió los ojos mostrando un brillo tormentoso en su iris y fijo su mirada en un espacio vacío detrás de los mismos digimons: Iceleomon y Darkseadramon, fijando su mirada en ese punto se empezó a abrir un hoyo oscuro, al mismo tiempo que los dos aros en sus muñecas empezaban a brillar y se escuchaba el sonido de la piel quemándose y votando vapor de sus manos y parte de su nuca, la cual no se podía apreciar por completo el por que debido a la forma de la capa.

Los elegidos observaban como espectadores a un show donde ellos eran los invitados VIP, atónitos ante la situación, solo miraban aguantando la respiración, expectativos ante la respuesta. Observaron como Darkseadramon, se agitaba frenéticamente; se empezó a aterecer y dirigió un ataque directo hacia Mimi, Tai iba a abrir la boca y sintió como su cuerpo se movió por efecto reflejo deseando proteger a Mimi, pero rápidamente antes que las palabras salieran de la boca de su compañero: Metalgreymon uso su garra para cubrir y desviar el ataque, Mimi apretó sus labios y sintió como una lagrima quería salir- Bien… Weregarurumon- El cuerpo del digimon nombrado se encrespo- manda a Darkseadramon… El digimon ya tomo su decisión- El lobo digimon, con un rápido ataque se puso frente al digimon y en un movimiento con su cuerpo, lo mando a través del hoyo negro. Todos miraban sin palabras, sentían como sus ojos se secaban y ardían; el digimon fue tragado por ese extraño vórtice. El Iceleomon solo se arrodillo en una pierna empezando a temblar, las manos de Mimi liberaron tensión y suavemente las fue soltando mientras caminaba hacia el digimon león, observo como el mismo luchaba contra sus instintos, literalmente al Iceleomon quedar arrodillado su rostro daba directo con el de Mimi- Esto, solo dolerá un poco Iceleomon, pero te prometo… Que tendrás una nueva oportunidad- El gran león se tenso, y miraba a la ojos miel, pero en cuanto esta le mostro una sonrisa tierna y cálida, todo temor que pasaba por el cuerpo del león fue desapareciendo; bajo la cabeza, Mimi simplemente se acercó un poco mas y poco una mano sobre el pecho de Iceleomon y el aro dorado emitió un sonido que esparció ondas dentro del pecho del digimon, se separo y dio unos paso hacia atrás. Metalgreymon y Weregarurumon cambiaron de vuelta a su forma Rocky, ante esta acción Tai y los demás casi corrieron a reunirse donde todos observaron son asombro como el digimon tenia una lucha interna y empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente, subió la mirada y observo a los digimons terminando la mirada en aquella persona que lo había ayudado- Gracias…- fue lo ultimo que pudo susurrar al momento que desaparecía, Mimi se acercó hasta el espacio donde antes se encontraba el Iceleomon y extendió sus manos en las cuales suavemente se fue posando un digihuevo con líneas negras y grises. Sonrió, al momento que pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre el mismo, pasó su mano libre por sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas, lo acaricio por un breve momento y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo de la misma forma amable que solía hacer y le caracterizaba.

-Gatomon…- se agacho y le entrego el Digihuevo a la nombrada- Hay que enviarlo al pueblo del inicio- el digimon tomo el huevo en sus manos, y mirando a Kari la cual simplemente le dio la aprobación, se fue corriendo rápidamente, quien sabe donde. Mientras todos los demás, observaban la imagen que tenían frente de ellos, a pesar de los años seguía teniendo los mismos ojos de siempre, su cabello o lo poco que se asomaba debido a que se encontraba parte oculto dentro de la capa se veía completamente ondulado, suponiendo que era por la falta de limpieza. Matt detallaba como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería nuevamente, sus pómulos remarcaban mas lo fina y delegaba que era, sus ojos aun cuando mostraban ese brillo único que era el que le había permitido a el aceptar que ella se incluyera en su circulo de amistades, se veía pero había una capa de misterio que Matt no logro descifrar, al momento de llegar algo estaba mordiendo su curiosidad: ¿Dónde estaba Palmon? La primera en reaccionar y en acercarse fue Sora, quien simplemente rozo con suavidad una mano por el rostro de su mejor amiga quien solo la miraba pasiva y entendía todo lo que la chica pudiera estar sintiendo, nuevas lagrimas salieron por los ojos de la misma pelirroja y antes que la castaña pudiera pronunciar unas palabras, se abalanzo a abrazarla y casi rendir todo su peso sobre ella, sintió como las piernas le fallaban al mismo tiempo que Mimi no pudo mas con el peso de ambas, haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo- Mimi, estas viva… Te extrañe tanto, no imaginas lo mucho que… que…-no pudo continuar y se rindió a llorar y dejar lo que con los años había acumulado, la castaña cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente a su amiga, rindiéndose también ante las lagrimas. Todos los demás se fueron acercando, deseando un pedazo de Mimi para sentirse que no estaban soñando.

**1 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón**

Sentado en una silla de trabajo con los brazos cruzados se encontraba un joven de ojos violetas y cabello negro, observando a un digimon degustar varios pedazos de carne cruda. La puerta se abrió lentamente y a través de ella, dos nuevos presentes estaban en la oscura habitación, Bathory A y su digimon Bearmon. El humano le entrego una bolsa al digimon y este salió corriendo en desespero a comer.

-Pensé que, no tendrías problemas en tu tour, mi amigo- Bathory solo apretó sus manos ante el comentario de su Lord

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, son cosas por menores mi señor, me encargare de esa pequeña plaga personalmente- se inclino en modo de disculpa, este solo lo observo mientras se puso de pie- Oh, pues claro que te encargaras, no permitiré que una pequeña humana arruine mis planes- se acercó lentamente mientras seguía dando su discurso- esa niña, no tiene si quiera un digimon a su lado, no puede tener el poder para proteger a todos los digimons que estén bajo nuestro control… así que…- puso una mano en el hombro del hombre y fue clavando lentamente las uñas que parecían filosas garras, el hombre solo se quedaba estático impotente ante la situación- Ve al digimundo y trae los digimons mas fuertes para acabar con esa porquería… porque si no Bathory, tu estancia en este país, no será simplemente turística- soltó el hombro y paso por un lado del hombre desapareciendo en otra habitación. Bathory simplemente trago saliva y solo se digno a observar una pantalla fijamente.

**1 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

El conjunto residencial donde vivía Matt, estaba cerca del trabajo del papa, pero casi siempre se encontraba solo debido al fuerte trabajo de su padre, así que decidieron que era lo mejor ir para ese sitio en compañía de los digimons, para aclarar toda la situación y sobre todo escuchar lo que Mimi tenia que decir. Matt quien salía de la cocina a paso de tortuga, poso lentamente un vaso con agua en la pequeña mesa central mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su puesto y fijaba su mirada en la recién "llegada", todos observaban con silencio a Mimi. Esta alargo su brazo y tomo el vaso con agua, y en menos de un par de segundo había vaciado el preciado líquido dentro de ella, soltó un fuerte suspiro y cerro sus ojos ¿Por donde debería comenzar? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia y paseaba por su cabeza desde que se dio cuenta por quienes se encontraba rodeada.

-No fue culpa de ella- abrió los ojos para toparse con Agumon, que había comenzado a hablar- ninguno de nosotros podíamos comunicarnos con ustedes- camino parándose frente a Mimi, defendiéndola.

-Ella cayo en el digimundo un día, justo después que nos dejaron ahí luego de su búsqueda en el digimundo- hablo Patamon quien se poso en la cabeza de Tk, como era de costumbre- desde ese entonces Mimi, ha estado en el digimundo-

-Te refieres que todos estos años… ¿Tu?- Dijo Kari mirando a la otra castaña, que solo asintió- Pero esos son…-

-Demasiados días, lo se…- sonreía casi con pesar en sus palabras mientras jugaba con el vaso- Realmente… No caí por inicio en el digimundo- subió la mirada y se encontró con los demás- cuando esa masa me consumió, no me destruyo, más bien… Me mando a algún sitio que no era ni el digimundo ni el mundo real, lo conocí como el purgatorio…- se mordió el labio recordando aquellos días- Un mundo donde no existen los digimons ni los humanos, sino algo más oscuro.

**Sin fecha data tiempo, año 2002**

**Purgatorio**

-Cuando desperté, todo mi cuerpo me dolía, al abrir mis ojos, lo único que podía ver era gris, creí que me encontraba en el digimundo, pero cuando me di cuenta que no tenía para nada relación con el digimundo… Fue desesperante-

La joven castaña se levanto del suelo, limpiándose la arena que había quedado entre sus prendas, buscando su había algo roto o alguna cortada sobre ella, el cuerpo le ardía como si hubiera pasado a través de fuego; dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte buscando alguna otra presencia fue ahí cuando observo a su pequeña amiga digimon inconsciente en la arena; rápidamente corrió a despertarla. Mientras buscaba la manera de despertarla fue cuando sintió que algo la observaba miro al frente y luego a su alrededor pero no logro ver nada.

-Después de despertar a Palmon, use mi Digivice para tratar de localizar algo, o alguien, pero todo fue en vano, caminamos por días o quizás mas. Consumíamos lo que podíamos encontrar en el camino… Y al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que ese mundo era donde se almacenaba todo lo olvidado, así que la comida y el agua escaseaba un poco, y fue en esos momentos de buscar comida cuando los vi por primera vez-

Hurgando entre unos escombros en busca de comida, se encontraba toda sucia, su cola que sostenía el cabello se había roto, limpio su mejilla de la molestia que causaba la acumulación de la tierra sobre su piel, y volvió a meter la mano entre los escombros fue ahí cuando sintió algo frio, tal cual acto reflejo se hecho para atrás de golpe aterrorizada, y al momento de caer en su trasero contra el suelo, cerro los ojos por una fracción de segundos, abriéndolos se topo con el ser mas extraño y horrible del mundo.

-Era completamente deforme, como una bola de melaza color negra, que se movía retorciéndose y gritando de dolor… Fue cuando vi que me gritaba, me llamaba a mí. Aclamaba por tenerme presente. Con el paso del tiempo entendí que en ese mundo esas pobres almas eran seres que habían quedado atrapados ahí buscando redimirse, buscando la forma posible de conseguir descanso… Ellos no podían morir y por ende, no podían ser asesinados-

La castaña hecho un grito, mientras corría de otras criaturas, junto con Palmon no querían malgastar energías y que Mimi en algún momento pudiera caer inconsciente en un mundo tan escalofriante. Una vez habían evolucionado a Palmon en Togemon y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que esas criaturas, no podían morir, simplemente al volarlos se regeneraban y seguían buscando el ser mas vivo cercano, en este caso ellas.

-Realmente no sabemos cuanto tiempo estuvimos en ese mundo, pero si por lo que ustedes me cuentan debió ser bastante tiempo. Ahí no se reconoce la Luz de la Oscuridad, todo es neutral y posee el mismo color… Solo que un día, no fue así-

Se agacharon para tomar un leve descanso, sabían que debían seguir moviéndose para buscar un sitio por el cual pudieran salir de ese sitio. Llevaban días buscando por tierra y mar pero no habían encontrado nada. Mimi encontrando la desesperanza empieza a llorar, las lágrimas salían una tras otra. Preguntándose donde estaban sus amigos, o que habrá sido de ellos, si realmente habrán salido con triunfo de aquella extraña cosa que les salió, preguntándose sobre sus padres si estarán preocupados por ella, su colegio el cual ya era su ultimo año, su cuarto, sus peluches; cubrió su rostro con sus manos dejándose llevar por la emoción. Palmon solo acariciaba su espalda deseando darle un pequeño consuelo, fue cuando esta misma noto una pequeña luz golpeando el hombro de Mimi y subió la mirada ¿El cielo?, el único sitio donde no habían buscado era en el cielo. Fue en ese momento donde cayó en cuenta y llamo a su compañera.

-Palmon evoluciono en Lillymon y con la poca fuerza que ambas teníamos, volamos al cielo. Lo que parecía el único sitio donde no habíamos buscado, detrás de esa luz, la única esperanza que teníamos. Al atravesar la gruesa capa de nube gris todo se puso oscuro, no podía sentir a Lillymon ni podía ver donde estaba mi mano, cerré mis ojos rogando que algo o alguien me ayudara-

La joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba en posición fetal cerrando sus ojos esperando a que algo la buscara o diera con su ubicación, fue cuando sintió una brisa, algo suave rozando su oreja izquierda, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo notar tal cual pantalla de televisión cuando quedaba el punto blanco al apagarla pero en retrospectiva, ese punto se acercaba. Mostrando un color azul vivo y brillante. Fue cuando lo noto, era el cielo.

-Pude sentir luego de estar en esa oscuridad, como algo me atraía a un punto en blanco, y cada vez que me iba a cercando notaba que era un cielo, un hermoso cielo azul con nubes de algodón. Fue ahí cuando sentí a Palmon tomar mi mano y decir mi nombre, y decididas nos acercamos a ese punto. Cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta que era… El digimundo-

**1 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Luego de eso, caímos nuevamente en la isla File, donde los demás digimons me encontraron… Desde ese momento, me han cuidado- acaricio el pelaje azul y blanco de Gabumon que también se encontraba cerca a donde Agumon había salido- era como si ustedes…- miro cada rostro detenidamente y sonrió- …estuvieran cuidando de mi- Matt desvió la mirada al suelo ante estas ultimas palabras y se puso de pie- Sera mejor que descanses Mimi… He de imaginar que has tenido cero descanso trayendo a los digimons de vuelta- la miro intentando parecer no tocado emocional ante el ultimo comentario que la castaña había dicho. La ojimiel solo veía con cara de incierto al rubio, al no entender el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Mimi…- la joven volteo rápidamente a ver el dueño de su llamado, era Izzy que se había encontrado concentrado escuchando su relato pero al mismo tiempo observaba con detenimiento las pulseras que caían grácilmente en las muñecas de Mimi- esas pulseras, estoy seguro que he visto esos símbolos en algún lado- La castaña bajo la mirada, poso el vaso que aun tenia en sus manos en la mesa contigua y se saco una de ellas de la mano, Izzy abrió casi horrorizado los ojos ante un detalle que no había percibido. Las muñecas de su amiga, tenían los mismos símbolos, solo que estos no se habían completado apenas tenia una cierta distancia y cantidad de los mismos- ¿Cómo te paso eso?- grito rápidamente Kari, antes de que todos pudieran hacer la misma pregunta, la castaña solo acaricio la "cicatriz" mientras sostenía la pulsera, respiro profundo y puso la pulsera frente a sus ojos- Es producto de esto, desde que están conmigo… Se puede decir que cada vez que las uso, este es el efecto- sonrió algo apenada, puesto casi no sabia de esas cosas.

-Casi como un intercambio equivalente por su poder…- Susurro Jou, que pasaba su mano por el cabello mientras acomodaba sus lentes y miraba con detenimiento la pulsera, observo como la misma colocaba la pulsera sobre la mesa para que todos la contemplaran con mas detenimiento. Fue Tai quien se atrevió a tomar la pulsera y al simple momento de hacer contacto observo como esta se iba oxidando y tornando en un color cobrizo para luego casi ponerse en tono negro, soltó rápidamente la pulsera atemorizado de la reacción que tuvo a su tacto y apenas hizo esto la pulsera volvió a su estado original- Que extraño…- Izzy quien observaba con nuevos deseos de conocimiento, poso un par de dedos debajo de su mentón queriendo averiguar el enigma que tenia frente a el- He he, no lo tomes a mal Tai, ninguno de ustedes tampoco… Cualquiera que no sea yo y la tome, le ocurre lo mismo… Inclusive los digimons les ocurrieron… Es como si fuera infectado con la energía oscura… Pero descubrí que es imposible que nuestros digimons sean malignos, así que simplemente supuse que responde a mí y únicamente a mí- todos vieron como ella volvía a tomar la pulsera y se la volvía a colocar en su muñeca. "Nuestros digimons" fue la ultima palabra que atravesó la mente de Matt, el volteo buscando nuevamente a Palmon ¿Se habrá quedado en el digimundo para custodiarlo mientras Mimi estaba aquí?, se cruzo de brazos, tenia tantas preguntas, pero no quería sonar insensible con ella. Solo verla le costaba producir palabras.

-Puedo saber… ¿Dónde esta Palmon?- Se aventuro a decir la menor del grupo, Matt percibió como el ambiente se tornaba denso, y podía sentir como el semblante de Mimi se tornaba oscuro al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo deseaba temblar- Ella… -apretó sus labios y cerro sus ojos mientras tenia fugaces recuerdos de aquel acontecimiento- …Falleció- Todos abrieron los ojos descolocándose fuera de base ante la respuesta, los labios de Matt se abrieron para querer decirle algo ¿Consolarla? ¿Decirle que volverá a renacer, que debe tener animo?- Pero… Mimi… Ella puede volver a…-

-No…- dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a la castaña, dueña de la luz, observo como Mimi subió su mirada y la miro fijamente rogando que no tocara el tema- Izzy… si necesitas averiguar sobre estos códigos, puedo escribirlos para ti… Tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellos es lo mínimo que podría hacer- soltó una suave sonrisa, pero aun la incomodidad se sentía en el ambiente. ¿La portadora de la pureza, había perdido a su digimon… pero, bajo que condiciones?- Se bien que, mis padres ya no se encuentran en Japón… Pero…- apretó con fuerza sus manos y busco la mirada de Sora- ¿Han sabido algo de ellos?- Sora simplemente arrugo el ceño y negó suavemente con la cabeza, se levanto y se acercó a Mimi agachándose para quedar frente a ella- Desde que todos caímos en cuenta que habías muerto, tus padres decidieron alejarse de todo… Y olvidarse de todo lo que les recordaba a ti, incluyéndonos… Solo sabemos que se fueron a los Estados Unidos, pero esta es nuestra única pista- tomo con suavidad las manos de Mimi, y sintió como estas se relajaron al tacto de Sora- Yo… Nosotros… Cuidaremos bien de ti, Mimi… No lo hemos hecho por un buen tiempo… Pero prometemos, que cuidaremos de ti y buscaremos a tus padres… Lo prometo- le sonrió, esperando que con estas palabras existiera un consuelo para la castaña, esta solo subió su mirada y le sonrió de vuelta, y con sus ojos mostraba su gratitud.

Matt noto esto, en otras ocasiones la castaña se habría lanzado a llorar cual chica caprichosa que era, en busca de consuelo; quizás hasta pataleando para que buscaran con mas ahínco a sus padres. En cambio solo había subido su mirada y devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida. Ahí fue cuando se sintió nuevamente culpable: Por su culpa, él había arrebatado no nada más a sus padres y la vida que llevaba, sino además a todo lo que ella era y tenía para hace 3 años. Miro sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Tk, el rubio menor- Mientras…- Todos tomaron su atención a Matt, que aun veía sus manos, las aflojo y las bajo para mirar fijamente a Mimi- Te quedaras aquí, esta podrá ser tu casa hasta que consigamos una pista de donde esta tu familia- metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar en dirección a una habitación- Se que todos tenemos muchas preguntas que hacer, pero tiempo habrá para que nos las respondas, mientras podrás descansar en esta habitación de huéspedes… - entro rápidamente dejando a todos atónitos, tanto como la castaña como los digimons. Sora sabia perfectamente la reacción de su amigo y miro a su novio: Tai, que le respondía de igual manera. Nuevamente su atención fue desviada hacia el rubio que salía con una toalla, y una par de prendas- Date un baño y luego…- le entrego las cosas a la joven castaña- a dormir, supongo que extrañaras dormir bajo un techo- le sonrió ante lo ultimo en un vano intento de hacer sentir a la castaña un poco mas cómoda. Esta solo lo miraba atónita, sin poder responder a una palabra, desvió su mirada cuando sintió su mano siendo jalada- ¡Vamos Mimi! Te lavare bien ese cabello y peinare, tanto como a ti te gusta- literalmente pudo sentir como era atraída por Sora hacia dentro de una habitación, que correspondía con el baño, no sin antes echar una ultima mirada a sus amigos.

Dentro del baño, se encontraba una animada Sora que quería consentir a su mejor amiga, había rencontrado a su hermana, la hermana menor que siempre deseo tener y la había compartido al conocer a Mimi. Esta se acercó para abrir la ducha y llenar la tina, mientras arrojaba en el agua una fragancia hecha con el propio champú. Ya que en una casa de hombres no había mucho de donde escoger, más que intentar ser como un mago y hacer lo posible con lo imposible. Mientras calentaba el agua, observo como Mimi, se retiraba la capa y la tiraba en el suelo, y pudo detallar mejor la ropa que llevaba debajo, era la misma ropa con la que había desaparecido aquella vez. Solo que ahora los pantalones habían pasado a ser súper cortos y la camisa con mangas, había desaparecido. El cabello de Mimi había crecido considerablemente, antes que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, pasaba a estar en sus caderas, se veía maltratado y enredado. La pelirroja se puso de pie y cerro la llave y se dio la vuelta- Prenderé una mejor luz que la luz de compañía para tener mejor luz y ver cuando tengo que tallar- sonrió mientras se acercó a la segunda luz de la habitación, la cual iluminaba centralmente desde el techo, mientras que la primera solo iluminaba desde el espejo que estaba adherido a una pared. Se sentó cerca de la tina, y retiro sus pulseras o cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarse, mientras dejaba que Mimi se terminaba de desvestir, detallo como no eran 2 pulseras, sino una tercera, pero esta se encontraba en su cuello y se quitaba tirando de ella de forma paralela. Estaba tan entretenida en estos aros que al momento en el que Mimi quedo completamente desnuda y se metía en la tina, Sora había pasado desapercibido otras cosas. Las cuales fueron su primordial causa de asombro en cuanto empezó a echar agua caliente sobre el cabello de Mimi y este se partía en 2 haciéndose a un lado y dejando al descubierto su espalda.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron y casi soltó un grito el cual ahogo de inmediato para no incomodar a Mimi, esta solo miro por el rabillo del ojo sabiendo a lo que se refería. La espalda de la castaña estaba marcaba por completo con cortes, moretones y marcas con formas extrañas. Pasaba la esponja con cuidado evitando querer darle importancia al tema. Fue cuando recordó las palabras de aquel chico que se hacia llamar Bathory A:- "pronto tendremos otra deseosa batalla, muero de ganas por verte sangrar nuevamente"-, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se estremeció, así que esas palabras si tenían que ver con la realidad ¿Cuántas veces se habrá encontrado Mimi contra ese chico? Seguía limpiando la espalda con cuidado y noto en su cuello y parte del hombro como las mismas marcas que tenia en la muñeca hacían acto de presencia en la zona ¿Qué serian esos aros y por qué tenían este poder? Tomo un poco de champú y lo aplico en la cabeza de Mimi, empezó a masajear tranquilamente, y pudo percibir como el cuerpo de la misma. Se relajaba. Siempre tenía ese efecto. Cuando peleaban, tenían un examen o parecido, Sora solía hacer esto por ella para relajarla y siempre que masajeaba su cabello con el champú, tenía ese efecto. Realmente había extrañado a su amiga, y agradecía a todo lo que habitaba en el mundo por habérsela devuelto.

**2 de Agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

En el momento en el que Mimi, había ido al baño a tomarse un baño, pocos se habían percatado de la hora, ya por los momentos era la madrugada. Y todos debían retirarse.

Los únicos que permanecían en el recinto eran Tai y Matt, además de Sora que se encontraba aun en el baño con la castaña. Izzy y Jou dijeron que volverían en el transcurso del día para analizar los símbolos de aquellos aros, desde que se habían vuelto tan estudiosos Izzy y Jou parecían primos lejanos que no tenían nada en común pero había agarrado el gusto por algo que amaban: El estudio. Tk se retiro junto con Kari, quien a petición de Tai le pidió que llevara a su hermana a casa, para el no tener que preocuparse por dos, que el llevaría a Sora a su casa y luego de ahí a la suya. El rubio mayor estaba en la ventana fumando un cigarrillo mentolado, desde aquel momento; consiguió el cigarrillo como el único consuelo a su ansiedad y no era el único. El castaño en pocas ocasiones lo acompañaba y esta no fue la excepción, los dos miraban por la ventana sin decir absolutamente nada, solo podían sentir como parte de su alma se volvía a unir y descansaba un poco de tal gran pesadilla. Su amiga había vuelto, eso era el inicio de algo grande. Solo que ellos no sabían que tan grande seria. Pero mientras darían un paso a la vez.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, de ella salía una persona luchando con dos emociones, una de ella era una preocupación y la otra era de alivio. Los dos masculinos presentes, apagaron el cigarrillo y se acercaron a donde la joven salía con un par de prendas en sus manos y las observaba con nostalgia- Son, las mismas con las que desapareció- casi mirando a un recuerdo que tuvo muchas pesadillas para todos, los otros presentes observaban con interés la prenda y subieron la mirada para encontrar una mas triste, Tai fue el primero en acercarse y sentarla, acariciando su cabello intentaba animarla y decirle que ya no debería estar triste, porque su amiga: su hermana había vuelto. Ella solo repetía que el no entendía, y fue cuando Matt, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería: Siempre que la castaña afrontaba algo y la pelirroja buscaba algo de consuelo sobre la situación, no sabía como expresarlo. Cuando se trataba de Mimi, para Sora era un tema como si del cristal mas fino se tratara y ella no supiera de qué forma tomarlo. Se sentó frente a ella e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Paso algo? ¿Viste algo fuera de lo normal en ella?- El castaño miro primero al rubio y luego a su novia y observo como esta asintió levemente- ¿Qué fue?- esto sobresalto instantáneamente a la pelirroja y cerro sus ojos en miedo al recordar las marcas en la espalda de Mimi y aquello chico. Abrió los ojos y miro al rubio dudando de si responder. A pesar de que Matt era el mas calculador del grupo ante decisiones frías, a veces se dejaba llevar ciegamente como Tai ante fuertes emociones y ella mas que nadie sabría que pasaría si ella le contaba sobre el montón de marcas en el cuerpo de Mimi.

Justo cuando quiso abrir la boca, salió una chica tímida en un pantalón deportivo ancho, casi podía sentir como le flotaba en su cuerpo, y una franela ancha del color favorito de Matt: Azul. Se acercó tímida a donde se encontraban sus amigos, había trenzado su cabello de lado y los observo. Jugo con sus dedos extrañada de la situación, en un rápido movimiento Tai se puso de pie y Sora lo acompaño- Sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, mañana vendremos a visitarte Mimi- acaricio la cabellera de la castaña como solía hacer todo el tiempo en los viejos tiempos- Y si Matt… A ti también… No te preocupes- se acercó para querer acariciar la cabellera del rubio pero este solo le hecho una mirada de muerte, Tai rio y se dirigió a la puerta, acompañado de Matt.

La piel tostada se acercó a Mimi y la abrazo- Cuídate Mimi, descansa… Ya estas en casa, mañana vendremos a verte… Aunque debería decir mas tarde- esta ultima frase saco una sonrisa divertida en la dueña de la pureza, los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron puesto le encantaba verla así, tan alegre… Tan pura. Se encamino a la puerta, mientras ella se quedaba estática en el mismo punto donde sus amigos se habían despedido de ella. Observo como Matt, abría la puerta y se despedía de sus amigos, estos mismos volvieron a dirigirle un saludo de despedida a la chica, el rubio cerró la puerta y se quedo ahí, giro su cabeza suavemente para observar como una castaña lo miraba curiosa. Y parecía como si el tiempo quisiera jugar con ellos y se movía absoluta y rotundamente lento. Se miraban a los ojos y así se quedaron. Durante un buen y rato largo.

Fue la voz de un digimon el que los despertó de su trance, se trataba de Gabumon que se había despertado de la nada al sentir el frio que provenía de la ventana abierta en la sala, este se acercó a Mimi y rodeo sus brazos en su pierna buscando contacto físico, Mimi bajo la mirada y acaricio la melena peluda de su nueva garrapata andante, puesto no la dejaba caminar cómodamente. El rubio se sonrió ante esta acción, en otra ocasión Mimi lo habría mandado a la esquina de la otra habitación por ser tan caprichoso, aun cuando ella misma lo era. Pero ahí estaba, lo dejaba que se guindara mientras ella "cómodamente intentaba" caminar a la ventana de la sala y cerrarla.

Sus dedos se posaron en la ventana corrediza, intentando deslizarla. Pero su fuerza gracias al baño caliente, parecía más evaporable que nunca. Arrugo la nariz buscando fuerza en su interior y observo como un par de manos masculinas se acercaron y posaron cerca de la de ella para cerrar la ventana. Tan concentrada estaba en esto que no se dio cuenta de la situación ni del momento en el que el rubio llego para darle auxilio. Ahí se quedaron, con la ventana corrediza cerrada, pero sus brazos aun no bajaban. Mimi podía sentir la respiración del rubio cortar contra su cabello y oído y casi podía percibir el latido de su propio corazón. Matt por su lado, estaba luchando por querer apartarse o quedarse. No por el hecho de se sintiera incomodo, bueno si se sentía y bastante. Pero quería decirle, pedirle, rogarle por unas disculpas sobre lo ocurrido hace 3 años. Sentía que debía escuchar de su boca que ella lo disculpaba. Se concentro tanto que solo cayo en tierra cuando escucho al digimon quejarse, ahora porque estaba incomodo "dormido" guindando de la pierna de Mimi.

El rubio y la castaña echaron a reír ¡Dios! Extraña su risa, extraña esos extraños momentos en donde esa princesa caprichosa y egocentrista le sacaba risas. Fue gracias a ella que él se aventuro a abrirse un poco mas con las personas. La miro aun riéndose, que bien se sentía- era lo que pensaba, tenia años sin reírse de esa manera- ven, te mostrare donde dormirás- se dio la vuelta rápidamente, queriendo ocultar nuevamente el racimo de emociones que lo estaba golpeando en la frente. Un paso a la vez. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la habitación, donde el preparo la cama y ayudo a la castaña a meterse, la arropo cuidadosamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación- Vamos Gabumon- dijo el rubio de orbes azules a su amigo digimon, este negó con la cabeza y se acercó rápidamente haciéndolo que se agachara para susurrarle- deseo dormir con Mimi por hoy, si no te molesta Matt- el portador de la amistad se sorprendió ante tal petición, su digimon siempre había sido tímido ante esas acciones, pero se sentía algo aliviado de saber que Mimi no estaría sola en la noche puesto que para él era algo incomodo si le llegaba a hacer esa propuesta, así que asintió y antes de apagar la luz, le dijo con suavidad a Mimi- Buenas noches Mimi, es bueno tenerte de vuelta- ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos y sonrió, esperando a que el digimon se acomodara ella termino acurrucándose mas entre las cobijas para ganar mas comodidad, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro relajante, el rubio vio esta ultima imagen y cerro la puerta. Y se quedo ahí, estático. Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta y soltó un fuerte suspiro, desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de la sala, donde se encontraba los restos de la ropa que Mimi había usado desde hace 3 años, apretó los puños y fue como soltar el corcho de una botella de champan: todos sus pensamientos volaron ¿Por qué esa masa la transporto a ese sitio? ¿Qué eran esos aros que llevaba siempre con ella? ¿Qué paso con su digimon? ¿Por qué los digimons la cuidaban tanto? ¿Quién era el nuevo enemigo al que se enfrentarían? ¿Qué tenia que hacer ese chico en todo esto? ¿Quién era Lord Regent? ¿Qué ha pasado en el digimundo en todo este tiempo? ¿Tendrán la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos? Estas y otras miles de preguntas eran las que viajaban por la mente de Matt y aquella persona que podía responder gran parte de aquellas preguntas, era la misma por la cual el tenia muchos insomnios, la misma por la que todos sus amigos se habían separado. Miro al frente, directo a la nada y sus ojos se tornaron a un sentimiento diferente al de hace unos instantes ¡NO! No debía pensar de esa forma, ¡Si! todos habían cambiado. ¡Si! Todos habían crecido, ¡Y si! Mimi fue la que mas lo hizo. Apretó sus puños y trago saliva. Pero; era hora, hora de que el también creciera.

Porque si esta vez, la persona de la cual todos habían sido motivo de crecer hasta solo hace unos momentos revivía de "la muerte" haciendo que todo ahora parecía irreal, pueda que en una siguiente todo aquello que siempre temieron. Se vuelva realidad.

Y pase lo pase, él no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar lo de hace 3 años.

**Wow! xD… Tuve que dejar este capitulo hasta aquí, había mucho mas en mente para solo este episodio pero salio lo bastante largo como para cortarlo aquí.**

**No se preocupen, No abandonare Luna Azul, cof cof u_u solo mi musa no llega para esta historia esta de vacaciones en el olimpo Haha xD**

***Anxellin: Oh igual si solo lo hayas leído, me encanto. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capitulo y bueno de eso se trata que la imaginación se la principal fuente de ingreso en una historia. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado por igual**

*** : Me alegra saber que llevas ese fic en tu corazón T-T, a mi en mi imaginación me tiene enamorado y bueno ahora es que le falta, solo te dire que cof cof el siguiente capitulo de Luna Azul habrá una cita. ****Hehehe… ****Para con eso espero me tengas paciencia asi como los demás para poder hacerlo porque deseo crear algo dulce y único en esa cita. Es bueno contar con tu apoyo para esta historia por igual**

***Anahiihana: Waaa espero con emoción el 2do capitulo de tu historia de verdad, espero me llenes de mas picazón de mano de querer saber que pasa hahaha, Si intento actualizar con rapidez, siempre y cuando la universidad me lo permita n_n espero parte de la intriga se te haya quitado con este capitulo, besos por igual**

**Besos para todos, espero que los que me siguen, como Wind(el resto de tu Nick no me lo se xD hahaha) que le dieron seguir y/o favorito sigan con el apoyo.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir**

**Taishou~ Proximamente Icenblue (ando actualizando nicks en todas las cuentas)**


	4. La Aceptacion

**Hola, antes de empezar me gustaría pedirles que escucharan una canción que bueno es primordialmente una de las fuentes de mi inspiración para escribir. Asi que espero y les ayude de inspiración para ustedes**

**Se llama Egomama (English Cover)- Deco*27, busquen el cover de Miku-tan (No no es Miku Hatsune, aunque la canción es de un cd de ella)**

**Sin mas para molestarlos, les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**0o**

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: La Aceptación**

**27 de agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Sentada sobre un suelo de madera parque color caoba, estaban 2 individuos jugando con una pequeña pelota de colores, el primero era un digimon, correspondiente al nombre de Gabumon, disfrutaba tranquilamente de la pacifica tarde con sus amigos y las personas que mas quería; frente a él y con las piernas cruzadas de forma india, se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños los cuales casi tocaban el suelo; tan solo acomodados por un cintillo de color rosa pálido para evitar que molestara algún mechón sobre su cara, aquella cara pálida y fina, que hacia resaltar mas los rasgos que ya la convertían en mujer: pómulos definidos ligeramente rosados, labios carnosos, una nariz perfilada con unas pequeñas pecas que adornaban apenas el empeine, hacían juego con el color de los ojos miel. Aquellos ojos que mostraban pureza, el símbolo y carácter que más resaltaba en ella. Pero desde la ultima vez que la encontraron, podían retornar una mirada llena de misterio; esa cadena de misterio que había iniciado con su desaparición hace ya 3 años y había reaparecido ahora acompañada de 3 únicos aros que adornaban su cuerpo y ahora se encontraba sentada, frente a la mirada curiosa de un rubio de ojos azules que veía a sus dos amigos jugar. Debido al vestido ligero de color verde pálido que cargaba la joven, sin mangas pero con un cuello corto, podía resaltar con más claridad los 3 aros. El rubio, portador de la Amistad, estaba sentado en la sala con una pierna levemente cruzada, mientras respiraba el dulce aroma de las galletas que se estaban horneando y su olor se había apoderado de toda la habitación.

Desde hace un par de días hasta la fecha actual, no habían tenido altercados por mayores. Al parecer su nuevo enemigo se había aplacado y desaparecido por completo, Mimi solo índico que era cuestión de tiempo para que Bathory diera su próximo movimiento, siempre funcionaba de la misma forma: Calculadora. Todo para Matt había cambiado de forma tan veloz que apenas estaba reaccionando ante la situación. El día siguiente de su llegada, pudo definir algo en su vida: crecería y protegería a sus seres queridos. Tal como Mimi había hecho con los digimons de sus amigos y el mismo. Pero no sabia para ese momento, cual seria el costo que tendría que pagar para lograr ese proceso.

**2 de agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Sentía como sus músculos se contraían por acto reflejo, buscando de alguna forma despertar al pesado cuerpo que estaba semi-arropado entre las sabanas. Apenas una luz tenue se atrevía a entrar por la ventana, chocando con un parpado cerrado que hacia resaltar por efecto de los rayos solares unos rubios cabellos que apenas rozaban el rostro del mismo. Su mano se movió lentamente deseando apartar la luz de su rostro. Pero entre mas se movía, mas iba alejando al sueño de su lado. Soltó un gruñido pesado, y abrió los ojos con pesadez, unos hermosos orbes azules se contraían instantáneamente gracias al acto reflejo por la luz. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta lograr acostumbrarse a la luz, soltó un respiro y se coloco boca arriba apoyando su antebrazo en la frente y dejando al descubierto su torso, desnudo.

Miraba ningún punto fijo en el techo, ahora prestando más atención a lo que le rodeaba y recordó a una joven, que dormía a solo unos pasos cerca de él. Volteo la mirada y observo la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba el pasillo que daba camino directo a su habitación, el baño y la sala común. Todo lo que los niños elegidos habían sufrido desde que ella se fue, ocurrió de forma tan irreal y súbita que nadie pudo entender el por qué, si es que había alguno y ahora todo ese dolor se había disipado con su llegada, o así parecía. Parpadeo, y recordó con amargura aquel momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ella había desvanecido, fue la única y ultima vez en la que el lloro debido a su partida. Desde ahí se había olvidado de pensar o sentir esa emoción, que tanto le amargaba. Luego de eso su mirada se fue haciendo un temple de acero que pocos podían penetrar. Solo quienes fueron parte de su aventura digital podían de una u otra forma reconocer las emociones que estaban revoloteando dentro y bien posados en su alma.

Se paro lentamente, quedando sentado en la cama y apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas para posteriormente apoyar su cabeza en los brazos cruzados, observando sus pies y el suelo ¿Habrá sido lo correcto? Permitir que Mimi se quedara en su casa, cuando apenas eran amigos ¿se sentirá cómoda? No le dio chance de cuestionar su opinión, solo la impuso sin saber si estaría cómoda o no, quizás con Sora estaría mejor; después de todo ellas se querían como hermanas ¿Habrá dormido bien? ¿Ya se habrá levantado? ¿Habrá comido? ¿Habrá salido? Eran muchas las preguntas que se cuestionaba. Pero tenia miedo de buscar alguna respuesta, tenía miedo de verla a la cara. O eso era lo que pensaba, ese sentimiento que Matt presentía como miedo, era vergüenza. Algo que difícilmente el joven de la amistad podía asimilar con facilidad y ante eso no se daba cuenta cuando ocurría de vez en vez, vergüenza quizás ante la situación de que ella le rechace la invitación por haberle permitido la estadía ahí, vergüenza ante el sentimiento de culpa que lo estuvo persiguiendo todos estos años, vergüenza a no haber podido cuidarla tal como se supone que todos se cuidaban mutuamente y tal como ella incontables veces cuidaba a su hermano Tk como cuestión de acto reflejo y gracias a ello el propio rubio menor la había empezado a llamar y apodar como: Hermana. Levanto la mirada quedando fijamente el pomo de la puerta, buscando reflejado sobre esa manilla de plomo pulido la respuesta a que hacer. Sin obtener respuesta contundente, soltó un gruñido, y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el closet más cercano; registro dentro buscando unas prendas y se dirigió al baño.

Minutos mas tarde, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto con sigilo, se asomaba un rubio ya vestido, con un jean azul oscuro semi desgastado, medias blancas; las cuales hacían juego con la franelilla blanca que hacía conjunto con la camisa sin abotonar de color azul gris. Cerró suavemente la puerta de su habitación y se termino de acomodar mejor la ropa, remangando la camisa azul al nivel de los codos. Terminado ese acto empezó a caminar, cuando escucho mas cerca de la sala pudo escuchar un par de voces peleando en la cocina. Se detuvo en ligeramente para pensar que hacer: Observo el camino a la cocina y volteo su mirada a la salida del apartamento ¿Debería entrar a la cocina y saludar o simplemente irse y hacer de cuentas "que no los escucho"? Se sumo en esa dualidad cuando escucho un pequeño quejido de la chica y acto reflejo dio un paso, pero detuvo en seco por el ataque de pánico que se avecinaba. No quería verla, no podía verla a la cara.

-Mira lo que hiciste Gabumon, ahora Matt me regañara- escucho desde la sala el joven rubio, cerro sus labios y apretó sus manos, para él eso fue suficiente respuesta para motivarlo e irse del apartamento- ¿Mmmhm? – se detuvo la joven castaña, al escuchar la puerta del apartamento hacer sonido de abrirse y cerrarse y se asomo para la sala esperando encontrarse con alguien- Que raro… Jure que había escuchado la puerta- se devolvió a la cocina, aun vistiendo las prendas que había usado para dormir, solo que usaba un delantal y estaba manchada en todos lados se encontraba con su mano izquierda sosteniendo un bol metalizado y en la derecha un agitador. Dirigió su mirada al digimon que tenia en frente el cual se encontraba "empapado" en harina- Mejor no me distraigo mas, le hare esta comida a Matt de desayuno como muestra de agradecimiento- empezó a agitar- espero le gusten los pancakes… Gabumon, ve a bañarte para que te limpies yo terminare aquí y luego, puedes ir a despertar a Matt… - sonrió ampliamente, mientras el digimon asintió con ánimos y corrió dejando la habitación actual hasta el baño, la castaña podía ver pisadas blancas en el suelo a medida que el digimon se retiraba y bajo la mirada a la cremosa mezcla-… Le daremos una gran sorpresa-

**27 de agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Apoyo la cabeza del amplio mueble color vino que estaba en la sala y mirando el techo blanco, aun recordaba lo que había pasado después ese día gracias a Tai. Mimi los recibió con unos pancakes calientes cuando fue a visitarla en compañía de Sora y Kari, quienes además de hacer la visita llevaban ropa nueva y usada para su amiga, así como otros productos para su higiene personal. En ese momento, sintió envidia de ellos. Saber que Mimi les había hecho esa comida y no se dispuso a siquiera preguntar por el o donde estaba. Parpadeo lentamente mientras seguía pensando en esa ocasión y sus celos por preferencia a otras personas, solo que eso era lo que él pensaba, bajo la mirada y observo a la castaña que lanzaba la pelota y el digimon la agarraba felizmente para devolverla, solo que este ultimo lanzamiento lo hizo algo alta y Mimi al querer alcanzarla cayo de espaldas chocando contra el suelo, el rubio se paro rápidamente debido al estrepitoso golpe y supuso que se había dado en la cabeza, debido a que oculto instantáneamente su rostro con las manos soltando la pelota. Vio como el digimon se acercó y él lo hizo por igual. Temiendo lo peor, sabia que Mimi era la mata de los llorones y acciones como esa la habían llorar por nada. Cuando se inclinaron para buscar la cara y esperaban escuchar los sollozos, se dieron cuenta que no ocurría nada de eso, así que se acercaron un poco mas- ¿estas bien Mimi? ¿Te diste muy duro?- pregunto algo preocupado, no por el hecho que se hubiera dado sino por el hecho de que no sabría como parar el llanto de la chica, nunca sabe como parar el llanto de ninguna chica y eso era algo que lo exasperaba mucho. No obtuvo respuesta, el rubio se agacho y vio como el digimon empezaba a caminar de un lado para el otro con los brazos en alto, desesperado- Perdón Mimi, la hubiera lanzado menos alta… Perdón, perdón… Mimi…- Estas y miles de disculpas de la misma forma salían de la boca del digimon, el rubio miro con frustración a su compañero y amigo y luego escucho unos sollozos, el digimon se paro en seco y se acercó corriendo a ver la cara de la chica, Matt simplemente la miro y esperando a que ella hiciera algo mas, la miro fijamente mientras acercaba su mano para hacerla reaccionar, pero su acción se vio interrumpida luego de ver como sus manos se separaban rápidamente de su rostro y salía una carita reluciendo en entretenimiento, saco la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos divertida. El rubio sonrió y supo que estaba jugando con ambos. El digimon se lanzo al estomago de la chica, buscando venganza por haberle hecho pasar el mal rato creyendo que había hecho algún daño, la castaña simplemente de reía mientras que el digimon como venganza acariciaba su pelaje sobre la nariz de la ojimiel: cosa que a ella le causaba múltiples estornudos. El rubio se hecho al suelo relajado, disfrutando de como Mimi luchaba a duras penas por quitarse al pesado digimon de encima. Si podía decir que envidio aquel momento, ese gesto que ella tuvo para sus amigos, pero podía saber a ciencia cierta que ella no hacia esas cosas a propósito. El simplemente como mecanismo de defensa, le hizo pensar mil y un mas pensamientos equivocados de la situación. Un sonido desvió rápidamente la atención del centro de diversión- ¡OH! Las galletas están listas- dijo emocionada la castaña, últimamente era lo que mas hacia, cocinar. Lo disfrutaba y lo hacia muy bien, a pesar de los extraños gustos que solía tener en su infancia, su paladar y la búsqueda de experimentar cosas nuevas le habían otorgado un excelente gusto en poco tiempo para las comidas. Vio como la castaña se puso de pie y salió corriendo a la cocina y ahí se quedo el, sentado observando a la figura irse. La cual por muchos días era él, él también estuvo yéndose, escapándose. No deseando verle el rostro ni los ojos a la castaña.

**19 de agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Todos los días hacia lo mismo, la misma rutina para esquivarla, se levantaba extremadamente temprano para no ver a Mimi y regresaba en extremo tarde para nuevamente evitar verla. Se enteraba por boca de su digimon de las cosas que ocurrían. Como momentos que él hubiera pagado por ver, como en el que su papa entro un día agotado del trabajo y casi le da un infarto al ver a la "susodicha difunta" de pie al televisor limpiando y quitando el polvo una tarde, el digimon fue quien se dio a explicar la situación. Puesto sus padres de todos los elegidos sabían el papel de gran importancia que tenían sobre los dos mundos y el padre de Matt, sin cuestionar porque podía entender lo delicada de la situación; simplemente: la hizo sentir bienvenida.

A veces tenia la suerte que llegaba temprano, y el digimon azul le comentaba que ella había salido con Izzy o Jou o ambos para hablar de los símbolos que tenían esos aros, el pedido que ella les había hecho era que les diera una localización de un yo no sé que- palabras exactas del digimon, a quien a pesar de vivir en el mismo mundo, habían cosas que por el poco tiempo de vida del mismo desconocía. O también existían esas veces donde Tai y Sora venían a buscar a su amiga o dejarle cosas, o inclusive su hermano Tk, que le traía dulces o alguna comida y ella, todas las noches siempre le dejaba un poco al rubio para que probara o cenara.

Pero ese día, todo fue diferente. Comenzó como suele ocurrir normalmente: entro al apartamento, noto silencio e inmediatamente supo, Mimi dormía. Se quito los zapatos y se encamino con solo sus medias, odiaba usar pantuflas en su propio hogar. Bajo el forro que tenia en su espalda donde poseía su guitarra y lo poso cerca de la entrada apoyado en un muro. Camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala y noto como el televisor estaba prendido pero sin ningún sonido, solo imágenes moviéndose libremente en la pantalla. Soltó un suspiro y se encamino a apagarlo, pero en cuanto empezó a buscar el control remoto se congelo completamente al ver su "inquilina" dormida en uno de los sofás individuales. Estático temeroso de despertarla, dio unos pasos hacia atrás en silencio. No quería verla, vergüenza, temor y cobardía eran las sensaciones que se le estaba acomodando en la garganta.

-Matt…- El rubio casi se guinda al techo al escuchar estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y observo que su digimon estaba despierto, relajo sus músculos y dio un suspiro de alivio- Casi me matas del susto Gabumon ¿Puedo saber porque Mimi se quedo dormida en el mueble?- soltó en un susurro para que la ojimiel no se despertara. Vio en los ojos del digimon preocupación- Es que, Mimi… Se quiere ir Matt- los ojos del rubio se abrieron, el sabia que en algún momento ella le diría eso mismo y mentalmente "estaba preparado", ahora si sabia con bases; sabia que a ella no le gustaba estar ahí- Se quedo despierta esperando a que tu llegaras para hablar contigo… Pero se durmió Matt y… y…- antes de que el digimon se dignara a continuar, sintió un suave gemido cerca de él, se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa observo el rostro de su amiga, la dueña de la pureza; llenarse de dolor. Como si estuviera luchando en sus sueños y estuviera perdiendo, sus músculos se movían involuntariamente y observo como una de las pulseras se tornaba brillante y empezaba a abrasar su piel- …No puedo despertarla Matt- el ojiazul observo al digimon con incertidumbre- Todas las noches, desde que ella obtuvo esos aros, nos turnamos para velar su sueño-

Eso ahora tenia mas sentido para el, esas peticiones que Gabumon le hacia de poder pasar la noche con Mimi no era encaprichamiento, era sencillamente cuidar los sueños que tiene. Volteo su mirada y pudo notar a la castaña casi en una lucha involuntaria- ¿Por qué no puedes despertarla?-

-Casi siempre con agitarla ella se levanta, fui por un poco de agua para echársela encima y fue en ese momento cuando llegaste Matt… Ella, nunca despierta bien luego de esos sueños y los tiene todas las noches Matt. Pero nunca nos ha querido contar de que trata…- se acercó casi corriendo a la elegida de la pureza con un pequeño vaso de agua que el rubio fue en ese instante que lo noto- Ya no sabemos si es por culpa de esos aros o por la muerte de…- callo ante el comentario y miro con pena a Matt, el solo le dio una mirada que entendía. Se acercó y agacho para quedar a una altura mas próxima y observo el aro, quizás si se lo quitaba; podría despertarla sin la necesidad de mojarla, pero apenas toco la joya alejo su mano soltando casi un grito agitando la mano utilizada- Esa cosa esta hirviendo- dijo observando 2 de los dedos que fueron los primeros en hacer contacto- ¿Por qué duerme con ellos?-

-Es que…- miro apenado- Tiene miedo de que si se los quita, alguien pueda quitárselos- Eso era absurdo, era específicamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Matt, puesto estaban en su casa, ahí nadie vendría a querer robar esas joyas. Cambio su rostro hasta el digimon, pidiéndole que entendiera. Fue ahí cuando reconoció, que era una excusa para la verdadera realidad del por que los usaba todo el tiempo, el cual supone para Mimi simbolizaba un recordatorio. Mientras estaba sumido en ese pensamiento, sintió como el digimon desesperaba y pidiendo disculpas- Espero me perdones por esto- cerro los ojos y le arrojo el pequeño vaso a la cara, la castaña soltó un pequeño grito al mismo tiempo que lanzaba puños y patadas a todos lados por acto reflejo, tumbando al suelo y haciendo caer en su trasero al rubio. La castaña, se frena en seco y gira lentamente para observar al rubio, mientras frías gotas rodaban por la cara y parte de la ropa que llevaba puesta se ponía aun más húmeda.

En ese momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, había un vacío en sus ojos, no existía un reflejo. Como si no hubiera alma, como si se hubiera desconectado. Luego la misma joven volvió a parpadear una vez mas y luego repetidas veces hasta que cierto brillo retornaba, el chico de orbes azules solo la observaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que la Mimi que el conocía volvía dentro de esos ojos, y apenado por haber quedado mirándola fijamente desvió la mirada.

Un momento incomodo. Muchos podrían decir que era lo que estaba pasando.

La joven ojimiel desvió la mirada y se puso de pie, haciendo de cuenta que nada ocurría- Mejor busco una toalla antes que me resfrié, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el baño cercano. El digimon por pena ajena, se había ocultado detrás de uno de los muebles, esperando a que Mimi no le reclamara nada, cosa que el bien sabia que ella no haría, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero lo uso como motivo para dejar a Matt solo con Mimi, se tapo los oídos instantáneamente cuando escucho un movimiento rápido por parte de Matt. Sabía que hablarían y quería darles un poco de privacidad.

Matt, al observar como la castaña le pasaba a un lado sin siquiera mirarlo nuevamente, fue como en esa fracción de segundo pensó claramente, cerro el puño y en acto reflejo la mano mas cercana al brazo de la tigreña se acercó a la misma, deteniendo el recorrido que se disponía a hacer la dueña del emblema de la pureza. La castaña sencillamente, miro de reojo y trago lentamente. El rubio estaba congelado, había tomado por acto reflejo la mano de su amiga, sin siquiera saber que iba a decir, sus ojos sencillamente pasaban desde la mano de el hacia el brazo de Mimi y de ahí a su cara, Mimi sencillamente miro al frente y cerro los ojos, sabia lo que venia y para eso se había quedado en la sala- ¿Sabes?... Sé que… -empezó a decir la fémina presente-… Mi presencia aquí te incomoda Matt- vio como el agarre del rubio se iba aflojando y ella abrió los ojos solo un poco para mirar al suelo con algo de nostalgia- No hemos sido los mejores amigos como yo he sido con Sora o Tk…- sintió como su brazo iba cayendo a un costado, sabiendo que el rubio ya la había soltado- Yo… No se por qué… Decidiste que yo me quedara aquí, si sabia que iba a ser tanta incomodidad para ti…- sentía la respiración de ella agitarse, y como un nudo se iba formando en la parte mas alta de su garganta al mismo ritmo que su corazón se aceleraba- Desde el primer día intente mostrarme amable- apretaba y aflojaba su mano libre, evitando querer ver hacia atrás donde el rubio estaba-… Te hice pancakes… He he, no sabia si te gustarían o no… A la final…Supuse que no, porque no estabas en tu cuarto- El rubio abrió los ojos y sintió como sus orejas ardían ¿La comida había sido siempre para él? Sintió arrepentimiento. Apretó sus labios mientras escuchaba cada palabra de la castaña con atención, algo que siempre admiro de ella era esa capacidad para hablar tan abiertamente de las cosas que le agobiaban, eso era algo que realmente deseaba tener, así sea un poco- Todos los días intente encontrarme contigo, hablar… Hasta le pedí a Tai que me hablara de ti y lo que habías hecho todo este tiempo para volver a conectar… Me emociono mucho cuando me comento que tenias una banda- observo los dedos de sus pies, moverse y entrelazarse entre ellos, queriendo matar la timidez que estaba abordándola- Intente e intente, así sea tener un tema que hablar contigo… Pero nunca estabas… Por eso- aguardo silencio, el rubio se puso de pie esperando con ansias la respuesta, se acomodó detrás de ella. Su garganta se sentía seca, todo reflejo que era natural para él estaba buscando la forma de reconocer como volver a funcionar, no respiraba ni parpadeaba.

Su corazón se agito mas, sabia lo que diría y no podía dejarla pensar que ella pensaba que ella era quien lo incomodaba a él, cuando el creía que el la incomodaba a ella. Por eso la evitaba ¿No? Porque creía que eso era lo que ella sentía. Paso la lengua sobre sus labios esperando humedecerlos un poco. Ahí estaba ella, abriéndose nuevamente a él. De nuevo con la capacidad que ella tenía: esa honestidad casta que no tenía doble intención. Era hora de que tomara un poco de ese valor y le expresara que no era eso lo que pensaba, que estaba mas que feliz de saber que ella estaba viva, de saber que aun seguía siendo la Mimi que conocían, de saber que no le molestaba para nada y nunca fue así, dio un paso hacia adelante y sintió como la garganta que estaba seca, ahora ardía con fervor. Fervor de querer expresarle lo que realmente sentía-… Por eso, yo…-

-¡NO!- dijo casi por acto reflejo cuando sabia lo que diría, la castaña dio un brinco y puso sus manos sobre de pecho por naturaleza, esperando que con esto su corazón dejara de enloquecer ante el nerviosismo y se giro lentamente-… Yamato- el rubio cerro los ojos al sentir a la mirada de la castaña sobre el y apretó sus manos cuando la escucho hablar, su corazón se paralizo al escuchar la siguiente frase- ¿Por qué querías que me quedara?- abrió los ojos y la miro infracto, la mirada de ella imploraba respuestas, se veía cual oveja fuera de su rebaño temiendo por el futuro: por el futuro de las palabras que tenia que decir el lobo solitario frente a ella. Apretó sus manos aun mas, ya casi podía sentir como su mano se enfriaba ante la falta de circulación. Y bajo la mirada, no tenía el orden de las palabras. Quería disculparse con ella, escuchar su perdón, y si no se lo daba, implorarle por el. No solamente por el comportamiento que tuvo en todos estos días, lo cual la lastimaron increíblemente sino además por no haberla cuidado hace 3 años, donde nuevamente la había lastimado enviándola a un mundo de dolor lejos de todo lo que amaba, donde había perdido al ser que mejor la conocía: su digimon.

Sintió una suave mano rozar la suya, tan cálida; fue subiendo lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella ¿Dónde conseguiría la fuerza para decirle y pedirle perdón? Si no tiene la fuerza para poder afrontarla desde que ella llego. Fue soltando su mano, mientras se sentía hipnotizado con los ojos miel de la cabellos ondulados, esperando que en esa hipnosis encontrara la respuesta y su valor. Trago saliva y vio como ella bajaba la mirada y se apagaba lentamente- Iré a recoger mis cosas…- la respiración del rubio enloqueció al escuchar esta frase ¡NO! Se iba a ir y el necesitaba dejar de sentirse como un patán, como un imbécil y un cobarde. Vio como se iba a dar la vuelta, y casi en una rabieta, la tomo del brazo fuertemente y la hizo voltear. Los ojos de la piel pálida se abrieron perplejos y antes de que pudieran articular una frase, el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el hombro de la castaña-… Perdóname, Mimi… Por favor- sintió un frio recorrer su columna al escuchar esta palabra y el peso que tenia. No por el hecho del perdón, sino la forma en como lo dijo, era un lamento lleno de dolor y remordimiento. Los ojos de la castaña se suavizaron, ella sabia a que se debía ese perdón.

Por lo poco que los chicos le habían comentado, fue Matt el que peor lo paso y aun cuando todos ellos le explicaron que no había sido su culpa, nunca pudo perdonarse. Mientras su mente procesaba todo esto, pudo sentir como la humedad en su camisa se volvía a sentir y giro sus ojos para ver la rubia cabellera que estaba enterrada en sus hombros ¿Matt, estaba llorando? ¿Acaso era tanta culpa la que sentía? El desespero de revivir aquella historia incontables veces y saber que siempre acabaría igual, porque un recuerdo no se puede modificar. Lo tenia acabado, y ya no podía con la presión. Los livianos brazos de la castaña subieron lentamente para rodear el acuerpado porte de Matt y darle conforte de su situación, acaricio su espalda suavemente. Mientras el simplemente de un llanto silencioso, empezó a brotar más y más agua y su cuerpo temblaba y se contraía por efecto de su llanto. Fue ahí cuando Mimi decidió hablar- Yo… No voy a perdonarte Matt- sintió como el cuerpo del nombrado se tenso, y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente- porque no hay nada que perdonar… Todo fue cuestión del momento y del destino- retiro los brazos y lo empujo suavemente para hacer acto a tomar entre sus manos el rostro del rubio, el cual luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y retener la gran presión de lagrimas que había acumulado en 3 años- Si no hubiera ocurrido, el digimundo hoy… No existiría, si no hubiera ocurrido, el mundo en el que vivimos estaría devastado- rozo con su pulgar el rostro de su amigo- Yo no puedo culparte por algo que no fue tu culpa Yamato, no deberías hacer lo mismo- apoyo la frente de ella contra la de él, mientras el rubio solo se dejaba llevar cual marioneta y escuchaba atento a las palabras que hacían apagar la culpa en su interior. Lo ayudaban a renacer- Si tanto necesitas escucharme… Te lo diré, de la forma mas sincera que conozco...- el rubio cerro los ojos, esperando grabar el siguiente momento en lo mas adentro de su ser y lo ayudara a bajar las grandes pesas que agobiaban su alma- Te perdono…-

**24 de agosto, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Vio como su digimon corrió detrás de la castaña hacia la cocina. Y se puso de pie, desde que habían tenido esa discusión, él se sentía más tranquilo. Entendió que todo había sido un mal entendido, simple juego de las emociones y de no encontrar una respuesta a que y ella no le guardaba rencor o remordimiento por haberla dejado caer en ese hoyo de oscuridad, camino a la cocina y observo como la castaña tarareaba una letra sin sentido para el mientras se disponía a vaciar las galletas recién horneadas en un recipiente para guardarlo después. Metió las manos en los bolsillos en su pantalón y se apoyó del marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Yamato…- Aun se estremecía debido a que ella era la única que lo llamaba de esa forma, aun cuando él se había cansado de explicarle que podía llamarle Matt, pero ella inquirió que le gustaba mas su nombre completo que ese apodo americanizado de el- ¿Puedo ir a ver a tu papa?- el rubio levanto una ceja, extrañado ante la petición de su amiga, pero no le quiso cuestionar así que le siguió el juego- Claro, pero… ¿Para que?- la ojimiel se sonrojo un poco ante la petición que había hecho y ante la pregunta curiosa de Matt- Solo que…- se dio la vuelta y tenia una bolsa pequeña atada con un lazo- Tu papa casi no viene a casa y me imagino que…- miro la pequeña bolsa, y ahí fue cuando Matt entendió, soltó un suspiro y rasco su nuca- No digas mas… Puedes ir…Pero, yo iré contigo-

**24 de agosto, año 2005**

**Imperio de acero, Continente Folder, Mundo Digital**

El imperio de acero, era uno de los lugares más desérticos de todo el digimundo. En el los digimons tipo dragón y cibernéticos eran los dominantes y gobernantes. Esta zona caracterizada por producir que los digimons evolucionen de la forma mas acelerada posible; era el lugar perfecto para Bathory A de conseguir su pequeño escuadrón de Digimons Infectes de la forma mas fácil. Lo difícil era conseguirlos, debido a que siempre suelen vivir escondidos bajo oasis artificiales: que a simple vista te pintan un panorama del horizonte desértico y crear un laberinto para hacer perder y morir deshidratado.

El joven de casi 20 años, sentado sobre el lomo de Grizzlymon quien caminaba con tranquilidad, arreando 4 digimons encadenados uno tras otro. Miraba con ahínco a sus presas, y saboreaba la sangre producto de morderse internamente sus labios debido a la ansiedad. Había pasado casi un mes en tiempo real buscando solo lo mejor para su batalla. Abrió suavemente la mano izquierda y observo un pedazo de tela desgarrado, lo acaricio con la yema de los dedos y se sumió en pensamientos. La razón por la cual había sido elegido para regir el nuevo mundo, la forma de su justicia, la razón divina de su poder.

**5 de Julio, año 2002**

**Battery Park, Sur de la isla de Manhattan, New York, Estados Unidos**

Grandes aceras, arboles frondosos, con espacios para caminar, montar bicicleta, pescar y con una de las vistas mas hermosas hacia el Rio Hudson. Lugar donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos cortos en color castaño, sentado en el amplio pasto observaba no nada mas el gran y profundo rio sino todas las parejas de la zona y el motivo del cual se encontraba ahí solo, por el cual esos ojos negros tenían una mirada dolida y un ramo de flores ya afectado por la luz y el calor del día. Suspiro, se suponía que hoy se le declararía a la chica que mas le gustaba, pero se acobardo y sintió como su mundo se volvió inmensamente oscuro al observar como aquella se encontraba de la mano de otro chico.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Toda chica de la cual le terminaba gustando, terminaba rompiéndole el corazón. Jugando con sus sentimientos, haciéndole creer que lo querían para luego sencillamente correr a brazos de otra persona, amigo o desconocido. Arrugo más las flores que tenia en mano y cerro los ojos. Y esto le hizo reflexionar sobre el mundo. Ese mundo que habitaba siempre lo mismo. Ese mundo se había vuelto corrupto, el respeto ya no existía, la lealtad hacia otra persona es un simple juego sin valor, ya la gente no veía la vida de la misma forma. Les interesaba mas buscar su propio beneficio sin interesarse en la persona que podrían lastimar. Abrió los ojos y observo el rio. Con el, ya las cosas no serian así. Esta seria la ultima vez que alguien le irrespetaba y no sabían su posición. Y si tuviera el poder, enseñaría a todo el mundo como debería vivir, como debería respetar, como deberían tener lealtad. Miro fijamente a una pareja que discutía por quien sabe que tema trivial. Su mirada se endureció.

Les enseñaría y quien no quisiera aprender y se interpusiera a su lógica, no tendría lo necesario para poder vivir en este mundo. No importa si era por las buenas o por las malas. Les enseñaría y así mas nunca, le volverían a romper el corazón.

**24 de agosto, año 2005**

**Imperio de acero, Continente Folder, Mundo Digital**

Desde ese día, su corazón se endureció, su alma se hizo de acero y su forma de vida ya no seria dudas y gracias a eso, había recibido el poder de dios. Para poder llevar a cabo su plan, ya hace 3 años que había recibido ese poder. Él era elegido por un dios, el enviado y mensajero de un dios que tenia otra visión de la vida y de como debían vivir los humanos. No era el dios católico, cristiano, budista o cualquier que enseñara el don de la misericordia. Porque con él, nadie tuvo misericordia; este era un dios que le daba a entender quien tenia el poder, que daba a entender que debías respetar o no tendrías la bendición de una segunda oportunidad.

Ese dios se había aparecido frente a él, mediante un aparato digital, que luego conoció y lo llamo Digivice, mostrándole un camino de devoción y educación, donde quien no aprendiera a respetar y ser leal no debería existir. Un dios que entendía la verdadera naturaleza de su pasión, la verdadera naturaleza de su ideal, la verdadera naturaleza que el humano debería poseer. Pero para eso, el humano debía aprender de alguien superior a él, porque si no aprendían de alguien que consideraban igual a él, lo harían con alguien que fuera inmortal para ellos, por eso siendo Bathory y teniendo el poder del mundo digital, mostraría a todos esos seres mortales el verdadero rostro de un dios y de como debería ser todo el mundo. Les mostraría a través de sus ojos, como debería ser el mundo.

Bajo la mirada y observo el paño desgarrado en sus manos, quien claramente le recordaban a una joven de cabellos castaños. Esa joven, había sido su enigma preferido. El físico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, le recordaban a la ultima mujer que le hirió el corazón y eso hizo que su interés creciera sobre ella, pero eso solo era la mínima parte por el cual tenia una atracción hacia esta mujer. Esa chica, que respondía por el nombre de Mimi, había logrado irrespetar su mandato e ir en contra su voluntad y era su deber como enviado de dios enseñarle como comportarse. Si, ese era el inicio de su cometido. Pero termino agarrando mas atracción, una obsesión absoluta hacia la joven, cuando siempre entre cada golpiza, azote o cortada ella siempre lo observaba con ojos de esperanza y pureza, su deseo de luchar contra el mundo chocaba contra el. Así su deseo de herirla se elevaba, su deseo de ver esa alma inquebrantable romperse en mil pedazos frente a él y doblegarse ante su poder divino le hicieron no parar de pensar en la joven ¿Cómo es posible que una chica luche y luche contra la misma fuerza y aunque pierda, tenga los ánimos y el deseo de luchar? Ese era el enigma que siempre rondaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué?

Necesitaba saberlo rápidamente, y pronto; le daría una visita y volvería a verla a los ojos buscando la respuesta, la respuesta que un dios ya debería saber.

**24 de agosto, año 2005**

**Televisora Fuji, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Caminando tímidamente por los pasillos se encontraban una pareja de jóvenes adultos, Mimi que antes había salido con un vestido ligero, se había puesto un cardigán ligero para cubrir las marcas que se asomaban, así como el aro que adornaba su cuello, el cual pasaba mas disimulado gracias a los largos cabellos que poso en sus hombros. Su acompañante, un rubio alto de ojos azules caminaba buscando una cara familiar: Su padre. Realmente no sabía el motivo por el cual Mimi había tenido la idea de visitar a su padre, pero sabia que llevarle galletas, no era la verdadera razón. Volteo su cabeza ligeramente para observar como la castaña solo miraba al frente mientras sostenía suavemente un paquetito en sus manos y fijo su mirada al frente para seguir buscando a su padre.

Un informante les había dicho que se encontraba 5 pisos mas arriba de donde se hallaban actualmente, así que tomaron el ascensor, pero antes de que Matt presionara el botón, observo como su acompañante presionaba el último piso. Matt frunció el ceño levantando una ceja, ahí no se encontraba su padre ¿Qué tramaba? Su pensamiento de saber que estaba pasando por la mente de la joven se vio truncado cuando el ascensor llego al último piso. La castaña salió y el rubio tras ella, el piso estaba casi desértico, y eso le hizo mas curioso su sabor por conocimiento de lo que ocurría, miro a los lados esperando a que alguien llamara su atención, pero todos parecían interesados en sus pantallas, micrófonos, audífonos y teléfonos- Oh, discúlpeme- volteo rápidamente para ver como Mimi tropezaba con un joven, que parecía un pasante y se inclinaba en forma de disculpa mientras este pasante se sentía apenado por la forma tan particular de la chica, y el físico de ella- pensó Matt, algo molesto ante la situación, vio como esta siguió su camino y el pasante la miraba embobado, pero apenas sintió la mirada del rubio; la cual era cortante, cambio dirección y se metió entre los papeles haciendo de cuentas que nada ocurría. El rubio siguió con la mirada al pasante hasta que desapareció para luego buscar a la castaña que estaba parada frente a una puerta que indicaba la azotea, ya abierta. Acelero el paso para alcanzarla pero antes de que pudiera indicarle que para allá no podía acceder, ya la ojimiel había entrado y al orbes azulado no le quedo otra opción mas que seguirla.

Sintió como el calor del atardecer golpeaba su rostro y encerraba sus ojos debido al fuerte sol. Cuando logro aclimatar su vista y sus pupilas terminaron de dilatarse, pudo ver como la castaña estaba parada en un punto especifico del suelo de la azotea, y miraba el suelo en busca de algo- Mimi, aquí no podemos estar… ¿Cómo conseguiste acceder? Si la puerta tiene tarjeta- la piel pálida se volteo y le sonrió mostrando la tarjeta, ahí fue cuando Matt cayo en cuenta, solo había tropezado con el pasante para quitarle la tarjeta, sonrió de vuelta ante el hecho de lo picara que se había vuelta para hacer cosas con tanta agilidad- Bueno, siempre y cuando no nos descubran… Supongo estaremos bien… ¿Qué buscamos?- La castaña se quito el cárdigan y poso guardo las bolsa pequeña dentro de la cartera que tenia posando con suavidad la misma en el suelo- De aquí…- roso el asfalto del tejado-… liberaron a los digimons con los que nos enfrentamos la otra vez y posiblemente quien controle a todos ellos, inclusive los Bathory…- Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido- Gatomon me lo dijo, cuando volvió del digimundo llego a esta puerta… No por la que habíamos salido nosotros-

El rubio se puso al lado de la chica, intrigado con la noticia, ya conocía el verdadero motivo por el cual habían venido para acá- Te costaba tanto decirme ¿eh?- vio como la castaña se apeno y lo miro de apoco mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban- Es que… No quería que pensaras que te usaba- casi pudo sentir como su mano automáticamente azoto su frente por acto reflejo ante el comentario de su acompañante, era típico de Mimi: nunca le gustaba abusar de los demás. Por eso, quería venir solo para no involucrarlo; camino hasta quedar frente a ella y se agacho, posando una mano en su hombro- Entiende algo Mimi, no dejare ni yo y te apuesto que ninguno de nuestros amigos que cargues con esta batalla tu sola, no es solo tu batalla… -observaba la cara de la castaña mirar el suelo, haciendo pequeños pucheros con su boca- Entiende eso, son nuestros amigos los digimons los que corren peligro y es el mundo donde vivimos el que también esta siendo amenazado… Esta batalla nos incluye a todos… Así que, trata de no ocultarnos mas cosas del asunto- vio como el rostro de la joven casi quería enterrarse en el suelo apenaba y moría de vergüenza, Yamato tenia toda la razón del asunto, pero ella no quería poner en riesgo a sus amigos, cerro los ojos meditando suavemente y pudo acordarse lo duro que había sido perder a su digimon y no quería que sus amigos tuvieran que llegar a ese extremo en la batalla para poder vencer al enemigo, abrió los ojos y subió la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos que mostraban un profundo mar, pero eran absolutamente cálidos llenos de confianza y protección, esto la hizo sentir segura y asintió levemente, aun cuando una parte de ella peleaba remotamente por dejarlos incluir en esta batalla.

**T-T Bueno debo admitir que hasta yo quede picada en este capitulo pero tuve que cortarlo aquí, debido a que si no no iba a dejar espacio o cosas para el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y pronto estare actualizando Luna Azul por igual, ya casi esta listo el otro episodio, solo que este sale mas fácil.**

**Ashee: Tumbs up por la calificación xD agradezcámosle a Word por ayudarme en donde me equivoco y bueno debido a mi carrera, necesito un lenguaje extenso cuando de vender un proyecto se trata…Pero con la imaginación te agradezco mucho n_n espero no se me esfume D=…**

**Selene: Oh eres nueva leyéndome, que bien que te hayas unido y espero que te haya gustado. xD creeme T-T entiendo tu situacion de comer uñas al leer una historia y que te dejen picada, asi que es Pay back time!**

**Anxelin: Aun falta un poco mas para saber lo que pasara con Palmon, solo te dire es una parte primordial para la siguiente etapa de evolución de los digimons y lideres. Y espero que con este capitulo =D hayas entendido un poco mas a Matt T_T y todo lo que pasa el pobre. Si, preferí mantener la misma ropa por darle un toque mas "acorde" a la situacion xP… Claro no le iba dejar el mismo estado debido a toda la roncha que paso.**

**Anahiihana: Aha! Viste =D tal como comente que sucedería… Realmente, todos han cambiado, no nada mas Matt, por eso duda tanto al actuar, todos están dudando una parte de sus emblemas. Idea qe tome prestada de tu fic cof cof, claro solo en un aspecto hehehe xP... que poco a poco ire revelando. Todos han abandonado cosas que solian ser por naturaleza y es cuestión de esta nueva batalla y tiempo para que las recuperen.**

**Y saludos a las personas que pusieron esta historia como su favorita, pero no dejan review (entiendo xD yo como leo desde mi celular, es una travesia dejar un review aun asi lo dejo como Taishou sin iniciar sesión): Whiterabbit94 y Dianitha**

**Hasta el próximo cap. Dejen Reviews me motivan a escribir D=**

**Taishou**


	5. Revelaciones

**Crónica: Los 5 Elementos**

**Capitulo: Revelaciones **

**10 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto Residencial Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón.**

Una chica de cabellos castaños estiraba los músculos, usaba unas prendas deportivas en color gris con rosa, un pantalón deportivo de corte recto y una camisa blanca sin mangas, pero cuello alto para ocultar lo más preciado que tenia en ese momento. Y era su deber y ella sabia que debía proteger esos aros. Una cola alta que recogió absolutamente todos los mechos libres de su cabello. Era alrededor de las 6:30 am, así que se podía observar personas que apenas estaban saliendo para ir a trabajar y otras que llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela. Que en ese mes, recién habían comenzado. Observaba todo a su rededor, había mucha paz en el sitio y eso la tenia tanto perturbada como tranquila. Sus ojos caramelo sabían que si algo era peor que una época de guerra sea un silencio tenso. Y aun cuando sus demás amigos le prometían que todo estaría bien, ella solo les indico un simple si para hacerlos sentir mejor. Pero al único que no había engañado era a un rubio de ojos azules. Y el mas que nadie deseaba no dejarse a un lado y se preparaba desde ese día a petición del mismo, entrenar físicamente para ser mejor. La castaña le indico que podría hacerlo siempre y cuando como única condición trajera consigo a Tai.

Dicha situación extraño al rubio pero no puso ninguna otra queja si esto le ayudaba a ser mas fuerte, Tai logro que aceptara solo cuando Sora le indico a regañadientes que iría y esta misma lo iba a obligar a ir, y ella se encargaría de ello. Tenían apropiadamente una semana desde que habían comenzado con su entrenamiento, Mimi siempre era la primera en levantarse, Matt por su lado luego de levantado y arreglado iba a buscar a sus amigos para que no llegaran tarde. La última vez que llegaron tarde, la chica los hizo correr aproximadamente sin parar durante 3 horas. La resistencia de la castaña había incrementado gracias a la actividad física que llevaba a lo largo del digimundo. Y esa cantidad de tiempo corriendo era normal para ella. Escucho unos pasos acercarse y se dio la vuelta ligeramente.

Un rubio de ojos azules llegaba en compañía de un par de morenos, el ojos azules vestía una playera ligera en color negro mientras usaba unos monos holgados en todo verde y la esbelta pelirroja vestía una un conjunto morado con blanco, muy parecido al modelo que estaba usando Mimi. Mientras que el moreno llevaba una playera color naranja y unos short hasta la rodilla en tono azul brillante. Los cabellos caramelo los miraba serio. Terminaron de acercarse y el rubio se extraño al ver algo detrás de ella- ¿Gabumon?- un digimon de abrigo afelpado se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y cerca de él, se encontraba otro de piel gruesa y en color naranja y un ave de color rosa. La castaña los miro.

-Hoy, su entrenamiento será diferente chicos-se agacho para terminar de estirar y estiro los brazos hasta ponerlos detrás apoyados en la nuca. Se puso de pie y los miro- ¿Trajeron sus Digivice?- todos asintieron sin entender en palabra lo que la castaña quería decir. La pelirroja miraba curiosa a la castaña, hoy en ese día particular se encontraba mas seria de lo normal, pero prefirió guardar silencio. La castaña soltó una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta- Bueno, a trotar… Luego iremos a la azotea del edificio luego de haber calentado el cuerpo. Ahí les explicare todo…. Gabumon y los demás, esperen en la azotea, no es bueno que las personas los vean sin estar con alguien a su lado- golpeo sus zapatos contra el suelo y comenzó a correr, el grupo se le unió y los digimons se quedaron observando como sus amigos desaparecían en el horizonte. Disponiéndose a correr al lugar de locación que su amiga les había indicado.

**10 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Laboratorio informativo, Sala 3, Facultad de ingeniería en informática, Tokio, Japón.**

Tecleando rápidamente a través de varios computadores, un pelirrojo buscaba la manera de encriptar o buscar referencias de como derribar un Firewall que se había puesto a través de su camino. La mirada del pelirrojo se movía con velocidad entre los monitores, puesto tenía conectado 5 al mismo tiempo. Ya llevaba varios días dentro de las facilidades de la facultad donde había iniciado a estudiar. Era uno de los estudiantes japoneses más jóvenes del primer semestre de ingeniería. Aun recordaba hace 3 años, cuando empezó a centrarse en sus estudios. La perdida de Mimi había afinado su sentido de búsqueda, afinado su sentido de conocimiento. Para sus demás amigos, era una forma de buscar escapar de la realidad que la muerte de quien era la amiga de su infancia y la primera persona que lo acepto tal cual como era, debido a su inteligencia no muchos pasaban tiempo con el. Mimi fue la persona que lo apoyo y le dio a que entendiera a sus padres cuando supo que era adoptado y le permitió mantener una mejor relación con su familia ahora que no habían secretos.

Se estiro en el asiento acolchado y miro unos papeles que tenia a su lado. Mimi se había encargado de entregarle una lista de símbolos, de los cuales aun cuando no tenia lo que significaba cada símbolo, pero gracias a Mimi podía asegurar un 40% de esa gran lista y había logrado llevarlo a un 67% de todos los símbolos que tenia. Algo era seguro, esos aros y la simbología que tenían inscritos no era cualquier mensaje del digimundo, él estaba seguro que los había visto en algún sitio. Simplemente no recordaba donde. Volteo a observar nuevamente las pantallas y sus ojos negros se endurecieron. Algo o alguien habían creado el más alto firewall en contra de cualquier abertura o persona que desee ingresar. Y esto estaba evitando que su búsqueda acerca de la data Digimon fuera de la forma más fácil.

Si alguien sabia de informática era él y pensar que había alguien con el mismo nivel o quizás mas superior que el sobre las trazas del digimundo y como bloquear sus accesos, había atrapado su interés por completo y ante eso no iba a abandonar esa búsqueda ni para por el mas mínimo sentido ante la forma de romper parte o completamente ese Firewall.

**10 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto Residencial Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón.**

El manto asfaltico que protegía al techo del edificio de sufrir alguna filtración era ahora el que sostenía el peso de 4 jóvenes y 3 compañeros digimons. La castaña estaba colocando sobre el suelo unas extrañas marcas, mientras que los demás descansaban de la forzada trotada sentados en el suelo, bebiendo algo de agua para pasar el calor; aun cuando ya estaban entrando en otoño el hacer ejercicios siempre solía ser agotador en todo sentido. Luego de hacer un circulo de estos símbolos, se paro justo en el medio de los mismos y dibujando otro mas con la tiza blanca que había traído consigo era su forma de decir que casi había finalizado, rozo con los dedos esta marca la cual adquirió un color dorado brillante y una extraña cortina de líneas en forma recta se fueron conectando con el resto, para que todas las demás acompañaran en color a la del centro y luego volver al color normal de la tiza.

Los elegidos presentes, miraban con curiosidad y extrema ansiedad en búsqueda de saber que era lo que planeaba la joven y como sabia por acto reflejo que hacer y como hacerlo. El rubio dio una última bocanada de aire y se puso de pie, observo a la pareja a su lado indicándoles que hiciera lo mismo. Aun cuando estaba agotado físicamente, sabia que no se iba a dar por vencido y esta situación era lo que lo motivaba a que todo lo que tenia en mente se volviera su fortaleza física. Por otro lado los dos morenos, sabían que no podían quedarse a un lado, no por el simple hecho de perder el ritmo, sino por la necesidad que había ocurrido luego de que Mimi les comentara sobre un nuevo descubrimiento: Bathory A era solo uno de los 3 Bathory que Lord Regent tenia bajo su comando y si en su forma actual no lograban derrotar a un simple "negaelegido"- nombre que Jou por inercia les coloco, entonces nadie mas podría tener ese poder. Aun cuando sabían de la existencia de otros niños elegidos, los 8 incluyéndola eran los legendarios, ya que su poder no era comparable con el resto de los guardianes que fueron proclamados por el digimundo.

-Bien, les explicare de una forma… Lo que acabo de hacer es un campo de energía desdoblada… En el mundo digital podría decirte un "protector de pantalla"- se sacudió las manos mientras observaba a los demás amigos de ella-… Este campo crea además de una barrera protectora de adentro hacia afuera es capaz de provocar que cualquiera externo a este campo descubra lo que esta pasando, algo… Mhmm, como un camuflaje óptico- puso un dedo en su mentón buscando la forma mas fácil para ella de explicarles y la forma en como ella había entendido su funcionamiento-… Ahora su responsabilidad es la siguiente: cada uno de ustedes esta aquí porque desea crecer y luchar… Cada uno de ustedes esta aquí porque desea aprender el valor de la pelea, la necesidad de depender del otro por su amistad y respeta y luchan por el amor que le tienen tanto a este mundo como al digimundo- extendió la mano indicándole a los digimons que se posaran frente a su respectivo compañero- Estos son sus compañeros, no los vean como su arma para luchar… No crean que es la única forma en la que pueden luchar-puso una mano en su cadera-… Porque les diré desde una que así, van a perder…- bajo la mirada como su un rápido recuerdo abordo su memoria- Deben aprender a defenderse y no poner toda su energía sobre el digimon-

-Pero Mimi… Eso no seria forzado para nosotros… Digo… Usamos nuestra energía para darles su Digievolution ¿Cómo lograremos tener nosotros la nuestra para luchar?- repuso rápidamente un pelos alborotados, mientras señalaba a su digimon que parecía completamente concentrado.

-Tai…- bajo la mirada y luego le sonrió- Te has preguntado por que pedí exclusivamente a Matt, que además de entrenarlo a el ¿Te buscara a ti también?- vio como el negó la cabeza y se dispuso a responder calmadamente- Tu y Matt son los lideres del grupo, y por ende los mas fuertes de voluntad… No por nada se han ganado su puesto… Si, es cierto usamos nuestra energía para darle poder a los digimons, pero esa energía es de nuestro cuerpo… No de nuestra alma- Sora abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras- Todos ustedes, incluyéndome hemos logrado sobrevivir varias batallas gracias al deseo de nuestra alma por ganar- observo a los 3 digimons- ellos no dudan al momento de luchar, porque confían con toda su alma que ustedes harán lo mismo por ellos… No deben dudar… Toda esta semana, lo que han hecho es ganar la resistencia física para poder pasar al siguiente nivel, quizás no lo noten al momento… Pero en un momento de batalla, ese será el determinante para lograr superar esa prueba-

-Si son solo los digimons los que pelean Mimi, ¿Por qué nosotros tendremos que hacerlo?- pregunto un intrigado rubio, Sora en cambio se tenso y en su mente se vino una pequeña hipótesis que negaba a hacer realidad.

-Porque… -sube la mirada y observa a Sora buscando apoyo en su mirada- El nuevo enemigo al que nos enfrentamos, no es sencillamente un chico que posee un Digivice y un Digimon, aun cuando demostró el poder de su digimon, ese era solo una parte de su forma de ataque- doblo su mirada observando por el risco de la azotea donde tenia una vista de parte de la ciudad- Poseen un poder que esta raizado a la sed de destrucción… Una velocidad y una fuerza que supera a la de un humano promedio- voltea a mirarlos- y es ahí cuando deben aprender a luchar, antes de que termine por hacerles daño- Sora se mordió el labio ¿Realmente Mimi había tenido batallas físicas contra ese chico llamado Bathory A?- Yo en mas de una vez me enfrente contra Bathory A, mientras nuestros compañeros digimons buscaban detener el poder devastador de sus digimons y los contaminados- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a los chicos, Sora quiso abrir la boca para evitar que hiciera lo que tenia en mente, pero fue tan rápido su movimiento que se quedo petrificada, mirando de reojo la reacción de Tai y sobre todo la de Matt-… Y este es parte del resultado, cuando no estas preparado- levanto suavemente parte de la camisa deportiva que tenia mostrando solo la mitad de su piel, la cual tenia marcas laceraciones y aun pequeños morados que ya casi no estaban sobre la piel. Matt sintió su sangre hervir.

-Ese hombre…-dijo Tai, mientras Mimi volvía a poner su camisa en su lugar- ¿Te hizo eso?-

-No hay nada que pudiera hacer al respecto Tai- se dio la vuelta- El digimundo corre peligro y prefiero mil veces tener una marca en mi piel ha ver como todas esas marcas pueden ser la causa de la destrucción del digimundo y este-

El ambiente se tensaba a medida que intentaba justificar sus acciones, todos los presentes sabían que ellos estando en su lugar, lo más probable harían exactamente lo mismo. Pero les tensaba saber que su amiga, fue lastimada durante todo ese tiempo protegiendo lo que ellos mas amaban y no teniendo conciencia de la situación. Tai estaba perplejo, tragaba lentamente intentando procesar todo, estas palabras solo hicieron que sus acciones dudaran de si mismo, miro el suelo y se cuestiono su poder; si hubiera sido mas valiente para todos para Mimi quizás nada de esto habría ocurrido- era lo que pasaba por su mente, y empezaba a dudar de ser el portador del valor. Sora por su lado, cuestionaba porque fue escogida por el emblema del amor cuando este mismo solo la había ablandado, causando que no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para quizás tener el mismo nivel que Tai o Matt poseían al luchar. Matt tenia simplemente la mirada perdida, ya no solo era el sentimiento de ira lo que rodeaba su mente y cuerpo, sino el sentimiento de que no era merecedor del emblema de la amistad, por permitir que una de sus amigas fuera herida de esa forma.

-Matt…-

-Tai…-

-Sora…-

Los 3 nombrados, cayeron en la realidad al escuchar sus compañeros digimon llamarlos con atención, ellos tenían la mirada fija, decididos ante su decisión; esperando a que sus compañeros tuvieran la misma validez que ellos al momento de escuchar y entender la batalla. No estaba nada más en juego el poder del digimundo, sino en juego la vida de muchos seres vivientes y la estabilidad del mundo real. Los 3 observaron con detenimiento a sus digimons, subieron su mirada a su castaña amiga. Haciendo a un lado esa pequeña gota de duda, que pronto si no era tratada podría manchar su cuerpo y terminar contaminándolo para siempre.

-Dinos que tenemos que hacer…-dispuso a decir el de ojos chocolate

-… - observo a cada uno de los elegidos y bajo la mirada a sus digimons y sonrió- Bien… sus Digivice poseen unas funciones secundarias a parte de ser un rastreador y la fuente principal para mantener un "control" sobre sus digimons- saca su Digivice- los botones que tiene pueden activar otras funciones de vital importancia, por algo… es una llave- Matt observo curioso ante el ultimo comentario-… Una función muy remarcante es observar el nivel que posee tanto tu digimon como tu mismo- Sora abrió ligeramente la boca bajando la mirada al pequeño aparato azul- Presionando estos botones, este les dotara de esa información y así sabrán su nivel y el nivel de su digimon…- se quedo callada mientras los elegidos novatos frente a ella marcaban ciertas cosas y abrían la boca con sorpresa al observar los números-… Su deber… Es tener el mismo o mas nivel que su digimon- todos miraron rápidamente a Mimi- Y para esto, van a hacer evolucionar a su digimon en su etapa Ultra y pelearan contra ustedes mismos…- Todos miraron con desconcierto la situación, y se miraron entre si ¿Cómo pelear con tu novia, tu mejor amiga o tu mejor amigo?- … Digievolucionen-

**10 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Escuela Diversificada de Odaiba, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón.**

Unos brillantes y pulidos suelos eran los causantes de ciertos ecos y rebotes de una pelota de baloncesto, mas cercano a ese sonido se encontraba un rubio alto y delgado con ropas deportivas ligeras, practicando su tiro libre. Sus orbes azul penetrante estaban concentrados en las últimas palabras de su amiga y hermana de alma: Mimi.

No podía quitarse de la mente, el hecho de saber que había enemigos que poseían poderes mas allá de lo que nunca hubiéramos imaginado. Recordaba con temor aquella batalla en donde su querida hermana, desapareció. Llegando consigo y dejando un vacío que hasta ahora y aun con su llegada no había podido llenar de nuevo. Ese vacío, se estaba comiendo poco a poco la esperanza que tenia sobre cualquier cosa.

Sentía que todo por lo que había luchado para crecer, no era nada. Y que quizás en una siguiente batalla podrían perder frente a ese nuevo enemigo, el cual con un solo manoteo había derribado a sus digimons mandándolos a dormir. Hizo un tiro largo, y observo como la pelota encestaba. Se sentía débil, con temor y ese vacío que no parecía desaparecer.

Ese vacío, que desconocía que era.

Solo una pequeña persona se había dado cuenta de ese vacío. Su digimon y compañero de casi toda su infancia, había conocido ese vacío en un pequeño momento de su vida con Tk, el cual fue gracias a una batalla, donde el volvió a ser un digihuevo y el miedo de Tk de que Patamon no volviera a recordarlo le había creado por un momento el sentimiento de: Desesperanza.

**10 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Complejo Suites, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón.**

Un espeso vapor se estaba concentrando dentro de una pequeña habitación de color blanco, al fondo en esta misma habitación se escuchaba el agua de una regadera caer con potencia contra el suelo y una piel blanca que estaba tomando un baño dentro de la misma. Este tenía los ojos cerrados dejando que la caliente agua relajara todos sus músculos, tenia el rostro hacia arriba para que fuera lo primero que mojara, su cabello de color azabache resbalaba suavemente sobre el hombro, rostro y nuca del delgado hombre. Bajo la mirada y abrió los ojos, unos ojos de color violeta. Cualquier que lo viera diría que es una mutación única, y que muchos envidiaban por tener, él sonreía cuando escuchaba este cumplido de parte de los demás, pues claro que debían tener envidia- era lo que siempre pensaba, debido a que sus violetas ojos era un don de un mundo mas allá que la realidad, un mundo inmortal donde solo los impuros nunca tendrían acceso.

Con la mirada en ningún punto, hizo llegar su mano hasta donde su vista tendría un mejor panorama de lo que tenía en su mano. Aquel aro de color dorado, el cual ahora se encontraba en un tono oxidado y oscuro. Nunca se los quitaba, porque siempre que lo hacia le costaba volver a tener dominio sobre los mismos y estos se veía que resistían ante su dominio, unas líneas con curvas perpendiculares, unas líneas con trazos rectos, casi como si fueran hechas con una regla salían desde la base de la pulsera y se apoyaban en parte de su mano y su antebrazo, como queriendo purificar el cuerpo o lo contrario, que para el seria: Contaminarlo. Se podían ver pequeños símbolos de forma aleatoria que también parecían bailar sobre su piel y reírse de el en el proceso. Torció su labio, disgustado ante la imagen; disgustado ante la idea de ser más débil que 2 simples aros sin vida, disgustado ante la situación y la incompetencia de sus colaboradores. Pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, aun tenia que lograr ganar mas fuerza física, lograr mas resistencia, lograr mas poder.

Sintió una puntada atravesar la medula de su cuerpo y rápidamente apoyo las manos sobre la pared que admiraba hacia un momento atrás, sintió sus dedos moverse con frenetismo ante la situación, queriendo rasgar la cerámica de la pared. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, y apoyo todo su cuerpo sobre sus manos. Su respiración se aceleraba con frenesí y sentía su palpitar del corazón tamboreando en la base de su oído. Soltó un grito ahogado que provoco que se lanzara al suelo del dolor y subió las manos hasta dejarlas a la altura de su pecho para admirar la causa de su dolor: los aros estaban vibrando, luchando por querer reunirse con los demás. Y por deseo de este mismo ser sin vida, aquel que poseía dicho poder se veía afectado por tan lamentero llamado. Era como si una ráfaga de látigos palpitara en su cabeza y las manos ardían con dolor, justo en la zona de la muñeca.

El joven fijo su mirada en los aclamados aros e intento recomponerse. El sabia que la única forma de evitar que este dolor se siguiera esparciendo hasta sentir como su cuerpo quería quemarse en flamas de fuego azul, sabia lo que debía hacer. Debía encontrar rápidamente los aros restantes y así obtendría todo el poder necesario para controlar todo a su paso. Incluyendo esos aros, que tanto trabajo le estaban dando.

**10 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto Residencial Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón.**

Acostado en un sillón, descansando agotadamente sus músculos se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules y musculatura marcada, estaba sin camisa y observando con letargo la televisión solo esperando que el sueño no lo venciera. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, al observar que su nivel estaba inclusive por debajo de Tai y su digimon, y eso solo causo que su voluntad y llevarse al limite lo pusieran en ese estado. Otra cosa que aun lo tenia perplejo era contra quien habían peleado. Nunca espero que fuera literal: Lucharan contra ustedes mismos- el esperaba a que se refiriera luchar contra Tai o Sora, pero en cuanto Mimi se hizo a un lado para solo observar desde un extremo, los 3 pudieron notar como una sombra blanca con la misma forma de ellos aparecía frente a ellos. Mientras que sus digimons debían luchar contra alguien de su mismo nivel obligándolos a usar cualquier cantidad de energía para esquivar los ataques.

Cerro los puños un poco y soltó un gruñido al recordar como su "otro yo" lo tumbo al suelo y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un golpe certero, pero antes que lo hiciera o lograra Mimi detuvo la pelea. Insinuando que era suficiente y debían reposar. No debían esperar que su poder alcanzar un limite en un solo día, este era un trabajo de días y también de la voluntad de su alma. Apretó sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar el techo mientras apoyaba su nuca en el respaldar alto del sillón, el sabia todo eso pero le preocupaba saber cuando tiempo debía tomar y el poco tiempo que debían estar preparados para que el enemigo volviera a aparecer. No dejaría que Tai, ni Mimi ni nadie luchara solo nuevamente, él debía ser fuerte y protegerlo, él debía ser fuerte y saberse valer: Poder defenderse solo- tal cual como Mimi había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Apretó sus labios al recordar esas marcas en la espalda de su amiga, y algo ya estaba jurado para el, cuando volviera a ver a ese hombre le partiría el rostro y le haría el doble de cualquier marca que su amiga tuviera en su fino y hermoso cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera sentir o seguir analizando la situación, escucho un grito en seco y volteo su mirada hacia el espacio de donde había venido ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? Se quedo esperando a que haya sido solo cuestión de quizás el agua fría chocando contra la piel luego de estar bajo agua caliente o algo parecido, pero escucho nuevamente un grito seguido de un golpe en seco, y se paro de golpe. Dudando si debía o no acercarse. Apretó sus manos y mando todo al mismísimo infierno, decidiendo acercarse. Se quedo frente la puerta y toco suavemente- Mimi…- Se quedo esperando respuesta, acerco su oreja a la puerta- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si…- fue una suave respuesta y casi le costó escuchar a Matt, soltó un respiro lleno de preocupación y cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás para retirarse, volvió a escuchar un grito pero esta vez se escucha aun mas doloroso que el anterior, esto hizo que el ojiazul se detuviera en seco ¿Qué debía hacer? Mimi estaba tomando un baño ¿Qué si la encontraba desnuda en la ducha? Pero podría estar lastimada y no haya dicho nada ¿Qué si se encontraba lastimada y podía empeorar la situación? En este mar de dudas, cerró sus ojos y esperando que todas las preguntas en miles de voces se apaciguaran, negó con la cabeza y todo se hizo mas claro ¡Al diablo! No volverá a dejar a su amiga sufrir que luego si es equivocación de él que le lance mil productos y objetos que tenia dentro del baño, puso la mano en la perilla y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron por un momento debido al fuerte vapor que estaba dentro de la misma habitación condensada, parpadeo un par de veces y observaba entre este vapor una pequeña luz y mas al fondo, cuando el denso aire se fue aligerando pudo notar una delgada figura encorvada de forma fetal contra el suelo luchando contra un dolor que parecía interno. Matt se acercó unos pasos y vio como los aros tomaron un brillo y pequeñas venas y líneas se esparcían en el área cercana a cada aro. Mimi sencillamente tenía una de las manos puestas sobre el collar intentando removerlo pero su cuerpo estaba temblando y las manos se movían en descontrol buscando tomar de nuevo el mismo. El rubio veía intentando comprender que hacer pero su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en la espalda de la chica observando y detallando la cantidad de marcas que tenia, él no había detallado que fueran tantas, pero como la joven solo había levantado una parte de su prenda ahora podía admirar hasta su cuello. Su atención se vio distraída cuando vio como su amiga se contraía y soltaba otro alarido, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la tina e intento quitar la causa que causaba el dolor. Apenas poso su mano sobre el aro, sintió sus dedos quemar y los alejo por instinto. La ojimiel respiraba con dificultad intentando ganar control sobre su cuerpo y vio como su mano intentaba alcanzar la manilla de la ducha, el rubio cayo rápidamente en cuenta en lo que quería hacer; como todo objeto caliente la temperatura bajaría si algo frio hace contacto con ello ¿No? Así que hizo lo que la joven fémina no podía hacer y sin importar si se mojaba nuevamente cambio de agua caliente a agua fría. Se agacho y poso una de sus manos en la espalda de ella. Se sentía impotente ver como ella luchaba contra quien sabe que dolor o que cosa lo provocaba, solo tenia por vista que eran esos aros y ya. Sintió como lentamente el cuerpo se iba relajando y dejaba caer todo su peso contra la base de la tina, Matt respiro aliviado, parecía que realmente el frio estaba ayudando. Salió rápidamente de la ducha, mientras buscaba unas toallas secas con que arroparla a ella y secarse el. Volvió rápidamente y se metió nuevamente en la ducha, y cerró el paso del agua. Puso una suavemente sobre su espalda y con esto la chica fue ayudada a ponerse de pie y la apoyo en el borde de la tina, mientras secaba su piel. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, podía ser producto del agua caliente o por el simple hecho que tenia a su amigo secando su cuerpo pero no se había acercado ni un milímetro a la zona frontal donde las partes mas intimas de la joven estaban siendo cubiertas ligeramente por la toalla dada.

El rubio luchaba por no dejarse llevar por la reacción masculina que todo hombre experimentaba, y sabia bien que debía concentrarse en terminar su labor. Era normal sentir deseo puesto se encontraba a lo que todos sus amigos consideraban una de las personas mas hermosas de todo el grupo, pero por nada del mundo quería hacer sentir incomoda a su amiga. Pasó una toalla por su cabello y lo empezó a secar de forma mas amable posible- Espera aquí…- Salió rápidamente por la puerta, con otra toalla en el hombro y el ojimiel pudo estar unos minutos en su letargo.

Miro una de las pulseras que reposaba en su mano derecha, sabia que había sido eso. Estos aros se estaban llamando entre si, eso solo significaba que quien los tuviera se encontraba en un radio cercano o quizás en el mismo estado. Pronto deberá explicarles que significaban cada aro porque las reacciones que tenia sobre estos estaban provocando angustia y preocupación sobre todos sus amigos; subió la mirada y vio la puerta abierta pensando en quien se había convertido desde su llegada para acá, en uno de los mas íntimos para ella, después de Sora, no es que le molestara puesto le alegraba tener mas personas a quien querer. Aunque al principio pensó que era a causa de la misma amargura llena de culpa que lo estaba haciendo sentir de esa forma, pero luego pudo conocer un poco mas de su amigo, y recordó varias veces y ocasiones donde el rubio ayudaba a su hermano y protegía con toda su fuerza o bien siempre ayudaba a su mejor amiga Sora, intentando protegerla y guiarla en lo que Tai no podía por su ausencia o despiste y ahí supo que quizás ella para Matt se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana, a la final tenían años de haberse conocido. Pero lo que no sabia muy bien era que la cercanía que estaba experimentando, para ella se estaba volviendo una atracción, después de todo conocía a Matt por años y ya era su amigo, pero nunca antes había sentido esto. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ¿En que momento había cambiado? Y ahora sentía su cercanía como si en un sauna se encontrara y a veces la ponía nerviosa ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Negó con su cabeza rápidamente, no podía empezar a ver a su amigo de esa forma, era su amigo… su AMIGO; debía concentrarse en la misión y la siguiente batalla. Sabía que los aros ya no estaban en el digimundo y debía buscarlos en este mundo ahora. Aprovechar la oportunidad que ninguno de ellos estaba consiente que ella ya tenia en posesión de los otros aros. Su profundo pensamiento volvió a cachetearla, cuando observo al rubio venir con ropas secas puestas y otras en su mano. Recordó que aun estaba en paños menores-… Eh… Supongo que desearas cambiarte…- dejo las prendas sobre una cómoda cercana y se dio la vuelta- estaré fuera de la puerta por si necesitas algo- dicho esto se dio rápidamente la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta tras el.

En su forma, quería entender todo lo que Mimi atravesaba, él había conseguido que ella le hablara y confiara en él un poco más de lo que habían hecho hace tiempo. Quería cargar con ese peso que estaba guardado en unos aros dorados, quería ver a Mimi sonreír sin que tuviera esa nube oscura en sus ojos, miro sus pies de forma instintivita. Se sentía perdido en lo que ya sabia que hacer, pero su duda sobre su poder lo estaba empezando a comer meticulosamente dentro de su cabeza ¿Era un buen líder? ¿Tenia el poder suficiente para pelear? ¿Alcanzaría su nivel de pelea antes de que el enemigo atacar? ¿Seria capaz de vengar a su amiga por todo el daño que había hecho ese hombre? ¿Con eso lograría volverse un mejor amigo para ella? Estaba tan sumido que no escucho la puerta abrirse y cerca de el una chica le tocaba el hombro ya que llamarlo parecía un intento inútil.

-¿Estas mejor?- respondió rápidamente al ver a su amiga, ella sencillamente le sonrió- Ya paso todo… Es algo normal- dijo pasando de largo hacia la sala donde tomo asiento- ¿normal? Llamas a gritar y estrellarte contra el suelo del dolor algo… ¡¿Normal?!- se dispuso casi a gritar al escuchar como su amiga le hablaba de forma tan casual.

-…Matt…-se cruzo de piernas y miro a su compañero de piso- Al inicio yo estaba asustada sin saber que hacer o como reacción pero luego entendí, estos aros siempre tendrán esa reacción sobre mi mientras no estén juntos. Eso que observaste es una forma de "llamado" entre ellos- miro los aros- están pidiendo a gritos unirse-

-Me estas diciendo ¿Que hay otros mas?- vio a la castaña asentir, eso hizo que una idea cruzara por su mente. Quizás entonces él podría tener el mismo poder que ella y ayudarla. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a la ojos caramelo- ¿Y… donde se encuentran los otros?- Dijo suavemente evitando que se viera tan notorio su interés.

-Sospecho que en manos del tal Lord Regent, no los había sentido antes… Supongo el poder que tiene sobre los demás aros no me permite sentirlos con mayor facilidad- la idea de Matt parecía frustrarse tras escuchar dichas palabras y miro al suelo- Yamato…- sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar a su amiga pronunciar su nombre, pero estaba tan frustrado que no sintió a la castaña acercarse a él y posar una mano en su hombro

-Yamato… ¿Qué ocurre?- No recibió respuesta, solo tenia su mirada clavada en el suelo y momento a otro cayo en cuenta- … Lo lograras… Estoy segura de ello… Lograras el poder Yamato…-los labios se separaran y la mirada fue directamente a los ojos de su fémina compañera

-Mimi…-

-… Por eso eres el líder del grupo, por eso aun sigues siéndolo y por eso alguien como Gabumon es tu compañero… No debes dudar de ti mismo Matt…- Sintió su nuca un frio, ella parecía perfectamente leer sus pensamientos y sus acciones, sintió una mano rozar su mejilla-… Tu eres el elegido del emblema de la amistad y no hay nadie que tenga mayor privilegio de tener ese emblema que tu…-sintió la mirada de Matt suavizarse frente a ella-… ¿Acaso aun te culpas por lo que ocurrió? ¿Por no haber estado todo este tiempo para ayudar?- solo observo como el rubio parpadeo sin algún comentario que ofrecer de vuelta, pero se dio cuenta de la cercanía y de detalles que había pensado con anterioridad: su amiga había madurado y no se había marchitado como el, ella aun mantenía la pureza en ella ¿Por qué entonces él no podía mantener su amistad o sentirse valedero de ella? Se regaño mentalmente. Estaba decidido. Verla de esa forma, pudo sentir como una gota de determinación le ayudaba a quizás luchar contra ese vacío lleno de dudas y remordimientos sobre su posición en el grupo- Voy a tener que golpear tu cabezota para que lo entiendas de una buena vez…-

-Yo…-

-… Tú no has abandonado a ninguno de tus amigos… Recuérdalo… Tu nunca has abandonado a nadie- dijo casi agitando al rubio para hacerlo reaccionar, sonrió esperando que el rubio le respondiera de la misma manera, este soltó un suspiro.

Quizás ahora entendía con mejor claridad que no había persona mas correcta para llevar esos aros que ella, su pureza no se vio mancillada aun después de tanto maltrato, aun después de haber sido dejada a su suerte en el digimundo, aun después de no encontrar a su familia cuando retorno, ahora entendía con claridad la clase de mujer que tenia frente a él, y entendía la clase de hombro que tendría que ser, sabia que no podría ser un hombre que pueda protegerlos a todos pero seria la clase de hombre que lucharía a su lado, incondicionalmente, suavemente una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro y sus hombros se fueron aligerando- Gracias Mimi…- la castaña hizo una cara de curiosidad al ver como el rubio le agradecía mientras restregaba su mano en su cabello para despelucarla por completo, ella sabia que no había hecho nada al respecto, solo hablarle de un tema que para Matt aun parecía irresuelto desde que ella desapareció. Pero para el, sus palabras lo habían animado y no solo habían tenido ese efecto, habían logrado devolverle el valor y el poder de lucha, el entendimiento para saber que no podría ser tan bueno como Tai o ella, pero la determinación para saber que pelearía a su lado y daría lo mejor de si para proteger lo que mas amaba y valoraba: El digimundo y sus digimons, El mundo y los seres que lo habitan y sobre todo lo que hacia que toda su vida tuviera un sentido: Sus amigos.

**17 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Parque recreacional Odaiba, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón.**

-Bien hecho Matt, has avanzado mucho- felicitaba en la cercanía una pelirroja, no sabia que le había pasado pero parecía mas concentrado que nunca de superar su poder. La morena volteo a ver a su amiga castaña que llegaba con una pequeña canasta hasta el punto donde habían quedado para reunirse todos los elegidos. Mientras que el rubio colocaba un paño en el suelo, dispuesto para que todos se sentaran sobre el. La elegida de la pureza los había convocado para explicarles un tema que seguro todos tenían curiosidad por saber: Los aros.

-Si Matt, casi serás tan bueno como yo- dijo apuntándose a su pecho en forma de querer molestar a su amigo un chico de cabellos alborotados, el rubio solo rodo los ojos esperando de esa forma obtener paciencia para no ahorcar a su amigo.

-Cada quien es bueno a su manera, hermano- dijo una pequeña castaña buscando darle apoyo al rubio y enseñarle a su hermano que debe ser mas humilde.

-¡Ahh Kari! Déjame molestarlo un poco mas- dijo quejándose a su hermana quien buscaba detenerlo

-Quizás puedas ser mas fuerte que yo con los digimons Tai, pero físicamente puedo patear tu trasero cuando quieras- soltó una sonrisa y levanto una ceja tratando de picar a su mejor amigo.

-Mhmm… Eso solo lo dices para quedar bien frente a todos… Ru…bi…o-

-Flacucho-

-Oxigenado-

-Desordenado-

-Sin cerebro-

-Glotón-

-¡YA!- Paso rápidamente Sora a darles un golpe instantáneo en la cabeza para que ambos se calmaran, el resto del grupo rio mientras Mimi observaba tranquila la situación feliz ya que esto le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

Todos se encontraban ya sentados degustando las diferentes comidas que se habían preparado, Mimi por un lado observaba tranquila a todos.

-Y díganme…- Todos voltearon a ver a Mimi, esta sonrió algo maliciosa- Tk y Kari… ¿Ya están saliendo?- poso una mano bajo su mentón apoyándola en su pierna. La pareja nombrada solo se atraganto ante el comentario- Mhmm… El silencio vale más que mil palabras ¿No?- Buscando los ojos de la pareja que intentaban evadir la respuesta.

-¿Mi hermana y el?...- dijo un moreno con la boca llena, Tk sintió el sudor recorrer su espalda y las manos empezaron a sentirse frías- ¡Nah! No lo creo, ellos se tratan como hermanos- casi todos se caen ante el comentario de Tai.

-Y luego me llama a mi rubio oxigenado sin cerebro- dije Matt comiendo un bocado.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, simplemente que esta comida que hizo Mimi me dejo sin aliento- rodando los ojos.

-Ahmmm… Más te vale-

-Por cierto, Izzy y Jou… Sora me estuvo conversando que ya están en la universidad… Wow eso si me sorprende realmente ¿Qué están estudiando?-

-Créeme en la facultad aun se sorprenden de ver a alguien tan joven como yo dentro de sus instalaciones, ando estudiando Ingeniería Informática… Deseo especializarme al máximo en computación-

-Vaya siempre sorprendiendo a todos… Aunque estuvo claro que tu pasión siempre fue la computadora- decía sirviéndose un poco de gaseosa- Yo podía estar en traje de baño frente a ti y tu nunca lo ibas a notar he he he- todos rieron ante el comentario en cambio el pelirrojo solo se sonrojo, la mirada de Mimi se poso ahora en el chico de cabellos azul- y que me dice de usted, superior Jou ¿Qué esta estudiando?-

-Vamos Mimi, no me llames así… -dijo negando con la mano- Empecé a estudiar Medicina, deseo seguir los paso de mi hermano y así poder ayudar a quienes mas lo necesiten- se acomodó los lentes mientras buscaba otro bocado en el gran bol de comida

-Wow… Bueno debo decir que siempre estuviste preparado para esa clase de cosas Jou, aunque aun no se como puedes ver la sangre como algo normal- coloco un dedo en su mentón imaginándose la bata de Jou toda manchada de sangre bajando una gran palanca eléctrica y sintió nauseas

-¿Estas bien Mimi?- pregunto rápidamente su amiga morena, al ver la cara pálida que había puesto su amiga

-Si, es que solo me imagine a Jou como ese doctor que revivió a aquel monstruo… Ehmm… Fran… Franke algo-

-Frankenstein…-respondió rápidamente Izzy

-Si ese y…- Miro a Jou- Si se le ocurre revivir a la gente de maneras diabólicas, vamos a tener serios problemas superior Jou-

-No Mimi, así no… Es…-No pudo decir mas nada, ya que la pelos caramelo se concentro en pelear con su mente de imaginarse al de cabellos azul hacer del mismo papel que se refería la castaña.

Todos se reían ante las ocurrencias que podía tener la castaña, aun a pesar de todo era la mas infantil del grupo y habían extrañado esas ocurrencias de la castaña. En ese momento, la castaña recordó y todo uno de sus aros.

-¿Ocurre algo?- la voz de Tk que se encontraba casi frente a ella, la despertó del pensamiento trayéndola a la realidad.

-…- bajo el plato de comida que tenia y se dispuso a quitarse los aros, mientras los ponía sobre la larga sabana que arropaba a los elegidos, todos miraban con detenimiento- Solo que… Días como estos, podrán continuar y seguir siendo tan especiales como este- observo con precisión a cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos-

-Estamos entrenando Mimi, pronto patearemos los traseros de esos Batistas-

-Bathory, Tai…- corrigió la pelirroja

-El entrenamiento esta rindiendo sus frutos es verdad, pero hoy vengo a conversarles sobre estos- señalando los aros- Muchos de ustedes claramente se habrán preguntado ¿Qué son?- observo a Izzy- tu buscabas recordar donde habías visto estos aros antes… -miro a Kari- tu digimon tiene uno parecido-

-¿Gatomon?-

-Es cierto, el aro que guinda de su cola… ¿Tienen el mismo poder?- la castaña negó con la cabeza

-Estos aros, tomaron esa forma porque es la forma más parecida que tienen para transmitir su poder y legado… Gatomon tiene uno es cierto, pero sencillamente porque esa fue la forma que el aro quiso adoptar- tomo uno de los aros correspondiente a la muñeca derecha y lo giro detallando una escritura que se encontraba grabado dentro del mismo, Izzy sorprendió por no haber notado eso- Los digimons no han querido hablar del tema, por miedo…-

-¿Miedo?-

-Cada uno de estos aros, representa un elemento que compone al digimundo-Matt miraba con atención, Tai y todos los demás habían parado para prestar la misma atención que Izzy estaba teniendo

-¿Qué componen?... Algo así como los ingredientes para hacer el digimundo- respondió Sora que entendía muy bien el uso de palabras, gracias a Izzy. La castaña asintió.

-No entiendo…- Respondió la castaña de cabello más corto

-Se supone que nuestros emblemas son los que estabilizan al digimundo ¿No?-

-Así es Tai, de acuerdo con lo que Gennai nos dijo una vez… Nuestros elementos son los necesarios para proteger el acceso a cualquier campo negativo que quiera acceder, nuestros elementos son los que hacen que el digimundo termine de ganar la vida que por si solo no puede- explico Izzy recordando las antiguas palabras de Gennai cuando les hablo por primera vez del tema y del valor del mismo.

-Correcto… ¿Ahora, que pasaría si el cuerpo que habita el alma, es destruido?-

-Te refieres a la tierra del digimundo ¿Como tal?- inquirió el rubio menor y antes de que la castaña pudiera hablar fuer interrumpida

-Pero eso es imposible Mimi, no pueden lograrlo… Nuestros emblemas protegen al digimundo y todo lo que le rodea- Hablo rápidamente Jou.

-A menos que…- Izzy pensó detenidamente todo lo que había estado luchando en la sala de computación buscando tumbar un firewall- Alguien… Haya logrado romper ese sistema, sin tener que destruir la barrera que lo protege-

-¿Cómo un virus?-

-Podría ser un virus, al igual que en una computadora, pueden acceder a tu sistema hasta la tarjeta madre y destruirla sin que tu protector, antivirus o firewall lo detecte- coloco unos dedos bajo su mentón, realmente intrigado con la situación

-¿Entonces en otras palabras, esos aros son…?- repuso rápido la pelirroja ante el análisis que le estaba poniendo su amigo.

-La "tarjeta madre" del digimundo- Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña- son 5 elementos los que permiten la presencia del digimundo-

-Pero tu tienes 3 contigo… ¿Dónde están los otros 2?- observo la otra chica de ojos miel, menor del grupo

-Están con Lord Regent- dijo el rubio mas alto recordando la conversación de la otra vez con su inquilina y la reacción que tuvo estando cerca de otro elemento.

-Bathory A y los demás, están en busca del resto sin saber que yo… Yo los poseo…-tomo un respiro- cada elemento, es una llave que representa la puerta a las diferentes especies de digimons… Cada llave tiene un guardián y si los 5 guardianes son reunidos, la energía más pura y por así decirlo la que creo al digimundo será liberado y aquella persona que posea ese poder, no nada mas podrá dominar a voluntad el digimundo sino también el mundo real y los demás que consiga a su paso-

-Es nuestro deber entonces ¿proteger estos elementos?- dijo seriamente Tai observando los aros y con algo de miedo.

-Debemos reunir los aros que faltan y restaurar el balance de los mundos… Pronto empezaran a existir cosas que no deberían aparecer en este mundo-todos los elegidos recordaron aquella ocasión cuando encontraron a la octava elegida: Kari, como una brecha se abría entre ambos mundos en el cielo queriendo pasar hasta el real- Gatomon me comento que… Existe un digimon supremo, llamado Hollyangemon- toma los aros y empieza a ponérselos- Pero nadie sabe su ubicación exacta, es por eso que pedí a Izzy que descifrara los aros para obtener alguna pista de donde podamos encontrarlo, su poder nos podría ayudar mucho, pero solo puede ser abierto teniendo los demás elementos- soltó un respiro pesado, jugando con el borde de su camisa, su silencio era inquietante, informando que estaba pensando en como conseguir los demás elementos.

Todos se encontraban asimilando la reciente información, estaban destinados a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por el bien de todo ser vivo, no nada mas estaba en juego la estabilidad del digimundo, sino además su mundo donde toda su familia y seres amados estaba también corría peligro. Debían confiar en su poder y en su fuerza y debían estar mas unidos, que nunca.

Observo una mano apoyarse sobre la de ella y subió la mirada para encontrar a Tai, luego bajo su mirada al ver que había mas de una mano sobre ella, una a una. Las manos de las personas que le rodeaban se posaban encima de la de ella, sintió como un nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar y la vista se tornaba borrosa.

-Recuerda Mimi…-Volteo rápidamente a observar con ojos lloroso a un rubio que tenia a su lado-… No estas sola en esta batalla-

-Lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos.- su mirada se dirigió hacia un cabellos alborotados

-Todos nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros- respondió siguiendo el hilo de la conversación una pelirroja

-Haremos lo que este en nuestro alcance…- dijo compasivamente una chica de cabellos cortos

-… No nos daremos por vencido- volteo y observo a un rubio menor, podía sentir como una pequeña lagrima rodaba sobre su mejilla.

-… Todos estamos en esto juntos- dijo un cabello azul con anteojos

-… Hasta el último aliento- sonrió un pelirrojo

-… Podremos tropezar, pero siempre hemos salido adelante… Así que, cuenta con nosotros… Mimi- volteo nuevamente a observar al chico que tenia a su lado, ya las lagrimas salían en conjunto. Agacho su mirada y observo las manos de sus amigos, y deslizo suavemente su mano libre para colocarla encima de la de todos. Sonrió y al fin se había dado cuenta: era bueno tener amigos.

**Bueno…Finalice!**

**Se que tuve una sugerencia de que describia mucho y tenia pocos diálogos, espero este haya sido mas ameno. Solo que tengo la debilidad de describir al máximo todo lo que ocurre y dejar a la imaginación los posibles diálogos que puedan existir xD… Lo lamento por ello.**

**LadyMimato: Espero haber complacido =D prometo agregar mas diálogos hehehe xP solo que me emociono con todo lo demás que se me olvida todo lo demás básico xD hahahaha Ohh chile siempre ehe querido ir! **

**Anxelin: Hahaha entiendo esa sensación T-T a mi me botaron de uan clase debido a andar leyendo un fic xD solo que el profesor creía que estaba chateando o mandando mensajes… Si yo casi lloro con el escribiendo el capitulo T-T… **

**Anahiihana: Nyohohoho sii ideas, mas no robando xD… Las transformo o eso espero hehehehe…. Ohh no me importa si es largo D= asi me gusta mas para luego exigir leer mas xD hahahaha**

** : "AQUÍ TA" xD continuación hehehe… Ohh creeme yo ando enamorada demuchas escenas que tengo en mi emnte *forever deseandolas***

**Selene-A: ouchh cuidado con las uñas D=…. Después duelen, cof cof… Pos si claro que habrá, esa pareja me parece muyyy dulce… Algo como si Kari fuera hermana de Mimi y Tk obvio que de Matt y se repite la historia xD hahaha o algo asi… Me encanta y sobre todo saber de un hermano sobreprotector me entretiene… Saludos! Me encanto argentina cuando logre visitarla. Ame la Patagonia. **

**Sin mas~ Besos**

**Taishou**


	6. Voluntad

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: Voluntad**

**20 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Zona comercial, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón.**

-¡OH! Por Kami, tenía años sin probar esto- decía una castaña sosteniendo entre manos una hamburguesa de una marca reconocida, metía un mordisco casi voraz a su almuerzo. Sus ojos brillaban al recordar con cada probada el sabor que tenía.

-Ya era hora que comiéramos fuera, tenías todo este tiempo cocinando- dijo suavemente un rubio, que se encontraba en compañía de su hermano menor y lo que posiblemente era su "cuñada" y sus compañeros digimon.

-¿Insinúas que cocino mal?- dijo la castaña echando una mirada de muerte a su amigo, con la boca llena de comida

-No no, no es eso… Es que siempre estas cocinando, o estamos trabajando… Todos se merecen un descanso- dijo elevando sus brazos para tratar de calmar a Mimi, vio como esta simplemente lo miro fijamente retándolo con la mirada pero luego se distrajo y continúo comiendo tranquilamente. Yamato la observaba intrigado, pero sonrió para continuar comiendo, le agradaba ver a la chica en buen ánimo y no siendo amenazada por esas continuas pesadillas que en silencio el callaba y escuchaba sin posibilidades de hacer algo.

-No te recordaba con ese apetito Mimi- decía una chica igual de castaña que comía unas papas fritas a la francesa.

-Bueno, luego de estar en el digimundo y con toda la actividad física que tengo diariamente, mi cuerpo pide más… Imagínate si no comiera, estaría como un palillo- se dijo mirándose a sí misma con cara de asustada al imaginarse increíblemente delgada- aunque… por el lado bueno me entrarían todos los vestidos de la vida que siempre he deseado hehehe- Tk casi se ahoga al escuchar el comentario.

-No me parece gracioso- sentencio, el rubio más adulto.

-Ay, Yamato solo bromeaba…- dijo mientras comía otra bocado

-Hehe, ya casi parecen pareja ustedes dos- dijo un chico alto delgado intentando molestar a su hermano mayor, este le hecho una mirada de muerte mientras sentía como sus orejas tonaban un tono carmesí, la ojimiel sintió una pequeña falta de aire, pero trago tranquilamente y luego miro al menor y sonrió

-Bueno, quizás ustedes dos podrían enseñarme como ser una mejor pareja ¿Eh?- la pareja enrojeció hasta mas no poder- Quizás hayan podido engañar a Tai, pero a mí no será igual pueda que haya estado 3 años lejos pero para estas cosas soy una experta-

El rubio mayor miraba divertido y casi riendo a carcajadas al ver como lograba molestar a su hermano, la castaña solo quería que el asiento se la tragara ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Ya eran pareja?

-Exijo que me cuenten, pero… ¡YA!-

-Bueno…- Miro apenado a su hermano y luego a su hermana de corazón, luego vio a su pequeña chica al lado de él y le tomo la mano suavemente. Mimi casi grita de la emoción ante esta acción

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo Sabia!- dijo tan alto que atrajo la mirada de varios en el establecimiento. Yamato por otro lado estaba sorprendido, realmente o se había alejado mucho de sus amigos y su familia o era tan despistado como Tai.

-¿Es en serio?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio

-… Eh... Si- casi oculto su rostro por la vergüenza de haberlo ocultado

**30 de Julio, año 2004**

**Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón.**

Las lluvias de verano, podía decir que las odiaba. Pero ese día en especial se sentía aliviado de tenerla a su lado. El día siguiente a este sería el segundo aniversario desde la muerte de su hermana del alma, Mimi. Y se encontraba ahí, justo parado en el sitio donde ella fue vista la última vez. Gracias a esa experiencia había aprendido a que debería crecer de la forma más rápida posible. Porque no solo sus demás amigos lo necesitaban, su hermano lo necesitaba y el también.

Pero ese día no se encontraba ahí para velar la muerte de Mimi, estaba confundido. Desde el día en el que su hermana se había ido, ya no tenía a nadie quien le aconsejara de la forma en la que Mimi solía hacer, ella siempre podía ver a través de sus emociones y saber claramente que decirle, siempre sin herirlo o confundirlo más.

Apretó el mango del paraguas que lo cubría y respiro fuertemente.

-Desde que te fuiste… Esta chica y yo… Bueno, empezamos a estar más juntos de lo normal- Miro hacia los lados y sintió sus mejillas empezar a arder- Y bueno, realmente en parte de recuerda mucho a ti y…- se rasco la cabeza- No sé qué hacer, no sé si lo que siento por ella es una simple manera de llenar el vacío o si es real… Solo sé que- sonrió para sí mismo- Alivia mi pesadez, me hace sonreír cuando menos lo espero… Me motiva a superarme y deseo… Sobre todas las cosas, protegerla- miro al suelo aun con la sonrisa- Pero no sé qué hacer… Tengo temor… Tu sabes bien la clase de temor- se agacho-… Si tan solo, me dijeras que hacer… Me mostraras una respuesta… Me dieras un empujón, Mimi- y se quedó en esa posición, observando como la lluvia mojaba sus zapatos debido al rebote de las gotas contra el suelo, esperando a que mágicamente la respuesta llegara a sus oídos.

-¿Takeru?-se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, esa voz llamándolo y se giró, era ella, la chica que lo traía de vueltas en su mundo, con sus sentimientos mezclados, la causa de sus mariposas en el estómago y su respiración alocada.

-Hikari…-se puso de pie rápidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te puedes enfermar- sonrió amablemente, siempre cuidaba de él.

-Yo vine, para…- se quedó en silencio y volteo a mirar el espacio vacío donde había estado observando, y ahí cayó en cuenta ¿Seria? Apretó suavemente su mano libre al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva.

Mimi le había mostrado su respuesta.

-Estaba simplemente reflexionando…- observo como la castaña se acercó hasta él.

-Mhmm… Sabes que no te debes torturar Tk, con cosas del pasado-

-Hehe, no no es eso lo que estaba reflexionando Kari- metió una mano en el bolsillo, las podía sentir sudar.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces…- lo miro curiosa

-Kari…-la castaña lo observo, preocupada por la forma en la que pronuncio su nombre

-¿Si?-

-Yo… Quiero decirte… -miraba para otro lado buscando respuesta y algo más de valor de como ordenar sus palabras para lo que pensaba decir, en ese momento, sintió una mano tomar su antebrazo. Volteo rápidamente para observar a Kari, que intentaba darle seguridad solo con la mirada, saco la mano que sostenía Kari de su bolsillo y se dispuso a tomarla-… Simplemente, eres increíble Kari…Todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de algo que tenía escondido dentro mi- cerro los ojos, para luego verla nuevamente a los ojos- Hikari Kamiya… Estoy loco por ti…- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron y pudo sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba, las mariposas de su estómago se volvieron enloquecidas- Me gustas Kari… Te quiero y adoro… No he conocido a nadie como tú, eres un motivo para vivir, respirar y luchar… Deseo estar a tu lado… Si me lo permites-bajo la mirada con temor, ya había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, respiro hondamente.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de Kari, pero sabía que de aquí en adelante ya no habría arrepentimiento ni marcha atrás. El silencio se hizo eterno, y el tiempo muy pesado y lento, cerró los ojos. El silencio de Kari, lo estaba matando. ¿Mimi se había equivocado? Sintió como un vacío se volcaba dentro de él, Quería irse, desaparecer y que la tierra lo tragara. Quiso soltar la mano de la castaña, pero cuando hizo el intento, algo lo detuvo.

La mano de ella se negaba a soltarlo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar para subir la mirada y observar a la castaña a los ojos, sintió un cuerpo abalanzándose contra él, y algo cálido y húmedo posarse sobre sus labios: Kari lo estaba besando. Abrió los ojos sorprendida mente, y sintió como su mano derecha que tenía el paraguas se iba soltando, dejando caer suavemente el paraguas al suelo.

Llevo lentamente la misma mano hasta el rostro de la chica, con el fin de atraerla más hacia él. La castaña soltó un gemido suave y libero la única mano ocupada para también dejar caer la sombrilla y buscar aferrarse al cuello del rubio e indicarle que no se iba a echar para atrás. El rubio se sentía en las nubes, se sentía extasiado, completo. Su hermana había tenido razón, siempre sabía como actuar en momentos del tema: Amor. Y esta vez, su señal le había traído a Kari hasta el, le había permitido expresar sus sentimientos y ser correspondido. Y gracias a ello, tenía un nuevo motivo para luchar y mantenerse fuerte y ese motivo yacía frente a él, besándolo y respondiendo a sus sentimientos.

Y lo podía admitir, se sentía como el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

**20 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Zona comercial, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón.**

-Waaaaaa, bajo la lluvia… Es lo más romántico que existe para declararse- declaro la castaña que se encontraba en las nubes ante la declaración de su "hermanito" menor.

-Shhhh Mimi, nos sacaran del local- dijo el rubio menor apenado ante la reacción eufórica de su hermana, había contado como había sido la declaración, pero no le había comentado que fue gracias a ella que él pudo expresar sus sentimientos- Decidimos mantenerlo a discreción, debido a que no sabemos cómo actuara Tai ante esta situación-

-Mi hermano puede ser muy impulsivo y no se detendrá a molerlo a golpes si se entera que estamos juntos- dijo una tímida castaña ante la situación

-Deberían decirle…- dijo rápidamente un rubio que aún se encontraba en sorpresa- Yo estoy feliz por ustedes, estoy seguro que Tai también lo estará- arrugo el papel suelto que antes contenía una hamburguesa y ahora era basura.

-Yamato tiene razón, no pueden ocultar esto mucho más tiempo, podría ser peor… Y si tienen miedo por la reacción de Tai, hablen con Sora primero- dijo tomando algo de gaseosa- Estoy segura que ella tendrá un plan para evitar los celos sobreprotectores de Tai-

-Tienes razón- dijo Tk, algo nervioso ante la situación

-Sino, yo me lo hecho encima y le meto sus buenos golpes en esa cabezota para que entienda- dijo Mimi mostrando su puño buscando aminorar el nerviosismo del rubio- En el amor, todo se vale y si Matt es lo suficientemente gallina para caerle a golpes a Tai yo me lo hecho encima como hermana que soy- hizo un puchero demostrando una "molestia" en su rostro

-Gracias por el cumplido Mimi- dijo Matt torciendo el labio y volteando los ojos, tomando algo de bebida, esta solo le saco la lengua molestándolo y continúo hablando con la pareja de enamorados.

**20 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Zona comercial, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón.**

Caminando tranquilamente entre los cruces peatonales de Shibuya, se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños en compañía de un oso de color azul y su compañero digimon, portaba una computadora portátil debajo de su brazo derecho y se dirigía a un punto en específico en la mitad de todos los cruces peatonales de Shibuya, se detuvo y observo a su alrededor.

Los grandes edificios comerciales, la entrada y salida de la estación de Metro de Shibuya, la gente caminando con sus compras, tomándose fotos y charlando mientras comían Crepes envueltas. Sonrió y bajo la computadora, abriéndola y escribiendo algunos códigos, el digimon que se encontraba a su lado solo observaba impaciente la situación y las miradas curiosas que los residentes de Japón le echaban. El chico se puso de pie y saco su Digivice.

-… Que comience la celebración…-apunto a la pantalla, sus ojos se tornaron color violeta brillante- Puerta al digimundo… - una corneta lo distrajo, ya los vehículos habían empezado a avanzar y uno se encontraba justo frente a él tocando bocina, el cabellos castaño simplemente lo observo y luego miro a su digimon

-¡Puño de oso!- el digimon se abalanzo sobre el vehículo que había tocado la bocina, encestando un montón de golpes sobre el vidrio y acero del mismo. El conductor se hecho a gritar y salió corriendo del vehículo

-Bien…¿Dónde estaba?- la gente que antes tenía a su alrededor se encontraba gritando y huyendo en direcciones opuestas a donde se encontraba el chico y la criatura, debido al repentino ataque provocado por el digimon Bearmon- ¡Ah! Si… Ábrete- Una fuerte ráfaga de aire salió desde la computadora hasta chocar contra el rostro del "elegido", este se hizo hacia un lado. Dejando a la vista como aparecían 4 digimons, dos tipo perro, uno con la apariencia de una pistola, y otro con lo que parece un insecto con aspectos metálicos.

-Dobermon- es un Digimon animal que se asemeja al Doberman Pinscher. Vicioso a la caza que destruye a sus presas con su gran velocidad. De pelaje negro, y con un gran collar de espinas en su cuello que termina dando un aspecto atemorizante al color rojo de sus ojos y las garras en sus patas.

-Darkvolumon- es un Digimon mecánico que asemeja la forma de un insecto muy parecido al escarabajo. Tiene cuernos de color rojo y parte del cuerpo del mismo color, esta es la forma infectada, con puños de color rojo suele causar grandes impactos en su adversario sin la necesidad de infligir mucha fuerza.

-Deputymon- Es un digimon mutante, su aspecto es como el de un vaquero con un revolver en su cuerpo y dos en sus manos, con una bufando de color rojo, con guantes y botas aparece en digimon masters online como un habitante en una granja.

El chico sonrió ante la presencia de los digimons frente a él, había escogido específicamente estos digimons entre tantos otros debido a sus habilidades en conjunto (y sin darme cuenta terminaron llamándose con la misma letra inicial), ya que mientras Deputymon era rápido al momento de hacer disparos a distancia, Dobermon podía causar una distracción y acercarse rápidamente hasta su adversario derribándolo, mientras que Darkvolumon podía con un solo impacto causar grandes lesiones sobre su adversario- Disfruten de la ciudad mientras esperamos a nuestros verdaderos adversarios- dijo abriendo los brazos a la variada diversidad de áreas que tenían en su contexto inmediato.

**20 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Zona comercial-No muy lejos de la antigua locación-, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón.**

Los 4 chicos se encontraban caminando por las animadas calles, observando vitrinas y escuchando a Mimi chillar por los aparatosos trajes de las vitrinas- Vaya que la moda ha cambiado, todo esta tan diferente…- Era lo que decía luego de ver cada vitrina en cada tienda de marca, mientras tanto los demás le seguían el paso en compañía de sus pareja digimon. Sin percatarse que se estaban acercando a otro ser, este se encontraba sosteniendo una laptop en su mano mientras que observaba la pantalla con la mano libre sostenía un aparato que parecía leer algo en el espacio. Esos ojos negros nunca antes se habían visto tan concentrados.

-¿Izzy?-

-¿Eh?... Hola Mimi, que raro verlos por aquí- se volteo relajadamente al toparse con la castaña, de igual manera se le unieron los demás

-Izumi, que te trae por aquí ¿Vienes a ver ropa como Mimi?- dijo el rubio más alto intentando molestar a su amiga castaña.

-¡OYE!-

-Hehe, veo que están bastante entretenidos entonces… Realmente estaba continuando mi investigación, verán… Esta mañana note una puerta abierta en esta zona y decidí venir a ver de dónde provenía-

-Una puerta… ¿Sigue abierta?-el semblante de Mimi cambio al escuchar que había una puerta en la zona.

-Sí, pero hay demasiada interferencia… La persona que está haciendo todo esto conoce bastante de la data Digimon, lo cual hace más difícil localizar un punto o sitio claro- observo con detenimiento su computador portátil.

-¿Y dónde está Tentomon?- Dijo Gabumon al darse cuenta que no lo veía cerca del pelirrojo

-Ah, el… esta allá arriba- señalo en lo alto de la torre, veía al digimon insecto sobrevolar- Él tiene parte de otro radar para poder ampliar la señ… ¿Qué demonios?- frunció el ceño en preocupación al notar algo extraño en la pantalla.

De la nada vio como el mismo digimon insecto gritaba y bajaba a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el resto de las personas, y se movía de un lado para otro completamente nervioso, moviendo sus patas delanteras de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa Tentomon?-

-Es...E.s…eS….Es…- No lograba articular la oración, y antes que pudieran volver a retomar una nueva pregunta, muchos gritos se escucharon cerca de ellos, todos rápidamente atrajeron su atención de donde provenia y pudieron observar una gran cantidad de gente corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la entrada de la estación de metro, voltearon a ver detalladamente cada rostro, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo o alguien.

-Vamos…-

-Si…-

No tuvieron que decirse más entre ellos para que cada uno entendiera que era lo que podría estar pasando y eso era claro algo: Problemas. Salieron corriendo en la dirección a la que todo el mundo estaba escapando, y cuando llegaron su sorpresa y grandes temores eran ciertos, frente a ellos se encontraba aquella persona de la cual se habían estado preparando: Bathory A.

En la mitad de la calle observando tranquilamente como los digimons a los que había convocado destruían todo lo que estaba cerca a su paso, a su lado esperando tranquilamente se encontraba ese digimon con forma de león: Grapleomon. Estaba de brazos cruzados disfrutando su panorama, Apenas se percataron de la presencia del joven, los elegidos se voltearon al escuchar un grito agudo y sus ojos se agrandaron al observar a un pequeño niño, con las pompas sobre el suelo arrastrarse sin darle la espalda al feroz digimon Dobermon que se cruzaba con recelo arrinconando a su pequeña presa. Los ojos del niño brotaban lágrimas a millón mientras soltaba gritos de terror llamando a su madre, la cual no parecía estar cerca de la turba de digimons.

-Izzy…- se volteo el digielegido de la esperanza y sin decir más el pelirrojo capto su información, ya había sacado su teléfono celular- Ya ando comunicándome con los muchachos, debemos hacer tiempo mientras llegan… Quizás no les dejaran usar el metro así que Birdramon posiblemente los traiga-

Nuevamente su atención se centró en la voz del niño, Mimi apretaba sus labios sin saber qué hacer, su vista se dirigía desde Bathory A hasta el digimon Dobermon. Su mente no podía procesar con facilidad todo lo que sus ojos habían notado. Pero sus emociones la centraron nuevamente en el digimon, puesto el niño al verse aún más acorralado intento hacerse de valentía y correr hacia otro lugar, pero antes de que sus músculos se lo permitieran el digimon lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo al aire. Los ojos de la dueña de la pureza se abrieron, y sus aros los podía sentir hervir; pero antes de que pudiera dar un salto certero para agarrar al pequeño. Una voz detrás de ella le detuvo y una figura blanca paso corriendo a gran velocidad a un lado de ella.

-¡Gabumon!-

El digimon rápidamente había evolucionado en Garurumon y haciéndose paso entre los digimons con gran rapidez, se elevó en los aires y atrapo al niño con su boca, antes de que el digimon perro pudiera reaccionar ya el digimon lobo se encontraba entre sus compañeros. El semblante de Mimi había pasado de preocupación a ansiedad y asombro y se encontraba más tranquilo luego de haber visto la rapidez con la que el elegido de la amistad y su emblema habían hecho. El niño fue recibido en los brazos de la castaña menor que lloraba desconsolado intentando apaciguar el mar de lágrimas.

-Hola Mimi, elegidos… Me alegra que hayan decidido unirse a nuestra pequeña reunión-Se encamino lentamente hacia un lugar más abierto donde pudiera admirar con mayor detenimiento a los demás presentes

-¡Bathory! Detén todo esto, sabes bien que nada conseguirás con esto ¡Por favor!- casi imploraba la castaña de ojos miel, el chico que respondía en silencio al nombre de Albert tan solo la observaba intrigado por su situación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería detenerme cuando nadie lo hizo al momento de yo pedirlo?-

-¿Pedirlo? ¿Pedir que?-

-Dobermon, Deputymon, Darkvolumon… Ataquen- se dispuso secamente a decir al momento que Mimi termino su pregunta, los feroces digimon se dirigieron a atacar a los elegidos

-Patamon Digievolution… Angemon-

-Gatomon Digievolution… Angewomon-

-Tentomon Digievolution… Kabuterimon-

La pequeña castaña en compañía del rubio menor se alejaron del sitio, a una zona un poco más retirada al momento que Kabuterimon les ofrecía una protección, Izzy por su lado intentaba trazar una puerta para poder mandar a los digimons extraviados de vuelta al digimundo. Matt por su lado había pasado sigilosamente queriendo llegar hacia donde estaba Bathory.

El rubio al verlo, su sangre había empezado a hervir al punto de ebullición. Puesto instantáneamente su mente había viajado a aquellos momentos en los que había observado con detenimiento la espalda de la chica, la primera vez que se las mostro frente a todo el grupo y había claramente hecho su testimonio que las batallas que tendrían no serían fáciles y que ese era el resultado de tales acciones. Ver esas cicatrices solo lo hizo sentir más impotente y eso lo ponía furioso. Por eso había practicado incansables veces desde que su entrenamiento había comenzado. Decidido a no ver más cicatrices en la espalda de su amiga, decidido a no ver más lágrimas en los ojos de ella, decidido a ser el mejor para protegerla a ella y a su mundo.

Se había acercado lo más posible para poder golpearlo y molerlo a golpes por haber puesto a Mimi a través de todo ese sufrimiento. Respiraba lentamente, al momento de sentir que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Se lanzó sobre el castaño encestando un golpe sobre su mejilla, este se echó para atrás un poco sorprendido porque no lo había sentido venir y antes de que pudiera devolver el golpe, algo detrás de él lo tumbo. La castaña también se había movilizado hacia el castaño y con una pierna lo había tumbado contra el suelo

-Vaya, han mejorado un poco… Bien, me alegro por ustedes…-

-Basta Bathory, esto no es lo deberías estar haciendo… Puedes ser mejor que nadie y más si eres un elegido- Decía la castaña cercana a él, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando el rubio de ojos azules se había posicionado encima del castaño y empezó a molerlo a golpes, encestando un puño en cada mejilla, mientras apretaba sus dientes

-¡Yamato! ¡Basta!-Las palabras de la castaña parecían en vano, pero fue la risa de la persona que estaba bajo él lo que hizo que este frenara

-Mira a tu alrededor Ya-Ma-To… Crees que siendo un simple humano, podrás vencerme a mí y a Lord Regent-los puños del ojos azules se apretaban y podía sentir su corazón luchar sobre su pecho deseando salir del mismo, pero su semblante se paralizo cuando observo los ojos en el rostro de su adversario pasar a un color morado brillante y así mismo el rostro limpio y sin ningún rasguño como si nadie lo hubiera tocado y antes que pudiera articular alguna palabra, el mismo "rejuvenecido" encesto un golpe, tumbando al dueño de la amistad. La castaña hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y respiro profundamente mientras se posicionaba en modo de defensa y el mismo Bathory se ponía de pie para estar en modo de ataque.

El rubio que se encontraba contra el suelo estaba aturdido, un solo golpe había logrado que se mareara, ni siquiera todas las peleas con Tai se parecían a esta. En su estado aturdido podía observar borrosamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Al fondo se observaba los dos ángeles, luchando contra el digimon pistola y el digimon mecánico y del lobo-su compañero digimon- contra un perro digimon, cerró los ojos y su mente turbaba y luchaba por mandar la señal de poder observar mejor al abrirlos podía observar en imágenes moverse del digimon Kabuterimon haciendo barricada por si intentaban pasar perímetro y los pequeños cuerpos de su hermano, su cuñada, su amigo y un niño refugiarse bajo este mismo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos; parpadeando varias veces para luego voltear su mirada hacia un objetivo más cercano; una chica de cabellos castaños luchaba a golpes contra un castaño. Se intentó poner de pie lentamente mientras su cerebro ya empezaba a hacer caso de lo que su cuerpo quería hacer. Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de algo ¿Dónde estaba Grapleomon? Intento buscar con su mirada en donde se encontraba y no pudo ubicarlo

-¿Dónde está?- susurraba para sí, pero su atención cayo hacia otra dirección cuando escucho un pequeño ahogo proveniente de su amiga de infancia. Esta cayó en una rodilla intentando recobrar la falta de aire

-¿Acaso Yamato… Ya viste a tu alrededor?- quedando de espaldas se volteo para observar al rubio con el semblante frio- tan concentrados estaban en mí, que dejaron un punto débil… Al descubierto-

-¿A…que… t-te refieres?- dijo a paso lento la castaña

Este simplemente, sonrió e hizo chasquear sus dedos, casi como si se tratara de un rayo, algo en el fondo golpeo a Kabuterimon y este instantáneamente cambia a ser Tentomon y cae contra el suelo, frente a el digimon insecto se paró de forma imponente un digimon león forrado en metal. Matt paro en seco su respiración, en un solo golpe había noqueado a Tentomon y ahora se encontraba frente a quienes eran los seres más cercanos para él.

-Tk…-Solo atenuó a susurrar

-¿Qué se sentiría, perder todo lo que amas?-

-No respondas Yamato, solo está tratando de jugar con tu mente-

-Vamos Mimi, dale al chico su turno… Tú ya tuviste bastante para jugar-

-…Bathory…-

El rubio no podía pensar claramente, se sentía estúpido atontado idiotizado, su garganta estaba seca. No podía entender que estaba pasando, pero su mente le dio una señal de alerta cuando vio nuevamente los dedos de su enemigo chasquear y sus ojos se abrieron desmenuzada mente al observar como el digimon león alzaba su puño, intento levantar su cuerpo para correr en dirección a proteger a su hermano. Pero sentía su cuerpo pesado.

-Golpe eléctrico-

Justo como si en slow motion se tratara, el puño de metal se volvió compacto y soltando chispas estaba dispuesto a aterrizar justo donde 4 personas de encontraban. Izzy se encontraba abrazando a su inconsciente, a su lado Kari aun tenia al pequeño niño en sus brazos mientras que era protegida por Tk que solo miraba con determinación al digimon frente a él. Y lentamente el puño iba bajando deseando impactarse contra esas personas, el momento se iba acercando, los ojos de Yamato de abrieron aún más cuando presencio el siguiente acto. Una chica de cabellos castaños se atravesaba entre el golpe y sus amigos usando su espalda como escucho recibió todo el impacto que estaba destinado para los otros. El digimon se echó para atrás casi en impresión, mientras el cuerpo de la castaña intentaba no tocar el suelo. Su suéter estaba hecho jirones.

-¿Cómo…Como llegaste tan rápido hasta allá?- pregunto incrédulo el castaño

-Responde-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Háblame-

El rubio estaba desconcertado, parecía que el enemigo aquel chico se había vuelto descontrolado por no entender la situación

-¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida, por aquellos que no estuvieron ahí para ti?-

-¿Por qué luchas?-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

Repetía constantemente estas preguntas mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la castaña que se negaba a responder, ella sin mover su posición se giró lentamente para poder observarlo mejor, su batalla era algo más que una cuestión de egos, el deseaba destruirlo todo mientras que ella deseaba salvarlo todo, incluyéndolo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?-

La tomo por el cuello y empezó a apretar lentamente su cuello mientras que con su mano libre golpeaba el estómago, rostro y demás extremidades. Ishida intento acercarse pero el digimon león: Grapleomon se puso frente a él impidiéndole continuar su camino. Esta solo se dejaba golpear, debido al efecto del puño de Grapleomon que la había dejado fuera de sus sentidos. Fue entonces cuando Albert paro en seco. Y tentó algo entre su mano, que antes no había sentido en los momentos que golpeaba o maltrataba a la chica. Con la misma que había estado golpeando agarro el cuello grueso de la camisa y lo bajo suavemente.

-Así que… Todo este tiempo, tú los tenías…- rozo con los dedos el aro que rodeaba el cuello de la ojimiel, aun si ardía el parecía estar absorto de la situación, sus ojos permanecían morados y no dejaba de rechinar sus dientes. Una tos seca le estaba indicando que aquel hombre no había parado de apretar su mandíbula y ya el aire que no estaba llegando a sus pulmones no le permitía poder soltarse, alzaba sus brazos tratando de agarrar los brazos de su adversario, empezaba a ver borroso y la fuerza le estaba fallando, ya no tenía fuerzas. Comenzaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos, dejándose vencer por el "sueño".

-¡Eres un maldito!- Fue lo que puso sus sentidos a andar, al escuchar esa voz pudo sentir como su cuerpo caía pesadamente y al tocar el suelo, abrió los ojos mientras el aire entraba en sus pulmones. El digielegido del valor había llegado a la escena, incrustando un golpe certero en la mejilla del joven haciéndolo ceder pasos atrás. Una mano tocaba su hombro y ella pesadamente volteo a observar que se trataba de Sora, le dio una sonrisa ligera.

Metalgreymon hacia acto de escena, mientras que Birdramon volvía a su etapa Rocky: Biyomon. Debido a la fatiga.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a Mi…?-No pudo terminar de decir el nombre al observar el rostro del joven al que acababa de golpear siendo regenerado y desapareciendo cualquier flujo o rastro de agresión física- ¿Qué demonios…?-

El joven sonrió al ver la expresión incrédula sobre el rostro de los elegidos, pero su mirada se fijó sobre la castaña que ya había recuperado el aire y lo miraba intentando entablar una conversación a través de su mirada. Trono sus dedos y rápidamente su digimon.

-Oh no ¡No lo harás!- Dijo Tai llenándose de coraje al ver que el tipo parecía querer huir, se echó encima del chico mientras que su digimon con las garras lo arrastro lejos del chico, el cabello castaño se enfureció y arremetió un golpe en el estómago contra Tai. Este se hecho casi al suelo al sentir el golpe tan bestial por parte del castaño. No esperaba que un humano tuviera esa fuerza. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña.

-Me darás esos aros, en este instante Niña- nuevamente los ojos brillaron en un purpura aún más brillante y Sora que estaba cerca de su amiga, dio un pequeño brinco de susto, pero fue lo que ocurría cerca de él lo que más llamo su atención, los digimons que estaban luchando anteriormente empezaron a gritar de dolor y un aura oscura los estaba rodeando.

-¡Angemon!-

-Entendido…. Angemon Digievolution… MagnaAngemon-Un nuevo ángel con mucho más poder había aparecido de aquel digimon, este tenía la habilidad de crear la misma puerta que Mimi había creado hace tiempo. Pero requería de mucha energía física, así que solo tendría una oportunidad para abrir esa puerta y poder enviar a todos los digimons de vuelta a su espacio tiempo antes de que la energía oscura los absorba por completo

-Garurumon Digievolution… Weregarurumon-

El digimon lobo ahora se encontraba caminando en dos patas y esto lo hacía aún más veloz. Dobermon que aun luchaba contra aquella energía oscura no estaba concentrado en su pelea y fue en ese momento que el digimon aprovecho y con sus dos puños en el aire.

-Golpe matutino- arremete contra el cuerpo del digimon y tal cual perro arrepentido por sus acciones, esconde su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo y caer inconsciente. El digimon lobo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a ayudar a sus demás compañeros.

-Patada de Luna llena- dijo enterrando su poder sobre la espalda de Deputymon, este cayó al suelo pero rápidamente se puso de pie apuntando al digimon con sus pistolas.

-Ruleta rusa- el truco de estas balas era engañar a su enemigo, haciendo creer que disparaba y cuando menos se lo imaginaba una segunda bala llegaba de la nada a dar en su espalda. El digimon empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra esperando que el digimon lobo se descuidara.

Mientras esta batalla se llevaba a cabo, Metalgreymon luchaba a puño cerrado contra Grapleomon, ambos eran fuertes digimons y sus ataques parecían estar nivelados en poder y habilidad, pero había algo más que tenía al digimon dinosaurio preocupado, en la mirada de su adversario había dolor y preocupación. Su mirada no dejaba de alejarse y mirar constantemente a su compañero ¿Acaso le preocupaba su compañero? Era quizás una de las preguntas que se asomaban por la mente del digimon y probablemente era esto una de las cosas que no lo parecía mantener completamente concentrado en la batalla.

El chico de cabellos castaños alborotados intentaba ponerse de pie para poder llegar hasta su adversario mucho antes que fuera tarde e hiciera algo que pudiera costar muy caro. Coloco los puños en el suelo esperando reanudar la cantidad de aire y podía ver como lentamente el hombre se acercaba a paso lento hasta Mimi y Sora ¿Es que acaso su fuerza no era suficiente? El miedo empezó a apoderarse de su mente y se sentía impotente, sobre todo en mayor necesidad al ver como la chica de cabellos castaños empujaba a su amiga hacia atrás y se ponía de pie tambaleando un poco. Sintió una mano tocarlo y cuando volteo observo a Matt que había llegado a su lado, sonrió de lado y fijo su mirada donde la poseía antes.

-Debemos hacer algo, Tai- susurro- mientras tenga ese poder regenerativo cualquier atentado que tengamos contra él será en vano-

-Es muy fuerte Matt… No creo que podamos-

-Taichi Kamiya ¿Dándose por vencido?- miro incrédulo a su mejor amigo- Tú eras el que siempre me motivaba a seguir luchando Tai, no podemos darnos por vencidos, el futuro de ambos mundos está en nuestras manos-

-Somos simples humanos Matt-

-Y un humano siempre ha sabido a nunca darse por vencido ¿Qué hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos dado por venidos cuando Myotismon ataco en la ciudad y tenía a nuestra familia prisionera?- Se puso de pie y lo miro molesto- No sé quién eres, pero ese que observo no es mi mejor amigo y compañero de toda la vida- giro su mirada en dirección a Bathory- Pero si aún tengo energías y poder de voluntad luchare… Mimi lo está haciendo, aquella princesa caprichosa está luchando y sin tener un digimon que la apoye, recuerda eso Taichi- y salió corriendo para aventarse en contra de su adversario.

Los ojos de Tai se abrieron y su garganta se secó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo ¿Quién era? Él era el elegido del valor ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Era miedo? ¿Temor a perder nuevamente a algún ser querido? Observo a Sora que balbuceaba cosas y a su digimon Biyomon tantearle en la espalda buscándole dar consuelo, giro su vista hasta Kari, la chica tenía en brazos al niño que parecía ya casi abatido entre tanto miedo. Observo a su mejor amigo, que aventaba golpes en contra de aquel chico que se hacía llamar Bathory y este solo los esquivaba sin desviar su mirada de su objetivo principal: Mimi- "Si aún tengo energías y poder de voluntad… Luchare"- esas palabras le empezaron a comer dentro de él, y podía sentir su corazón querer aferrarse a ellas, podía sentir sus músculos contraerse queriendo levantarse y seguir luchando. Si tenía miedo, pero ese miedo podía ser vencido si existía voluntad. Y el tenia uno de los emblemas que inspiraba para que esa voluntad de lucha se diera: El valor. Con eso en mente, se puso de pie y empezó a acelerar su paso en contra de aquel chico. Sí, no sería una batalla fácil, pero aun si perdían una simple batalla. Ellos ganaría la guerra, porque ellos eran luchadores y juntos eran invencibles.

-Sora, arriba Sora… No debes caer por vencida- susurraba una digimon de color rosa preocupada por su amiga.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer Biyomon, soy inútil ahora… Tengo miedo-decía posando su mirada en el suelo queriendo no observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ella siempre había protegido, sabido dar el mejor consejo, ayudado con toda su fuerza y amor a quienes le rodeaban. Sobre todo a Mimi, aquella chica que había perdido el camino en algún momento la había sabido guiar y ahora ella solo podía observar a su mejor amiga siendo maltratada por un ser que no parecía querer razonar. Impotente, inútil y con miedo se sentía. Un grito agudo hizo que levantara su mirada para observar como su mejor amigo y su novio también estaba luchando contra aquel chico.

No muy lejos de ahí, Weregarurumon ya había recibido unos cuantos golpes por parte de Deputymon y su fatiga se estaba haciendo notoria. MagnaAngemon y Angewomon luchaban contra Darkvolumon, el cual este mismo ya estaba mal trecho y sin fuerzas para luchar.

-Aire Santo- Levantando sus manos, pudo crear un último aro el cual iba dirigido a atrapar a su adversario y dejarlo inmóvil. Debía unir todas sus energías puesto era lo último que le quedaba, el aro rodeo a su adversario y lo atrapo, el digimon poco a poco dejo de luchar y se dio por vencido ante el ataque de su enemigo, cayendo de rodillas. Al mismo tiempo que Angewomon dejaba de ser un ángel y pasaba a ser Gatomon.

Weregarurumon, observaba determinadamente los movimientos de Deputymon y pudo notar que tenían un patrón, se había dejado herir para poder descubrir su punto débil. El cual era ya familiar: el digimon lanzaba 4 balas falsas con la pistola derecha y con la izquierda lanzaba una verdadera detrás de el al mismo tiempo que soltaba alguna de las cuatro y la cual por radar de atracción iba directo a su enemigo. Entrecerró los ojos y vio su momento venir, había golpeado ya en su espalda la bala que necesitaba para poder atacar, así que salió corriendo a gran velocidad, y abriendo su boca, uso su último ataque el único ante el cual sabía que el digimon metálico seria improbable que se defendiera.

-Ultra Ráfaga- Desde su boca prepara un fuego azul, y como si fuera una ráfaga de viento lo acecha en contra de su adversario. La propiedad única de este fuego es que podía congelar hasta el volcán más activo. Causando que el digimon pistola no pudiera mover ni un musculo mas- MagnaAngemon ¡AHORA!-

-Puerta del destino- Haciendo uso de su espada de luz en su puño. Hace aparecer una puerta dorada circular con inscripciones antiguas-aquellas mismas que aparecían en los aros- suspendidas en el aire, y en un movimiento la abre revelando un vacío oscuro dentro de la misma. Empezó a absorber a los digimons enemigos poco a poco.

-Ya no tienes nada con que defenderte Bathory, ríndete- dijo decididamente el moreno de cabellos alborotados, vio como este sosteniendo a Matt por la camisa que ya se encontraba muy lastimado como una puerta iba colando en su interior a los digimons que había invocado y observo como la misma se cerró y el digimon que la había hecho llamar volvía a su etapa Rocky. Volteo a observo al rubio que tenía cerca de él y lo lanzo lejos. Se dio la vuelta y observo al moreno, sus ojos ya le ardían y su mente palpitaba debido a que su poder lo estaba comiendo. Entrecerró sus ojos por un momento y podía sentir como el mareo lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

-¿Por qué luchan?-

-¿Por qué se defienden?-

-Cuando a la final estarán solos-

Parecían salir diferentes voces de un mismo cuerpo, una infantil casi adolescente, la otra adulta y una muy grave que luchaba por sobreponerse ante todas

-Tu… -dijo señalando a Mimi- ¿Por qué luchas para protegerlos cuando ellos te dieron la espalda? Te abandonaron en aquel mundo- los ojos se le estaba desorbitando, dio un paso hacia adelante- Ellos siguieron con sus vidas, te dejaron sola- Mimi simplemente permanecía en silencio, poco a poco estaba entendiendo que era lo que motivaba a aquel chico a luchar. Alzo una mano ligeramente suave y observo su aro, pero antes de que pudiera pensar que hacer, sintió un dolor punzo penetrante en la espalda y en la nuca. Cayó de rodillas. Se sentía paralizada y su visión más borrosa. Un grito ahogado detrás de ella hizo que su miedo se hiciera latente. La herida se había abierto aún más- ¿Qué no ves? Te estas desangrando y ellos aun así, no hacen nada por ti…-levanto sus manos casi extendiéndolas hacia ella. Mientras que Tai, no soporto más habladera y se abalanzo contra el chico. Al mismo momento que Mimi caí lentamente hacia atrás y era agarrada en brazos de Sora que parecía ya no poder aguantar más las ganas de llorar, la pelirroja la rodeo con sus brazos queriendo ofrecerle mayor confort de la situación, la castaña miraba a la pelirroja y volteaba a observar a sus amigos luchando. Tai se había llevado lejos al chico de donde ellas se encontraban y ahora Matt que había recobrado parte de su sentido también se le había unido.

-Lo lamento Mimi-la castaña volteo a observar a su amiga- Lo lamento, lo siento… Yo- sus palabras parecían ahogadas con el llanto y su mente tardaba más en procesar lo que pasaba- Si hubiera sido más fuerte, tu… No estarías, p-pasando por to-do esto- Ya casi no se le podía entender lo que hablaba pero la ojimiel sabía lo que ella se refería.

-Esto nunca será culpa de nadie Sora…- sonrió tristemente al ver a su amiga quebrarse, iba a continuar hablando pero un golpe fuerte y duro contra el asfalto atrajo su atención. Metalgreymon, había caído. Y en un parpadeo, el digimon león se encontraba frente a ellas. Sora soltó un grito ahogado

-¡SORA!- grito Tai e iba a intentar correr hasta ella, pero una mano lo apretó

-Ahora, si tengo ganas de jugar… Muchacho- Bathory no lo iba a dejar ir, ni a él ni a Matt.

-Maldito-

-Deja a Sora en paz- dijo saltando el digimon ave contra el león, este simplemente de un manotazo la mando a volar lejos de ahí impactando contra un carro cercano

Sora se aferraba más a Mimi, su digimon estaba inconsciente y sus amigos ocupados, Mimi ya no tenía fuerza para luchar y ella no tenía el valor, ni la fuerza para luchar contra un digimon. Lo observo a los ojos, y este solo las observaba fijamente. Soltó otro pequeño grito en seco al ver la mano del digimon acercarse hasta donde estaba Mimi

-Déjala en paz, si… si hay algo que dese-ees hacerle, haz—házmelo a mí- dijo con voz temblorosa, los ojos de Mimi luchaban por no dejarse derrotar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, vio la mano del digimon acercarse y como Sora luchaba por protegerla abrazándose mas a ella. Ahí subió lentamente su vista hasta toparse con los ojos azules del digimon y fue ahí cuando sonrió ligeramente. Acerco a paso lento su mano hasta apenas rozar la del digimon.

Para Sora, su imagen no daba crédito a lo que veía. Mimi y el digimon estaban tocándose, pero lo que más le dejo en shock no fue esa acción, sino lo que seguía a eso. Como si de un video juego de realidad virtual se tratara su mente empezó a oír voces, agitaba la cabeza esperando con eso espantar los sonidos que escuchaba, su respiración se estaba agitando

-Calma Sora- abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Mimi observarle pero sin decir nada- Escucha lo que tiene que decirte- vio como los labios de Mimi no se movía, pero la podía escuchar claramente, subió su mirada y vio al digimon Grapleomon arrodillado frente a ellas y por fin tuvo el valor de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-Ayuda- su boca se secó al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza- Deben ayudarlo…-

-Él no es malo-

-Solo está perdido-

-Solo necesita alguien que lo ame- los ojos de Sora desbordaban lágrimas al simple hecho del dolor con el que la voz se intentaba comunicar y podía ver en los ojos del digimon que lo sentía –El, está muy solo… Solo en el mundo, por favor…-la mano del digimon se extendió sobre Sora, dejando al descubierto un pequeño relicario de color bronce lo deposito en la mano de la pelirroja y cambio su forma de Grapleomon a Bearmon. Este se encontraba llorando sentado sobre sí mismo observando el relicario que tenía en las manos de Sora y fue ahí cuando entendió.

-Izzy…- se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba- Toma a Mimi…- Se puso de pie y apretó la joyería en su mano mientras su mirada pasó de observar al digimon a su amiga y a aquel chico. El pelirrojo tomo a Mimi con cuidado

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto Izzy

-Salvarlo Izzy, después de todo… Él también es un niño elegido- los ojos de Izzy se sorprendieron ante el comentario y tan solo se quedó en silencio observando como Sora se alejaba de ellos.

El chico se encontraba ya envuelto en su locura, Tai ya no podía devolverle más golpes y Matt que lo tenía agarrado también estaba débil. Sora caminaba lentamente, y su mente aun procesaba muchas cosas –"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Sora" "Tu emblema no es débil" "Tu emblema posee muchas cualidades que tú misma desconoces" "Confía en el poder del amor"- Esa era la voz de Mimi aterrizando en su mente, recordaba con claridad las veces en la que personas como Mimi, Tai y Matt le daban su apoyo. Aquellas veces en las que se peleaba con su madre y ellos mismos la hacían entrar en razón. Aquella vez en la que se vio sumida en la oscuridad y nadie la dejo sola, aun cuando desconfiaba de sí misma. Aquel chico estaba igual que ella, sumido en la oscuridad y ella sabía claramente que era sentirse en desamor- "El amor no es débil, el amor muestra fortaleza de muchas formas" "Tus amigos son una muestra de amor" "Tus ganas de vivir son una muestra de amor"- Recordaba las palabras de su madre en aquellos momentos cuando se arreglaban tras una pelea que ella siempre le decía lo mismo, por eso Sora se había vuelto una chica tan maternal no porque fuera débil para luchar contra algo, sino que esta era su forma de luchar. Y ella, había olvidado eso recientemente. El amor no es de débiles, el amor es la fortaleza de decir "Yo puedo abrirme ante ti y mostrarme desnuda tal cual como soy, y no temer" y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, no iba a temer.

No estaba en ella, no estaba en la portadora del amor temer, ella era una elegida, y el digimundo la había escogido para portar el amor y transmitirlo al mundo, a su mundo. Se posó frente al chico y Tai se detuvo en seco al ver a Sora tras él.

-Sora, es peligroso-

-Está bien Tai… Se lo que hay que hacer- dijo con aquella sonría que hacía mucho no mostraba, Tai se quedó sin aire. Y entendió todo con esa sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Qué haces? Aléjate… No necesito de nada ni de nadie- dijo casi como adelantándose a los movimientos que Sora tenía intenciones de hacer con el- Tú no sabes nada de mí, no pretendas sentir lastima de mi…. ¡Aléjate!-

-Está bien sentir miedo… Está bien sentirse solo- se acercó un poco más quedando frente a él, sonrió- Esta bien llorar si te duele… Albert- los ojos del chico se abrieron hasta más no poder

-¿Cómo… Como sabes mi nombre?- dijo queriendo separarse del agarre de Matt, el moreno al darse cuenta lo tomo por el brazo evitando su intención.

-No estás solo Albert… Mírame- el pelos castaños se vio obligado a verla por lo atrapante de la mirada de la pelirroja y vio como esta abría su mano y mostraba un relicario- Ella no le gustaría que te sintieras de esta forma Albert… No estás solo- el chico solo veía el relicario con nostalgia y su mirada se suavizo- Si una persona no te quiere, está bien… Porque en el mundo existen miles de personas más por conocer, muchos formas de amar. No solo la atención de alguien es una forma de amar- se acercó y miro a sus amigos informándoles que lo soltaran, este al sentir que nada lo ataba se desplomo en el suelo y su mirada se fijó en la pieza de joyería que la chica de cabellos fuego iba a poner en su mano a medida que se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura- Mira a tu compañero digimon Bearmon, el está muy preocupado por ti… Porque te ama por quien eres y por quien has sido para el…- vio como pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a rodar por los ojos del chico- También nos tienes a nosotros, queremos ser tus amigos… -el chico abrió la pequeña cajita que representaba el relicario y pudo leer en su interior- "Nunca dejes de amar"- la había recordado, ella había sido la mujer y persona a la que más había amado y ahora no estaba a su lado: Su madre- Madre- Sora se estremeció un poco y sonrió, vio en los ojos del chico ningún reflejo- Todo está bien Albert, el pasado es pasado, es mejor vivir en el presente-

-Pero madre… Tengo miedo- Estaba haciendo ver a Sora como si fuera su madre, los ojos del chico estaban perdidos y entendió que estaba batiendo con su oscuridad

-Está bien temer Albert- puso una mano en su hombro- es normal tener miedo, pero recuerda que ya no estás solo y nunca lo estarás- rodeo con sus brazos al chico.

-¿No lo estaré?-

-No, tienes amigos y gente que te ama- dijo haciendo referencia a su digimon- con eso nunca estarás solo y siempre te sentirás amado-

-… Suena bien…- Se dejaba tumbar en los brazos de Sora

-Este mundo tiene mucho para ofrecer- observo a sus amigos que veían con calma la situación- El digimundo tiene tanto para darte- observo al digimon oso que aun lloraba en el suelo preocupado-… Tienes amigos, aun cuando yo no este… No estarás solo… Solo recuerda…. Nunca dejes de amar… El amor no es débil, el amor muestra fortaleza de muchas formas… Se fuerte Albert-

-Lo hare Mama… Lo hare…-dicho esto cerro los ojos y observo como una fría brisa los rodeaba y un aura negra salía del cuerpo del chico-… Gracias, Mama…- casi susurrando se dejó vencer en el sueño quedando en brazos de Sora. Soñando con las nuevas posibilidades que las palabras de Sora habían entrado en su mente.

Finalmente, la batalla había terminado.

**Waaa Feliz año nuevo a todos, al fin volvi de mi super largo viaje lejos de mi amada laptop. Bueno como recomenpensa hoy mismo debo o me obligare a subir el siguiente capitulo para que disfruten de mas!**

**De verdad gracias a quienes me leen y espero seguir manteniéndolas y que me dejen sus Reviews que tanto me motivan a escribir! T-T**

**Bye bye**


	7. Adictiva

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: Adictiva**

**19 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Una luz blanca se prendía sobre la cabeza de un chico que se encontraba en un baño, bajaba su cara para lavarla con agua, puesto había pasado una mala noche y necesitaba despertarse, paso la mano por su cara y busco su cepillo dental mientras aplicaba crema y se cepillaba rápidamente. Quizás eran como las 6 am, no podía saber no había querido ver el reloj tenía mucho más en mente. Se enjuago la boca y se miró al espejo.

Y ahí estaba en su ojo izquierdo una pequeña línea que iba desde arriba de su ceja hasta la mitad de su pómulo, suspiro profundamente y paso su dedo sobre lo que pasaría a ser pronto una cicatriz. Apago la luz y salió del baño para dirigirse al cuarto de su inquilina, abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba ella respirando lentamente, se acercó y se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama. Pudo observar su férula en el brazo derecho y las pequeñas cortaras que ya estaban completamente cerradas en su brazo. Se había fracturado en antebrazo. Miro sus manos y pudo recordar claramente lo que había pasado.

Se apoyó en el respaldar y cerró los ojos recordando ese día.

**20 de Septiembre, año 2005**

**Zona comercial, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón.**

La batalla se había acabado, era una gran felicidad y tranquilidad que todos estaban teniendo ahora mismo. Tai respiro libremente y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca observando con tranquilidad la escena frente a él.

Sora había librado a ese chico que respondía al nombre Albert de toda oscuridad y ahora se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en brazos de su novia. Miro a su alrededor, sus digimons habían dejado su forma evolucionada y estaban en su etapa Rocky. Mimi venia caminando lentamente ayudada por Izzy y Tk hasta el lugar donde los elegidos del Valor, Amistad y Amor se encontraban. Kari por su lado seguía con el pequeño en brazos que no quería acercarse ni por nada del mundo a donde estaban esos monstruos- propias palabras del niño.

-Qué bueno que todo termino- se repuso a decir un rubio alto, que se agachaba para tomar aire

-Realmente, debemos agradecerle a Sora- dijo ahora un pelirrojo que había escuchado lo que al portador de la amistad hablar

-Para nada, fue un trabajo en equipo…- observo a Mimi- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Hehe, es solo un rasguño…- se repuso a decir para evitar preocupar a los demás- Mira Bearmon, ya tu compañero está bien- el digimon se encontraba detrás de Mimi con pena y temor a lo que podría observar

-Qué alivio- se atrevió a susurrar el digimon oso-… Gr-gracias-

-No hay de que Bearmon, para eso estamos los amigos-

-¿Amigos?... Le gustara mucho escuchar eso- dijo mirando a su compañero dormido en brazos de la chica de piel morena.

-Debo decir que el tipo pega realmente duro- decía el moreno sobándose el rostro

-Para ti, hasta mis golpes te parecen duros Tai-

-Cállate rubio oxigenado-

-Oblígame-

-Ya paren los dos- decía la pelirroja obstinada de la situación, giro los ojos. Y observo a Mimi mirando a varios lados, como si estuviera buscando algo- ¿Ocurre algo?- llamo la atención de la castaña y volteo a mirarla, pero nuevamente su atención se distrajo y era ahora el digimon oso que también estaba observando hacia todos lados. El pelaje del oso se encrespo y los ojos de Mimi se abrieron y por reflejo empujo a Izzy y a Tk lejos de ella y se posición frente a Sora y Albert justo en el momento en el que un agujo golpeara a la pareja que pretendía proteger. Alzando su brazo, logro hacer esquivar el aguijón el cual solo causo un mísero rasguño.

-M… ¿Eres tú?- decía casi rechinando sus dientes el oso

En la parte lejana en un techo donde la perspectiva y vista de todo se apreciaba, se encontraba una mujer delgada de cabellos rubios en risos, tez pálida y rasgos europeos. Ojos olivo y labios carnoso, una mujer realmente hermosa para quien la viera por primera vez. Cercana a ella se encontraba una pequeña abeja que respondía al nombre de Fanbeemon. Esta era una abeja de grandes ojos azules con colores amarillos y naranjas, una apariencia bastante amigable, con un aguijón marrón en su cola.

-Vaya, vaya… De todas las personas en el mundo… No esperaba encontrarme contigo Mimi- se dijo cruzando de brazos- Dime… ¿Cómo está tu digimon? ¡OH! Lo olvidaba, no tienes uno- sonrió casi con malicia ante su comentario. Mimi solo observaba con detenimiento la situación apretó sus labios amargamente

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- pregunto Taichi casi molesto ante la intención de su comentario

-Mhmm, parece que ellos no lo saben ¿o sí?- puso su mano detrás de su espalda y saco un látigo, de color verde con espinas- Debo agradecerte por el suvenir… Me ha sido de gran utilidad-

-¿Eso… Le pertenecía a Lillymon?-

Tensión.

Silencio.

El rostro de Mimi se iba enfriando y dejaba de mostrar acciones y reacciones, apretó sus labios aún más amargamente recordando.

-Si… Es cuando ella evolución en Rosemon-

-¿Conseguiste evolucionarla en Rosemon?- dijo en asombro Izzy

-Sí, fue… Cuando me enfrente por primera vez a ella y a su Fanbeemon-

-Primera y última, querida- jugaba con el látigo tranquilamente- Ahora… Si me disculpan tengo un asunto más importante que solventar… Podrían entregarme al chico por favor- dijo alzando la mano en acción de que se lo entregaran

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Bearmon poniéndose frente a su compañero

-Si así lo quieren- Con el mismo látigo que había estado jugando, dejándolo rodar y con un movimiento rápido del brazo ágil lo lanzo contra el digimon oso, este solo cerro los ojos esperando recibir el impacto, pero fue el brazo de Mimi el que se atravesó aferrando las espinas sobre la piel de esta misma- Mhmm, siempre fastidiando donde no te llaman ¿No chiquilla?-

-Ya escuchaste al digimon, no te lo llevaras… Ya no tienes planes con el- dijo mirándola fijamente

-Acaso ¿Quieres perder algo más de ti? ¿Quieres que me lleve algún dulce recuerdo de ti?- dijo atrayendo el látigo hacia ella por ende apretando aún más el brazo de Mimi.

-Detente- dijo el rubio de ojos azules al ver el rostro de Mimi llenarse de dolor.

-¿Y… por…que… debería… de… hacerlo?- mientras iba arrastrando cada palabra, iba apretando mas el látigo y los ojos de Mimi y labios iban apretándose, hasta que los abrió fuertemente al mismo tiempo que la rubia echaba un último tirón. Soltó un grito desgarrador y cayo de rodillas al suelo. El rubio se acercó rápidamente y sin importarle nada empezó a intentar soltar el látigo del brazo de Mimi. Justo cuando logro soltarlo una parte golpeo en su ojo izquierdo causándole una leve cortada pero eso no le importo al ver el antebrazo de Mimi morado y notoriamente había algo lastimado o fracturado.

La rubia se quedó estática con la mirada helada viendo la escena, fue cuando sintió vibrar su celular que desprendió su vista de ello y bajo la mirada para toparse con un mensaje. Apretó los labios y dio la espalda empezando a caminar en otra dirección.

-Tienen suerte niños elegidos, yo no seré tan pacífica y pasible como ese débil de Albert es- sin más alzo su Digivice hacia una pantalla y abrió una puerta, adentrándose en él, dejando a todos ante una nueva amenaza.

**19 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Hospital Público Shindaime, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

El sonido de una maquina conectada al ritmo cardiaco era pasivo, mostrándose que el cuerpo dueño de ese corazón estaba descansando. En una cama siendo monitoreado se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños con una semblante tranquilo, en su mano se encontraba enlazado un relicario, y cerca de esa mano se encontraba una pelirroja durmiendo apoyada en la misma cama.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y restregó sus ojos adormecidos para darle la entrada a la persona que había tocado la puerta, se acomodó la ropa y asomándose por el marco pudo notar una cabellera revuelta con una sonrisa amigable

-Hola Tai-

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? Te noto cansada-

-Estoy bien gracias, solo es un poco de insomnio nada mas-

-Más te vale… No quiero saber que me estas montando los cuernos con este otro castaño y por eso tu falta de sueño- sonrió tratando de alegrar el día a su novia, esta se hecho a reír un poco y se levantó a rodear con los brazos a su pareja, el siempre sabia como hacerla animar- ¿Y… como esta?-

-Los doctores dicen que se encuentra en un profundo sueño, es como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo y está intentando recuperar ese sueño perdido… Dicen que puede tardar días o semanas, quien sabe… Todo depende de su cuerpo-

-Aun me sorprende saber que estaba siendo "poseído" por la oscuridad, no esperaba que tuviera ese efecto en algún niño elegido- ante esa oración pensó algo- ¿Crees que el tal Lord Regent también sea un niño elegido?-

-No me sorprendería si llegase a ser de esa manera… -rodeo por la cintura a su novio y apoyo su cabeza en pecho

-Acabo de hablar con Yamato, dice que hoy sacara a pasear a Mimi para que se distraiga…. Desde que vio a esa rubia ha estado más concentrada en descubrir una manera de volver al digimundo-

-No sería para menos Tai, creo que es su manera de evitar pensar en Palmon-

-Todavía no puedo creer que Lillymon alcanzo la etapa Burst y digievoluciono a Rosemon… Apuesto que debió haber sido realmente increíble de ver-

-Tendremos que esperar a que Mimi decida hablar con nosotros-

-También habrá que esperar a que esta recuperada para continuar con el entrenamiento, desde que ha estado así su dragón la protege más que cualquiera-

-¿Su dragón?- pregunto extrañada

-Sí, el rubio oxigenado de Matt… La anda celando más que cualquiera, fui a visitarla el otro día para llevarle algo dulce y técnicamente ni la dejaba comer a ella sola-decía levantando los brazos por el aire- Cualquier podría decir que son novios-

-Hahaha vaya Tai y tus ocurrencias… Aunque nadie lo haya pensado, harían una bonita pareja-

-No tan bonita como nosotros pelirroja- le sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso solo como el sabía hacerlos.

**19 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Mimi, ya está listo el desayuno… Vamos arriba- decía apoyado en el borde de la cama, solo balbuceo algo entre sus sueños y volvió a la posición inicial para seguir dormida, el rubio torció sus labios porque sabía que aunque le molestaba despertarla tenía que hacerlo para que se alimentara y pudiera recuperarse más rápido. Agarro un mecho de cabello, lo movió suavemente fuera de su rostro y se dispuso a detallar el rostro pálido de la castaña y jugando con el mechón de cabello que había retirado; sonrió y puso la melena de pelo sobre la nariz de la castaña y lo movió en forma zigzagueante. La nariz de la castaña empezó a moverse hasta que abrió los ojos con pereza- ¡Ah! Al fin… buenos días dormilona-

-Mhmm Yamato… -se restregaba el ojo perezoso y su nariz aun tenía la comezón de hace un rato- Que malo eres al despertarme así- hizo un puchero.

-Vamos no seas así, intente levantarte de otra manera pero contigo se torna imposible cada día- se paró de la cama y la ayudo a sentarse con calma y cuidado de no hacerle daño, una vez sentada la admiro un momento y le coloco la bandeja en sus piernas- Adelante, está caliente-

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo que?-

-No piensas comer ¿eh?-

-Claro que si luego que tu comas yo lo hare-

-No-

-Lo prometo-

-Come conmigo-

-No he hecho mi comida-

-Entonces compartiré al mía contigo-

-Esa es tu comida-

-Entonces hazte la tuya y comemos juntos-

-Lo hare luego-

-Entonces comeré luego-

-¡Ah Mimi, basta!-

-Jum, entonces come conmigo-

-…- suspiro profundamente y paso su mano por su cabello y asintió- está bien compartiré la comida contigo-

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- se puso a picar el primer bocado- a ver… Di Ahhh- Matt con cara de pocos amigos, abrió la boca y dejo que pusieran la comida dentro de su boca, ya hace un par de días había discutido con Mimi porque esta le reclamo que la dejara comer sola, que agradecía toda su atención pero no quería sentirse completamente inútil. Así que por evitar verla triste como aquella vez, decidió decirle que sí. Algo que detestaba era verla decaída, aun cuando ella no lo admitiera sus ojos eran unas puertas al alma que el poco a poco había aprendido a leer- ¿Qué tal esta?-

-Uhm… Supongo que bien, lo hice yo-

-Ha ha, que ego tienes- pico un pedazo para ella y lo probo- Waaaa que rico, estas mejorando en estos días Yamato… -pico otro pedazo para dárselo al chico

-Gracias… Por cierto, hoy saldremos… Es hora de que agarres algo de aire antes que empieces a podrirte- La ojimiel le hecho una mirada de muerte y continuo comiendo tranquilamente- además apuesto que te gustaría ir al zoológico de Ueno, llego un nuevo panda rojo-

-¿Un panda rojo?-

-Si… ¿No los conoces?- vio como ella negó con su cabeza y tenía una mirada curiosa- Entonces te gustara verlo, sería bueno distraerse un poco- Dicho esto su desayuno fue bastante tranquilo y en silencio.

**19 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Aqua City, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Sentados en una mesa estaba chica de castaña claro, comiendo unos bocadillos disfrutando del día. Subió su mirada al observar un rubio de ojos azules y contextura delgada acercarse y sentarse para hacerle compañía.

-¿Hablaste con tu hermano?-

-Si…- dijo esto guardando su celular- Al parecer va a llevar a Mimi al zoológico, nos invitó a ir… Pero pensé que sería mejor si ellos pasaban un rato juntos-

-Mhmm-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- decía bebiendo algo de su refresco- Simplemente pareciera como si técnicamente los querías dejar solos-

-¡¿Qué?! Kari por favor… No digas esas cosas, Matt y Mimi son los que más necesitan despejarse- pico un pedazo de su pastel- Gabumon me estuvo comentando que casi todas las noches desde que Mimi salió herida es él quien se va al cuarto de ella para vigilar su sueño además de eso cuidarla durante todo el día. No es bueno para los dos… Es la primera vez que veo a Matt tan sobreprotector con alguien, ni conmigo era tan absorbente-

-¿Crees que…?-

-¿Ellos? No… No… No lo creo, Matt solo tiene un la culpa acumulada en su mente debido a todo lo que hizo pasar a Mimi, aun si no fue su culpa que ella fuera herida o perdiera a Palmon, sencillamente su mente no le permite descansar ese pensamiento-

-Es una lástima, harían una linda pareja-

-¿Tu lo crees? Mis hermanitos siendo pareja… Eso es casi retorcido- Kari se hecho a reír al ver el rostro de Tk desfallecer ante el pensamiento de que Matt y Mimi fueran a pensar en ser pareja.

**19 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Sentada en una banca frente a su espejo intentaba frustradamente peinar su cabello. Había logrado vestirse a duras penas, Y había decidido usar un camisón ligero color verde manzana con un cárdigan blanco con unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y unas botas para el frio, estaban ya en pleno otoño-invierno y lo que menos desearía era congelarse, pero su largo cabello era otro episodio no había podido peinarlo desde hace un par de días ya que no había querido pedirle a Yamato ese bochornoso favor. Pero un golpe en la puerta hizo que casi saltara

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo el rubio ya vestido adentrándose a la habitación

-Eh… Yo… Pues- pero antes que pudiera ya el rubio había tomado el cepillo y estaba peinando suavemente su cabello, las mejillas de la ojimiel estaban hasta el punto de explotar y mas no poder soportar si afuera hacia frio adentro estaba un infierno. Tímidamente podía sentir el tacto suave sobre su cabello y nuevamente se sintió impotente, débil y expuesta como aquella vez en la que él la saco de la ducha. Podía sentir su estómago arder ¿Quizás la comida le había caído mal? Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo así que tenía clavada su vista en sus rodillas como si la costura de la tela fuera más interesante que cualquier cosa. Sus manos sudaban ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Tai siempre había sido protector de esa forma con ella pero con él no se sentía de forma tan nerviosa como Yamato a veces la hacía sentir.

-Listo- casi brinco al sentirse descubierta por su pensamiento- ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh? Si, solo que no me hubiera imaginado que alguien tan duro como tu supiera peinar- dijo intentando olvidar sus pensamientos- Ya sabes que si no sirves en ninguna carrera, ser peluquero podría ser lo tuyo-

-Ha ha, muy graciosa Mimi Tachikawa… Vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde-Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, Mimi se hecho una última vista y sonrió para luego ver a su compañero de la tarde y tragar suavemente, agradecía que iría Gabumon además de ellos para poder no sentirse tan incómoda.

Al salir, Yamato le ayudo a ponerse su abrigo y la bufanda, mientras que ella no notaba en ningún lado al digimon felpudo- ¿Dónde está Gabumon? ¿No vendrá?- el chico rubio se estaba poniendo su abrigo cuando se volteo ante la pregunta de la chica

-Ah no, está durmiendo dijo que este clima le causa más sueño que cualquier otro clima… Así que prefirió no asistir para no arruinar o ser aguafiestas- tomo las llaves y la bufanda y se dispuso a salir, las mejillas de la cabellos caramelo se enrojeció levemente, oh si… Sería un día muy caluroso para ella.

**19 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Zoológico Ueno, Distrito Ueno, Tokio, Japón**

-Waaaaaa, mira qué lindo- decía agarrada de la baranda observando con admiración al lindo panda de color rojo que se asomaba entre las ramas, los pandas rojos son mucho más pequeños que un panda regular de hecho tendrían el tamaño de un perezosos si así se pudiera comparar. A su lado Matt sonreía tranquilo al ver el aura tranquila de la chica- Mira como camina… Ahhh Kawaii- casi como si se tratara de la princesa que solían conocer.

-¿Quieres ver a los pingüinos?-

-¿Pingüinos? ¿Pusieron pingüinos en el zoológico?-

-Así es ¿Vamos?-

-Claro…-Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el chico le ofreció el brazo y ella por inercia a cuando solía hacer lo mismo con Tai lo tomo, fue a mitad de camino que se dio cuenta de su reflejo y soltó un poco el agarre con timidez

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eh, no no es nada-

-Vale… Es por ahí- continuaron su camino y bajando unos escalones continuaron a la zona fría del zoológico. Mimi por su lado miraba de reojo al chico, estaba apenada con tanta atención, su mente andaba pensando mil y un formas de todo lo que pasaba y eso la tenía algo mal y bien en muchos aspectos. Pero su mente se vio enfocada en un punto al notar algo en el rostro del chico, aquella marca. La traía de nuevo a la realidad y recordaba aquellas cosas que había querido negar, despertar al día siguiente y ver en el rostro del chico una pequeña cortada solo había aumentado su miedo ante todo lo que quería negar- ¿Estas bien?-

-Eh… Sí, no ocurre nada-

-Podrás engañar a todos Mimi, pero ya te conozco y sé que a mí no me engañas ¿Qué ocurre?-

-…-

-¿Es sobre mi herida?-

-¿Qué?-

-Te he visto detallarla mucho tiempo… Escucha…- se detuvo- Todos estamos en esto juntos, recuérdalo-

-No…- susurro

-¿Qué?-

-Que no es eso…- bajo su rostro, y lo miro de reojo, sintiendo una mano en su hombro subió la mirada-

-Somos amigos ¿no?- ella asintió suavemente- entonces hablemos como amigos…-ella pareció dudar ante el comentario, y mordiéndose el labio y jugando con el pliegue de su blusa. Subió la mirada y suspiro con resignación.

-Tu cicatriz… Solo, me recuerda a un sueño que he tenido- el corazón de Matt empezó a palpitar y escuchaba con atención, no la iba a presionar porque sabía que se podría echar para atrás- Siempre es el mismo sueño, estamos todos luchando contra un gran demonio rojo… Pero, estamos perdiendo…- miro al cielo- uno a uno, van cayendo contra el suelo y sus digimons se van volviendo etapa bebe…-

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Yo…- se quedó callada pensativa- realmente no lo sé… El sueño parece en tercera persona…-puso la mirada aún más triste.

-¿Acaso en el sueño, yo tengo esta marca?- dijo acariciando inconscientemente la pequeña cicatriz en su ojo

-Sí, exactamente del mismo lado… Ojo izquierdo- se abrazó a si misma- Siempre es lo mismo, despierto con frio, absorta, ida, dolida… No quiero que ese sueño se haga realidad- y antes de que se sumiera en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, sintió unos brazos rodearla. Suavemente subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con el par de ojos mar y sintió sus mejillas empezar a sonrojar así que desvió su mirada.

-Te prometo que nada de eso se hará realidad y si llega a ser así… Mírame- la tomo por la barbilla para que la mirara- Todos estaremos ahí y lucharemos, la palabra "por vencidos" no está en nuestro diccionario…Así que sonríe- La miro fijamente a los ojos y ladeo una sonrisa esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Y fue en un parpadeo que se percató de ciertos detalles que antes no había notado, como la pequeña cantidad de pecas que se asoman en la nariz, las delgadas cejas de color caramelo que terminaban con rastros en dorado, las pestañas largas y curvas que solo hacían marco a esos ojos caramelo que siempre mostraban un brillo único y especial. Realmente era hermosa ¿Acaso… se había dicho mentalmente que era hermosa? ¿Por qué sentía calor? Vio como repetidas veces ella parpadeaba como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo. Trago saliva, y su respiración se empezaba a agitar podía sentar su corazón palpitar y rebotar en sus orejas. Detallaba con anhelo el rostro de la castaña y podía sentir como se iba acercando poco a poco hacia el rostro de la chica, los ojos de la castaña iba luchando por no querer cerrarse, podía sentir el suave aliento de la joven chocar contra sus labios y podía decir que era embriagador. Se acercaba más, quería más. Era tan embriagador que quería saber más, quería probar más.

¡Quack!

Tanto la chica como el joven abrieron sus ojos y se separaron casi como imanes repelando, voltearon apenados al sonido que los había hecho entrar en acción. Un grupo de patos los miraban fijamente, quizás pidiendo alimento.

-¿Va-vamos con los p-pingüinos?-

-Eh, si… Claro- y sin mirarse siguieron el camino hacia su destino

**30 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Acostado boca arriba sobre una gran cama se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, tenía posando tranquilamente sobre su abdomen y su antebrazo en su frente. Miraba sin ningún punto fijo hacia el techo. Hace par días había ocurrido un encuentro que lo tenía con la mente loca, la única cosa, los labios de su amiga. Ella parecía obviar la situación como si nada hubiera ocurrido y eso le tenía algo intrigado.

Se volteo para ver por el pasillo la silueta de la castaña completamente recuperada barrer el suelo mientras que su digimon compañero movía las cosas que ella pedía. Tenía unos pequeños short mezclilla y una camisa de tiras. Pero nuevamente había notado algo que pasaba desapercibido. Su cuello era largo y se veía mucho más hermoso al tener una cola alta, como ella siempre solía llevar y lo largo de su cuello solo hacia justicia con las finas y bien formadas piernas de la castaña ¿Pero qué demonios? Sacudió su cabeza ante tales acotaciones y se puso de pie para revolver su cabello esperando despejar su mente. Quizás deberían salir un poco y al fin despejarse. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, despejarse soltar energías, hacía tiempo que no salían a divertirse en grupo

-Oye Mimi…-

-¿Si?- se escuchó responder desde la habitación del centro

-¿Te gustaría ir mañana a algún antro?-

-Wau ¿En serio?... Claro que me encantaría- decía con emoción una castaña que se asomaba a la habitación tras tal declaración por parte de su compañero de cuarto

-Claro, llamare a Tai para hacer planes…- dijo sacando el celular y buscando textear a su mejor amigo, pero un chillido atrajo su atención y vio como la castaña salía disparada a su habitación gritando algo de "ropa-no tener-no sé qué ponerme" y desapareció tras el marco. Este suspiro algo aliviado al ver la emoción de la castaña, estaría bien que se divirtieran algo antes de ponerse serios nuevamente.

**31 de Octubre, año 2005**

**Club Mazel, Roppongi Hills, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

Halloween una de las festividades americanas más celebradas en todo el mundo, este día cualquier podría desinhibirse de sus temores o tabúes y ser "aceptado" en la sociedad: Todo por una noche. Esa noche, el club que podía soportar a más de 1000 personas se encontraba repleto y los chicos habían logrado entrar al mismo gracias a su pequeño "titulo" de ser los niños elegidos. Ya que actualmente valía destacar que todos sabían de la existencia de los digimons y sabían bien que aquellos eran los principales y aquellos que los habían salvado de un futuro oscuro.

La pareja de morenos vestía al combinado, Sora con un vestido en color naranja el cual tallaba perfectamente su figura, mientras que los cabellos revueltos con una remera color roja y unos pantalones azules. La pareja más joven iba más cómodo, la pequeña castaña con unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa sin mangas que se amarraba al cuello, el rubio que respondía al nombre de Takeru iba con unos mezclilla ligeros en color beige y una camisa manga larga en azul turquesa. Un pelirrojo iba de camisa manga larga naranja con una camisa por debajo de color blanco y pantalones oscuros. Mientras que el mayor del grupo iba con un atuendo más sofisticado. Por ultimo pero no menos importantes estaban la castaña y el rubio, el rubio siempre podía pasar elegante ante todo su atuendo en negro y una camisa cuello de tortuga, mientras que la ojimiel después de muchos vestidos había decidido ponerse un vestido manga larga y cuello tortuga ajustado hasta los senos y se ensanchaba en color azul pálido.

El sitio era estridente, con luces LED en cada espacio y 4 barras en diferentes áreas para proveer la mayor comodidad posible. Los chicos encontraron una zona de muebles semi cerrada cerca de una de las barras más concurridas del sitio y estando una vez instalados en el sitio. Disfrutaban de bebidas y charlas que parecían amenas. Hasta que salió el asunto de ir a la pista de baile. Tai fue arrastrado por Sora, mientras que la pareja de menores iba tímidamente a la pista. El peli azul inclusive había conseguido una chica que se encontraba en la barra la cual resulto ser una compañera de la universidad y se encontraban disfrutando de una charla de tragos. Mientras que el pelirrojo quien al parecer era el que menos tenía aguante al alcohol se encontraba caminando constantemente al baño deseando descargar el efecto que provocaba la cerveza en él. Por otro lado Mimi casi se podía mover en su asiento al ritmo de la música y rubio solo miraba a la gente pasar y disfrutar mientras le daba camino a su bebida.

-Yamato… Vamos a bailar-

-Yo no baila-

-Mentira, todos saben bailar-

-Yo no-

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas tú mismo fuiste el que motivo toda la movida-

-Que no he dicho-

-Ash…- se puso de pie molesta vociferando quien sabe que patrañas, se dirigió a la barra y pidió el primer trago que se mostraba en la barra y disfrutando de su bebida solitaria un chico de cabellos negros con un corte bastante moderno se le acerco tratando de entablar una conversación. Esta le respondió con amabilidad mientras brindaban otra copa. El rubio torció los labios al ver esta escena y técnicamente se tragó su bebida en un solo sorbo. Al ver que ya no tenía más, observo la bebida de Tai y se acercó a tomarla sin importarle si su amigo luego la querría, él la necesitaba ¿El lobo solitario venir a un antro? ¿Con miles de personas a su alrededor? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Definitivamente su mente estaba loca, bebió un sorbo y observo como la ojimiel era llevaba a la pista de baile, sintió una vena estallar en su frente y al poco tiempo de verlos bailar había vaciado su trago, y el de todos en la mesa que compartían. Vio como las luces del sitio cambiaban de color a un ritmo más movido y por ende existiría más movimiento de cuerpo. Balbuceo unas cosas paso sus manos por su cabello y se puso de pie, podía sentir como el mundo se le movía al su alrededor; el solo se lo acreditaba a las luces del sitio. Rápidamente se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la culpa de su estado, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el rápidamente esta solo abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dio la vuelta para informarle a su antiguo compañero de baile que luego bailarían. Claro, como si él la fuera a dejar; la pego más hacia él y empezó a mover su cuerpo tal cual como la música le pedía y tal cual como él deseaba hacerlo. Pudo observar en su mareo como una sonrisa de victoria se asomaba por los labios de la castaña. Y pudo sentir como ella le siguió el paso y coloco uno de sus brazos en el cuello del rubio. Esto lo hizo estremecer y respiro profundamente inundándose nuevamente con el olor tan asfixiante de la castaña.

Caprichosa como era, había conseguido traerlo a la pista de baile. Pero el no parecía sentirse o seguir molesto con ella, aun cuando su mente estaba hecha una tormenta eléctrica mezclada con un tsunami de preguntas y emociones. Disfrutaba de su compañía, disfrutaba hacerla molestar, hacerla reír, hacerla hablar de cualquier tema. Observo como la joven movía sus caderas y le daba la espalda colocando sus manos en su nuca para levantar su cabello de una forma tan inimaginable que lo hacía estremecer nuevamente podía detallar parte de su nuca y ese largo cuello ¿Cómo sería probarlo? ¿Rozarlo? ¿Besarlo? Ya no sabía si era efecto del alcohol el hecho de tener esos pensamientos acerca de su amiga, pero no podía pensar claramente y solo estaba haciendo lo que el licor le decía: Dejarse llevar. Poso sus manos en la pequeña y muy bien definida cintura de la joven y la hizo suavemente voltear.

Aun sin ver gracias a las luces del sitio podía observar con gran fascinación el rostro de la joven, aun con el maquillaje podía perfectamente detallar la piel perfecta de ella, podía detallar los ojos caramelo que siempre lograban convencerlo. Y ahora notaba algo nuevo con sencillamente tener sus manos en la cintura podía percibir la sensualidad completamente nata que ella desprendía vio como sus caderas se meneaban y quería sentirla, todavía un más cerca.

Así que así hizo, la atrajo más hacia él y ella simplemente soltó una fuga de aire mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y suavemente los iba subiendo hasta rodear el cuello del joven y cerrar su espacio uniendo sus manos dándole a entender: No te dejare ir. Ladeo una sonrisa al notar la situación y eso le gusto, tanto que se estaba volviendo adictivo. Y todos saben que ocurre cuando te empiezas a volver adicto a algo, siempre deseas más y eso era lo que estaba pasando con el portador de la amistad. Todo esto se lo estaba atribuyendo al licor y que con acción a la adrenalina del baile no podía controlarse y realmente no deseaba hacerlo, trago saliva y mojo sus labios suavemente mientras veía con recelo a su acompañante la cual subió por una fracción de momento su mirada y eso fue lo único que le basto para seguir adelante y tomar manos en la situación.

Con su mano derecha se dirigió como si de terreno peligroso y delicado se tratara y fue subiendo por la espalda suavemente, tanteando y saboreando cada detalle con sus almohadillas. Hasta que llego a su nuca a su cabello y deseo entrelazar sus dedos sobre las finas hebras femeninas para poder retenerla con más fortaleza, podía sentir la respiración de la chica chocar contra él y lo estaba matando, matando de curiosidad de saber que mar virginal podría tentar al probar sus labios. Poso su pulgar sobre su mejilla sin dejar de enlazar sus dedos con la castaña cabellera y casi como inercia de lo que conocía la empezó a atraer hacia él.

Suave.

Lento.

Rítmicamente.

Ojos cerrados.

Labios húmedos.

Respiración agitada.

Corazones sincronizando.

Choque.

Una chispa. Un mar de sensaciones, era lo que podía más fácil describir la gran ola de afecciones que le ofrecía los suaves cálidos de la castaña. Nunca había probado néctar más suave, más fuerte más imponente reposando sobre los de una chica tan dulce y pura como la de ojos miel ¿Se atrevería a más? Rozaba sus labios queriendo buscar más, explorar más y fue cuando la joven le dio permiso mordiendo suavemente su labio superior al momento de soltarlo y tentarlo. La aferro más a él casi deseando fundir su beso, su cuerpo, su alma con la de ella. Sus aires se mezclaban, se enlazaban y luchaban por supremacía. Dejo asomar suavemente su lengua tentando con pasión el labio inferior de la castaña y fue cuando sintió un gemido por parte de ella y pudo sentir la lengua de ella deseando entrar, sonrió tenuemente y le permitió entrar. Y fue un purgatorio de tortura, pero una tortura que podría disfrutar para toda la eternidad. Sus lenguas de torturaban una con la otra, se tentaban a querer más y desear más. No había nada más exquisito en el planeta de lo que probaba el día de hoy, probándola a ella. Ni la delicadeces más únicas y caras del mundo podría compararse con ella, ni los licores más locos en la tierra lo hacían sentir tan mareado y extasiado como ese beso lo estaba poniendo. No quería parar, en ese espacio, entre esa música. No quería detenerse de bailar, de hacer esa danza de pasión, de despegarse de ella.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, Mimi Tachikawa: Era su adicción.

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

o.o

Waaaaaa sdasdasdasdasd hasta yo deseo alguien con esa clase de adicción por mis besos D=…. Hahahaha yo soy la adicta hahahaha. Espero también hayan disfrutado este capitulo

Hice algo ligero para alejar un poco tanto el drama, la obsesion y los dolores de cabeza que podían pasar nuestros elegidos. Ellos también merecen un poco de diversión.

Plsss recuerden dejarme las Reviews que las amo con tanta pasión Hahaha!


	8. Tus ojos son

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: Tus ojos son…**

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Complejo Departamental, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón**

Su vista fija en la nada, y su cuerpo moviendo con inercia lo que en sus dedos tenía. Un joven de 22 años de edad aproximadamente se encontraba jugando con una pluma fuente haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Físicamente los ojos violetas se encontraban cansados, unas pequeñas bolsas oscuras eran la guinda que adornaba su rostro. Si, estaba agotado; giro su vista a la pantalla de computador que tenía a su derecha. Alguien ha estado intentando romper su sistema y él ha estado en los últimos días luchando para bloquear cada señal o brecha que intentaba ingresar aquella persona, sencillamente debido a que su programa laberinto no estaba listo para ser activado. Vio una pequeña caja negra que titilaba y cerca de ella su celular.

Agarro su teléfono móvil y empezó a divisar todos los mensajes de texto que había enviado. Quizás matando el aburrimiento muchos dirían. Hace ya algunos días atrás había mandado a uno de sus "trabajadores" a averiguar lo que pudiera sobre los niños elegidos así por igual se estaba encargando de otros asuntos pendientes en el mundo digital. Para esta misión había dejado a aquel que respondía por el nombre de Remi. En silencio había seguido los rastros de cierta cantidad de los 8 niños, el mismo joven había escuchado hazañas de los originales niños elegidos y de cómo protegieron al mundo del ataque de un digimon que pretendía esclavizar a toda la población, bufo al recordar lo sobrado que se creía el digimon: atacar sin tener un plan; eso nunca terminaba bien. El no sabía ni cómo se veían los niños elegidos, solo sabía que eran 8 y estaba ansioso de saber todas las noticias que podría recibir de ellos.

Sabía con certeza segura que juntos era una montaña de fortaleza; si quizás aún no sabían el potencial de su fuerza pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir precavido, si los tomaba por separado y los quebraba uno a uno tendría un chance más cercano y acertado de poder destruirlos, destruirlos donde más les duela. Presionaba los botones y presiono SEND, enviando un mensaje, paso su mano libre por su cabello y miro por la ventana; quizás debía salir un poco a tomar aire fresco después de todo su cuerpo era el de un simple humano y distraerse un rato le daría más fuerzas para poder trabajar y luchar con más fervor.

Se puso de pie, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se dirigió a un espejo cercano para atar una cola semi alta y arreglarse un poco. Vio de reojo a una criatura de ojos rojos mirarlo desde una esquina, ladeo una sonrisa y tomando sus llaves se dispuso a dar pie fuera de su piso.

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial MidTown, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

Veía a la gente pasar frente a ella seguir con su vida día a día, como si no tuvieran problemas y preocupaciones. Suspiro. Y miro al suelo por un momento a la punta de sus zapatos, quizás buscando la respuesta en ellos ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? De solo pensarlo sus mejillas enrojecían y su estómago sentía a explotar.

Volvió a suspirar.

Por inercia alzo su brazo derecho hasta que sus dedos tocaron sus labios en un tenue roce. Recordando como si hubiera sido ayer cuando realmente ya habían pasado varios días desde ese "encuentro", parpadeo varias veces y sintió como el calor aumentaba en su ambiente. Siempre tenía el mismo efecto cuando se ponía a pensar en el beso con el que compartió el día que tuvieron la salida de Halloween. Ahora casi no se atrevía a verle la cara y mirando al suelo rio ante la ironía; ella podría pelear contra muchos digimons y personajes malos en su vida, pero afrontar a la única persona que le ponía los nervios de punta obvia por esquivarlo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, sencillamente no sabía qué hacer.

Se sentía como una cobarde ¿Por qué permitió ese beso? Recordando, ella se había molestado con él por no haber querido bailar con ella; ya que ¡Por todos los santos! El mismo había sido el de la idea de ir a ese club nocturno, seria idiota pensar que no le gustaba bailar. Así que bueno, se fue a la barra a beber y olvidar su mal humor. Ahí fue cuando tuvo su primer problema, ella luego de tantos años no tenía aguante para el licor así que quizás estaba algo subida de tono cuando un chico se le acerco a invitarla a bailar y se lo debió haber pensado mejor antes de aceptar, pero… ¡Ash! se restregó su rostro en manos pensando en que igual Yamato se había comportado como un tonto.

Luego miro al suelo en su vergüenza recordando como el mismo ojos azules llego hasta donde ella estaba empujando al chico con el que bailaba para luego estar con ella y demonios; el hecho que la hubiera celado así sea un poquito lo hacía ver absolutamente más atractivo para sus ojos ¿o quizás era la luz del sitio? ¿O el licor? El hecho de bailar y de como ÉL bailaba. Nunca había visto al rubio bailar antes y podía decir que era todo sensualidad y nada de torpeza en sus pasos.

Ahora habían pasado unos cuantos días y hasta el pobre Gabumon no sabía cómo actuar, debido a que parecían torpes en su propio territorio sin saber qué hacer. El mas mínimo roce hacia que desviaran sus miradas y cada quien hiciera una excusa tonta de algo que tuviera que hacer. Hoy por ejemplo, se encontraba ahí sentada dentro de un centro comercial sin hacer nada, no tenía dinero y la había deprimido el hecho de ver las vitrinas llenas de decoraciones navideñas. ¡ESE! Era otro tema que la tenía en un mar de lamentos. Ya pronto llegaría navidades y ella no tenía ni un centavo para gastar. Sobre todo para darles un regalo a sus amigos quienes habían sido y siguen siendo los mejores con ella.

Suspiro resignada.

Al menos Izzy había conseguido actualizar todos sus documentos para poder localizar a sus padres con mejor facilidad, pero las autoridades competentes no se la estaban dejando tan fácil a ella. Subió la mirada y su vista se fijó en una pareja que observaba abrazada una vitrina donde había una pequeña ropa de bebe y eso la hizo sonreír un poco. La vida siempre se basada en los pequeños detalles y eran esos los que hacían que todo fuera más hermoso en la vida. Eso la hizo repensar mejor su situación. Nunca hay que darse por vencida antes de haber probado todo. Se puso de pie y como si tuviera energías renovadas se dispuso a proponerse algo. Buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo al menos hasta obtener el dinero necesario para comprar los regalos a todos sus amigos y poder darles algo especial en navidad. Después de todo, tenía los papeles para poder hacerlo y ya era grandecita.

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial MidTown, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

Con brazos pegados al cuerpo y manos metidas en el bolsillo un joven pálido y alto era considerado el centro de atención de muchas chicas dentro del mismo espacio, a pesar de tener rasgos completamente japoneses, sus pómulos y ciertas facciones tenían rastros de estilo europeo, tal vez era por el estilo que cargaba un porte alto y pulcro o la forma en la que su cola de caballo caía grácilmente sobre su hombro. Realmente nunca pudo denotar la razón del cual era considerado atractivo.

Observaba las vitrinas de forma casi desinteresada pero curiosa, tenía ya un par de años de la última vez que pudo celebrar la susodicha Navidad. Era algo irónico que a nivel global algo considerado un acontecimiento americano sea tomado tan en cuenta, incluyendo Japón que suele ser una tierra tan arraigada a sus propias tradiciones. Se detuvo al ver unas pequeñas golondrinas de acrílico posar sobre una vitrina adornando un pequeño árbol pintoresco e instantáneamente se sintió relajado. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco recordando a la persona que más amo en su vida morir en sus brazos y el inhabilitado de poder hacer algo al respecto. Ella amaba las golondrinas, el sonido que transmitían a través de sus picos, las alas largas y graciosas revolotear sobre el aire alzando su cuerpo gordo y redondo. Sonrió internamente recordando los azules zafiro de sus pupilas y el color castaño oscuro de sus cabellos, la extraña y por ende debía continuar con su plan. Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando cuando sintió un frio punzante en su nuca arrugo un poco su rostro pero controlando sus emociones para no llamar tanto la atención, y sentía como sus dedos se movían con efervescencia tratando de controlar y apaciguar cualquier dolor, su sien dolía y su mente empezaba a jugarle la broma de querer marearlo hasta tumbarlo al suelo.

Puso una mano en su rostro y comenzó a caminar, tratando de buscar el baño más cercano para poder refrescar su rostro y alejarse de toda la multitud; pero su paso se vio retenido al momento en que un pequeño cuerpo tropezó con él. Volteo rápidamente al observar como ese pequeño bulto se tambaleaba quiso ignorarla pero esos cabellos caramelo le recordaban tanto a ella, al amor de su vida que no pudo ignorar el hecho que la chica perecía en dolor. Parecía un dolor mucho más intenso que el de él.

-Disculpa…- soltó sin más, pero observo que no obtenía respuesta y más bien observo como ella cayo de rodillas al suelo y puso ambas manos en su rostro. Se volteo al ver cómo la gente se paraba a detallar curiosamente la situación y eso le molesto. Se sentía que el aire empezaba a faltar y que su espacio personal estaba siendo limitado. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomo de la mano a la chica y a pesar de su dolor y el de ella la arrastro entre el público justo hasta donde tenía pensado ir en un inicio: los baños.

Pasando entre la multitud, pudo divisar con dificultad el pequeño letrero que identificaba los baños y entro en el pequeño pasillo, suspiro con un poco menos de presión al observar que no había gente curiosa alrededor y casi con rapidez soltó la mano de la chica y se apoyó en la pared. El dolor parecía intensificarse aún más, el no entendía a que se debía eso. Podía jurar que ya había ganado control sobre los aros ¿Por qué luchaban? Parecía que aún seguían luchando en su contra, quería seguir pensando en lo que su mente quería resolver pero un leve chillido atrajo su atención a la chica a su lado que parecía sufrir una grave migraña.

-Oye… Niña- susurro apoyado desde la pared, pero no obtuvo respuesta ella solo seguía encorvada agarrando su cabeza, puso una mano sobre su hombro y la movió un poco. Nada. Puso la otra sobre ella y como santo remedio pudo sentir como su dolor empezaba a suavizar y como ese frio en la columna terminaba por desaparecer y sentir que todo a su lado refrescaba. Parpadeo un par de veces y agarrando una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a soltar un último viento que alivio su organismo. Bajo su mirada y observo como al parecer en la chica existía el mismo efecto- Calma… Ya pasara- quizás en ese momento no se reconocería a él mismo, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo; la nostalgia atraía ese lado que pensaba olvidado.

Sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse y empezaba a relajarse por igual, se apartó un poco de ella para darle espacio y la chica apoyaba sus brazos y apoyaba su trasero en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Si… Gracias- susurro suavemente y subió la mirada para toparse con los ojos violeta, el chico casi se sintió desnudo ante la mirada de la chica, aun cuando eran de diferente color podía ver el alma de su amada en ella. Soltó sus hombros con suavidad al darse cuenta que había estado mirando fijamente sin decir nada.

-De nada… Sencillamente, no estaría bien si te dejaba ahí-

-Hehe… Ya lo creo-

Silencio.

No sabía que más decirle.

Se puso de pie, intentando quizás seguir su camino.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de seguir su camino se quedó observándolo curiosamente.

-Qué curioso…-

-¿Mhmm?-

-Tus ojos…- casi quería estrellar su rostro contra la pared, nuevamente harían un comentario sobre el violeta de sus ojos: "me gustaría tenerlos de ese color" "son unos ojos muy hermoso", trago saliva esperando que su paciencia aguantara el comentario que podía venir de los labios de ella- Son como el cielo…- se sobresaltó y la observo.

-¿Cómo el cielo?-

-Aja… Tiene ese color de cuando el sol se oculta y la luna sale, un violeta casi negro… Como la noche- sonrió amigablemente y puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda esperando respuesta por parte del joven adulto.

-…Gr—gracias- desvió la mirada, nuevamente se sentía débil.

- ¿Cómo… te llamas?-

-Eh… bueno…- puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, algo apenado- Me llamo Kamijo… -

- Wow ese si es un nombre peculiar- dijo posando un dedo en su mentón- Un placer Kamijo, mi nombre es… Mimi-

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Las cuerdas no parecían querer afinarse, así tenía casi toda la tarde un joven de cabellos rubios deseando afinar su guitarra lo más perfectamente posible. Toda esta situación con el Lord Regent había hecho que olvidara muchas cosas de su vida "normal" como el asistir a la banda y en pocos días debía ponerse al día antes que su manager y su banda le cayeran a golpes. Pero para su suerte su guitarra se le había quebrado todas las cuerdas y ahora se encontraba afinando unas nuevas que consiguió.

Soltó la guitarra, y se acostó en la cama frustrado. ¿Realmente su motivo de frustración eran unas simples cuerdas? Miro la puerta, esperando que de ella mágicamente apareciera la respuesta. Se volteo dándole la espalda a la misma y quedando en posición fetal dejo su mente volar un poco más, cerró los ojos y pudo divisar el rostro de quien lo tenía frustrado, claramente en su mente. Parecía fresco cada momento, palpable pero a la vez tan imaginario. Aquella chica de cabellos caramelo, su olor a fresas, su suave piel y esos ojos color miel lo estaban volviendo loco. Ahora cada vez que la observaba no podía evitar pensar y sentir en volver a probar ese manjar que emanaba de su boca.

Abrió los ojos casi con recelo a la realidad, hundió su rostro en la almohada más cercana recordando la frustración y aquello que hacía temblar su cuerpo. Pues claro cómo no, si luego de aquel beso, más bien del gran y largo beso que habían tenido. Cuando llegaron a su piso, el por inercia buscando dormir a Mimi se había quedado dormido a su lado. Eso no le molesto, para nada más bien estaba fascinado poder estar a su lado, velar por sus pesadillas para que pudiera tener un bienestar en su sueño. Lo que realmente le molesto fue tener que levantarse muy temprano en la mañana, e irse rápidamente del cuarto antes que la castaña despertara y acabara usando toda su fuerza en su contra.

Y lo que rompió toda la paciencia que el tenia fue darse cuenta luego de eso, era; lo adictivo que se había vuelto a los labios de la chica, buscaba con toda su fuerza no lanzarse encima de ella y comérsela a besos. Su miedo nuevamente, era el rechazo. Puesto aquella vez podía echarle la culpa al licor por el cual ella haya aceptado ahora esta vez o la siguiente en que quisiera intentar podría recibir un rechazo ¿o no?

Soltó un gruñido gutural, tenía su mente vuelta un manojo de confusiones. Él estaba claro de todo, Mimi era su amiga, si, se había vuelto atractiva, ahora juntando eso más sus hormonas era la razón por la que quisiera probar más de sus besos. Pero había una vocecita pequeña que le decía: Esa no es la verdadera razón. Realmente no podía pensar como un gran volcán hormonal para con su amiga y mucho menos aquella a la que le había hecho pasar un mal rato encerrándola 3 años en un mundo en donde no había comodidades y se encontraba plagado de criaturas muy peligrosas.

¿Acaso se había vuelto adicto a su amiga? ¿O era que la soledad lo estaba volviendo loco? ¿O había algo más? A ciencia cierta, él no lo quería pensar. Pero tan metido estaba en su mundo que no escucho a una pequeña criatura entrar a su habitación.

-Matt…- vio como el muchacho casi brinca del susto y se voltea rápido a la voz que lo llamaba- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Gabumon, solo descansaba- sonrió suavemente ante la curiosidad de su digimon.

-Te noto perturbado ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no… No es nada Gabumon, solo ando cansado-

-¿Es por Mimi?- nuevamente el cuerpo del chico se tensó y dio un pequeño salto- Deberían hablar, sea lo que sea… Yo, los quiero mucho a los dos y no me gustaría que estuvieran peleados de alguna forma- la mirada del digimon se entristeció levemente.

-No estamos peleados Gabumon… Es solo que…- se sentó en la cama y suspiro- es algo complicado…-

-No debe ser nada tan complicado como para dejar de hablarle ¿o sí?-

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacer ¿No lo crees?-

-Pruébame…-miro fijamente a su digimon, sabía que no dejaría ir el tema muy fácil, ya tenía varios días evitando el tema.

-Es solo que… Bueno… Mimi y yo…- desvió la mirada, y sintió sus orejas arder- Pues… Nos b-be-besamos- cerro los ojos esperando un grito o golpe por parte de su digimon.

-¿Eso es todo?- lo miro de reojo al ver que no estaba molesto- Mimi y yo nos damos besos todo el tiempo, no lo veo motivo para estar molestos- Matt casi se cae de la cama al escuchar con tanto sinceridad a su digimon hablar que la chica con la cual tenía un mar de confusiones se daba besos con su compañero.

-¿Y… De qué forma se besan tú y ella?-

-Pues…- subió la mirada buscando recordar-… Ella me besa aquí- señalo su frente- y aquí…- su mejilla- y yo… La beso aquí- dijo señalando la mejilla del rubio- ¿Dónde más crees que puedan haber besos?- decía alzando los brazos en señal de sorpresa.

-Hahaha… No en ningún otro lado-

-Solo te diré Matt… Mimi es una buena persona, sé que ella nunca vería nada malo en una persona aun si todos lo ven- se encamino a la puerta- Recuerda eso ¿Si?- y sin dejarlo responder salió de la habitación.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron resonando en su cabeza y se quedó mirando la puerta, sonrió algo más tranquilo como si esa charla lo hubiera iluminado a una respuesta mucho más clara. Tomo su guitarra y continuo afinándola, consciente de que quizás ahora sería más fácil lograrlo.

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial MidTown, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

Admiraba una copa de helado que contenía 3 bolas de helado, conjunto a un sirope de fresa y con un topping de crema chantilly con una lluvia de almendras y sirope de fresa y con la guinda de unos tubos de galleta como decoración y acompañante a la larga cucharilla. Detrás de esta copa estaba una chica de ojos miel con las mejillas más sonrojadas que su vida podía recordar. El chico que se encontraba a su lado degustaba una copa de menor tamaño con un sirope distinto ¿Por qué había hecho para con ella siendo una recién conocida? Suspiro y con timidez agarro la cuchara a su lado y empezó a probar su gran helado.

-No tenías que haber hecho esto- susurro con timidez, el chico solo la miro.

-Cuando uno tiene un gran dolor de cabeza lo mejor es comer algo frio para contrarrestar y bajar la presión- metió una cucharada en su boca- Además, es la mejor excusa para comer un helado en esta época de frio- casi se golpeó mentalmente ante tal ocurrencia tonta y burda. Miro a su helado y casi por inercia su parte más débil en él se había inquirido a motivarlo a casi obligarle a tomar un helado con él, sencillamente puede que sea por nostalgia y esa chica le recordaba demasiado a esa persona que más amo en su corta vida- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro, adelante-

-Pues… Camino hacia la feria de comida, note que veías mucho las vitrinas ¿Buscas algo en especial?- Dios santo, como podía ser tan directo con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida, casi se quería morder la lengua ante tal honestidad. Pensó que ella le pegaría o insultaría de vuelto, y mientras observaba su helado escucho una sonrisa casi angelical frente a él.

-He he ¿Tan obvia fui?... bueno veras- agarro uno de los tubos de galleta y lo mordisqueo- Tenia mucho tiempo sin estar en Japón y son mis amigos, técnicamente aquellos que estuvieron en mi infancia fueron los que me acogieron en mi retorno a Japón- unto un poco su galleta con algo de helado- Se acerca Navidad y pues… Yo no tengo dinero y bueno… ehm, pensaras que es algo tonto- se metió a la boca el tubo entero.

-Deseas darles algo a cambio ¿No?- vio que ella asintió tímidamente.

-Ellos han sido mi todo, y sin ellos no sé dónde estaría hoy en día…- sonrió enamorada de la situación que sus palabras acarreaban- Ellos han sido mi motivo de luchar, de supervivencia y de muchas otras cosas que las palabras se quedaría cortas para expresar…- subió la mirada casi renovada en sus comentarios- Mi mejor amiga es como una hermana para mí, siempre sabe cuándo estoy triste o enojada y busca la manera de hacerme sentir mejor… Y... Y…- soltó un suspiro acallando su comentario apenada-

-Deben ser personas muy especiales… Tienen una gran amiga a cambio, debes recordar eso Mimi-se puso de pie para desconcierto de la cabellos castaños y tomo su helado en mano- Vamos… Si tanto es tu deseo de buscar algo a cambio, primero debes saber que vas a dar para luego saber cuánto necesitaras reunir ¿No lo crees?-

-…- la joven de ojos miel y piel pecosa observaba al cabellos oscuros, procesando cada palabra en su cerebro. Y tenía razón, tenía que saber que regalar para saber cuánto debía ganar. Sonrió y tomo su helado en manos y se puso de pie- Tienes razón… Para gastar hay que tener y para tener hay que saber en qué gastarlo…-

-Esa es la aptitud-

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial 109, Distrito Ginza, Tokio, Japón**

Una tranquila pareja de pieles morenas estaba tomada de la mano observando cada vitrina que pasaba a su lado, al moreno no es que le molestara comprar con ella pero se hacía largo y eterno tener que esperar a veces por las indecisiones de la misma. Esta ocasión, el tenía la mejor de las tolerancias puestas, puesto se trataba de los regalos de Navidad de todos sus amigos y la pelirroja a su derecha estaba de lo más entusiasmada porque luego de mucho tiempo tendría la oportunidad de regalarle nuevamente a su mejor amiga de ojos caramelo.

-Ahhh… A veces detesto que Matt sea tan difícil de regalar-

-Bahh! A ese rubio es fácil Sora…- La ojos ámbar se volteo a verlo esperando a que le diera ideas- Regálale un decolorante de cabello, así será feliz de poder mantener su rubio oxigenado con él- la pelirroja rio suelta ante el comentario de su novio, el siempre tenía ocurrencias de como molestar a Ishida aun sin tener la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado- Ahora que lo digo, ese será mi regalo de Navidad… Ven vamos a donde sea que consiga cosas para el cabello, tu que eres chica… Guíame-

-Vale, vamos… Pero no deberías ser tan malo con él, algún día terminara devolviéndote la jugada- rodea sus brazos en el de su acompañante y se pusieron en dirección a una tienda especializada en belleza

-¿él?... No lo creo, ahorita tiene más cosas en mente-

-¿Mas cosas en mente?- dijo con curiosidad

-Sí, con lo de su banda, las prácticas con los digimons y el beso de-e…- giro la cabeza dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

-¿El beso de…?- vio como este no quería responder

-De nada, nada-

-…- lo detuvo y se puso de frente a él con brazos en cadera- ¿A quién demonios beso Yamato Ishida, eh Kamiya?-

-Bueno… No a nadie Hehe- desvió la mirada pero sentía la fulminante vista de su novia, cerró los ojos y miro al techo- Basta Sora-

-Dime Kamiya…-

-No-

-Habla-

-No-

-Taichi…-

-…- respiro resignado, sabía que pasaría si Sora continuaba luego de ese 'Taichi'- En la fiesta de Halloween, el rubio beso a alguien y vaya que puedo decir que fue un beso- se metió las manos en los bolsillos intentando disimular que el asunto, no era tan grande.

-¿En la fiesta? ¿Quién habrá sido?- dijo arrastrando la pregunta a la cual ya tenía una respuesta

-…-

-No me digas que…- casi como si pudiera leer la mente del castaño, abrió sus ojos y su boca y tan solo cuando el asintió fue que cayó en cuenta- ¿QUEEEEEE?- varias personas a su rededor pararon ante el grito de sorpresa de la joven, pero cuando vieron que era nada siguieron su camino- ¿Co-como sabes eso?-

-Pues… -suspiro y puso los brazos detrás de su nuca- Iba de vuelta a la mesa a buscar tu bebida y cuando vi que tanto la tuya como la mía habían desaparecido sospeche que se trataba de Yamato… Me volteo para buscarlo a exigirle que me pague mi trago, cuando lo veo de espaldas… Pues, me iba a acercar cuando vi unos brazos rodearlo… Cuando me extrañaba que primero: Que Matt bailara y segundo: Con cualquier chica, sabiendo cuanta loca hay por ahí…- miro a los ojos a su novia- cuando la medio voltea debido a bueno… Ya tú sabes, pude notar que era Mimi… y ya… Se estaban besando-

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta naturalidad Taichi Kamiya?- suspiro casi hiperventilando ante la nueva noticia que llegaba a sus oídos- Oh dios, esto es grande…- decía agarrando su blusa para abrirle un poco de espacio para que el aire entrara como si de verano se tratara y ella estuviera sudando a causa de ello- ¿Por qué Mimi no me ha dicho nada?- hizo un puchero con su boca y se cruzó de brazos indignada que su mejor amiga no haya hablado con ella.

-Quien sabe… Tal vez tenga miedo-

-Ya va a ver… -Saco su celular y busco un numero conocido.

-¿A quién vas a llamar?-

-A ella ¡A quien más!- sin prestar atención a lo demás ni a lo que pudiera decir su novio, escribió un texto a su destinatario.

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial MidTown, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

-Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias… - decía una castaña entusiasmada saliendo de una tienda de ropa para aproximarse hasta donde se encontraba un cabello azabache esperando con un semblante sereno pero frio- La encargada dijo que podría empezar a partir de la mitad de esta semana medio turno a ese paso poder conseguir el dinero a tiempo- se veía contenta y satisfecha con su logro- Ahora… Solo tendré que convencer a Yamato que me deje venir…-

-¿Yamato?-

-¡Eh! Sí, es el chico con el que… Bueno, es el que me está dando alojo- dijo algo apenada.

-Ya veo…- miro el reloj en su bolsillo y noto la hora- Creo… y ya es hora de que me vaya-

-¿Tan pronto?- se sorprendió ante el comentario honesto de la chica.

-Si… Debo atender algunos asuntos- se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón de su camisa.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- sus ojos, esa mirada le recordaba tanto a ella. Tanto así que una pequeña vocecita fue la que actuó por él, logrando que asintiera ante la pregunta de la castaña, esta solo sonrió- Bien, entonces espero verte pronto… - y sin el deseoso de dar alguna respuesta de vuelta se dispuso a seguir su camino. Lo vio alejarse y como si de un imán por acción gravitatoria, su cabeza empezó a doler nuevamente y su vista se aturdió un poco, sintió una vibración en su costado que la distrajo de pensar en lo que ocurría. Saco su celular y se dispuso a leer:

"_Tachikawa, más te vale que me cuentes que demonios paso en la noche de Halloween o tu y yo vamos a tener un gran problema. –Sora" _

La castaña podía sentir su espina dorsal temblar ante las palabras en el mensaje y eso le provoco un poco de malestar, suspiro con un puchero en sus labios y supo: La situación que había intentado olvidar, no podría olvidarla con tanta facilidad y mucho menos escapar de ella, ahora que otros sabían.

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Cerró tranquilamente la puerta tras ella, y se dispuso a salirse de sus zapatos. Lejos pero no tan distante se podía escuchar una suave melodía proveniente del cuarto de su acompañante de piso y curiosa dejándose llevar por las tonadas se adentró en el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del chico. Nunca antes en todo el tiempo que tenía ahí, lo había escuchado tocar. Sonriendo para sí misma pudo notar que su música era buena, aun si no estaba la canción completa disfrutaba lo que estaba escuchando.

Cerro sus ojos y era como si parte de ella se hubiera relajado por completo, quizás las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto algo tensas después de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Pero algo que su cuerpo aún no se había dado cuenta era que a pesar de cuestionarse el por qué había besado al rubio o el por qué lo dejo. Su mente no procesaba era 'Arrepentimiento' y no era porque no se había dado cuenta, sino sencillamente porque en ella esa palabra y esa sensación no existía. Relajo cada musculo de su cuerpo dejando que todo aquello por lo que había estado agobiándose se iba con cada cuerda sonada por la guitarra, era como si el rubio le estuviera diciendo que el también sentía lo mismo. Tan sumida estaba en su sensación, que no se había dado cuenta que al parecer el rubio había dejado de tocar.

Suspiraba suavemente, relajada que no sintió cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abría y frente a ella aparecía un rubio casi sorprendido de ver a la castaña que había sido el manojo de nervios para poder afinar su guitarra pero también había sido ligeramente su musa para poder componer la melodía de hace algunos momentos. Sonrió ligeramente. Casi sin esperar ser descubierto la detallo con más claridad y mejor luz. Y algo había sido claro en él gracias a la conversación que tuvo con su compañero digimon.

Si, realmente aun cuando el digimon no lo había notado. Realmente un beso no era tan malo; bueno si, era malo para él el no saber qué hacer con esas emociones que la castaña le estaba causando, pero no era malo ya que sabía que la chica que tenía frente al nunca lo vería como una mala persona. Aun si fue el culpable de muchas cosas en su vida, aun si gracias a él y a su inexpertico descuido dejo caerla llevándola lejos de este mundo y lejos de las cosas que más ella amaba. Ella lo había perdonado y se había abierto a él, olvidando quizás lo que muchas personas daban por sentado todo el tiempo; si alguien te hace daño debes alejarte de esa persona pero ella se había quedado y podía admitir que eso lo relajaba aun si no sabía cómo tener un sitio lo bastante femenino posible para ella.

Dio un paso suave y casi por inercia tal como había ocurrido esa noche, la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Ella podía sentir unos brazos cálidos tomar suavemente su espalda y atraerla hacia algo, rápidamente abrió los ojos y antes de poder asimilar lo que ocurría ya se encontraba en los brazos de aquel chico. Ambos corazones podían casi estar sincronizados en una melodía rítmica acelerada, enloquecida. Sus labios entre abiertos, casi incrédula ante lo que ocurría frente a ella, rodeándola a ella. Su respiración estaba frenética, y podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba pero muy legado a una sensación de incomodidad

-Lamento…- se atrevió rápidamente a hablar, el corazón de Mimi se detuvo… ¿Acaso?... ¿Se estaba disculpando?... ¿Sería por el beso?... Algo en ella tenía miedo de escuchar lo que podría seguir a continuación, así que detuvo su respiración cuando sintió nuevamente al rubio hablar- Lamento si estos días me he comportado extraño… He tenido mucho en la cabeza, pero… -casi podía soltar un aire para volver a respirar. Mientras que él sonreía ante el nerviosismo de la chica- Ya todo está bien… Más que bien, claro como el agua- y a medida que decía estas palabras se alejaba de ella para verla con más detenimiento tomando un mechón de su cabello y lo paso ligeramente por su nariz, tanto como ella odiaba.

-¡Oye! Deja de hacer eso…- dijo casi alejándose por inercia de la molesta pero refrescante situación, ella sabía lo que él quería hacer. Así que siguiéndole el juego hizo un puchero de indignación y se cruzó de brazos- Si deseas mi perdón, deberás hacer algo por mi…- lo miro de reojo- Deberás prepararme algo de cenar, hacer mi cama y prepararme un baño- el chico sonrió contento con la situación y se encamino a la cocina no sin antes darse la vuelta e inclinarse.

-Como usted desee, mi princesa-

Y ahí estuvo claro para los dos, y como si de un juego de cómplices se tratara ninguno de los dos se disculpó por el beso, porque ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido de ese momento que en un futuro quizás se convertiría en el inicio de muchos más.

…

**..**

**.**

**6 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Complejo Departamental, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón**

Se escuchaban varias cajas siendo hurgadas, un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros estaba registrando unas cajas en busca de algo en particular. Al fondo estaba una criatura de ojos rojos mirando con detenimiento cada movimiento que el chico de ojos morado hacía. Casi como si pudiera leer su mente de lo que estaba haciendo. Desde que había llegado al piso del departamento se la había pasado buscando algo en las cajas, gruñía guturalmente cuando no encontraba la caja correcta y se devolvía caminando hacia el sitio donde guardaba todo y volvía con otro.

Luego de un tiempo buscando en lo que parecían ser las ultimas cajas se detuvo en seco cuando noto lo que había estado buscando, metió la mano suavemente y jalo un pequeño objeto con un marco decorado, sacando una fotografía de ahí mismo, se puso de pie y camino hasta su sitio de trabajo y se sentó. A detallar la fotografía, frente a él estaba una pareja muy feliz sentadas en lo que parecía ser la sala de una habitación, un chico de ojos caramelo, tez fuerte pero suave y cabellos semi largos en color azabache tenía sus manos puestas sobre una figura llamativa. Se trataba de una chica de cabellos ondulados en color chocolate oscuro, piel clara y fina como ninguna otra que el haya conocido y ojos de color azul. Parecía un ángel lo que tenía frente a él y para él lo fue, apretó la fotografía enredada en sus dedos recordando lo que había pasado esta tarde

"Tus ojos son como el cielo"

"Volveremos a vernos"

Sacudió la cabeza sacando esas palabras de su mente, si tenía razón no había otra persona que se le pareciera a la persona que tenía en sus manos, pero entonces ¿Por qué esa chica le había recordaba tanto a esa persona? Dejo la foto sobre la mesa y subió su mirada hacia el techo. Apenas la vio recordó con claros ojos a la persona que había muerto en sus brazos, tendida en el suelo luchando contra un dolor que él conocía muy claramente gracias a los amuletos que tenía en sus muñecas. Era extraño para sí mismo, comparar a una chica que ni siquiera conocía con aquella persona que fue todo para él. Miro a su digimon y sus ojos brillaron un poco, su semblante se ensombreció; una parte de él no puede sentir debilidad, debía demostrar al mundo lo que les había hecho pasar a él, el infierno que le hicieron sentir y la gran plasta de excremento que le hicieron sentir estando en el momento de debilidad.

Si, debía mostrarle al mundo.

Si, lo haría y lo lograría.

**0.0**

**0.0**

**0.0**

**Finalmente les hago entrega a otro capitulo**

**n.n agradezco a los nuevos lectores por sus Reviews y a los que me siguen espero por favor continúen haciéndolo y que me dejen mas Reviews para poder continuar con ahinco n_n**


	9. Estrella Fugaz

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: Estrella fugaz**

…

**..**

**.**

**18 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial MidTown, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

-Gracias, disfruta tu compra- se inclino de forma educada mientras la chica frente a ella tomaba unas bolsas y salía contenta del brazo de otra persona. La joven de cabellos castaños se sentía tranquila en esa tienda, pues todo era exactamente como ella siempre habia soñado, la ropa era a la moda y podía ayudar a las chicas a vestir. Se sentía como si fueran los viejos tiempos y no tuviera que estar lidiando contra monstruos digitales y gente elegida con problemas de oscuridad. Ante la sorpresa de su comentario, rio mentalmente; anteriormente se habría tomado ese comentario como algo para ponerla en seriedad, ya que no se encontraban tan tranquilos como debía ser, pero mientras tanto el aire de calma reinaba en el sitio, aun asi no tenia la guardia baja sabia que en cualquier instante otro ataque podría ocurrir pero mientras se habia dicho a si misma y a los demas que disfrutaría de cada momento.

Todo realmente iba con calma y a viento prospero, Matt y Tai constantemente practicaban para ser mas fuertes siendo los elegidos lideres y eso le motivaba a ella a ser mas fuerte; deseando que sus amigos no tuvieran que pasar a través de la prueba en la que ella fue puesta, mientras los hermanos menores de cada uno se les unieron al entrenamiento y aun cuando ellos no conocían su propio potencial era claro que eran unos chicos muy fuertes, solo debían tener mas confianza en si mismo. Pero esta vez Mimi no intervendría, sabia que Kari apoyaría a Takeru en lo que fuera necesario y viceversa y no necesitaba energía mas motivante que esa, solo debía alejar a Tai de que notara que su hermanita, ya no era tan niña. Joe habia estado visitando al chico llamado Albert en el hospital, habia sido trasladado al área de recuperación psiquiátrica donde su hermano era el medico asignado, y si; el chico ya habia despertado pero tenia muy pocos recuerdos que para depresión de su compañero digimon, este mismo no lo recordaba. Asi que aquí es donde el elegido de la honestidad intervendría: el trabajo de Joe era ayudarlo a recordar para que pudiera darles el lugar y la localización de donde se encontraba Lord Regent y detenerlo antes de que todo se fuera de las manos, a mayores profundidades. Izzy seguía mas intrigado que nunca en querer destruir las grandes cantidades de hoyos que su adversario en línea estaba dejando para él, pero aun asi no paraba de investigar toda la escritura antigua del digimundo ante esto; uno que otro dia pasaba a detallar los simbolos que habia en el cuerpo de Mimi, puesto para la preocupación del chico sentía que llegaba a un lugar sin salida y quería encontrar respuestas en el cuerpo de la misma. Sora y Yamato por su lado, eran otra historia en conjunto, mientras una apareció en esos días a reclamarle ciertas situaciones, el otro habia tenido que quedar en desconcierto ciertas veces por no querer llevar situaciones a otro nivel de compromiso.

Rio para sus adentros y observo a una pareja entrar a la tienda, y mientras se disponía a ayudar a sus próximos clientes, su mente se puso a recordar

…

**..**

**.**

**7 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

¡DING! ¡DONG!

-Ya voy- dijo una alegre castaña quitándose el delantal, llego hasta la puerta principal y al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa puesto frente a ella se encontraba una pelirroja con manos en las caderas haciendo sonar su zapato. La castaña en ese momento suspiro sabiendo que a ciencia cierta lo que esa chica de ojos ambar hacia en la puerta no era pasar a visitar- Hola Sorita-

-No me lances el Sorita, Tachikawa-

-Buenas… Tardes ¿Entonces?-

-Deja de vacilarme Mimi- torcio sus labios y sin decir mas entro en la residencia Ishida, dejando su bolso en el mueble mas cercano, se quito los zapatos y se adentro a la sala principal. La ojimiel por su lado se sentía acosada debido a que sabia la lluvia de preguntas que tendría la pelirroja para con ella. Entro y al observarla sentada en el mueble con brazos cruzados, se sento quedando frente a ella y empezó a jugar con el ruedo de la falda por inercia- ¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?- no la observaba a los ojos por pena.

-¡Ay! ¡Para! Se que te diste los besos con Ishida- el rojo del rostro de Mimi se hizo notorio- Habla-

-…No hay nada que hablar Sora-

-Ujum- levanto una ceja

-Es en serio-

-Dime… ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Qué? Sora que cosas dices-se sobresalto en su asiento

-Repetire la pregunta… ¿Te gusta?-

-No,no, no… Como crees, solo es mi mejor amigo-

-Lo preguntare una vez mas… ¿ .TA?-

-Por dios me esta dando casa Sora ¡Basta!-

-El que lo niega es porque algo oculta-

-No ando negando nada-

-¡Entonces admites que te gusta!- su respiración se agitaba, se vio acorralada la ojos ambas sonreía triunfante y al ver que ya no habia mas sencillamente se dispuso a hablar

-Yo…Yo no se Sora…. Sencillamente no se, des-de-e- que el me beso no se que hacer- se hundio en el sillón mirando a sus rodillas- Todo es confuso, nunca habia sentido est-…No estoy segura de que es esto- decía extendiendo las manos a su amiga casi gritando al aire la situación- Ahora lo veo y… y… No se, no se nada. No quiero pensar en nada- Sora solo miraba curiosa la situación en la que veía un conflicto interno en su hermana, no la interrumpia y solo dejaba que hablara desahogándose- Puede que… No no, solo es un simple encapricho nada mas… ¿o no? Ash, no se que pensar- sacudió su cabeza con sus manos. Y se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Sora tan libre y aireada.

-¿Eh? Y ahora…. Estas Loca ¿acaso? ¿Por qué te ries? ¿Te causa gracia mi situación?-

-Sencillamente… Ha ha… Me recordaste a Tai-

-¿A Tai?- paro en seco y la vio limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que rodaba de su ojo

-Si… Cuando el no sabia como declararse técnicamente estaba igual o peor que tu-

-Pero yo no me ando declarando Sora Takenouchi-

-Claramente No-

-¿Entonces?-

-…- Suspiro y se levanto- Veras Mimi, esta bien sentir la confusión que tienes ahorita es normal en ese proceso y sobre todo… Si se trata de Matt- vio como la chica estaba solo mirando al suelo escuchando a su amiga- Nadie te esta juzgando, es algo normal-

-Pero, no es normal Sora… El se convirtió en mi mejor amigo-

-¿Y que mejor que eso? Tai es mi mejor amigo y somos, sencillamente mejores amigos que se aman mas alla de sus barreras… El sabe perfectamente cuando me siento mal cuando algo me molesta como alegrarme el dia y como animar mi estado de animo si me siento mal por algo-

-Pero…-

-Dejame preguntarte algo ¿El se disculpo por el beso? ¿O te insinuo que habia sido un error? Como para que estes en esta situación ¿eh?- vio como ella lo pensaba un momento.

-Ahora que lo dices.. No- solto luego de un momento

-¿Entonces a que le tienes miedo?-

-Yo…-

-Realmente no lo sabes ¿verdad?- vio como ella negaba tímidamente ante su respuesta, puso una mano en su hombro- Veamos Mimi… ¿Qué pasa cuando lo ves?-

-Pues… Me siento tranquila e intranquila al mismo tiempo-

-¿Qué pasa cuando el te ve?-

-¡¿Y como voy a saber yo?!-

-Hahaha es una pregunta sencilla, te evade, te fastidia, no te presta atención, no dice nada ¿uhm?-

-Bueno… Mas que todo me fastidia- dijo con un leve puchero en su rostro

-Ahí lo tienes… Recuerdo una época en el que Matt estaba tras de mi, me fastidiaba un poco para llamar mi atención y te puedo decir, que la aptitud de como el es contigo, es completamente diferente es mucho mas intensa… Mucho mas… Mhm… Bueno, sencillamente… El Ishida que yo conozco nunca ha hecho eso con otra persona, a menos que se trate de Tai… Entre ellos existe un amor casi matrimonial- dijo riendo ante la ocurrencia de su comentario, la castaña le acompaño suavemente en su risa- Mira Mimi, estoy segura que esta bien que aceptes lo que sientes y mas si se trata en alguien como Matt-

-¿Y…si..?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si… ehm… No… pues… llega… a… sentir lo mis-mo-

-Estoy segura que alguien como Matt no dara por sentado tus sentimientos Mimi- la tomo de las manos- tu eres una gran chica, de eso no lo dudes y pues… Si tienes duda que no pueda sentir lo mismo…entonces, haz algo al respecto- se quedo callada y sonrio luego de pensar su siguiente comentario- Conquistalo-

-¿Eh?- se sonrojo completamente ante lo dicho.

-Que vea, la clase de persona que Tachikawa puede ser- tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la hizo que la mirada- Conquistalo…-

…

**..**

**.**

**18 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial MidTown, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

Era bueno saber que tenia el apoyo de su amiga y hermana en esta clase de situaciones, después de todo Yamato no era un desconocido o cualquier chico que ella conocia, era su amigo de la infancia con el cual ella vivio una de las historias y aventuras mas grandes que alguien pudiera imaginar. Para luego de todo lo que pasaron se convirtiera en su mejor amigo, aquella persona que sabia cuando se sentía mal o sabia consolarla cuando no tenia las palabras para levantar su estado de animo, aun asi siempre intentaba levantar su animo. Él, conocía sus lagrimas y sus risas y ella lo habia visto de formas que sabia que nadie mas podría llegar a verlo. Se sentía desnuda ante él y completamente segura al mismo tiempo, aun si estaba indefensa él no se atrevería a dañarla sino mas bien seria el espacio de apoyo y protección que ella necesitara.

Luego de esa charla con Sora, Mimi estaba clara de algo y su amiga prometio guardar el secreto: Yamato le gustaba y mucho. Su única duda era ¿Cómo conquistarlo? Ella no sabia nada de eso, si podía ser coqueta y risueña; pero esa era la Mimi de hace mucho, ella habia crecido ademas Yamato no era cualquier chico, sabia que era muy reservado con todo, y bastante frio cuando se trataba de emociones que lo vieran ser vulnerable. No era un chico superficial, no se dejaba guiar por las apariencias; y esta situación le hacia sentir timida. Ella sabia que el no era superficial, y bien en contadas el mismo habia visto y limpiado cicatrices y cortadas que ella tenia, aun asi se sentía insegura. Se habia visto al espejo y si, su cuerpo podía ser delgado y muy deseado por muchas chicas pero ella solo veía cicatrices y marcas en su cuerpo. Anteriormente siendo ella y como es, esa acción no la tendría tan nerviosa. Suspiro. Realmente la vida habia dado giros completamente extraños en su vida.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien tocaba su hombro, sino cuando lo hizo por tercera vez que se dio cuenta volteando su rostro de la forma mas distraída posible, para llevarse uan sorpresa.

-Hola Mimi-

-¡Kamijo! Que sorpresa verte por aquí- se dio la vuelta completamente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Solo…- miro de reojo como todas las chicas del sitio paraban a verlo, como le molestaba eso. Suspiro e intento concentrarse en lo que tenia de frente- Venia a ver como te iba en tu trabajo, si… eso-

-Que amable de tu parte, pues me va muy bien… Si sigo trabajando las horas propuestas tendre el dinero completo para poder comprar el regalo a todos-

-Es bueno saber que te ha dado resultado-

-Claro, además… Es divertido ayudar a otras chicas con la moda, me trae buenos recuerdos-

-¿Te gusta la moda?-

-Si, es como mi segunda cosa favorita en el mundo- dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda, enlazados-

-¿Y cual seria la primera?-

-¿Eh? Pues…- miro al suelo apenada

-Mimi, te necesito-

-Voy… - dijo volteándose hacia la gerente de tienda y luego para ver al conocido frente a ella- Tendras que disculpar Kamijo debo seguir con el trabajo… El deber llama-

-Claro, no te disculpes…. Debo seguir mi camino de todas formas- se inclino de forma educada- Espero verte pronto Mimi-

-Si, asi será… Tambien lo espero- se inclino de forma respetuosa y corrió hasta donde la encargada la habia hecho ir, el chico solo la observo. Reconociendo que desde que la habia conocido, no solo habia encontrado a alguien con quien relajarse asi sea pensando en ella sino que además sus dolores casi infernales habían cesado. Se dirigio a la puerta y desaparecio.

La castaña por su lado, al verlo ir sonrio para si misma. Y un nuevo pensamiento vino a su mente. Creo y tendría que agregar a alguien mas a la lista para sus regalos de navidad.

…

**..**

**.**

**18 de Noviembre, año 2005.**

**Instituto de música de Odaiba- Auditorio, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Bien, terminamos por hoy- dijo claramente un rubio mientras se disponía a bajar del escenario para guardar su guitarra y secar su frente.

-Esa canción va muy bien Ishida, realmente me sorprende que se haya ocurrido tan rápido- se dispuso a seguirle el paso el tecladista.

-Si, algo nuevo debe estar ocurriendo en tu vida para que haya venido la musa de la inspiracion- dijo con rapidez el baterista a lo lejos.

-No es nada, realmente- tratando de ignorar a sus compañeros de banda

-Mhm Claro que tiene que ser algo nuevo- dijo el bajista con una mano en la cintura

-¿Qué podrá ser?- los tres chicos se quedaron fijamente observando al rubio mientras este solo se disponía a ignorarlos ante sus ridiculeces

-Ya dejen de pensar, se les va a fundir el cerebro-

-¡Ya se!- todos voltearon a ver al tecladista- ¡Te gusta alguien!-

-¡¿Qué?!- casi se muerde la lengua el rubio ante la declaración del mismo.

-Tendria sentido-

-Claro que tendría sentido, lo mismo me ocurrio cuando conoci a Nori- dijo para voltear a ver al rubio que trataba de ocultar su pena- ¿Quién podrá ser?-

-Debe ser alguien muy especial para aguantar al pesado de Ishida todo el tiempo-

-Aja, sobre todo cuando se molesta-

-Oigan…-

-Y supongo debe ser muy linda, porque con la cantidad de fanes que Matt ha tenido ha rechazado a un monton de bombones-

-Oigan…-

-Y debe ser alguien con mucha madurez, Matt no soporta a ninguna descerebrada como Jun por ejemplo-

-Chicos…-

-Espero y sepa cocinar porque este rubio no tiene mucho futuro en la cocina-

-¿Estoy pintado o que?-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo se llama la chica?-

-Que no hay ninguna chica- dijo cerrando el forro que protegia a su guitarra y la tomaba con seguridad- Ahora…-

-Vamos Ishida, habla… Pueda que nosotros te podamos dar algún consejo… -

-Dudo que puedan-

-Es decir que si hay una chica- dijo triufante el baterista

-¡Ash! Mueranse… Yo me largo- y sin escuchar mas de los comentarios que tenían que decir el resto de su grupo, salio por la puerta. Mientras iba camino a la salida, esa pequeña charla solo le hizo recordar lo que realmente no se habia dado cuenta sino hasta hace poco. Sonrio.

Abrio la puerta y una fuerte corriente de frio lo hizo acomodarse mas el abrigo, miro su reloj y se dispuso a caminar. Realmente, fue solo después de que admitió sus sentimientos que se dio cuenta del tiempo en el que se habia tardado para poder darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica de cabellos castaños. El tiempo que estuvo cuidándola quizás fue el inicio y la mecha que encendio a sus sentimientos, fue sino después del beso en el que su mente admitió la situación que ocurria.

No le molestaba tener esos sentimientos, a veces pensaba en el momento en el que se enamoraría y estaría al lado de alguien. Y cuando esporádicamente veía a Tai y Sora juntos ese gusanito se metia cada vez en su mente. Lo que realmente le molestaba era saber que hacer cuando esa oportunidad le gritara en sus oidos, porque no se trataba de cualquier persona; sino de Mimi. La ex -princesa caprichosa.

Accedio a la estación de metro mas cercana y pasando su tarjeta sobre el escáner se dispuso a acelerar el paso antes que las personas se lo llevaran por delante, hasta el espacio correspondiente donde esperaria la cabina correspondiente para abordar. Mientras esperaba podía observar a la gente pasar ¿Qué llegaría a pasar si la ojimiel no lo aceptaba? El no sabia como actuar en esas circunstancias, pues realmente nunca antes le habia gustado alguien, tanto. Recordaba esas veces en la que Sora llego a atraerle, pero fue pasajero y no con tanta profundidad a como era en esta ocasion. Tenia claro que ella no lo habia rechazado al momento de besarse y mucho menos se habia escuchado de sus labios que se habia arrepentido del mismo beso. Pero aun asi eso no le daba la certeza que ella lo aceptaría. Suspiro, y volvió a tomar el agarre de su maleta que contenia la guitarra al notar que un vagon se habia parado, entrando en el mismo se agarro con fuerza y espero a que arrancara. Ella, era diferente; no por ser caprichosa ni mucho menos egoísta. Creo que esas definiciones eran las que menos le importaban, sino era el hecho de que ella se veía tan pura y él, pues no se sentía a su nivel. Eso lo frustraba de sobre manera; ella habia dado su todo para proteger a este mundo y al mundo digital sin importar que consecuencias cayeran sobre sus hombros, mientras que él no conseguia llegar a su nivel y ser igualmente útil para el grupo. Si, habia logrado mucho en un corto periodo y Mimi estaba agradecida por su esfuerzo, pero el sentía que no era suficiente; el sentía que no era suficiente para ella.

El metro se detuvo y se dio cuenta que era su parada, soltando el agarre se dispuso a salir y encaminarse hasta la salida que lo comunicaría con su destino. Nuevamente dejo su mente navegar en aguas. Ella era una luz en la oscuridad, una fuente de sinceridad y desinteres que nunca dejaba por perdido lo que tenia a su alrededor, nunca dejaria al ser que la rodeaba al abandono, aun cuando ese chico Albert la habia herido mucho; ella fue una de las primeras personas que se mostro accesible a perdonarlo aun cuando el chico no habia despertado aun y no tenia la certeza de si se disculparía o no. Suspiro aliviado ante ese pensamiento. Realmente su digimon: Gabumon, tenia razón. Mimi nunca veria lo malo en ninguna persona, aun si ella tenia sus defectos nunca detectaba el de los demas y eso era algo digno de admirar.

Observaba la entrada al sitio y se adentro. Su mente estaba seguro de algo. Admitia algo: era genial saber de quien gustaba ahora. Sonrio para si mismo. Ella no era cualquier chica, ella era alguien mucho mas de lo que pudo imaginar y era alguien que lo hacia motivar a querer ser mejor persona en mucho tiempo. Se sentía a gusto, aun si no estaba seguro que ella lo aceptaría. Y eso era intimidante, no saber lo que podía deparar el futuro. Tomo la escalera mecánica y continua su camino. Bien, estaba bien temer. Al menos algo estaba seguro que esta vez no perdería a su amiga, porque ella ya no era nada por debajo de su amiga sino era algo mucho mas arriba de ello. Su mejor amiga y la chica que mas le gustaba. Si antes estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, ahora estaría dispuesto a mas, aun si no sabia la magnitud. No quería ver ninguna cicatriz en su cuerpo, ninguna lagrima en sus ojos y ningún semblante triste en su rostro. Llego al sitio de destino y se adentro, para ver a la persona que le robaba el aliento en poco tiempo, a la persona que quería ver sonreir mas que a nadie y ver un brillo único en los ojos miel que solo ella sabia tener y dar.

-Hola Mimi-

-¿Ah? ¡Yamato! Llegaste mas temprano de lo esperado- decía una animada castaña que se disponía a guindar unas piezas en unos tendederos- Saldre en unos minutos ¿Vale?-

-Claro, estaba pensando que podríamos comer aquí en el centro comercial-

-Si, buena idea- dijo casi por inercia, el solo sonrio y vio como ella corrió detrás del mostrador. Habia admitido que no le gustaba mucho al inicio que ella quisiera trabajar y mucho menos sin saber el motivo, pero verla tan animada habia disipado ese malestar casi tan rápido, se dispuso a salir del local para esperar a la chica fuera, sentándose en el banquillo saco su libreta y se puso a bocetear ciertas frases en busca de su siguiente melodía.

"_Necesito una razón_

_Un pequeño indicio_

_Que indique que puedo seguir a tu corazón_

_Tan solo en el vacio_

_Sin ti, no tendría sentido _

_Por favor, dame un indicio_

_Por favor, dame un respiro_

_Que susurre lo que deseo escuchar"_

-Vaya… me gusta- salto precipitadamente sobre si mismo al observar a quien tenia en frente, era la castaña que miraba ahora curiosa, el rubio se sintió descubierto.

-¡Mimi!-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no… -guardo el cuaderno rápidamente- solo me sorprendiste, nada mas… - se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo su guitarra- ¿Vamos?-

-Claro…-

…

**..**

**.**

**18 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Complejo Departamental, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón**

Sus dedos sonaban rítmicamente contra la mesa mientras observaba una pantalla con una imagen de un hombre algo distorcionada. Hace un par de minutos que lo miraba esperando a que este se dignara de hablar mientras que el mismo se calmaba ante la situación de saber.

-Dejame ver si entendí claramente R, me estas insinuando… Que los siguientes anillos restantes… No. Estan. En. El. Di-Gi-Mun-Do ¿eh?- se acomodo en su silla

-Me temo que si señor- decía un hombre de rasgos duros, quizás tenia una procedencia alemana o francesa- Mis búsqueda me llevo hasta una brecha digital-

-…- los dedos inquietos del receptor de la imagen sonaban y tronaban con insistencia

-En otras palabras señor… Alguien ya tiene en su poder esos anillos-

-…- podía sentír como la sangre le hervia de pensar que alguien en el mundo real ya tenia esos anillos y le comia el alma de saber quien podría ser.

-Hay que investigar con mas profundidad a los niños elegidos señor. Solo alguno de ellos pudo haber tomado los elementos restante- observo el Digivice que tenia en sus manos- ya consegui la brecha hace un rato, solo es cuestión de tiempo de saber la localización exacta de donde se encuentra ubicado y nuestra búsqueda de niños elegidos se resumera en gran numeración-

-Quiero que mande vigilar en la ciudad… Algo me dice R que toda tu búsqueda terminara muy vecina a mi- se cruzo de brazos-Ahora… ¿Qué nueva información me tienes, acerca del otro asunto?-

-Ah, si… Los principales niños elegidos han estado practicando, descubri por fuentes que el chico Izumi ha estado usando los laboratorios de computación en gran cantidad- el cabellos oscuros levanto la ceja- Puede que sea esa la persona que ha estado intentando luchar contra su firewall, señor-

-…-

-Los lideres siguen en entrenamiento, han hecho avances… Pero no tan significativos como para preocuparnos… Si ellos son los mas fuertes del grupo, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por los demas- sonrio casi en sobra ante sus comentario, el joven de ojos morados y cabello azabache solo observaba cada palabra que el hombre a través de la pantalla decía, analizando y mitigando cada letra- Le aseguro señor, que estaremos preparados-

-Bien… Te mandare a Akardimon como apoyo, necesitamos la mayor fuerza posible y el mayor ejercito al alcance lo mas rápido- se acerco a la computadora frente a el y tecleo unas cuantas veces y un mapa apareció frente a sus ojos- Te estoy enviando una información de mucha utilidad, dentro de muy poco y cuando… Solo cuando de la señal empezaremos la invasión- presiono Enter.

-Señor, este mapa es de ¿Tokio?-

-Asi es… Ya el digimundo nos pertenece, salvo por unas cuantas zonas que por alguna razón mi fuerza no ha penetrado en ella- observo a su digimon que parecía sincronizar con sus pensamientos y sus grandes hojas se clavaban en el suelo y arañaban contra el mismo ansioso de moverse- Una vez que tengamos el ejercito preparado, Tokio será el primero en caer… Despues de todo, aun sin los elementos restantes… Los demas niños elegidos de cualquier lugar no podrán hacer mucho sin poder llamar a sus digimons a este mundo… Dudo mucho que aquel niño elegido con los elementos obtenidos pueda hacer algo en mi contra sin el poder de su digimon y sin la puerta para poder invocarlo- ladeo una sonrisa complacido, observando unos nombres tallados en la pared repetidas veces- Los humanos no sabran que los ataco ni donde ni cuando… No habrá donde correr ni esconderse- susurro acariciando a su lado un pequeño cubo de color negro- Quizas ese Izumi cree que esta ganando, pero lo que no sabe es que solo estoy jugando un rato con él… Cuando me aburra, no podrá respirar al ver su derrota-

-…- la persona a través de la pantalla sonreía.

-Mientras, que disfruten de su suave victoria…- se levanto y apunto la pantalla con el Digivice- … Akardimon…- el digimon se puso de frente y la pantalla lo trago- Haz buen uso de él, R…-

-Como diga… Señor- y la llamada fue cortada. El joven de cabellos negros respiro y puso una mano en su frente, sintió como un leve dolor empezaba a esparcirse y como sus muñecas ardían; cerro sus ojos y a su mente vino la joven de cabellos castaños. No entendia por que solo estando unos minutos con ella, todo ese dolor se iba. No entendia por que una simple humana podía tener ese efecto en él. Subio la mirada hasta la pared que hace algunos momentos habia detallado- Un poco mas y todos pagaran caro… Todos ustedes serán los primeros- se acerco y poso una mano en ella delineando con sus dedos cada kanji tallado- Su muerte, será mi pequeño lujo… En todo lo que mas deseo- desvio su mirada, ante la foto que tenia días en su mesa. Por culpa de todos aquellos nombres que tenia en la pared, el habia perdido a lo que mas amo en su vida y por culpa de aquellos en la pared el habia permanecido en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Pero ya no mas, si; ya no mas. Resurgiria de las cenizas como el fénix que era y merecia ser. Aun si eso costaba la vida de muchos, el no volveria a la oscuridad… Porque todos estarían en ella.

…

**..**

**.**

**30 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-¿Estas segura de esto Sora?- preguntaba una curiosa a través del espejo

-Claro, confía en mi Mimi- decía secando su cabello, para alisarlo un poco- Los 4 iremos al festival de la nieve y discretamente yo me alejare con Tai para que tu y Matt estén a solas y puedas seguir con la marcha del plan "Conquista"- apenas escucho esas palabras su rostro se sonrojo

-¡SORA! Basta-

-Hahaha, vamos Mimi si nadie mas te empuja… ¿Quién lo hara?-

-Menos mal que no es un precipicio-

-no seas mala, además… Sera la primera vez que te vea en kimono en mucho tiempo, debes estar hermosa para él- peino su cabello y empezó a hacer una trenza.

-No creo que pueda usar un kimono- dijo recordando las cicatrices en su cuello producto del aro y sabia bien que no podría quitarse el aro porque su deber era protegerlo

-Si te refieres al elemento que tienes en tu cuello, despreocupate Mimi… -la castaña se sobresalto, era como si Sora hubiera leído su mente- Se bien que no te lo puedes quitar y bien que no lo pueden ver… Asi que, encontré una solución… Ya veras- puso una mano en su hombro dándole animos- Vamos a vestirnos ¿Vale?-

-…-Ella solo asintió aun cohibida de la seguridad de su mejor amiga.

En la sala se encontraban viendo la televisión un moreno y un rubio. Cada uno vestidos respectivamente con sus kimonos (Gi y Hakama) de invierno. El moreno, vestia un gi en tono gris oscuro, mientras que su hakama en tono verde pistacho con detalles en naranja terminaban el decorado. El rubio por su lado, usaba un gi en color blanco y su hakama era de un simple azul oscuro que hacia contraste con el azul brillante de sus ojos. Escuchaban con tranquilidad las risas entre la morena y la de ojos miel.

Debia admitir que estaba algo nervioso, el moreno a su lado lo podía notar y solo lo miraba divertido. El piel palida noto la mirada y giro a verlo, solo para ver como este le levantaba las cejas en señal de que disfrutaba verlo asi.

-Para Tai… Te dara una paralisis facial si sigues con esa cara de idiota-

-Yo no soy el que anda embobado- el rostro del rubio se tenso por completo al igual que su cuerpo- ohhh… Creo y di en el clavo- se cruzo de brazos

-¡Callate!-

-Vamos amigo, tampoco es para tanto-

-…-solo lo miraba a muerte

-Si quieres… Puedo dejarte a solas con ella, esta noche… Despues de todo yo deseo un tiempo a solas con Sora- el rubio tragaba en seco ante la proposición de su amigo y desvio la mirada- Eso es un ¿si?- vio como el rubio, ligeramente asentia y evitaba mirar a su acompañante al lado.

Antes de que el de cabellos alborotados pudiera hablar para molestar a su amigo, se escucho la puerta abrirse y de ella salio una chica de cabellos naranja haciendo que instantáneamente el chico de pelos alborotados se pusiera de pie para recibir a su novia. El rubio solo veía divertido la situación "¿Quién es el embobado ahora, Kamiya?" los siguió con la mirada hasta ver como se reunian. Y vaya que iban bien juntos. El kimono de Tai contrastaba perfectamente con el de Sora. Y estaba muy bonita a decir verdad, con un lindo gancho adornando su cabello en tonos naranja pudo empezar a detallar la ligereza de su kimono, debajo de el llevaba una yukata azul que hacia una gran mimesis con el hermoso kimono que traía puesto. Podia detallar como el naranja se iba intensificando hasta donde llegaban los pliegues y luego pequeñas burbujas en tonos de diferentes naranjas era lo que hacia juego con unas pequeñas hierbas al costado del mismo kimono en tono verde. Su obi atado de la forma tradicional, tenia líneas en tonos verdes claros y oscuros y sus getas eran del mismo tono danzante de su obi. Tai habia tardado realmente en darse cuenta de la clase de chica que era Sora y se sentía feliz por ellos porque realmente hacían una buena pareja. Enredado en este pensamiento casi de ahoga en su propia saliva al notar una segunda figura salir de la puerta. Sora y Tai solo se hicieron a un lado para dejarla entrar en la habitación a aquella figura y fue ahí cuando Matt torpemente se levanto y una timida cabeza se asomo, el cuerpo del rubio por inercia empezó a ventilar. ¡Dios! Estaba preciosa. Parpadeo varias veces asimilando la imagen que tenia frente a él. Timidamente jugando con los pliegues de su kimono se encontraba Mimi, Sora habia arreglado su cabello en una trenza larga que rodaba a un lado de su hombro, su yukata en color rosa hacia contraste con el pequeño collar en el mismo tono el cual ocultaba el aro que la ojimiel cargaba y apenas sobre salía con unos pequeños rosetones de flor de Sakura que jugaban por todo su kimono. Un kimono en tonos violetas recibia con gran ahinco las Sakura en formas diversas: petalos, rosetones y flores en su máximo esplendor que flotaban por todo el kimono asentuandose hacia el fondo como si gravedad quisiera llevarlo a los pliegues finales. Por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba su obi en color naranja que contenia pequeños juegos en relieve de ondas, atado de la misma forma tradicional que Sora era lo que daba la guinda final para combinar sus getas con todo el atuendo. Vio como ella tímidamente subia la mirada y la bajaba buscando querer ganar la fuerza para poder ver a los ojos azules directamente. Matt se acomodo la hakama y se acerco a ella. Por el costado de su mirada podía observar como el moreno miraba complice a la joven que lo acompañaba a su lado, disfrutando de la situación frente a ellos.

-Estas…- respiro profundamente- Sencillamente… Mimi, Mimi… Mirame- vio como ella luchaba por no hacerlo pero a la final cedió y lo miro- Simplemente puedo decir… Estas preciosa-

-Gr-gracias Yamato…- fue lo único que atino a decir y luego miro de reojo a los costados- Tu, luces muy bien…-

Y el tiempo para ellos parecio moverse muy lentamente, como si 1 minuto fueran 2 horas. Evitaban mirarse de forma directa. Sintieron un carraspeo y los dos voltearon a ver como una pareja morena, se dirigía a la salida. Ellos solo se miraron y Matt con un movimiento de mano le indico que pasara y asi hizo ella. Esta noche, seria diferente. El lo podía sentir.

…

**..**

**.**

**30 de Noviembre, año 2005**

**Templo Gaoka, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

A pesar del frio en el ambiente, se sentía el calor en el espacio. Grandes arcadas con lámparas de papel eran las que adornaban los puestos de comida, entretenimiento y misceláneos. Se podía escuchar de fondo los rítmicos tambores siendo tocados al compas de una tonada que animaba aun con mas ahinco el sitio, risas; gritos y charlas amenas eran las voces que hacían del sitio un espacio aun mas entretenido de estar. Un grupo de 4, estaba de pie comprando crepes rellenas glaseadas con azúcar y chocolate. Se veian relajados y contentos entre la multitud.

-Vaya, este año esta mas concurrido de lo normal- dijo con ahinco un moreno mientras probaba su primer bocado

-Ya lo creo, además hoy tenemos 2 nuevos en el grupo- refiriéndose a Matt y Mimi

-¿2 nuevos?-

-Si, Matt no le gusta venir a estos sitios desde hace mucho tiempo… Casi se podría decir que es como ese monstruo verde que odia todo lo referente con la nieve-

-¿Monstruo verde?-

-Si Sora, ese tipo que era peludo y cantaba todo el tiempo… -

-¿El grinch?- dijo el rubio casi volteando sus ojos ante las referencias icónicas de su amigo.

-¡Ese mismo! Todo gruñon y con cara de serio constipado -

-Al menos yo no ando vestido como él- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de molestar al moreno

-¡OYE! Eso no es justo- se dispusieron a caminar

-¿Te diviertes Mimi?- pregunto curiosa una pelirroja

-Claro Sora, estar con ustedes es algo maravilloso aun si es un festival o no- dijo mirando su crepe y mordiéndola con felicidad

-Que bueno…- la dijo mirando y luego de reojo como un rubio discutia con el moreno acerca de temas triviales- Cumpli mi misión-

-¿Mision?- mientras masticaba otro pedazo

-Claro, Matt casi se desmaya al verte… Le pareciste preciosa- deteniéndose en seco ahora era la castaña la que se estaba ahogando con el bocado de su boca, la pelirroja golpeaba suavemente su espalda. El rubio y el de ojos chocolate se detuvieron preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto apresurado el chico palido, ella solo seguía tosiendo

-Simplemente se ahogo con un bocado- dijo tranquilamente Sora a su lado golpeando suavemente su espalda.

-Ire por algo de beber- comento rápidamente el moreno, en busca de un puesto de bebidas.

-Nunca aprendes que debes masticar mejor tu comida Tachikawa- dijo molesto el único hombre presente, esta solo lo miro de muerte mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos debido a la presión causada por la tos. Vio como iba respirando calmadamente indicando que su mal rato estaba pasando- Mira, ahí viene Tai con tu bebida- la castaña ni le dio chance de que el moreno le entregara le envase cuando ya se lo habia arrebatado de la mano y tomaba el preciado liquido que la estaba calmado

-Fiuuu… Eso estuvo cerca- dijo calmadamente la ojos miel.

-¿Mucho mejor?- le cuestiono la castaña

-Si…- decía casi dándole una mirada complice cargada de odio a la morena.

-Deberiamos apresurarnos, el concierto de tambores esta por comenzar- dijo la pelirroja observando su reloj de pulsera, ignorando la mirada de su amiga.

-Bien entonces vamos- le extendió el brazo a su novia y esta lo tomo, encaminándose al sitio. La pareja rezagada los miraba con algo de celos. Aun cuando no se habían dado cuenta de que el otro sentía lo mismo. Matt la miro de reojo y vio como la chica no se movia.

-Creo y deberemos seguir con la tradición ¿eh?- dijo intentando no parecer ansioso el rubio

-¿Tradicion?-

-Claro, eres una princesa y yo como tu fiel sirviente y caballero es mi deber llevarte seguro a tu lugar de destino- dijo intentando parecer como si todo era una broma, esperando que ella aceptara sin sospechar nada al respecto. Escucho su risa

-Mhmmm Pues, tienes razón… Una chica de la alta sociedad como yo no debe andar sin escolta- dijo alzando su rostro con aires de grandeza siguiéndole el juego al rubio, cuando en su interior saltaba de alegría al poder tomar su brazo. Vio como este se lo extendió y ella suavemente rodeo hasta estar segura de haberlo tomado. Sintio un corrientazo recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía bien- ¿Vamos?- este le asintió y se encaminaron a seguir a la pareja.

La multitud animaba con entusiasmo mientras arrojaban arroz como señal de prosperidad a la cosecha que llegaría en febrero y arrojaba agua hacia una pagoda que llevaban sobre los hombros ciertos hombres en señal de eterna abundancia y respeto espiritual. La castaña estaba complacida viendo la felicidad en la cara de la gente reunida, miro de reojo al trio a su lado que observaba concentradamente el acto central. Unos sonidos de tambor atrajeron su atención y se volteo para ver hombres de cierta edad y jóvenes tocar de forma única tambores de diferentes tamaños. Y sonrio al ver la energía con a que alimentaban el sonido de ese tambor y la energía con la que la gente respondia a dicha melodía.

Luego de ese increíble show, la gente se dirigio a los puestos cercanos a seguir disfrutando. Y es ahí cuando la diversión empezoTai y Matt tenían su pequeña competencia de quien ganaba en mas puestos los juegos al azar. Pero realmente ninguno de los dos tenia mucha suerte, a la par las chicas solo reian ante las ocurrencias vistas y las peleas puestas entre estos dos. Hasta que ocurrio un momento donde les cayo agua al par de hombres y Sora se los tuvo que llevar a rastras por los oídos para que se limpiaran y se disculparan con el vendedor. La castaña dijo que los esperaría en ese mismo sitio porque deseaba curiosear por los lares cercanos. Mientras caminaba su curiosidad la llevo a un árbol que no tenia hojas, pero en su lugar habían pequeños papeles amarrados a cada rama y supuso que se trataba de peticiones y deseos, ella nunca solia hacer esas cosas pero respetaba las decisiones de los demas, siguió con su mirada y se topo con un joven de cabellos negros que parecía amarrar una de esas hojas al árbol. Mimi sonrio al darse cuenta de quien se trataba y se acerco animosamente.

-Kamijo, buenas noches-

-¿Eh? Mimi, hola… buenas noches...-la observo de reojo mientras terminaba de amarrar el papel se dio la vuelta una vez terminado- Veo que el festival te trajo- dispuso a decir mientras se acomodaba el gi.

-Si, no podía perdérmelo- detuvo su mirada para detallar su kimono, era una hakama color gris oscura y un gi en negro, no era realmente su estilo pero debía admitir que el chico sabia como vestir los colores oscuros, casi le podía recordar a Matt en ciertas ocasiones- estas bastante bien esta noche-

-Gracias… Puedo decir lo mismo de ti- dijo detallandola solo un poco, no quería parecer alguien extraño- ¿Viniste sola?-

-No, vine con mis amigos… Ahora tuvieron un percance y terminaron mojando sus kimonos-

-¿Mojando?-

-Si, estaban en una tonta competencia de saber quien era el mejor en lo que sea Hehe-

-Suena terrible- dijo en un tono relajado

-Mas que terrible me alegra verlos asi, cuando no bromean… Es que algo muuuyyy malo esta pasando…-se volteo curiosa a ver al chico de ojos violetas y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Te gustaría conocerlos?-

-Estaria bien, pero… Debera ser en otra ocasión Mimi, debo rendir mis respetos- dijo mirando la anterior rama donde habia guindado una pequeña nota.

-¿Tus respetos?... Perdiste a alguien ¿eh?-

-Si…- dijo mirando al árbol para no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad frente a la chica- pero prefiero no hablar sobre ello-

-Esta bien… - se quedo en silencio observando por igual el gran árbol- las personas realmente tienen mucho que desear-

-Asi es, siempre deseando cosas o pidiendo el perdón de otras- vio como una pequeña tira amarrada en la parte mas alta se desataba y salía volando- ¿Sabias que cuando una petición se realiza la nota que amarraste se suelta y los dioses se la llevan?-

-No, no sabia… Siempre solia hacer las que llevaban a la cantera y las quemaban y las cenizas eran puestas como ofrenda-

-Ese es otro estilo de petición, veras… Existen muchos tipos de dioses en el mundo- observo de reojo a Mimi- No toman ni hacen realidad todas las peticiones que se les ofrece y bueno… siempre he pensado que al amarrarlas asi, tu petición no se mezclara con la de otra persona… Quizas asegurando que se cumpla si llega a ser tu turno-

-Ahora que lo piensas, quizás tendría mas lógica de esa manera- se puso a detallar las ramas de los arboles donde se podían ver muchas peticiones de muchos colores- Ojala se pudieran cumplir todas, cada oración cuenta-

-Eres una chica muy amable Mimi, al pensar de esa manera- la observo detenidamente y un leve aire de nostalgia se asomaba por su mirada.

-Gracias Kamijo…- sintió la mirada del chico y por alguna razón se sintió timida asi que dirigio su mirada hacia las ramas y se quedo observándolas, el chico también hizo lo mismo y por un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, solo observaban esperando a que alguna otra petición fuera a ser cumplida, de repente recordó a sus amigos y se dio la vuelta rapido- Creo… que… Mejor me voy-

-¿Tan rápido?-

-…- no quería ser inoportuna pero tampoco mal educada, una parte de ella sabia que debía estar buscando a sus amigos- Si, mis disculpas… De haber sabido que vendrías podríamos haber charlado mas, pero quizás mis amigos me buscan y no deseo preocuparlos-

-Entiendo… Fue bueno verte Mimi- se puso frente a ella y se inclino de manera respetuosa.

-Y a ti Kamijo… Espero verte pronto- se inclino de la misma manera y tímidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a paso acelerado. El chico solo veía a la cabellos castaños alejarse y su mente no pudo otra cosa mas que imaginar que diferentes habrían sido las cosas y que gente como aquella chica tuviera que pagar en un futuro por las malas intenciones que mucha gente tuvo para con él.

Caminando entre el publico, se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos mas no los encontraba en ningún lado. Solto un suspiro agotada, las getas no eran nada comodas si pretendias correr o caminar apresuradamente con ellas nunca entendería a las mujeres que pasaban todo el dia con ellas. Saco su celular y se puso a marcar el numero de Sora, avisándole que estaría cerca del puesto de fuegos pirotécnicos y el puesto de dangos. Luego de trancar se dispuso a pasar el rato observando. Y su curiosidad la llevo a ver como parejas compraban algo llamado "Estrella fugaz" al parecer era una pequeña tira que prendia una luz botando pequeñas chispas y dice el vendedor que aquella estrella otorgaba un pequeño deseo si los sentimientos puestos en la misma eran puros. Se acerco un poco mas al puesto y observaba la gran variedad de fuegos que existían y los colores que habían. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules

-¡Me encontraron!- pudo notar que no habia nadie mas a su lado- ¿Y los demas?-

-Ehm…- desvio su mirada- dijeron que iban al templo mientras yo te buscaba-

-"Esa Sora"- fue lo único que dijo mentalmente, sabia que ella habia salido con la tonta excusa para dejarlos solos- Ah bueno- susurro suavemente y sintió sus mejillas sonrojar asi que dedico su vista a los fuegos artificiales que tenia frente a ella. El rubio la miraba divertido pero curioso de saber que podía estar pensando.

-¿Le gustaría probar algo?- los dos subieron la mirada al vendedor casi por inercia, desviando su objetivo principal

-Ehm… bueno-respondio algo dudoso el rubio

-Tomen les aconsejo esto- el rostro de la ojimiel se palidecio y casi se desmaya en pena al notar lo que el señor le estaba mostrando, se trataba de nada mas que la estrella fugaz que hace un rato habia estado hablando con los demas clientes. Vio como el rubio los tomaba y sonreía complacido.

-Me los llevo- dijo buscando su dinero entre los pliegues de su gi, la castaña solo sentía su espina dorsal respingar en un escalofrio- Gracias…- Se retiraron del puesto, pero una mano timida tomo el gi del chico para detenerlo.

-Ehm, Yamato…-

-¿Pasa algo Mimi?-

-No, es que… no era necesario que compraras algo…-

-¿Por qué no? Sera divertido, ven vamos a prenderlos- la invito, la chica solo sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y sus mejillas ardían hasta el punto de explosión, ella asintió y se dirigieron a un sitio retirado.

Una vez en el sitio, Mimi pudo divisar en sus anchas que todos los que se encontraban encendiendo las dichosas estrellas eran puras parejas, miro de reojo a su acompañante que se encontraba buscando entre sus pliegues un encendedor para poder dar inicio al espectáculo ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel y la ponía en estas situaciones? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con tener que convivir con él y evitar no querer lanzarse sobre el para abrazarlo y sentir su calor? Se miro las medias como si eso fuera mas interesante que sus pensamientos y podía sentir como sus dedos se movían inquietamente entre ellos ¿Qué estaba pensando Sora al dejarlos a solas? Rapidamente y sin tiempo para que su cerebro lo analizara, se vino a la mente "Conquistalo". Suspiro de manera suave ¿Cómo se suponía que podría conquistar a alguien que era tan difícil? Ella sabia bien que Yamato era una de las personas mas difíciles de abrir su corazón y ella sencillamente no estaba acostumbrada a querer abrir el de ella y no obtener una respuesta a cambio. Miro nuevamente a su acompañante que se veía entretenido leyendo las instrucciones de uso. Y luego miro rápidamente hacia ella misma, esto hizo que sobresaltara.

-Ven, agachate- y asi hizo, vio como el rubio se agachaba por igual y estaba cerca de ella- Toma uno y lo vas a extender de esta manera- La castaña al tomar la pequeña tira, el rubio rozando su mano le indico como tomar la misma pieza para evitar que se pudiera quemar o pudiera quemar algo- Lo vas a dejar de esa manera… -tomando el de él, unio el extremo mas lejano con el de su compañera y puso el encendedor debajo, a los pocos segundos la pequeña llama encendio unas chispas. La ojimiel se sobresalto, pero quedo rápidamente maravillada con la pequeña llama de fuego que soltaba colores mientras la mecha se iba consumiendo lentamente- Recuerda pedir tu deseo- La cabellos miel lo observo y asintió, volviendo su vista a la pequeña mecha frente a ella y ahí se quedo con ojos brillantes viendo la pequeña flama, el por su lado volteo a ver la de él y sonrio sabiendo a ciencia cierta el tipo de deseo que deseaba pedir y mirando de reojo a la chica que tenia a su lado lo pidió y para ello ni siquiera tenia la necesidad de pensarlo tan solo con mirarla sabia que era lo que quería. La chica se sintió observaba y alzando su vista busco a quien estuviera observándola para toparse con los ojos azules que tenia a su lado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlo por igual.

Sentia como el tiempo pasaba de la manera mas lenta posible, ella no sabia si era el reflejo de la pequeña luz en sus manos pero el rubio se veía absolutamente mucho mas atractivo de lo que era y eso aun continuaba atemorizándola, aun asi verlo era un placer para ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron en rosa. Su respiración se empezaba a agitar. Sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial y ese brillo fue captado por la vista del ojos azules, esa mirada aun si no sabia la respuesta; le estaba rogando que se acercara a ella, tal cual como una pequeña vocecita en la mente de él le imploraba lo mismo y por cuestiones de atracción magnética asi estaba ocurriendo, podía sentir ahora el dulce olor del perfume de la chica a su lado, se fue acercando mas y podía sentir el aliento de la portadora de la pureza y era calido y embriagante; podía detallar lo largo de sus pestañas y lo hermosa que se veía bajo esa tenue luz, paso suavemente su lengua por sus labios cosa por inercia. Trago saliva, estaba cada vez mas cerca y ya se sentía loco. Vio como la chica soltaba un pequeño suspiro al sentir el aliento del rubio sobre ella y eso le hizo sonreír suavemente. Estaban cada vez mas cerca, y sabia que seria del paraíso en el que entraría al tocar sus labios. Seria una chispa única que ha quedado en su memoria y deseaba volver a sentirla.

Y como si todo quisiera ser complice de su encuentro, las pequeñas luces se unieron a su encuentro apagándose en el momento exacto en el que sus labios hicieron ignición para darles mas privacidad. La chica de ojos miel, sentía a morir su cuerpo, tenia escalofríos de placer con cada ola en la que los labios del rubio tocaban los de ella. Casi por acto reflejo deseaba mas, la chica mordio ligeramente su labio inferior causando un gemido gutural por parte del otro y esto solo tuvo la reacción de que el pusiera sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas atrayéndola mas hacia él. Porque pocas intenciones tenia el querer detenerse, habia esperado mucho tiempo por querer besar nuevamente esos labios carnosos que lo tenían loco y ahora esa oportunidad tocaba su puerta y no pensaba dejarla afuera por nada del mundo. Asi como habia dejado entrar esa oportunidad se atrevia a emprender otra, succionando suavemente el labio de su perdición le quería enviar la invitación para poder adentrarse a su paraíso y esta sin chistar ni pensarlo bien, acepto dejando el manjar de placeres a la carta de eleccion del chico. Y vaya que fue una buena idea. Sus lenguas chocaban con fervor y devoción, como si estuviera destinadas a ser una con el otro como siempre debía haber sido. Como siempre habían estado destinado a ser. Sus manos se sentía muy bien sobre ella el tamaño de sus dedos y la palma se adaptaba bien al fino y suave rostro de Mimi, no quería que acabara.

Pero la desgracia de sus deseos se vio frustrada al sentir que el aire le estaba faltando, tanto a él como a ella. Y que poco a poco sus rostros se separaron y sin abandonar el contacto con el otro sus frentes se mantenían unidas mientras sus mejillas ardían intentaban recuperar el aire perdido. Estaban envueltos el uno con el otro, no importaba si no sentían sus piernas o si les dolia estar en esa posición; solo importaba el otro y ese momento, el cual era la mas grande dicha en el mundo. El rubio sonrio al momento de observar nuevamente los ojos caramelo asomarse a mirarlo.

-Mimi…- solto sin decir mas, vio como la chica lo miraba con suavidad temiendo quizás que todo eso fuera un sueño y ella no quería despertar de el.

-¿Si?- susurro tímidamente.

-…-se separo un poco de ella y solto sus manos perezosamente, para buscar entre sus pliegues algo- Te consegui algo-

-¿eh?-

-No sabia… ehm… en que momento dártelo, pero… La situación hehehe- no sabia como concluir esa oración y casi deseaba golpearse contra un árbol debido a la estupidez de frases incoherentes que habia salido de su boca- Se que… bueno… no…. Este… Toma- casi con velocidad agarro la mano de la chica y le puso una pequeña caja ¡Listo! Ya lo habia hecho, estaba hecho, no habia vuelta atrás. Ahora quería correr y esconderse. Vio como la chica lo miraba perpleja y luego bajaba su mirada lentamente y con sus dedos podía detallar la pequeña caja de color rojo oscuro, a pesar de la oscuridad la luz de la luna le otorgaba un brillo. Y aguantando la respiración se dispuso a abrir la pequeña caja. Sus ojos se abrieron, y miro rápidamente a Matt para luego volver su vista hacia el pequeño obsequio- No sabia, si te gustaban o no… Tan solo, pues… Recuerdo aquella vez en la que pintaste tu cabello de rosa y bueno… Se te veía muy bien en conjunto- estaba sin aliento, en sus manos tenia un par de zarcillos con la forma de estrellas, eran sencillamente preciosos. Con un borde en dorado se podía detallar la cristalería en el mismo color haciendo que los zarcillos fueran únicos para ella. Vio como se ponía de pie rápidamente y este hizo lo mismo por inercia casi con temor a que saliera corriendo lejos de el.

-Son hermosas… ¡gracias!- sin decir mas, se le abalanzo a darle un abrazo donde lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, y este la rodeo suavemente respirando el dulce olor a fresa que desprendia. Deshizo el abrazo y observo como sacaba las estrellas de la caja y se disponía a ponérselas de la manera mas rápida posible. El rubio trago saliva aliviado.

Quizas los dioses se apiadaron de el y cumplieron su deseo. Mimi no habia rechazado su beso, ella lo habia aceptado y además tuvo la oportunidad de darle su regalo y ahora estaba gustosa poniéndoselo sin chistar y ese era todo el deseo que habia pedido.

"Un pequeño indicio para poder conquistar su corazón".


	10. Copo de Nieve- Parte 1

**Crónica: Los 5 elementos**

**Capitulo: Copo de nieve- Parte 1**

**0.0**

**0.0**

"**Dulce nieve como me torturas,**

**He encontrado al fin el copo perfecto,**

**Pero tengo miedo que se derrita y desaparezca**

**Porque se… Que solo hay uno como este"**

**0.0**

**0.0**

**23 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-! NO!-

En un ahogado grito sorpresivo se hizo presente que había logrado despertar, sus ojos desorbitados trataban de ubicar donde se encontraba, su piel se encontraba como la de una gallina la cual sudaba y estaba mojando toda su almohada y sabanas, poso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y dejo su peso caer al mismo tiempo que soltaba un profundo suspiro al caer en cuenta que había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Se levantó quedando sentada en la cama y miro a su alrededor para volver a observar sus manos esperando conseguir el consuelo a su miedo.

Siempre había tenido la misma pesadilla, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Se sentía cada vez más real, más cercana, más… táctil. Deseando alejar todo mal pensamiento de su mente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y apretó para dejar de sentir que aún seguía soñando. Ahí fue cuando sus oídos captaron algo diferente, sintió unos tímidos pasos asomarse por su puerta y parar justo frente a ella, ya sabía quién estaba detrás de ella.

-Puedes pasar Yamato…- susurro suavemente, acto seguido la puerta se abrió y por el umbral un medio somnoliento pero preocupado rubio de ojos azules, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y se apoyó sobre esta sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?-

-Si…-trago suavemente, aun se sentía nerviosa y por inercia toco el aro que tenía en su cuello con la mano derecha-…Pero esta vez… fue diferente-no quería observar al rubio, tenía miedo, temor de que si lo miraba, lloraría; tenía miedo de ese sueño y más aún al saber que en su sueño Yamato tenía la misma herida que ahora posee sobre su ojo. No deseaba tener que mostrar ese nivel de debilidad, apretó suavemente sus labios; ya había sido una niña malcriada antes y eso ya no existía. En esta época, no debía ser débil y tan sumida estaba en estos pensamientos que al momento de sentir un suave roce cruzar por sus mejillas por inercia subió la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos profundos que desde hace ya muchos días atrás, la estaban volviendo completamente loca y sin querer se sonrojo; agradecía que había una oscuridad casi completa en la habitación o su rostro sería muy obvio.

-Si no deseas hablar, está bien… Pero recuerda, solo es un sueño- nadie mejor que él, podía saber que era no querer hablar sobre un tema con alguien y aun cuando la castaña era una de las chicas más abiertas que él había conocido, sabía a ciencia cierta que temía por la seguridad de él y sabía que en ese sueño, él y quizás sus demás amigos estaban incluidos y por ende no deseaba preocuparlos. Observo como bajo su mirada algo apenada- Mañana será noche buena y podrás disfrutar con tus amigos e inclusive recibir muchos regalos, de los cuales… El mío será el mejor-sonrió de medio lado buscando animarla, y escucho una pequeña risa salir de los labios de la castaña- Tan solo espero que Tai no me moleste esa noche, últimamente en estos días ha estado pasado de homosexual conmigo…- dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios en forma de desapruebo.

-Eso es porque en secreto te ama Yamato- la castaña, sabía las intenciones del chico presente y se dejó llevar: solo quería hacerla sentir más tranquila y ella, deseaba lo mismo.

-Lo siento pero no me atraen los morenos- dijo fingiendo orgullo quebrantado, escucho la suave y melodiosa risa de la castaña, trago saliva y la observo fijamente-quienes… me atraen son las castañas… - dijo sin apartar la mirada de la única chica presente, vio como esta paro de reír y observo casi en sorpresa al rubio, aun cuando el solía venirle con estos comentarios de vez en cuando no estaba acostumbrada. Cosa que a ella no debería aun sorprenderle, debido a los recientes y continuos encuentros que han tenido.

**2 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Observaba con detalle y admiración unas pequeñas joyas que prendaban en sus orejas, estaba fascinada con el regalo que hace pocos días había recibido por parte del rubio y aun no podía creer que su deseo se hubiera hecho realidad. Ella deseaba saber y poder sentir que podía y que tenía alguna oportunidad con el rubio. Después de esa noche, el beso, el momento intimo que tuvieron, estaba ahí con una sonrisa en los labios, risueña y animada como siempre había solido ser.

Su deseo se había hecho realidad: Tenía una oportunidad. Aun cuando ella no se atrevía, le daba algo de valor saber que el rubio estaba interesado en ella y recordando las palabras de Sora: Conquístalo, lo haría. Una cosa era gustar o llamar la atención, y ella quería más que eso. Así que eso haría, buscaría la manera de conquistarlo y de hacer que él la quiera.

Se pasó unos cabellos detrás de su oreja y mirando los últimos detalles, se dispuso a salir camino a su trabajo, ya había conseguido la mayoría de los obsequios pero a última hora había cambiado de opinión sobre que obsequiarle a Yamato debido a su brillante de idea salida de Sora, claro está, para conquistarlo. Debía buscar el regalo perfecto, además estaba Kamijo ahora quien también deseaba darle algo para Navidad, él después de todo era la causa y consecuencia de haber conseguido un trabajo y estaba muy agradecida.

Agradecía que Yamato no estuviera por ahí antes que ella saliera, ya que bien sentía aun algo de timidez por lo ocurrido en el festival, le traía recuerdos y se volvía un manojo de nervios y verlo a los ojos le resultaba algo atemorizante y escalofriante, pero ¡Claro! En el buen sentido de la palabra. Miro al cielo, y se ajustó su abrigo; cada vez estaba haciendo más frio. Agradecía a Sora por haberle prestado esos abrigos. Soplo un poco sus manos antes de ponerse los guantes y se encamino.

Siguió su camino, no nada más con la idea de llegar a su trabajo había salido temprano ese día con una idea en su mente, tener un momento para poder ver tiendas cercanas para poder conseguir el regalo perfecto para Yamato y Kamijo. Se detuvo un momento a pensar ¿Qué podría darle a Kamijo? Casi no conocía al chico, y no conocía bien sus gustos. Hizo un puchero; pero algo si estaba segura: le gustaba mucho el negro. Eso sería un punto del objeto que debería obsequiarle.

Poso un dedo índice sobre su mentón recordando los momentos y charlas que habían tenido, quizás entre esas cosas podría conseguir algo que le gustase y fuera más fácil para ella de ubicar. Seguía su camino con esta idea en mente y sin querer tropezó con un vendedor que estaba a un lado de la acera con un puesto ambulante, su mirada tropezó con el pequeño puesto ambulante que parecía vender artículos variados, más que todo accesorios. Como una cuestión nata en ella, se puso a detallarlos. Collares, pulseras y anillos. Flores, dragones, hadas, camafeos, piedras, nombres, entonces algo atrapo su atención. Era una cadena de plata con un entramado bastante delicado al final de esta, guindaba una escritura en un marco negro. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y con esto sabía que había encontrado algo perfecto y sin haber hecho mucho esfuerzo. Sonrió.

-Me puede dar este por favor- el señor que atendía el puesto se dispuso a envolver el artículo en un regalo, cosa que extrañaba a la castaña, pero prefirió guardar silencio hasta tener el artículo entre sus manos. Mientras observaba al vendedor, sus oídos empezaron a escuchar una suave melodía, sentía como su vista se movía.

Volteo buscando el sitio proveniente de dicho sonido pero no encontraba nada, y cada vez la aturdía mas, puso una mano sobre un lado de su cabeza debido a que el mareo se hacía cada vez más evidente y observaba como todo a su alrededor no nada más se movía, sino que se detenía y se iba haciendo cada vez más lento. Cerró los ojos, sacudió su cabeza y los abrió. Nuevamente para buscar esa melodía.

_Se dio la vuelta en busca de esa voz y lo que encontró fue oscuridad, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente-¿Dónde estoy?- seguía escuchando la suave voz, tomo nuevamente su cabeza esperando disipar la voz fuera de ella- ¿Quién eres?- y con la mirada se dispuso a buscar de donde podía provenir esa voz, y fue cuando la sintió en la base de su oído que se volteo rápidamente y lo que tenía frente a ella, era casi irreal._

_Era el reflejo de ella misma, completamente diferente y a la vez igual. Podía detallar en todo su cuerpo las mismas marcas ancestrales que empezaban a adornar apenas su piel, pero la fémina que tenía frente a ella tenía casi todo el cuerpo incluyendo el rostro lleno de estos tatuajes digitales, sus ojos en un tono dorado casi miel la miraban con suavidad casi como si no estuviera presente. Estaba completamente desnuda y podía observar como esta chica tenia los anillos faltantes, en los tobillos. Subió la mirada y tragando saliva cuestiono- ¿Quién eres?-_

_-'Esta es una pregunta tonta, Mimi… Tu sabes quién eres'- podía sentir como la joven respondía sin siguiera movilizar sus labios, como un suave eco en su mente._

_-esto… Yo…- no sabía que decir, ni entendía que pasaba. Era la primera vez que ocurría esto._

_-'No hay tiempo'- _

_-¿eh?-_

_-'No hay tiempo'-Mimi apretó sus labios, aun cuando no sabía a qué no había tiempo ella sabía a quienes se refería._

_-Ellos están entrenando-_

_-'Debes obligarlos a alcanzar el modo warp'-_

_-¿Qué? Estas loca, no…Es muy peligroso-dijo casi gritando ante la petición de sí misma._

_-'Debes hacerlo'-_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Ellos están bien con el nivel que tienen ahorita!-_

_-'No será suficiente'-_

_-Calla, no dejare… ¡No dejare que usen el modo warp!-cerrando sus puños y ojos negándose a escuchar_

_-'Sabes que no será suficiente, no te sigas engañando'-_

_-No me engaño confió en ellos-_

_-'No te confíes mucho Mimi, el enemigo es más listo de lo que esperas… Ahora estas consiente de ellos, puedes hacer algo al respecto…'-vio cómo se acercó hasta quedar casi a centímetros de Mimi- 'Solo tú puedes ayudarlos a alcanzar el modo Warp'-_

_-No puedo…- cerro los ojos- No quiero que…-_

_-'El mismo destino que te toco a ti, es diferente para ellos'-_

_-Pero…-_

_-'No hay tiempo, el enemigo se acerca'- acerco una mano sobre su brazo._

-Señorita…- sintió una mano sobre su brazo y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa del vendedor- ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Eh?- observo para su alrededor y noto que estaba justo donde había estado, miro al suelo un momento al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza, tratante de asimilar lo que había ocurrido y subió la mirada asintió casi por inercia al vendedor, quien solo negó con la cabeza y susurro unas palabras que Mimi no dio importancia. Puso el paquete sobre su mano y esta con la misma inercia le entrego el dinero correspondiente y justo cuando obtuvo el cambio, siguió su camino.

**2 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial MidTown, Distrito Roppongi, Tokio, Japón**

Estaba sentada, esperando a que Yamato viniera por ella, su día de trabajo había pasado casi volando debido a que su mente aún se encontraba pensando lo que acababa de experimentar en la mañana y en la decisión y acontecimientos que vendrían luego de esa experiencia. Había después de eso, mandado un mensaje a todos los niños elegidos. Ya la decisión estaba tomada y hoy se reunirían en el apartamento de Yamato, ella sabía y estaba clara de lo que debía hacer.

Ahora estaba ahí pensando seriamente en todo lo que había probado desde que había llegado al digimundo. Y su amargo pero aventurado viaje, le había llevado al más grande descubrimiento que de haberlo hecho más tarde hoy quizás el mundo por el que intentaba luchar; no existiría. Ese encuentro que había tenido con "sigo misma" había sido una llamada para despertar, miro a la gente caminar y recordó: No estoy de vacaciones, después habría tiempo para disfrutar. Aun cuando su mente no lo admitía por completo, debían trabajar mucho más duro. Ya era hora. Bajo la mirada hasta ver sus zapatos, quizás si los entrenaba mejor no sufrirían el mismo destino que su querida Palmon y para eso ellos debían estar conscientes de la situación, casi por completo. Por eso los había citado, debían dar el siguiente paso a la página. Vio un par de zapatos negros y supo que había llegado.

Levanto la mirada y se topó con un rubio, quien cargaba lo que parecía un instrumento en su espalda. Ella recordaba que desde hace un par de semanas, ellos habían estado ensayando desde entonces puesto para año nuevo tenían un pequeño concierto para Odaiba. Lo miro a los ojos y lo sentía algo tímido, verlo ahí y ella sin decir ni una palabra.

-Hola Mimi… Lamento la tardanza, la banda tuvo una charla con mi representante, se extendió más de lo normal- se disculpó mientras rascaba la parte de su cabello, siempre había tenido esa maña desde que Mimi podía recordar, de esa forma sabía que era verdad. Se puso de pie y lo observo con una suave sonrisa para ocultar su pequeño estado- Bien, vámonos… Los chicos llegaran en cualquier rato-

**2 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Se disponía a servir las bebidas, todos charlaban de forma amena mientras esperaban a que el anfitrión de la casa terminara con su labor, Izzy y Joe, estaba viendo algo en el computador con relacionado a los firewall que existían para poder llegar al digimundo, había comentado que el enemigo empleaba algoritmos complejos para el desarrollo de dichos muros, la pareja de morenos estaban viendo entretenidos a la castaña que solo jugaba con Patamon y los menores volvían de la cocina luego de haber guardado las bebidas respectivas, tomaron asiento. Observaron como el rubio finalizaba su labor y se sentaba cerca de la de ojos miel. Todos miraban expectantes de la situación, Mimi solo solía avisar de algo de importancia, con tiempo pero esta vez ese mensaje había salido de la nada. Vio como seguía jugando con el digimon, pero estaba consciente de las miradas.

-Bueno…- suspiro con suavidad, como si eso liberara un poco la presión, sin dejar de jugar con la criatura- Verán, el motivo por el que les llame es… ehm…- jugaba con las patas del digimon, buscando apaciguar el nerviosismo- Verán… Sé que ustedes preguntaron en cuanto llegue… porque… Palmon no está aquí- muchos se sobresaltaron al escuchar hablar de su digimon, el rubio solo miraba sin parpadear creyendo que si lo hacía todo lo que estaba escuchando fuera una mentira

-Mimi…- susurraba Gabumon, todos los digimons se veían completamente tristes al escuchar a la niña elegida hablar sobre su amiga Palmon.

-Ella pues, murió en batalla… -

-Pero…-

-Luchando contra aquella chica…- todos recordaron a la chica a la que Mimi se refería.

-Ese… Látigo… Realmente se refería… a ¿ella?- pregunto la chica de cabellos castaño corto, la de cabellos largos asintió tímida.

-Eso quiere decir- dispuso rápidamente Izzy- Que Palmon alcanzo la forma Warp- todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

-Rosemon…- susurro suavemente subiendo la mirada para ver por primera vez a sus amigos.

-Solo Matt y Tai han alcanzado esa etapa ¿Cómo...?- susurro casi en silencio el elegido de la Honestidad

-Esta chica, conocida como M… solo me tope una vez con ella y esa vez fue la suficiente…- observo al digimon de pelaje marrón en sus piernas que la miraba con preocupación y la nostalgia la invadió.

**Sin fecha reconocible.**

**Ciudad del inicio, Digimundo.**

_Ya para ese momento me había encontrado con todos los demás digimons, me dirigía a la ciudad del inicio con el motivo de encontrarme con algún digimon que pudiera ayudarme. Hasta ahora no sabía que estaba pasando ni él porque estaba ocurriendo todo lo que acontecía en el digimundo, lo único que sabía era que todo por lo que había pasado el digimundo. Y eso era gracias a los digimons nuestros. Pero ni ellos tenían una constancia completa de lo que ocurría, siempre a donde llegábamos todo ya estaba en ruinas. Así que nos dirigimos a la ciudad del inicio._

_Lo único que no esperaba era ver, era el estado de la ciudad del inicio tan deteriorada. La mayoría de los digimons… De los huevos digimons estaban destruidos, no había ni uno ni con vida._

_-Tiene que haber, así sea uno… Uno solo- empecé a buscar con desesperación entre las cascaras destruidas, con la esperanza de que… quizás… Uno estuviera con vida._

_-¿Pero quién podría haber hecho eso a digimons que ni siquiera han nacido?- _

_-No lo sé, Biyomon pero… Por favor, busquemos a ver si conseguimos algo- pero sencillamente ninguno se movió, y no los culpo… Yo sabía con claridad que no encontraríamos a nadie ni nada._

_-Mimi no llores por favor, estoy segura que han logrado escapar antes que esto ocurriera-_

_-Es cierto Palmon, vamos arriba Mimi, debemos ver si quedan más digimons por los alrededores- Era inevitable no poder llorar, nunca me han gustado la muerte de los digimons, y nunca me gustaran… Imaginar que un sitio tan hermoso como la ciudad del inicio se encontrara en ese estado era casi irreal. Realmente no nos movimos ni un poco cuando la causa de todo esto, estaba por llegar._

_Los digimons que habían sobrevivido, se encontraban corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que nosotros nos dirigíamos, huyendo. No pude ni preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando detrás de ellos venia un gigantesco digimon sosteniendo digimons heridos… Creo que se llamaba Cannonbeemon, realmente era un digimon imponente como una gran abeja reina… sobre él se encontraba esta chica llamada M, tiene un gran fanatismo por pintarse el cabello. Lo tenía morado…_

_-_Mimi no te desvíes del tema- dijo Sora algo fastidiada

_Lo siento lo siento, en fin… Cuando me topé con ella, no esperaba encontrarme con otra niña elegida, la verdad… Ni siquiera esperaba encontrarme con otro niño en el digimundo._

_-Disculpa…- cuando por fin me atreví a hablarle, ella solo se volteo fríamente a observarme, realmente no podía creer que un niño elegido fuera la causa de todo eso- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

_-Mhmm…Una niña elegida, que interesante… Pues que crees que estoy haciendo niña ¿eh?-_

_-Lo siento pero… Se supone que eres una niña elegida, no deberías hacerle daño a otros digimons y menos unos que no pueden defenderse a sí mismos-_

_-¿Yo una niña elegida?- ahí fue cuando entendí por primera vez que contra quienes luchábamos eran niños corrompidos, la oscuridad puede llegar muy fácil a uno mismo si se lo permites-… Yo soy la siguiente generación- salto de donde estaba hasta quedar frente de mí, y pude notar que tenía hasta el mismo Digivice que nosotros. Su color de ojos por primera vez se tornaba morado- veo que estas rodeada de digimons… Acaso, tu sola no puedes defenderte ¿eh?- su acento era extraño, no podía reconocer de qué parte del mundo podía pertenecer esta chica._

_-Deja en paz a esos digimons y de destruir a este sitio- grito Agumon a mis espaldas, no me dio ni chance de voltearme a ver a Agumon cuando Palmon me tiro al suelo, debido a que el digimon de la chica había lanzado un ataque._

_-Yo decido que hacer y qué no hacer, y un digimon como tú no tiene derecho sobre mí- agarro al pequeño digimon que tenía en sus manos y lo lanzo al aire… ¡Dios! Aun puedo recordar la mirada de terror del pobre… Esa mujer, ella… Lo lanzo y luego… Su digimon…_

…

-¿Qué hizo Mimi?- deslizo las suaves palabras el cabellos alborotados al ver como la castaña se había quedado en silencio

_Su digimon, destruyo al pequeño digimon en cuestión de segundos-¡NO! – no me dio ni chance de procesar toda la información cuando los demás digimons habían saltado a pelear, aun sin poder evolucionar… Yo, yo no tenía la fuerza… Teníamos días caminando, con solo un poco de comida, sencillamente si evolucionaba, apenas llegaría a Togemon._

_Aun así, quería luchar… Los veía a todos, a ustedes… Recordé las incontables veces que hemos perdido digimons en batallas y pensar que alguno de ellos podía ser nuestro amigo… Me dio mucho dolor. Veía a Gabumon, peleando apoyando a sus amigos. A Patamon, aun siendo tan pequeño tenía la esperanza de ganar contra semejante digimon. A Agumon, con su coraje siempre característico y a todos los demás… Me llenaron de fuerza. Subí mi mirada para buscar a Palmon cuando la vi siendo embestida por ese digimon- ¡Palmon! ¡Palmon!- corrí hasta donde ella estaba, y con el simple contacto de ojos, ella sabía. _

_Asentí con suavidad, y… No lo sé, pero nunca me había sentido tanta fuerza, tanta seguridad, esa chica solo estaba ahí viendo como hacían daño a los demás digimons y ella solo veía, disfrutando. Saque mi Digivice y pensando en que alcanzaría a Palmon a la etapa ultra y que sea Lillymon así me dispuse- Palmon… Vamos- Pero todo, fue diferente, una luz… una sensación tan cálida y cosquilleaste, cerré mis ojos pensando debido a la fuerte luz y fue cuando escuche._

_-Palmon… Warp Digievolution…-abrí mis ojos al escuchar la palabra Warp y antes de darme cuenta, me veía rodeada por la misma luz digital que rodea al digimon y fue cuando vi a lo que sería Lillymon, transformándose en algo más… mientras se acercaba a mí, podía notar como una rosa aparecía en su cabeza, como su cabellera de hiedra pasaba a ser una hermosa hilera de hebras rubias, su cuerpo madurado alcanzo el mío y… Fue cálido, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el abrazo-… Rosemon- y cuando los abrí, me di cuenta que estaba dentro de ella, de Rosemon_

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hiciste Warp con fusión, eso es casi… imposible?- decía el pelirrojo aun sin Salir de su asombro

_Lo sé, aun cuando parecía increíble… Rosemon parecía estar consiente que es posible, la batalla empezó y cuando parecía estar a nivel, la chica activo lo que por primera vez había visto esa energía oscura, que hacia al digimon mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Se volvió mucho más veloz, sus ataques mucho más rápidos y algo que no conocía de este digimon es que su ataque más fuerte el cielo cohete provoca una honda que paraliza a cualquiera en una radio de, Ash… ni idea cual sea su distancia y yo obviamente no me encontraba preparada y mucho menos los demás digimons…. Realmente deseaba proteger lo que quedaba de la ciudad del inicio, no soportaba ver tanta destrucción… Quería poder luchar… En un último esfuerzo, trate de enredar a la chica con el látigo de Rosemon, ella solo lo observo justo por donde había sostenido y sonrió… Nuevamente, mando al digimon ese poderoso ataque, en un acto reflejo busque proteger a los demás, y solté el arma que es importante para Rosemon: El látigo. _

_Cuando recibí el segundo impacto, lentamente abrí mis ojos, y tenía nuevamente a ese digimon apuntándome, y a esa chica riendo, tan… horrible, observando el látigo que tenía en sus manos volvió su mirada hacia a mí, cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor… Pero algo, algo… o alguien, alguien… Abrió un portal detrás de ella y su digimon y los empezaba a succionar_

_-¿Qué demonios es esto?-_

_Ella estaba luchando para no ser absorbida por ese portal, yo por mi lado… Creí que ya estábamos a salvo, sea lo que sea lo iba a alejar de ahí, pero contuve mi respiración cuando- ¡Cannonbeemon! Nitro Stinger… ¡YA!- me observo mientras decía esto, no me dio ni chance de levantarme y lanzo un ataque que ustedes chicos deberán cuidar mucho porque ni el digimon mas blindado puede cubrirse contra ella. Se llama: Nitro Stinger, este… dispara como un aguijón desde su cañón en la base, un láser altamente concentrado y yo… Ella, Rosemon… Simplemente, no soportamos el ataque… _

…

-Todo pasó muy rápido Tai, ni los digimons ni yo supimos como…- respondió rápidamente Agumon tratando de darle más apoyo a su amiga elegida. Que nuevamente miraba al digimon de pelaje marrón.

_Todo, paso… Tan rápido… Rosemon, Palmon… Me sacaron de ella… Para protegerme, solo podía observar en cámara lenta como esa mujer y el digimon eran terminados de ser succionados por el agujero y subí mi mirada, ahí estaba ella… Mirándome, lloraba… Rosemon, y yo… no podía ni moverme… Sabía que estaba pasando, podía ver los mismos datos digitales que se llevaron a Angemon una vez, llevarse a mi Rosemon… -Rosemon… No…- No podía ni levantarme, sencillamente estire mi mano y trate… de alcanzarla, ella… Solo me sonrió…_

**2 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Y aún recuerdo esa sonrisa, hasta el día de hoy…- podía sentir las lágrimas resbalar de sus ojos, caer y chocar sobre el pequeño digimon que sencillamente se apretaba a ella buscando consolarla. Los presentes miraban atónitos, aun procesando cada palabra, Matt parpadeo al caer en cuenta quiso acercarse a Mimi.

-Pero… Podía volver ¿no? Tal como Patamon volvió a mí- decía Tk, con la esperanza siempre por encima.

-Tristemente Tk, el digimundo ha cambiado…- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño digimon- Con la ciudad del inicio destruida, no era posible recopilar los datos… Palmon no volvió-

-Pero… ¡sus datos deben estar por ahí! Solo… Debes buscarlos…- quiso seguir Tk, nadie más que él sabe lo que es sentir a tu compañero digimon, y el miedo a no encontrarlo.

-Entiende Tk…- escucho a Tentomon hablar- Las puertas y brechas del digimundo habían cambiado, aun si la ciudad del inicio estaba intacta; no había forma de recuperar los datos… Algo estaba impidiendo que fueran procesados-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto rápidamente el de pelos alborotados

-Que ya habían quitado el primer anillo del digimundo- soltó sin más Izzy.

-Entonces… ¿Qué lograban con destruir la ciudad del inicio?- preguntaba Sora algo adolorida por la noticia.

-Ahí es donde estaba uno de los anillos…- Dijo sin más Gatomon- Ese alguien que abrió el portal, realmente fue el anillo, protegiendo a Mimi...-

-Fue justo después de ese momento que perdimos a Palmon, que el anillo apareció…- prosiguió con el discurso, Gabumon- No podíamos escuchar claramente lo que decía, al parecer solo Mimi podía- la observo aun con aires de nostalgia.

-¿El…El anillo te hablo?- pregunto Izzy, mas intrigado ante la situación, miro expectante a una respuesta a la cabellos castaños.

-Si… Me dijo, que el digimundo estaba en peligro- subió la mirada y limpio u poco sus lágrimas- Me explico que era lo que buscaban y que necesitaba de mi ayuda…-

-¿Por qué te busco a ti? ¿Por qué no a uno de nosotros?- pregunto algo molesto Tai, pensar que esas cosas que tenía en su cuello la buscaron a ella.

-Nadie lo sabe Tai, supongo que era por lo débil que estaba y Mimi era la persona más cercana…-dijo el digimon dinosaurio tratando de calmar a su compañero.

-Me estás diciendo, que algo que controla el digimundo no podía llamarnos a nosotros… ¡¿Eh?!- se levantó casi a punto de explotar.

-Tai, cálmate por favor…-

-No pidas que me calme Sora, tú y todos ustedes deberían estar igual de furiosos como yo lo estoy…-

-Lo estamos Tai pero nada hacemos con ponernos histéricos-

-No me ando poniendo histérico, solo quiero que me responda ¿Por qué a ella y no a nosotros?-

-Tiene razón…-

-Matt, no me digas que le vas a seguir el juego a Tai- dijo casi molesta Sora, hablaban como si su mejor amiga no estuviera ahí presente

-Es que tiene razón Sora, todos somos niños elegidos… No podíamos entrar al digimundo, por que no pudo contactarnos…- miraba con recelo los anillos, mientras la castaña sencillamente miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Si esos anillos pueden hablar ¿Por qué no hablan ahora? ¿Eh?- dijo Tai observando los anillos esperando que estos le respondieran.

-Basta Tai- se puso de pie Sora y este volteo a verla

-No-

-Ya basta… -

-Queremos saber Sora, hemos sido pacientes, pero si vamos a enfrentarnos contra algo que no sabemos, tenemos derecho de saber al menos que defendemos- dijo suave pero firmemente Matt intentando que la furia no lo consumiera.

-Basta… -

-Tenemos derecho-

-Y qué hay de…-

-Fue mi decisión…- Todos voltearon en sorpresa al escuchar a la castaña hablar- Yo, el me dio a escoger… Si quería ayudarlo o no- miro cada uno de los rostros presentes, y sonrió para sí misma- Deben entender, que no fue sencillamente un porque si, para escogerme… Había mucho riesgo si caía en manos de alguien más… Sabiendo que ya estaba en manos uno de los elementos- se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente de Tai- No te culpes, ninguno de ustedes debe culparse… Por una decisión que volvería a tomar…Las veces que me la pusieran en frente- puso una mano en su hombro y otra en el aro que tenía en su cuello.

-Lo… Lo lamento Mimi- bajo la cabeza apenado, esta solo le sonrió.

-Yo no les cuento esto para que se cuestionen-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Joe

-Todos… Deben entrenar… su meta- los miro a cada uno- es alcanzar el modo Warp-

**5 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Hospital Internacional Seiroka Byoin, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Al principio los niños elegidos estaban algo renegados a la idea del alcanzar el modo warp, debido a que todos tenían miedo de su propio potencial, pero fue Tai quien los motivo a practicar. Ante esa vicisitud todos terminaron motivándose y siendo contagiados por la energía de Tai y cada uno se encontraba practicando. Mimi les había indicado que debían prepararse físicamente para poder iniciar la siguiente fase del entrenamiento. Pero este día era diferente, Mimi se dirigía a un destino que no era su trabajo, ni cualquier cosa de ocio. Ese día había decidido visitar a Albert y poder dejarle un pequeño obsequio y chequear como estaba.

Joe le había dicho que se encontraba en el área de recuperación psiquiátrica, debido a su falta de memoria. Además han intentado ubicar su ciudad natal y algún familiar que lo conozco, pero no han conseguido nada. La policía, le ayudo y tomo sus huellas para poder buscar en las bases de datos de las embajadas más conocidas, con la posibilidad de conseguir su hogar. Sintió como el ascensor se detuvo y subió la mirada para ver el piso: 3. Estaba en el piso correcto, sonrió y se dispuso a salir. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos podía observar a personas que se encontraban en su propio mundo y su propia mente; después de todo era el área psiquiátrica. Ver a las personas de esa forma, le hizo pensar en sus padres. Ella sabía gracias a los chicos que se encontraban en Estados Unidos, pero no sabía específicamente donde y no saberlo, le comía los nervios. Suspiro parando en frente del área de recepción y parpadeando fuerte, sabía que no podía estar así. Todo sería cuestión de tiempo, antes que pudiera volver a ver a sus padres y abrazarlos como siempre habían hecho.

Continúo su camino, hasta llegar a una habitación indicada: A-34. Esta era la habitación que Joe le había indicado, toco la puerta suavemente y cuando escucho un "adelante" giro la perilla y se adentró a la habitación. Esta era sencilla, había una pequeña televisión en una esquina elevada para evitar entorpecer el tránsito, cerca de este estaba la entrada al baño el cual era pequeño. En la mitad de la habitación pegado a una pared se encontraba Albert, que tenía sobre su regazo una pequeña libreta, su mirada busco al digimon perteneciente al chico, el cual estaba sentado en una banca cercana casi despierto.

-Hola Albert- sonrió suavemente y se adentró cerrando la puerta tras ella

-Señorita Mimi, no esperaba su visita- dijo sin salir de su asombro al ver a la chica de cabellos castaños frente a ella.

-Pues…- miro al digimon y luego al chico- pensé visitar, se acerca Navidad y nadie debería pasar la Navidad sin probar cosas que le recuerden a la misma-

-¿Cosas?-

-Así es Bearmon, traje galletas… Yo misma las hice- busco en su bolso el pequeño paquetito que aun parecía estar caliente- Son para ustedes- se acercó y se sentó cerca del chico, quien solo la miraba con extrañeza y timidez, puso la bolsa en su regazo y observo como el digimon oso saltaba en la cama y miraba con admiración las galletas- Adelante Bearmon- el digimon no espero a un segundo permiso y tomo una galleta en sus garras y directo a su boca termino.

-¡Están deliciosas!- los ojos del digimon se iluminaron y se dispuso a comer otra, el chico quien tenía en su regazo las galletas, tomo una al momento que observo al digimon comer con ahínco, lo animo a hacerlo. La castaña observaba en silencio, parecía un niño pequeño. Le recordaba a Tk en ciencia cierta, y ahora podía admirar el verdadero color de sus ojos, eran verdes un verde sumamente refrescante, como si el pasto de una pradera se tratara. Sonrió al momento en que el apetito del chico crecía con cada mordida

-¿Te gustan?-

-…Si… Nunca había probado algo así- subió la mirada hasta ver a la castaña-… Gracias, señorita Mimi-

-¡OH! Vamos Albert, no me llames así… No soy tan mayor que tu-

-Igual manera le tengo respeto Señorita, aun cuando no lo admitan ni lo hablen frente a mi…- bajo la galleta y miro al digimon que parecía más entretenido con su nuevo descubrimiento- Sé que hice muchas cosas malas, sobre todo a usted…-

-¿Cómo puedes saber?-

-Pues…- puso una mano en su pecho y apretó la prenda que separa su piel de su mano- lo siento aquí, cada vez que dicen su nombre… O la veo, me duele aquí… -

-No te tortures así, eso es pasado Albert-

-Aun cuando sea pasado, debo… Recordar y pagar por lo que hice- no aparto la mirada de su digimon- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Lo que quieras-

-Pues… Mejor olvídelo-

-Dime…-

-Pues… Yo…- miro de reojo a la joven a su lado- He visto a sus amigos con digimons, pero… nunca he visto el suyo…- Mimi trago saliva pesadamente y apretó sus manos- Acaso… ¿No le gusta estar con usted?-

-…- vio como ella no respondía, y oculto su rostro

-Lo lamento, no debí pre…-

-No te preocupes…- subió la mirada y observo una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios- no es que no le guste estar conmigo, es que no está conmigo-

-¿A qué… se refiere?- el digimon paro al escuchar el tono de la conversación cambiar y miro a los dos humanos

-Ella, murió ya hace mucho…- el chico se sobresaltó- Su nombre era Palmon-

-… Y… ¿Cómo era?-

-Pues…- subió la mirada al techo buscando en su memoria la forma de ser de Palmon- Era alegre, quisquillosa, tenía una gran flor en su cabeza… -rio suavemente- recuerdo cuando la conocí, me había asustado un poco… Sabes ver una planta que te hable no es algo tan normal hoy en día...-

-Ya lo creo… Cuando vi a Bearmon al despertar me asuste un poco…-la mirada del chico se entristeció- A veces…-

-¿eh?-

-A veces… Me gustaría aunque sea recordar a Bearmon y como lo conocí…- vio como el digimon le sonriera amigablemente- Se ve que… Aun después de todo lo que hice, me tiene mucho aprecio… Y yo… Al menos…- apretó los puños quebrando la galleta- desearía poder corresponder a ese cariño…-

-Albert…-

-Sé que él es mi amigo…- sentía como lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, se sentía como un niño- y desearía… desearía…-cerro los ojos, y pudo sentir las gruesas gotas rodar por su mejilla. Mimi lo observaba y notaba como su digimon se acercaba preocupado y posaba una mano sobre su cabello y palpaba dándole apoyo, la nostalgia le invadió y observo los aros en sus muñecas ocultas bajo la manga. Subió la mirada y poso una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Alberto… -vio como el chico limpiaba su rostro rápidamente y subía lentamente su mirada- ¿Puedes… cerrar tus ojos?- el chico se quedó en silencio- prometo no hacer nada malo- levanto su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

El chico dudo un poco al principio pero hizo lo pedido, y cerro suavemente sus ojos. El digimon se quedó en su posición observando con algo de recelo a los cabellos castaños, observo como esta se acercó hacia él un poco y deslizaba una mano cerca de su pelaje. Quiso echarse hacia atrás, pero al ver la sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad se quedó estático en su mismo sitio. Se iba a disponer a hablar, cuando sintió una fragancia dulce rodear el ambiente y el empezaba a sentirse con algo de sueño. Miraba a la chica y noto como algo en su cuello brillaba, esto le hizo sobresaltar. Estaba usando el anillo, pero ¿Con que motivo?

Antes de que el digimon pudiera reaccionar observo como de la nada, empezaron a danzar burbujas por toda la habitación, los cabellos castaños retiro la mano del pelaje del digimon y observo como se volvía a sentar y acomodarse en el mismo asiento que había usado al llegar y tomaba una galleta. El digimon no entendía, pero cuando su mirada se posó sobre unas burbujas que flotaban cerca de él, sus ojos se abrieron y llenaron de nostalgia.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert mira!- decía casi gritando el digimon al darse cuenta de lo que eran esas burbujas, el chico abrió los ojos y observo la habitación llena de burbujas- ¡Mira!- el chico se sentó mejor en la cama y se puso a detallar con mejor determinación las burbujas, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eran

-Son… Acaso son… Los momentos entre Bearmon y yo ¿eh?- volteo a ver sorprendido a los ojos miel que disfrutaba una de las galletas

-Quizás… tu no puedas recordar, pero tu digimon si lo hace…- miro al digimon que observaba con añoro cada burbuja.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Eso… No importa Albert, tan solo disfruta…Esta es la magia de un digimon y su mundo- sonrió observando a las burbujas y luego como el chico se distraía a observar cada recuerdo, Mimi tenía razón. Quizás él no podía recordar, pero podía observar todos los momentos que había tenido con su digimon y quizás en algún momento, su mente… Recordaría nuevamente.

**9 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial Aqua City, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Entonces… Ayudaste a Albert a recordar sobre Bearmon ¿no?- decía una pelirroja mientras observaba una prenda de color azul en un perchero

-Si…- dijo tímidamente, mientras posaba frente a un espejo una blusa de color amarillo

-Mhmm, eso fue muy amable de tu parte Mimi…- se volteo a ver a la cabellos castaños

-Ya para Sora… -intento ocultar su pena y sonrió- dime… cambiando de tema… Ya sabes que le darás a Tai de regalo-

-Pues…- vio como la pelirroja se callaba y le daba la espalda.

-Sora Takenouchi, pilluela… ¿Qué le darás a Tai? ¿Eh?- se le acerco por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos para evitar que se ocultara

-Promete no decir nada ¿vale?- vio como la castaña asentía rápidamente- Tai y yo pues… eh… desde hace un año… Pues,… ehhhmmm… - miraba de reojo a la chica a su lado- Bueno…-

-No me digas que… -vio como la piel morena asentía tímidamente- ¡NOOOO!- decía entre asombro y disfrute, la morena le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-Calla Mimi, la gente nos está mirando-

-Msmgmmdmmg-

-¿Qué?-le soltó la boca

-Te decía, que no lo puedo creer… Entonces… ¿Qué le darás?-

-A eso iba… Pues… Hace poco vi por ahí… ehm, un programa de seducción y pues pensaba darle una noche muy especial a Tai… Ya sabes, consentirlo- tenía la prenda en su manos completamente arrugada debido a los nerviosismos

-¡SORA! ¡NO ESPERABA ESO DE…!-Sora volvió a tapar la boca y la arrastro fuera de la tienda.

-Para Mimi… Me da vergüenza-

-¡Ah! Vamos Sora, eres ya una mujer… No te debería dar vergüenza, es algo muy normal-

-Lo sé, lo se… Pero, sencillamente no estoy tan acostumbrada a hablar de ello- empezaron a caminar viendo vitrinas y tiendas pequeñas

-Al menos lo has hecho…- decía con algo de fastidio- Yo, no creo… poder ser capaz de hacerlo- decía tímidamente, Sora la detuvo

-Cuando el momento llegue, esas cosas pasaran… Además no es bueno apresurarlo Mimi, siempre que te sientas cómoda con la persona correcta y sobre todo creas que la persona es la correcta… El momento adecuado vendrá-

-Habla la voz de la experiencia ¿eh?-

-Hahaha, no es eso… Ya deja de fastidiarme…-

-Vale vale, y dime algo Sora-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo fue?-

-¡¿EH?!-

-¿Te dolió?-

-¡Mimi!-

-¿Cómo sabias que era el momento correcto?-

-Pues…-

**15 de Noviembre, año 2004**

**Complejo departamental Ahido, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Una tranquila pareja se encontraba jugando videojuegos de hace algún rato, estaban aprovechando de matar el tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de la cena. En una pequeña habitación frente a un televisor pantalla plana, se encontraban dos jóvenes concentrados mirando a la pantalla, mientras presionaban botones en forma "sincronizada". La chica de cabellos naranjas, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior debido al juego de pelea que tenían en frente, mientras que el cabello alborotado se encontraba casi de pie algo histérico con la situación.

-¡Gane!- soltó la pelirroja

-Revancha…- dijo presionando "Repeat" en la pantalla.

-Bien, pero perderás…- se acomodó en su asiento y espero que en la pantalla apareciera la palabra 'FIGHT'

-Tu serás quien muerda el polvo Takenouchi...- Y asi estaban pasando su tarde, entre juegos de pelea y competencia, pero nuevamente tan pronto como la pelea habia empezado ya habia terminado y habia sido nuevamente Taichi quien habia perdido- Este control… Debe estarse dañando…-

-Si Tai, claro… Inmaduro-dijo girando los ojos, su novio siempre hacia lo mismo cuando ella le ganaba y bien estaba claro que Tai era una persona muy competitiva, aun si se trataba de ella él no iba a dejar torcer el brazo y reconocer que había perdido. Vio como este la miro de lado y levanto una ceja.

-Así que… ¿Inmaduro?...-decía fingiendo enojo, se acercó y la miro fijamente sin decir nada.

-…-

-…-

-Tai, eso incomoda…-

-…-

-Ya… Deja de mirarme así-

-… ¿Qué deje, dices?- Seguía mirándola y se le acercó hasta quedar sumamente al roce su rostro con él de ella, la pelirroja solo asintió suavemente. El chico de ojos chocolates sonrió de miedo lado y se acercó aún más a ella, pudo ver como esta cerraba los ojos esperando lo que venía por consiguiente ¿o quizás no? Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera asimilar el moreno estaba encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas en la panza cosa que odiaba con toda su alma.

La ojos ámbares se retorcía de la incomodidad de su risa provocada, al punto tal que tuvo que empujar al moreno lejos de ella, pero este no cedió ante su capricho por separarse de él y agarrándola de la mano la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y podía observar como estaba encima de Tai al tiempo que este estaba entre sentado y acostado en el mueble terracota sobre el que tenían ya rato.

Y ahí fue, como si algo diferente hubiera ocurrido; aun cuando el momento siempre había sido el mismo. Había una energía completamente diferente a la que había experimentado antes, se sentían cómodos con el otro, en confianza de que podían entregar cualquier cosa a la otra persona y esta lo cuidaría y… Así fue, sus rostros se juntaron como dos imanes se atraen por sus polos y lo que comenzó como un suave beso, fue avanzando y superponiendo deseos y necesidades. La fuerte mano del moreno, atrajo más a Sora tomándola por la nuca y evitando que se separada de él así mismo su mano libre acariciaba con suavidad la parte trasera de su espalda, cosa que causo un leve escalofrió en la morena y logro que soltara un suave gemido.

Ese fue el punto de inicio para la gran mecha explosiva que se pretendía avecinar y de la cual, los dos parecían estar completamente de acuerdo en que explotara. El beso se fue intensificando así como la temperatura en su contexto, a tal punto que la ropa parecía pesarles pero ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. La portadora del amor jugaba con la camisa deportiva que tenía el chico, la arrugaba y atraía hacia ella deseando que así mágicamente se saliera de él, solo necesitaba un empujón y lo demás seria placentero. El elegido del valor sentía como las caderas de su novia empezaba a asentarse en una zona que para una chico de su edad era como prender el suiche de cualquier aparato electrónico, la atrajo más hacia él y mordisqueo su labio inferior separándose un poco de ella. Vio como esta abría lentamente sus ojos y se dignaba a mirarlo tímidamente, sonrió para sí mismo.

-Sabes… Que eres mi todo ¿Sora?- ella sencillamente asintió

-Eres mi mejor amiga, la mujer que más amo en este mundo, la mujer que considero mi igual y mucho más allá…-

-Tai...-

-Solo, si tú lo deseas… Continuare, mi dulce pelirroja… No deseo hace…-un largo dedo acallo su oración y vio como ella sencillamente se le acerco y lo volvió a besar. Con eso, él tuvo su respuesta…. Ella, estaba lista para él y él la adoraría como la diosa de fuego que era. Con toda su fuerza la tomo por las piernas y la dejo caer sobre el mueble, quedando el entre las mismas. Se quitó rápidamente su deportiva y se dignó a sencillamente, detallarla.

Sus finas cejas de un color único jugaban entre una muestra de miedo, placer y entrega, sus ojos brillaban ante un aire único que él siempre supo que estaba ahí, sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraban las pequeñas manchas y lunares que adornaban parte del rostro moreno de su novia, su nariz fina con un toque ancho el cual culminaba en un largo puente era la flecha que remataba y apuntaba a sus labios, esos que a él siempre le fascinaron y se enamoró más, cuando esos labios posaban dulces sonrisas dedicadas solo para él. Se acercó y comenzó nuevamente a besarla, sin miedo a dejarse inhibir porque deseaba mostrarle toda pasión y el amor que sentía por ella. Mientras sus labios comían del dulce manjar naranja, sus manos de forma torpe empezaban a soltar la camisa suave de seda que tenía puesta. Casi deseando arrancar los botones, había lograr llegar al final de la misma y esta como una suave gota cayendo por un pétalo rodo a un lado dejando al descubierto unos redondos pechos envueltos en una tela de algodón. Se hecho un poco hacia atrás y soltó el botón del pantalón al mismo tiempo que su mano libre subía por el plano y formado vientre de la morena, podía observar como su respiración subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba de locura por ella. Llego hasta sus montañas, ese monte venusiano que podía pasar horas admirando. Deslizo el pantalón por las piernas de ella hasta dejarla por completo en su ropa interior, sonrió complacido. Naranja, era su color preferido y el color que ella llevaba encima, Mimi siempre la había motivado a usar colores más atrevidos y agradecía que la chica hubiera aceptado el consejo de la castaña porque ¡DIOS! Sí que sabía lucir esos colores. Su piel se veía renacer, como las alas de un fénix al salir de las llamas.

Con la misma mano que había aventurado por el paraíso terrenal, destapo el sostén llevando por encima de su pecho, no deseando apresurar las cosas, sino admirar y hacer acción fotográfica de cada detalle. Como un pequeño lunar que tenía cerca del seno en la parte baja, cosa que él nunca hubiera notada sin que fueran dadas las circunstancias, observo como ella solo lo miraba y se acercó nuevamente a besarla, para darle a entender que no la había olvidado.

Al mismo tiempo que separaba su labio de la boca de ella, se aventuraba por el cuello candente de la misma llenándolo de dulces laminas que parecían evaporarse gracias al tostado de su piel, llevo su lengua a su clavícula y siguió con el placentero recorrido, hasta nuevamente llegar a ese olimpo, donde con su mano tomo con suavidad uno de los senos y con sus labios rodeo la aureola besándolo suavemente para luego ejercer una pequeña succión. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su amada, se llenada de aire y eso solo significaba una cosa: Debía seguir. Fue ahora el turno de su lengua y con círculos se dispuso a bordear el gran paraíso que tenía frente a sus ojos y como cual volcán en erupción sentía como estallaba, llenando la habitación en un pequeño gemido y como ese cumulo dormido explotaba y se paraba ante su tacto y solo el suyo.

Continuo deslizándose hasta llegar a su ombligo y con tímidos besos llenaba cada espacio del mismo, sin dejar una gota libre para un después. La mano que sostenía el seno derecho, jugaba con el monte, sus dedos apretaban y giraban con suavidad; como si manecillas deseaban sintonizar alguna estación. La miro de reojo y observo como sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca ligeramente pero provocativamente abierta, ladeo su rostro un poco. Quería ver más, más de ella y de sus facetas, enamorarse más, encadenarse más. Con el mismo camino que dispuso, su boca llego hasta la prenda que protegía su monte virginal y sin apartar la prenda se propuso a besar cada espacio haciendo presión en la misma.

La morena podía sentir como su vientre empezaba a hervir y por impulso de inercia su columna se arqueaba al mismo tiempo que luchaba con su cadera deseando que el moreno dejara de jugar con ella en ese juego provocativo, se mordió su labio superior y sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos, pudo sentir como las traviesas manos del moreno, hacían algo nuevo para ella. Deslizaban la prenda íntima que correspondía a sus partes bajas, aguanto la respiración y casi en sus oídos podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón queriéndose salir por los mismos. Su vientre quería explotar, sus entrañas aun sin ser un tacto prominente estaban quemándola por dentro, rogando a que apagaran ese fuego que deseaba emanar de ella. Sin previo aviso, sintió una cálida mano sobre ella, sobre esa área y como suavemente acariciaba su zona más íntima.

Ella soltó un suave gemido ante el nuevo tacto, pero él quería escuchar más que un simple gemido. Así que bajo su boca y abriendo las puertas de la caja de pandora se dispuso a aventurar los confines dentro de esta. Su lengua se movía de forma suave y sinuosa, indicándole que iría subiendo la velocidad a medida que escucharía de ella sus gemidos. Y así fue, como un cucú sonaba al ponerse las doce, la boca de Sora se disponía a cantar una suave melodía, que podía ser afinada y ponerse más aguda si aquel que tocaba su instrumento se disponía

-Por Kami…-

Fue el suave susurro y única palabra que ella pudo procesar, porque el sin querer detenerse se dispuso a continuar, avanzar y aumentar su velocidad, podía sentir como su vientre se iba moviendo en dulces espasmos luchando por alejarse y acercarse más a él, cerro sus ojos para dejar que su boca probada ese néctar que solo encendía la mecha en él, ya sus pantalones apretaban y eso era molestoso. Sin dejar a un lado lo que hacía, suavemente se fue deshaciendo de los pantalones y aquello que retenía a su amiguito, hasta quedar sin ninguna prenda. Observo como la pelirroja se arqueo y mordía su dedo meñique ante la ola de sensaciones que tenía frente a ella.

-Ta…Tai… Yo…Me…-

No articulaba ninguna palabra, pero el sabía que ocurría… Ella estaba cerca, tal como la adrenalina al ser inyectaba causaba sobre un individuo, tuvo el mismo efecto sobre el moreno y sumergiéndose más en ella, la ayudo a llegar a su pequeño paraíso. Ella sin previo consentimiento, se aferró al mueble y podía sentir como su pelvis se elevaba más y más, y abriendo sus labios soltó un último chillido, dejándose tumbar. Él se limpió la humedad de sus labios con su propia lengua y subió hasta ella, para besarla. Aun sin importarle si podía o no respirar.

-Eres magnifica Sora… Única en tu especie, única en mi mundo…- le susurro suavemente al piel de su oreja. Abriendo más sus piernas y se empezaba a acomodar para introducir la llave en lo que sería el comienzo de muchos encuentros llenos de amor y pasión- Seré tan sutil como pueda serlo… - la miro fijamente y vio como ella solo sonreía y asentía con suavidad, podía ver el amor en sus ojos y con eso, él le daría el mismo amor al entrar en ella. Y sin dejar de detallarla.

Entro, con la suavidad con la que se puede acariciar a un bebe, siguió su camino, hasta quedar completamente en ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento, sintió como ella se tensaba pero no apartaba la mirada de él y él mucho menos lo haría, deseaba transmitirle tranquilidad para que ella lo sintiera de esa forma, y así fue… Se fue relajando poco a poco, que ya no sintió la tensión alrededor de él.

Era ella. Quien lo rodeaba. Solo con mirarla podía decirle gritando a los cuatro vientos sin usar palabras: Eres mía y no permitiré que nadie más te haga de su propiedad. Y con esta misma idea suavemente salía y entraba, para acostumbrar su tamaño al estar dentro de ella. Podía observar como los ojos de Sora se iban cerrando luchando por no hacerlo, pero sencillamente lo que estaba empezando a sentir no la dejaba estar con los sentidos activos y ahí supo, ella ya estaba con él en ese mismo vals, como un dragón en llamas buscaba rodear con su fuego a la dulce mujer llena de fiereza y canela estaba ahora embistiéndola, llenándola de placer y de lujuria. Llenándola de amor y pasión, tal como él deseaba enseñarle. Y ella estaba ahí, con sus brazos y cuerpo al desnudo como el ave fénix sobre los cielos, dejándose rodear por el gran fuego provocado por el dragón que la rodeaba, que la merodeaba y la celaba.

Se sentía extasiada, única, llena…Feliz.

-Te amo… Tai-

Susurro suavemente, en lo que podía de sus gemidos, él la observo y la beso, no le diría con palabras que la amaba, se lo demostraría tal como estaba haciendo ahora. Y tal cual como el deseo se llenaba, la resistencia en sus cuerpos empezaba a flaquear.

-Me… Sora…- cerró los ojos

Ella sabía lo que él estaba pasando, era lo mismo que ella había experimentado hace un rato atrás y eso solo la excitaba aún más, se la causa de esa sensación sobre él, rodeo sus piernas sobre su cadera para no dejarlo escapar y lo atrajo hacia el clavando sus uñas sobre su espalda dejando rastro de que él, era de su propiedad. El ritmo de sus caderas aumentaba y ella gemía y se retorcía de placer al sentir como su amado se aferraba a ella y luchaba contra su instinto.

Pero su reflejo podía más, y su cuerpo no podía más.

-Me vengo…- fue lo único que soltó al momento en el que dio una última embestida completa dentro de ella, para luego dejarse salir y acabar sobre su vientre.

**9 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Centro comercial Aqua City, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-WAAAAAAAA….- gritaba súper sonrojada una cabellos castaño mientras bebía un refresco de cola, la morena había terminado su relato su observarla a los ojos concentrada en su refresco- ¡Tai es un romántico!-

-Hahaha, basta Mimi-

-¿Cómo que basta? Se comportó como un caballero, se preocupó por ti y lo que tú necesitabas…-

-¿Lo que yo necesitaba?-

-Claro… Busco satisfacerte a ti primero antes que el… Yo deseo algo así…- giro su mirada en su refresco y empezó a soplar sobre este haciendo que burbujas aparecieran.

-Ya tienes a alguien así…- dijo con miraba picardiosa, ella solo la miro y desvió la mirada- O es que me vas a negar lo que está pasando entre tú y Matt-

-Cállate… Yo no seré la que le de otra noche fogosa a su novio como regalo de navidad ¡Jum!-

-Hahaha...- Y con esto continuaron su amena tarde, de salida Solo entre chicas.

**0.0**

**0.0**

**Bueno, lamento de verdad toda la tardanza con relacion al siguiente capitulo, como verán este capitulo consta de mas de 1 parte, quizás serán 2 todo depende de lo mucho que este escribiendo y las ganas que se ponga en ello.**

**A los nuevos que me están siguiendo y leyendo, de verdad les agradezco por sus Reviews y Favorites, realmente me animan a seguir, y bueno espero mas Reviews! Los cuales me encantan! =D**

**Pronto dare update, ya casi la según parte esta casi terminada estoy dando revisión a la misma~**

**Bye~**


	11. Copo de Nieve- Parte 2

**Capitulo: Copo de nieve II**

**x.**

**x.**

"**Dulce nieve como me torturas,**

**He encontrado al fin el copo perfecto,**

**Pero tengo miedo que se derrita y desaparezca**

**Porque se… Que solo hay uno como este"**

**x.**

**x.**

**10 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Desde su charla con Sora, no había podido evitar pensar en ella y Matt y si quizás en algún futuro llegarían a algo parecido ¡Ya va! Casi se hunde en sus rodillas de vergüenza al pensar de esa forma, cuando ni él ni ella habían hecho movimientos sobre "su relación". Ahora se encontraban ahí, sentados viendo una película de terror. Mimi antes las odiaba, pero ahora entendía que eran puros efectos y su miedo se vio opacado por la curiosidad; había sido Matt quien la había ayudado en ello. Él le decía, que en vez de pensar que tan realista era, que pensara como hacían eso o las posibles formas en que pudieron haber hecho eso, de esa forma su mente se distraía de lo terrorífico de las escenas y podía disfrutarla, desde otro punto de vista claro.

Pero en fin, ahí estaban. Él parecía estar concentrado en la película, por desgracia para la castaña no paraba de mirarlo de reojo y tener miles de pensamientos quizás fuera de lo recurrente en su cabeza, bajo un poco su mirada mientras tenia las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y miraba con algo más que curiosidad los labios del rubio. Es cierto que su timidez estaba presente, pero ella misma se había declarado que tenía una oportunidad con él, entonces ¿Por qué no la aprovechaba? No es que iban a tener relaciones ni nada por el estilo ¡No señor! Ella no estaba preparada como Sora y Tai pudieran haberlo estado, pero… Si se sentía preparada para los besos, los abrazos y las caricias que sabía que él podía tener.

Aun cuando Tai y Sora parecían una pareja llena de fuego, entre él y ella quizás no había tanta disparidad. Él podía ser como el viento, frio y helado que chocaba tus mejillas hasta hacerte temblar, pero ese viento podía susurrarte cosas al oído tan atractivas que no te importaban esos detalles, ese viento podía acariciar toda tu piel y no buscar dañarte. Volteo su mirada a la televisión y observo a una pareja en plena escena dándose un beso ¿Una señal? Pueda que sí, pero… ¿Cómo tomar el primer paso? Suspiro profundamente y dejo caer sus brazos a sus lados. Debía tomarlo con calma, que no se viera tan obvia o desesperada, hasta hace poco es que ellos habían retomado "la normalidad" luego del asunto del festival y ella no deseaba más incomodidades, aunque quería dejarle claro que no se sentía incomoda ni defensiva ante la situación, más bien se sentía principiante y temerosa de no poder llegarle a los talones a la situación en dado caso que existiera una siguiente oportunidad. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo y por primera vez el rubio se encontraba observándola, ella volteo rápidamente a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Pues…- ¡Claro que tenía miedo! Pero no de la película, sino más bien lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer

-Ya hemos discutido esto antes… No hay nada que temer Mimi, son solo efectos… Vele el lado curioso-

-Quizás…-¡pues claro que le vería el lado curioso! Era ella quien le estaba empujando a querer hacerlo, pero su miedo la detenía, no quería tener que arrepentirse si la llegaba a fregar.

-Ven…-

-¿Eh?-

-Ven a mi lado, quizás así tengas menos miedo- vio como el rubio le extendió el brazo indicándole que se posara entre el mismo, y poder arroparla con su brazo. Ella tímidamente asintió, y se deslizo en el mueble. Rogaba y daba gracias a Kami porque Gabumon no estuviera cerca, porque definitivamente no sabría qué hacer. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y apoyo una mano cerca de su pecho, mientras podía sentir como el mismo la rodeaba y tocaba suavemente su brazo- ¿Mejor?-

-Si…- ¡NO! Definitivamente eso se sentía peor, ahora podía percibir el perfume del rubio, el cual la estaba volviendo completamente loca, como una abeja al oler una fragancia exquisita no deseaba alejarse sino seguir ahí pendiente del olor. Podía sentir el corazón del rubio, se encontraba algo agitado ¿Podía ser… por ella? Probablemente era la película, si eso debía ser. Al menos estaba en sus brazos y eso, para ella… Era un inicio magistral.

Fresas, era lo que su cabello siempre olía, dulce y acido al mismo tiempo. Tal como era ella, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos dándole "protección" de una falsa proyección, a él no le importaba, más bien le ponía regocijante saber que estaba entre sus brazos, como si fuera su pareja. Eso sonaba muy bien en su cabeza, solo no entendía porque su boca no podría proclamarlo. Suspiro, era fácil pensarlo, más difícil hacerlo. Quien estaba debajo de ella era su mejor amiga, la chica de su infancia y compañera de aventuras; tenía miedo del rechazo. Aunque no haya existido hasta el sol de hoy, Mimi le gustaba y mucho. Aun cuando de vez en cuando se le escapaba su lado caprichoso y malcriado al momento de la toma de decisiones, era una mujer completamente abierta que no veía el mal en ninguno, tal como Gabumon se lo había dicho aquella vez- "Mimi nunca te odiara, ni tomara mal cualquier acción"- y era cierto, ella había recibido cada detalle por parte de él, bien sabía que no lo hacía por complacer porque por algo era una niña caprichosa, una princesa malcriada que había crecido pero eso, no quitaba que haría lo que otro le pidiera por obligación.

Sus dedos por inercia estaban rozando la piel saliente de su brazo, y parecían fascinados con la suavidad de la misma, aun cuando casi nunca veía a Mimi en camisas cortas o descubiertas, el poder tocar esa piel que se asomaba de vez en cuando lo enloquecía. Sobre todo desde que había probado nuevamente sus labios, esos labios de caramelo que podían torturarlo por horas solo con pensar en ello ¿Podría volver a besarlos? Había notado a la castaña observarlo durante ratos por el rabillo del ojo, no quería parecer un psicópata haciendo lo mismo así que se dignaba a "ver la película" pero aun cuando no podía verla completamente podía detallar claramente los rasgos de ella, gracias a su memoria.

Pero había algo en su memoria que empezaba a fallar, y era su beso, sus labios, su lengua. Deseaba que su memoria recordara eso, pero por más que intentaba solo sentía un vacío de necesitar más, en vez de ¡Oh! Es así. Miro de reojo a la joven de ojos miel, y esta tenía la mano sobre su pecho, casi rodeándolo y abrazándolo ¿Acaso? ¿Ella también deseaba más contacto? Miro a la pantalla y observo como la pareja corría huyendo del criminal, pero un subtítulo llamo su atención- 'Hay que atreverse a cruzar…'- sonrió de medio lado ¿Atreverse? ¿Lo haría? Miro nuevamente a la portadora de la pureza y se motivó mentalmente- "Debo hacerlo… Ella, no me odiara… Y si es así, le enseñare lo contrario"- soltó un suspiro y con su mano libre, arrastro suave y lentamente hasta toparse con el mentón de la chica.

Trago saliva al sentir la masculina mano sobre su mentón, y aun cuando este le dirigía la dirección que debía tomar, ella por inercia sabía a donde tenía que mirar y cuando pudo enfocar completamente, tenía al rubio detallándola. Con un brillo único en sus ojos, algo que, la hacía temblar completamente y vibrar hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo. Realmente, Matt era como el viento, sutil y suave. Cerró los ojos casi de inmediato y subió su mano para tomar del cuello de la camisa al rubio y atraerlo para completar el ciclo. Suave y Sutil como el viento, pero podía ser sofocante y aventuradamente peligroso al mismo tiempo. Y eso, le gustaba.

**13 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Se encontraban agotados, casi de rodillas, con la piel y el rostro lleno de sudor. Su cuerpo no podía aguantar más, frente a ellos se encontraba Mimi, con la mirada más helada que alguien podía tener. Tai casi caía de rodillas tratando de aguantar su propio peso, Izzy y Joe se apoyaban del uno al otro debido a la perdida de equilibrio, a duras penas Tk y Kari podían mantenerse de pie, Sora estaba de pie completamente al igual que Yamato, ellos no deseaban mostrar debilidad. Los digimons por su lado miraban con alto de preocupación a sus compañeros elegidos, ellos sabían que intentaban dar lo mejor de sí, pero viendo a Mimi podían sentir que no estaban explotando su potencial.

-Deben tener más entrenamiento y resistencia que esto, si pretenden alcanzar la forma Warp- decía de brazos cruzados a los 7 integrantes frente a ella.

-Es fácil decirlo Mimi-

-Lo estamos intentando-

-Y es más fácil hacerlo, si se concentran- Si las personas le tenían miedo a Matt cuando estaba molesto, pues la junta de Mimi y Matt había causado estragos en la pelos castaños- No sabremos cuando el enemigo ataque y deben estar preparados- miro detenidamente cada rostro frente a ella.

-Vamos Mimi, tampoco es para tanto apenas tenemos unos pocos días practicando-

-Es cierto lo que dice mi hermano… No deberías presionar tanto- la castaña levanto una ceja al comentario de la castaña menor. Miro al suelo pensando un poco sus palabras, y observo su mano en donde estaba el aro y su Digivice, lo apretó y subió la mirada. No debía ser blanda, si debía aplicar otra táctica lo haría.

-Bien… No los presionare…- miro a los digimons, estos retrocedieron y se pusieron detrás de ella- Ellos lo harán…-

-¿Qué?- Se sobresaltó el castaño de cabellos revoltosos ¿Qué acaso ya no lo estaban haciendo? Estaban casi peleando contra sus propios digimons en esa forma ¿Cómo pretende que ellos los presionen?

-¿Y cómo pretendes que nuestros digimons nos presionen?- Dispuso a hablar Izzy lo que el moreno pensaba. Ladeo una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Necesitan sus llaves para volver a casa ¿no?-

-Podemos salir fácilmente de aquí sin la necesidad de llaves Mimi- dijo Matt algo obstinado de la situación

-Inténtalo…- El rubio enarco una ceja y frunció la boca ante el reto de la castaña que tanto adoraba.

-…- El rubio sencillamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de así sea poder posar la mano sobre la manija, una fuerte corriente choco contra sus dedos- ¿Qué demonios?- intento nuevamente, y fue fallido, se volteo a la castaña- ¿Qué pretendes Mimi?-

-Que intenten… No lo están intentando, solo obteniendo sus llaves podrán pasar a través de esa puerta… Solo de esa manera- y antes de que alguno pudiera protestar, observaron como la chica extendió la mano y en ella tenía todas las llaves de los niños elegidos presentes, ellos se buscaron entre sus bolsillos y bolsos en donde habían dejado dicho contenido. Se volteo y se lo dio a cada digimon, poniéndose de pie volvió a mirar a sus compañeros elegidos- Tendrán que pasar sobre mí, para poder llegar a las llaves que tiene cada uno de sus digimons. Solo así podrán cruzar esa puerta-

-No pelearemos contra ti, Mimi-

-Yo nunca dije pelear… Solo tendrán que pasar, una forma de aprendizaje que logre adquirir se llama concentración y táctica… Solo de esta manera podrán saber a velocidad que hacer en una situación de crisis, aun si la respuesta es dura no deben dudar de lo que harán- observo su Digivice nuevamente- esto podría costarles la vida o la de sus digimons, aun si se confían en que podrán volver como un digihuevo… No, no pueden estar seguros si será de esa forma o no… Mi primera pelea, me enseño la concentración… En ella está la clave para poder realizar una táctica de ataque… Esto… Sera, mi deber en su entrenamiento-

-Pero Mimi…-

-Sin peros Sora… Fueron esos peros los que me costaron la vida de Rosemon, no deben dudar… Por nada del mundo deben dudar de ustedes mismos- agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos detenidamente- aun cuando ustedes no lo han notado o no han querido aceptarlo, sé que tienen miedo de sí mismos… De lo que son y no son capaces de hacer- subió la mirada y sus ojos reflejaron preocupación- Ustedes son capaz de mucho y más allá… Así que…- se puso en posición de defensa y todos se veían retenidos por sus pensamientos- Vengan a buscar sus llaves…- parecían querer avanzar pero no sabían cómo, aún estaban asimilando parte de la información que Mimi les había otorgado, ellos entendían pero su cuerpo se negaba a comprender y esto afectaba su espíritu de lucha y lo que representaba cada emblema. Solo Tai fue el primero que se impaciento y negando con su cabeza se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Agumon, tratando de pasar a la castaña.

Se fue diagonalmente sabiendo que su velocidad en futbol le ayudaría, llegándole por el costado podría llegar hasta Agumon y tener su llave, sería fácil. Sonrió, cuando observo lo cerca que estaba del digimon, pero antes de que pudiera extender su mano algo lo tomo por detrás y lo arrojo de vuelta al punto inicial. Cerro los ojos al sentir el impacto en su trasero y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que Mimi estaba frente a Agumon y lo había aventado lejos de él. Bufo molesto, se volvió a levantar y sería más directo, si no podía evitar a la castaña. Le llegaría por el frente y la empujaría a un lado.

Apenas intento colocar un dedo sobre la misma, esta lo esquivo girando sobre sus talones y lo volvió a mandar volando al lado donde los demás elegidos estaban.

-¿Qué demonios? Es muy rápida…- decía Tai, frustrado en el suelo.

-Eso es trampa Mimi, no deberías usar tu poder contra nosotros- decía ya a punto de explotar el rubio, estaba obstinado que les pusiera la presión tan directa sobre ellos y los tratara como si fueran unos niños ¿Cómo pretendía que con esto ellos alcanzaran la etapa Warp? Solo la batalla lo haría, siempre lo ha hecho y es así como debía ser.

-De ninguna manera Yamato…- decía calmadamente

-Realmente no está usando ningún anillo- decía Izzy al ver como ningún brillo salía de los respectivos aros que adornaban su cuerpo

-No pretenderás que peleemos contra ti, Mimi- Decía el rubio menor bastante molesto, no quería pelear contra una persona a quien quería. Los demás negaban la situación por igual, menos una persona… Sora.

Ella solo observaba a Mimi, y luego a su digimon, sabía que su amiga no se pondría en riesgo y molestaría a todos por el simple hecho de entrenar, ella entendía: Concentración y Táctica. Mimi más que nadie podía reconocer el tipo de enemigo al que se podían estar enfrentando, estaba recibiendo todo el papel de responsabilidad sin dejar a un lado a cada uno de ellos. Ella deseaba hacerlos más fuertes, su emblema le gritaba no cuestionar las acciones de Mimi, porque desde aquella vez que había logrado salvar a Albert había entendido el confiar en tu elemento, ese chico necesitaba amor y ella había dudado de sí misma al no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte. No debía dudar… Debía… abrió los ojos al entender parte de lo que Mimi pedía. Quizás… Se puso en posición ofensiva y corrió hasta donde Mimi mientras los demás seguían discutiendo sobre lo que ocurría, vio como la castaña sonrió casi imperceptible e intento agarrarla pero esta esquivo nuevamente e iba directo a mandarla a retroceder hasta donde se encontraban los demás niños elegidos. Cerro los ojos y se dejó sentir el impacto, volvió al abrirlos rápidamente y miro a su digimon- "concentración Sora, Mimi es fuerte cuerpo a cuerpo, sus ojos siempre están al tanto de lo que ocurre frente a ella y lo que le rodea… Su entrenamiento le ayudo a sobrevivir hasta ahora, yo… deseo ese poder, para ser capaz de proteger a todos… Sobre todo a Biyomon… Un momento, claro ¡Biyomon!"- poniéndose de pie, miro a su digimon y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, algo deseaba moverla

-Sora detente, solo te harás daño- dijo el moreno, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, nuevamente la pelirroja se lanzó hacia su mejor amiga, después de todo… ellas habían tenido peleas antes, una mas no les haría daño, sonrió y se detuvo frente a ella, solo mirándola fijamente. Nuevamente ese escalofrió, vio como esta vez su digimon respingo al mismo tiempo que ella. Se movió hacia un lado y al momento que Mimi fue a poner una mano sobre ella, está le tomo y tiro hacia ella.

Pero la castaña era un poco más rápida, así que tomo la otra con la que había tomado y haciéndola girar la hizo volver al sitio inicial. Esta vez no se dejó caer, era ahora o nunca- "Táctica"- recordó, respiro y nuevamente el escalofrió volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, se lanzó nuevamente contra la castaña pero esta vez lanzo algo que tenía guardado. La castaña abrió la boca y por acto reflejo tomo el objeto que había arrojado, y su ojo noto que era el Digivice de la morena, sus pupilas se dilataron y volteo su mirada a Sora justo en el momento en que ella había agarrado el brazo libre, y la empujo a un lado. No sin antes la dueña del emblema de la pureza hiciera un último acto y fue hacerla girar sobre su propio peso, cuando se dignó a querer mandarla de vuelta al terreno inicial, grito rápidamente -¡Biyomon!- fue lo único que se dispuso a decir la pelos naranja, el digimon paraje se alzó en el aire y lanzo su ataque- Espiral Mágico- la castaña busco esquivar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la misma tumbo en el suelo a la morena evitando que dejara o permitiera que esquivara el ataque. Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos, y el propio digimon se arrepintió de haber lanzado su ataque- ¡SORA!- debía alcanzarla antes que el fuego verde lo hiciera.

-¡Sora!- fueron las últimas palabras que escucho llegar a sus oídos, cerró sus ojos y espero lo peor.

_Silencio._

_Espero un par más de segundos con sus ojos cerrados, esperando sentir el calor del fuego sobre su piel, pero a cambio, sintió un pequeño peso sobre su hombro izquierdo, con algo de miedo abrió suavemente los ojos y fue ahí cuando noto algo raro. Todo, estaba oscuro. Miro a sus costados y fue cuando observo un ángel posar su mano sobre ella_

_-¿Quién eres?- el ángel tenía un gran parecido con Angemon, el digimon de Tk, pero sus ropas y la forma en como su casco estaba adornado eran completamente diferentes, observo como este desvió su mirada hasta topar con la suya_

_-Un fuego tan fuerte, tan decidido… No ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun sigues siendo la misma, Sora- _

_-¿Cómo…?- aún seguía perpleja, se puso de pie casi por inercia sin dejar la mirada a un lado._

_-Yo los conozco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, así fue como los elegí-_

_-¿eh?-_

_-Mi nombre es Holyangemon, yo fui quien les otorgo cada uno de sus Digivice-_

_-Eres… ¿Quién protege el digimundo?-_

_-No… Soy quien le da el balance al digimundo…- retiro la mano de la pelirroja y extendió la rezagada, frente a él apareció un digihuevo- has cuidado muy bien de Biyomon y puedo notar su naturaleza de amor reflejada aquí- Sora reconocía el digihuevo, era el de Biyomon. Ella estaba segura- Sensaciones como estas son las que permiten que el mundo crezca. El amor… Es una de ellas- dejo que el digihuevo flotara_

_-Tu… Tú fuiste quien…-_

_-Si…- Respondió antes que formulara la pregunta- Yo le otorgo uno de los anillos a la elegida de la Pureza- se voltea a mirarla- Es una chica bastante luchadora, debo admitir-_

_-Es mi mejor amiga después de todo- sonrió complacida, pero su sonrisa se vio opacada al observar el digihuevo y recordar el de su amiga- ¿Por qué?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Por qué Mimi, perdió su digimon?- apretó sus manos y miro al suelo algo apenada_

_-Toda circunstancia, tiene su motivo de ser Sora-_

_-No me parece justo, después de todo por lo que paso… Ella…-_

_-¿Parece infeliz?-_

_-No… Pero a veces, observo ese brillo en sus ojos-_

_-Ese brillo nunca desaparecerá Sora, pero debes entender que debe ser de esa forma para que todo funcione-_

_-¿De esa forma?-_

_-Veo el fuego crecer cada vez más, niña elegida- dijo obviando la pregunta de la humana y fijando su mirada en el huevo de rayas que tenía frente- ¿Estas dispuesta a aceptarlo?-_

_-Nunca podría rechazar nada que provenga de Biyomon, yo la amo tal y como es… Ella es mi fuerza y mi motivo de crecer…- dijo extrañada ante tal pregunta, luego de saber todo por lo que han pasado, observo como este le entrego el huevo y Sora lo rozo delicadamente_

_-El fuego que ella te esté dando, debe ser equivalente al que tú debes dar…-_

_-¿Equivalente?-_

_-Un fuego, solo no puede vivir… Depende de alguien más para que lo avive ¿Estas dispuesta a aceptarlo?- volvió a cuestionar, la mirada de Sora se posó sobre el huevo ¿No puede vivir solo? Y como anillo al dedo, tuvo su aclaración. Esto no era nada más su digimon, se trataba de ella y lo que era para el grupo ¡Estaba dispuesta! No dejaría de luchar, más que nunca lo haría. Nadie estaba solo en el mundo. Albert no lo estaba, Tai no lo estaba, Mimi no lo estaba… Ni ella misma lo estaba, tenía a cada uno de ellos para poder avivar su fuego y hacer lo mismo con los demás. Abrió sus ojos y observo al digimon, que sonreía complacido. No se trataba de simplemente luchar y ser más fuerte, sino de aprender el valor que poseía aquella lucha para cada uno. No era sencillamente derrotar al mal, era… superarse y aceptarse a sí misma y con ello aceptar a los demás- Me alegra que esa sea tu respuesta Sora-_

_Mimi siempre se lo dijo. Había sido tonta no darse cuenta justo en el momento en el que Mimi piso nuevamente la tierra- El digimundo, depende de cada uno de ustedes… De cada uno- antes que pudiera asimilar las últimas palabras del digimon, su acompañante se desvaneció y el huevo frente a ella se rompió dejándola completamente ciega._

Sentía algo cálido rodearla, nunca había percibido nada parecido desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde la primera vez que había tomado el Digivice, abrió suavemente sus ojos y fue cuando sus oídos resonaron una nueva frase- Biyomon… Warp Shinka…- abrió los ojos y subió su mirada rápidamente, estaba en el techo frente a ella estaba su digimon cambiando, se puso de pie y sonrió- ¡Vamos Biyomon!- le dio ahínco, un brillo fuerte empezó a prosperar en el ambiente y los digimons miraban con admiración lo que estaba ocurriendo, los niños elegidos con sorpresa y por ultimo Mimi que sonreía con suavidad.

Dentro de esa luz un gran digimon de tamaño incalculable se estaba formando, tenía un pico de oro que demostraba fuerza y determinación, un color brillante era el que decoraba su piel en tono amarillo, 4 grandes alas eran la grandeza de la criatura, su larga y fina cola acompañada de unas cadenas en punta eran lo que hacía juego con la fortaleza de sus garras que eran adornadas por los mismos aros sagrados que estaban alrededor del digimundo. Y solo, los elegidos y los especiales para adquirir este poder, lo tenían- Hououmon…- Extendió sus grandes alas, al salir de la intensa luz y se mantuvo a flote, sin importarle nada, corrió hasta quedar debajo de digimon y extendió sus brazos. Los ojos ámbares hacían juego con la fuerte mirada color azul del digimon. Pero tan pronto como esto ocurrió, la fuerza en las piernas de la pelirroja flaquearon, y cayendo de rodillas podía sentir la fatiga aproximarse a su cuerpo- "Avivar su fuego"- miro sin dejar la admiración a un lado a su digimon y este cambiaba rápidamente de forma, cayendo y buscando únicamente los brazos de su compañera digimon. Pero esta vez con la forma de Pyocomon

-Eso fue… Increíble… Sora- se dispuso a susurrar el líder moreno del grupo, mientras que el rubio solo miraba con un recelo, se giró al momento que todos los demás se reunían con la niña elegida y poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta: ya no electrocutaba, y sin decir más abrió la puerta y se fue del sitio.

-¿Cómo se sintió?-

-¿Te dolió?-

-¿Estas cansada?-

-Bien hecho Sora-

Estas eran las palabras que salían de sus compañeros elegidos, la castaña había desviado su atención hasta la puerta por la que el rubio había desaparecido, sintiendo un gran peso sobre su pecho desvió la mirada hasta observar la amena escena frente a ella.

**13 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse, indicando que Mimi y Gabumon habían llegado. No le costó mucho entrar puesto el nunca cerraba su casa, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupada, era ya atardecer, empezaba a denotar la oscuridad en la habitación. Mimi se disponía a prender las luces, y como si este supiera- No las prendas, Mimi- La castaña se extrañó y mirando a Gabumon se dispuso a caminar hasta la sala, donde el elegido de la amistad estaba ahí sentado

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo algo extrañada por la situación

-Nada…- soltó un suspiro, claro que le ocurría algo, la forma tan amarga en la que había respondido lo delataba

-Yamato… Sé que ocurre algo, puedes decírmelo-

-¿Me obligaras si no lo hago?-

-No seas un infante Yamato-dijo en un tono relajado

-Y es que acaso ¿No puedo ser como soy?- se levantó de golpe y por primera vez volteo a verla. Los ojos color miel se detuvo, podía sentir la mirada helada provenir de él, nuevamente el hielo. Estaba presente.

-No digas tonterías Yamato, claro que puedes ser como tú… Siempre lo has sido-

-¿Y tú que puedes saber de ello?-

-No seas así, somos amigos ¿No?-

-…- simplemente resoplo un bufido ante el sarcasmo de su oración, estaba molesto consigo mismo y la presencia cuestionadora de Mimi no lo dejaba enfriarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Yamato?- se acercó, paso suave al ver como este se había quedado callado

-Déjame en paz Tachikawa-

-No lo hare, no cuando estas así…-

-No me repetiré Mimi-

-Yamato por favor, háblame…-

-Ya…-

-Por favor-

-Basta Mimi- estaba a punto de soltar todo el autocontrol que tenía sobre el

-Es acaso… ¿Por qué Sora alcanzo el Warp rápidamente?- no hubo respuesta… Había dado en el clavo, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él- Maaahh Maaahhh… Así que eso es ¿eh?- intento acercar una mano hacia él y este rápidamente la aparto- Yamato… Tu alcanzaras esa etapa también, ya con anterioridad lo han hecho tú y Tai, no debes sentirte menos por ello- volvió a intentar acerca su mano y este dio un paso hacia atrás y la miro fríamente-

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?- sin dejar el tono helado y calculador, el Yamato oscuro.

-Pues… Porque eres el Líder, Gabumon tiene fe en ti-

-¿De qué sirve eso, si no creo tener la fuerza?- Se sentía menos que Sora y Tai, ellos siempre parecían a la delantera, y cuando no eran ellos parecía que todos los demás le alcanzaban tan rápidamente. Incluyendo Mimi, la princesa caprichosa que lloraba por todo y ahora parecía tener mucha más madera de líder que él

-Claro que la tienes Yamato… No te menosprecies-

-Tú no puedes saber eso Mimi-

-Por Kami, claro que lo se- Yamato ya no podía pensar, solo escuchaba las palabras mas no las estaba analizando y escucharla creer que lo conocía lo molestaba aún más. Apretó sus puños y trago saliva

-Deja ya…- Estaba cerca

-No Yamato, no voy a dejar hasta que escuches…-

-¡DIJE YA! ¡¿O es que piensas manipularme como a uno de tus sirvientes?!-

-¡Yamato! Sabes que eso no es a…-

-Tú sencillamente no puedes saber si soy fuerte o no, porque no has estado aquí los últimos 3 años- le interrumpió

-Yama…-

-No puedes saber todo lo que los demás han cambiado por tu culpa-

-Te estas pasand…-

-Te fuiste y vuelves como si fueras la dueña y líder de todo- se acercó un paso a ella, no estaba pensando y la estaba pagando con ella

-Para…-

-Aun con todo ese poder…-

-Ya Matt-cerro los ojos al ver la cercanía amenazadora del rubio

-No pudiste ni siquiera…-

-Basta…- su voz estaba temblando, al igual que su cuerpo

-Ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar…-

-No lo digas…- apretó sus puños

-La muerte de Palmo…-

¡SLAP!

Como agua fría, sintió como las miles de agujas de hielo se clavaban sobre su corazón. Oír estas palabras resonar luego de haber recibido una cachetada por parte de Mimi le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho, se volteo a mirarla y noto como gruesas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, intento acercarse- Mimi yo…- pero antes que pudiera terminar, esta se alejó el doble de paso que el había dado.

-No sabes nada Yamato…- fue lo único que atino a decir- Eso… sencillamente fue… - intentaba controlar el tono de su voz, bajo la mano que le había levantado y se dio la vuelta- no sabes nada….- y sin poder dejar decirle más, salió por la puerta principal.

El rubio se quedó estático, sintió la garganta arderle al igual que su mejilla ¿Acaso el…? Si, había lastimado a Mimi, algo que se había prometido a sí mismo no hacer. Él debía protegerla, no lastimarla. Dio un paso al frente, solo ella entendía como él se sentía. Se dejó llevar por su orgullo quebrado al ver a Sora lograr algo con tan solo haberlo intentado una vez, y su orgullo y recelo habían llevado a que explotara frente a ella. Recibiendo ella y exclusivamente ella, un odio que solo estaba destinado para su mente, no para la de ella. Dio un paso y sintió su respiración agitar, debía alcanzarla y pedirle disculpas. Consolarla, rogar su perdón. Empezó a caminar y rápidamente estaba frente a la puerta principal, cuando la abrió miro hacia los lado y no la veía por ningún lado. Pego su cuerpo contra la pared y se deslizo ¿Qué había hecho? Con su mano izquierdo apoyo parte de su rostro sobre esta e intento controlar su respiración

-Matt…-

-La he cagado Gabumon y duro- fue lo único que atino a decir, en un tono suave y derrotado

-No Matt…-

-No ¿Qué? Tú mismo estuviste presente, la herí… Le dije cosas horribles… Que estoy seguro que ella…- acallo al sentirse culpable, arrepentimiento y desesperación. Esos mismos sentimientos sabían que la castaña era los que sentía al ver a su digimon y saber que ella, no volvería a tener el de ella. Realmente no sabía nada, nada de mujeres, nada de ella, nada de su dolor. Apoyo la cabeza de la pared y miro el cielo rojizo-morado.

Pronto oscurecería.

**13 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Parque Kaihin, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Había llegado hasta ese parque, casi por inercia. Miraba con desgano como se iba admirando con mayor ahínco las luces que enmarcaban el famoso puente Rainbow, se encontraba sentada cerca de la réplica de la estatua de la libertad. Sus ojos habían dejado las lágrimas hace un par de minutos, ahora se encontraba ahí sentada observando el hermoso puente llenarse de colores gracias a la ya empezada oscuridad. Sintió algo vibrar y bajo la mirada hasta lo que era su celular y nuevamente noto el mismo número remitente: "Yamato", volvió a colgar la llamada y subió su mirada al puente.

Se sentía… Avergonzada, ella sabía que Yamato solo le había dicho esas palabras porque simplemente no estaba pensando, nadie más que ella; sabia eso ¿Pero? Igualmente dolía todo aquello que salía de su boca, Yamato estaba más dolido de lo que podía pensar y sus palabras afiladas lo comprobaban. El siempre había sido un chico impulsivo ante sus emociones, siempre se controlaba más de lo debido ante los negativas. A menos que se tratara de Tai.

Subió la mirada al cielo. Yamato sabía que él era fuerte ¿Por qué dudaba? Ella lo veía con ojos diferentes, ella sabía lo que él era capaz. Tanto el cómo Tai fueron sus modelos a seguir cuando se sentía sola en el digimundo, eran las personas que más admiraba debido a su fortaleza ¿Acaso, él tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Era eso? Cerro los ojos y la vergüenza se apodero de ella nuevamente, ella lo había abofeteado y por eso es que había huido. Ella no era una chica violenta, pero haberle levantado la mano a él lo hizo sin pensar.

Más que todo para que reaccionara sobre lo que estaba diciendo, aun cuando fuera tarde. Soltó una triste sonrisa- Palmon…- susurro suavemente, quizás si ella estuviera aquí ya para este momento luego de un par de horas fuera se encontraría de vuelta en su casa disculpándose con el rubio por haberle pegado, la extraña. Su querida flor siempre la animaba y llenaba de ahínco, la llenaba con la fuerza y seguridad que le faltaba. Ahora solo le quedaban recuerdos. Ella no quería llorar más la muerte de su digimon. Sintió silencio ¡Que raro! Estamos en plena ciudad.

_Abrió los ojos, y noto que estaba en plena oscuridad, se puso de pie y miro a sus alrededores, hasta que se topó nuevamente con ella_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-'Debes ser fuerte'-_

_-Lo soy, lo intento…-_

_-'Caminos difíciles empezaran de aquí en adelante, Mimi'-_

_-Lo sé, por eso los estoy preparando… Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo-_

_-'Tiempo… Que no hay'-_

_-Lo se…- agacho su cabeza, y sintió una mano tibia tomar su mentón y elevarlo, podía ver sus ojos dorados más de cerca_

_-'Solo tú y los niños elegidos pueden salvar este mundo'-_

_-Lo se…-_

_-'Así que no debes dudar, la fuerza se te ha sido dada… Solo tú sabes cómo usarla Mimi'-_

_-Tengo miedo…-_

_-'Esta bien temer, el temor nos ayuda a ganar coraje y fuerza'-_

_-Coraje y fuerza…-_

_-'Sé que es difícil'- soltó el mentón y se alejó- 'Pero lo harás bien… después de todo, tienes lo necesario para hacerlo'-_

_-Pero… Aún faltan 2 anillos ¿Cómo lo hare sin ellos?-_

-Mimi- abrió los ojos de golpe, y busco la boca responsable de decir su nombre y se topó con esos ojos morados únicos, y un cabello negro reluciente enmarcando un fino rostro blanco.

-Kamijo-

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí en el frio?- se sentó rápidamente a su lado

-Yo…- y fue cuando recordó y oculto su mirada

-¿Te peleaste con tus amigos?- ella suavemente asintió, tímidamente poso una mano sobre su muñeca y la soltó- ¡Estas helada!- se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros- No estabas pensando cuando discutiste ¿Verdad?- ella subió la cabeza al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella hace un rato estaba analizando sobre Yamato y su no pensar-

-Fue… En parte mi culpa… Presione mucho y Yamato termino molesto conmigo-

-Mhmm Así que es con él- sus mejillas se empezaron a oscurecer- A veces… Cuando discutimos con alguien estando molesto, decimos cosas que realmente no deseamos- Mimi subió su mirada y noto la melancolía en sus palabras

-Kamijo…-

-Yo… Perdí a alguien muy querido para mí al haber dicho cosas dolientes…-

**1 de Febrero, año 2001**

**Parque Touhou, Distrito Shibuya, Tokio, Japón**

-Mhmm me gusta mucho ese árbol de allá ¿Qué te parece Kamijo?- una suave voz, dulce y tímida pronunciaba con entusiasmo una pregunta, tenía los cabellos largos agarrados en una cola alta y sus ojos eran brillantes en tonos azules y verdes que contrastaban con las pecas en su blanca y pálida piel.

-A ti todos los arboles te gustan, Minori- le sonreía al ver como las mejillas de la joven se inflaban en una indignación ante el comentario de su acompañante, deslizo suavemente sus dedos por la sedosa mano y está bajo la mirada y desvió hacia un lado- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No es nada es solo que…- soltó suavemente la mano, el joven de ojos oscuros suspiro suavemente y paso la mano que antes tomaba por su cabello, siempre era lo mismo cuando el mostraba afecto hacia ella en público. La amaba con toda su alma ¿A que le tenía miedo? Teniéndolo a él a su lado, nada podrá hacerle daño, incluyendo la familia de ambos.

Bajo la mirada donde reposaba un par de pétalos que jugaban a rodar por el suelo, sus familias no aceptaban la relación entre ellos, mientras los padres de él deseaban una japonesa tradicional, los padres de ella tenían un matrimonio arreglado. A veces las costumbres nunca cambiarían y eso le molestaba, él nunca pidió nada a cambio; siempre tuvo buenas notas, nunca respondía inapropiadamente, era un ejemplo y orgullo para su familia, porque no podían aceptarla a él y romper ese estúpido compromiso. Desde que ellos habían ya tenido encuentros cercanos, la familia de ella se vio en la obligación de dejarle en claro lo que ella no tenía razón de saber. Minori había sido puesta en matrimonio con un joven de familia del norte de Japón, en Sapporo; como arreglo de una mejor vida para ella y así poder finiquitar un negocio que saldaría mucho sobre ambos. Volteo a mirar a la chica a su lado y fugazmente algo paso por su mente

-Vamos a fugarnos-

-¿Qué?-

-Vámonos, esta misma noche Minori…no deseo que te sientas mal por todo, que tengas miedo de lo que digan tus padres… Vamonos, lejos a donde sea… Siempre y cuando estemos los dos- tomo nuevamente la mano, pero esta rápidamente la alejo y se puso de pie

-No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres Mijo- ese era el apodo que ella usaba cuando tenía miedo

-¿Por qué no?- la miraba desde la banca

-Porque ellos me han dado todo, no puedo simplemente darle la espalda a eso-

-Y por eso, piensas casarte con alguien que ni siquiera has conocido hasta el día de hoy ¿eh?- le molestaba que ella siempre pensara primero en sus padres antes que en ella- hacer a un lado tu felicidad por complacerlos ¿es eso?-

-No es nada mas eso Mijo, es algo que no entenderás…- desvió la mirada nuevamente

-Hazme entender entonces…- se puso de pie

-…-

-¿Acaso no deseas que entienda…?-la tomo por el brazo e hizo que volteara a verlo

-Mijo…- sus ojos suplicaban que no siguiera- no empecemos con esto de nuevo…-

-Empezar ¿Qué? Cuando ni siquiera hemos podido empezar como se debe lo nuestro…-

-… No digas eso tu sabes que yo te…-

-¿Me amas?... Pero no pareciera lo suficiente Nori, porque no deseas pelear por esto, por mí… por ti…- la tomo más fuerte del brazo, al recordar las palabras que solían escupir los padres de ella cuando ella pensaba a buscarla o encontrarse con ella

-Claro que deseo pelear Kamijo… pero no es tan fácil…-

-Acaso no es fácil luchar por lo que deseas ¿eh?... Mis padres vagamente me hablan al saber que deseo estar contigo y al saber que estas ya comprometida se opusieron aún más a que rompa algo y sea la vergüenza en mi sociedad… -la tomo por el mentón- y crees que a mí me importa, sin ti yo no soy nada…-

-No puedes decir eso… Ahorita somos muy jóvenes además, de aquí a un futuro puedes cansarte de mí…-

-No lo he hecho ahorita, no lo hare después… Tú me has mostrado más cosas del mundo de lo que yo podía haber imaginado Nori, peleo por ti porque lo vales… ¿o es que acaso yo no valgo?-

-No digas eso, por favor…- desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos

-Entonces que esperas para hablar con tus padres, hazles entender-

-No puedo…-

-Siempre vas con lo mismo, con cobardía, con miedo a enfrentar a tus padres Nori… -la soltó y respiro fuertemente- Desde que supiste sobre tu compromiso te has alejado de mi… es que ¿Ya deje de interesarte?-

-…-

-¿Es eso?-

-No…- susurro suavemente sin atrever a mirarlo

-Después de todo…- trago saliva y apretó sus puños- parece ser que el dinero si es todo lo que te interesa-

-No digas mentiras Kamijo…-

-Entonces ¡Lucha! No quieres luchar pero también no me quieres dejar ir-

-…-

-Soy un maldito juguete para ti ¿Acaso? Un simple capricho de las niñas ricas de la alta sociedad para ti- su voz iba en aumento- cuando te conocí creí que eras diferente Minori…-

-Soy diferente…-

-No, no lo eres… Solo te interesa estar bajo el ala de la seguridad de tus padres… Madre tenía razón, ni siquiera sabes cocinar-

-Te estás pasando Kamijo…- podía sentir como su voz se iba quebrando

-¡pues que bien que me estoy pasando! Porque al menos, alguien está haciendo algo… No simplemente quedándose callada y llorando en silencio como una niña pequeña…- sus facciones estaban cambiando, cada cierto tiempo tenían una pelea similar, pero nunca llegaban a nada, ya le cansaba no llegar a nada, él quería más… Más de ella, más para los dos- Aprende a madurar y enfrenta las cosas que tienes frente a tus narices…-

-No me presiones Kamijo…-

-¡¿Y que si lo hago, entonces iras a correr con tus padres como siempre has hecho?!-

-¡No metas a mis padres en esto!-

-Pero son tus padres los que parecen manejar esto- dijo señalándose tanto a él como a ella- Acaso ¿Pretendes casarte y pensar que lo nuestro seguirá igual? ¿Qué podremos seguir con esto? Capaz ese hombre ni te respetara como yo lo hago y solo te vera como una mujer trofeo-

-No digas tonterías Kamijo, él es…-

-¿Él es que?- esperando la respuesta, vio como ella no contestaba y fue cuando cayó en cuenta- ¿Has… Has hablado con él?- sintió como su cuerpo se tenso

-…S-si…- se mordió el labio inferior- es amable, me trata con respeto y cariño…-

-¿No podías haberme dicho?- sintió amargura golpear su pecho

-No sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar…-

-¿Cómo me lo iba a tomar?... Peor que enterarme que a mi cara me dices amarme y detrás de mis espaldas te ves con el hombre que piensas casarte ¿uhm?-

-No lo hagas sonar de esa manera-

-Pues no tengo ninguna otra manera de decirlo Minori… Porque no hay otra forma de verlo-

-…-

-A la final, todos resultan igual…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Todos terminan abandonándome o cambiándome por algo nuevo o diferente- metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar, la joven lo estaba alcanzando gritando su nombre- Ya déjame en paz Minori, ve con aquella persona que es amable y respetuosa…- se paró al sentir el brazo siendo detenido por ella- Porque yo al parecer no fui suficiente…-

-No puedes dejar esto así Kamijo…-

-Tú pareces haberlo ya dejado claro…-

-…-

-Ni siquiera puedes responderme… Lárgate Minori, no quiero ver tu doble cara mirándome y manipulándome a tu gusto… Yo, no soy algún juguete como tus papas han sido contigo…-

-Kamijo no…-

-¡LARGO!- se volteo por acto reflejo haciendo que su brazo golpeara parte del rostro de la joven, ahí se detuvo en seco ante lo que había hecho, ella simplemente subió su mano a la zona tropezada y miro con ojos que hasta el sol de hoy, no podía describir- Minori…- intento dar un paso y ella solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

**13 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Parque Kaihin, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Luego de eso, no volví a verla…- entrelazo sus dedos mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el muslo y miraba al frente- No me atrevía a verle la cara, al poco tiempo… Ella…-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- lo decía mirando con preocupación

-Ella…- miro de reojo a su acompañante ¿Qué hacía contándole todo esto tan abiertamente? ¿Acaso le recordaba tanto a ella y buscaba consuelo?- Sencillamente murió…- soltó en seco, la cara de sorpresa se hizo presente en la castaña

-¿Cómo que murió?- ella tenía la esperanza de que aquella chica hubiera cambiado de parecer y hubiera vuelto corriendo a buscarlo- ¿Ella no te busco?-

-Si lo hizo, y fue gracias a eso que murió- miro al puente que hace rato la castaña admiraba con devoción- el mismo día de su boda se dio cuenta del error que cometía, y huyo… a Buscarme… Pero en el camino hubo un accidente de auto y ella fue herida de gravedad- Mimi puso una mano sobre su pecho, atenta a cada palabra- Yo… No pude hacer nada…-soltó un fuerte suspiro de lamento- Su familia no me dejo verla, mientras ella debatía la muerte en terapia intensiva…-

-Eso fue cruel de su parte…-

-La muerte la llevo tan rápido, que no puedo perdonar a esos seres…-

-…-

-Si ellos no se hubieran interpuesto, ella… Si yo no le hubiera dicho esas cosas… Quizás…- soltó esto último como un susurro, Mimi ahora podía ver el rostro de amargura. Kamijo siempre se reflejaba sereno y serio en su propio mundo, analítico a todo lo que le rodeaba y verlo así, solo le hacía pensar en Yamato y en como el habría estado en todo este tiempo creyendo que el había sido la causa de su muerte. Alargo su mano y la poso sobre el cabello del chico pasando suavemente sus dedos por los mismos cabellos.

-Las peleas son indispensables en la comunicación… Muchos dicen que solo muestra lo quebrantada que esta la relación, pero queda de cada uno lo que se debe aprender luego de la pelea- sonrió algo apenada- y sé que tú estas arrepentido y ella estoy segura que sus sentimientos por ti, eran reales… sencillamente-

-…-

-A veces el miedo a lo que no conocemos nos hace dudar más de lo normal y optamos por lo más seguro- lo miro buscando sus ojos- Mis amigos siempre me han enseñado a ser más valiente, yo era de esas que se quejaba por todo y lloraba por todo, porque sencillamente nunca tuve que luchar por ese todo…-

-¿Quieres decir que…?- asimilando poco a poco las palabras que le decía

-Se podría decir que, era una princesa a los ojos de mis padres y ellos me daban todo lo que necesitaba y más… Nunca me tuve que preocupar por nada y cuando, me toco hacerlo… No saber que hacer… Hehe sencillamente entre en pánico-

-Pero tus amigos ayudaron… Al menos no estabas sola…-

-Y tú tampoco lo estas Kamijo- le sonrió amablemente, casi en sorpresa de lo que acababa de decir. Con eso ella había obtenido su respuesta, Yamato no estaba solo y el tenía miedo, así como Kamijo. El miedo de Yamato era no ser capaz de saber si podría ser igual de fuerte que antes.

-¿A qué te… refieres?- casi con miedo y algo desorientado a las palabras de la chica

-Me refiero, que… Aquí tienes una amiga Kamijo… Ya no estás solo, sé que es algo tarde… Pero nunca es tarde para redimirse… Al menos me has ayudado a mí a encontrar mi respuesta y mi valor para con Yamato- sonrió algo apenada y miro sus pies con timidez

-¿Amiga?...- casi en un susurro apenas perceptible, se irguió en su asiento sin dejar de observar a la cabellos castaños a su lado

- Uh-huh… Amigos, tu y yo… Los amigos se ayudan y se apoyan y tú ya has hecho eso por mí, es mi turno hacerlo y lo hare- decía casi triunfante con la revelación, con cada palabra de aliento que le daba a Kamijo su respuesta se hacía más clara, apoyaría a Yamato para que no dudara, sería su fuerza, su fortaleza y su deseo para seguir- Pero debes prometerme algo…- decía renovada y brillante

-¿Y eso sería?- casi curioso, de lo rápido que esta chica cambiaba de emociones tan velozmente, hasta hace un rato él era el tranquilo y ella estaba desanimada, ahora ella la animada y llena de vida y él se sentía… Bueno se sentía raro, no lograba entender porque hablaba con ella tan fácilmente, tenía que ser porque le recordaba a ella. No había otra explicación.

-Que nos veremos para Navidad- casi se ahoga ante la proposición de la chica, el no celebraba navidad desde hace ya años, y no lo haría, se negaba. Debía responderle que no

-Está bien…-¡QUE NO IDIOTA! Podía escuchar una segunda voz en la parte trasera de su mente decirle sobre ello

-¿Lo prometes?-

-"No"… Si…-

-Waaa! Que bien…- se puso de pie de golpe de la emoción, y su celular deslizo hacia el suelo, el cabellos negros lo observo y se agacho para recogerlo, la castaña se apeno y lo tomo, justo en el momento en el que empezó a vibrar, nuevamente

-Veo tu amigo Yamato, te llama… Además ya es tarde, debes ir a casa antes que haga más frio- se puso de pie y saco su celular- Puedes anotar tu numero aquí, yo me pondré en contacto…- la castaña aun medio tímida, anoto rápidamente el número y le entrego el delgado celular, mientras se disponía a quitarse el abrigo que el mismo le había prestado- Déjatelo, hace mucho frio… Ya me lo darás-

-Pero, tú también tendrás frio-

-Yo no soy el que anda con ropas inapropiadas- sonrió medio divertido al ver como el rostro de la chica se hundía en timidez y vergüenza ante su comentario. Aun si ella le recordaba a Minori, había algo más que la adornaba, casi mágico; único y atrayente. Además esa extraña sensación de paz y los dolores de cabeza siempre se alejaban cuando ella estaba cerca ¿o quizás se lo imaginaba? Sea lo que sea, su mente y boca no parecían coordinar cuando se trataba de ella y eso, le intimidaba.

**13 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Cerro la puerta cuidadosamente tras ella, pisando con suavidad tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, soltó un suspiro al ver la cocina y sala principal en completa oscuridad y fijo su mirada en la puerta frente a ella; la cual pertenecía a Yamato. Lanzo las cosas que tenía en el sillón más cercano y se encamino a la puerta.

-"Nunca es tarde"- se repasó mentalmente toda la conversación que había tenido con Kamijo hace algún rato atrás, trago nuevamente con algo de fuerza y parpadeo tan incontables veces casi al mismo ritmo que sentía su corazón. Agarro una gran bocanada de aire y sin siquiera tocar la puerta, agarro la manilla de la puerta y la giro. Podía sentir como, el rubio que se notaba que no estaba dormido se sobresaltaba al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama y miraba casi perplejo lo que ocurría frente a él, pero antes de haber podido abrir la boca, la castaña avanzo hasta él y lo rodeo rápidamente con sus brazos aventándose encima de él.

El rubio solo soltó un suspiro de asombro y aun con los brazos inertes miro de reojo a la chica que no podía ver su rostro, pero lo apretaba fuertemente contra ella, suave y con miedo deslizo sus brazos hasta rodear la espalda y parte de la cintura de la chica mientras esta lo tenía rodeado por su cuello. Y en completo silencio se quedaron en esa misma posición, sin verse el uno al otro. Pero cada uno sabía lo que debía hacer y decir. Matt apretó sus labios y los lamio suavemente seguido del paso de saliva para refrescar su garganta y sin más, lo soltó.

-Lo lamento-

-Lo lamento-

Abrió los ojos y enarco una ceja al escucharla a ella también pedir disculpas al mismo tiempo que él, ella no había hecho nada malo. La tomo por los brazos y la obligo a alejarse ella se arrodillo frente a él mientras él seguía sentado. La miro fijamente pero ella miraba de reojo, la tomo entre sus mejillas y la obligo a mirarlo

-¿Por qué te disculpas Mimi?-

-Pues… Porque si Yamato…- podía sentir con su mirada que pedía que no le cuestionara nada más

-Fui yo quien se portó mal, no tú-

-Pero es mi culpa que te sientas así ¿no?- frunció el ceño ante esa declaración

-Claro que no Mimi, no te vuelvas a culpar de esa manera. Tu solo has sido mucho más, nada de culpa es mi estupidez, mi mente… Yo… Es solo que…-

-Andas molesto contigo mismo ¿no?-

-…Si…-

-Sientes que no serás lo suficientemente bueno ¿Yamato?-

-…Si…"Pero no nada más para el grupo, sino para ti… Mimi"- palabras como esas quería decirlas pero no se atrevía a mostrar más debilidad de la que había mostrado con ella.

-¡Tonto! Claro que lo eres…- le da un golpe suave, este solo la mira extrañado- si crees que con esas tontas palabras me vas a hacer creer que no eres fuerte, deberías tener más confianza en ti… -puso las manos en sus caderas- y si tu no la tienes, yo te ayudare a tenerla… Después de todo…- se sonrojo- Eres alguien muy especial para mi Yamato, y no puedo dar por sentada que hagas esto tu solo… NO estas solo… -

-Mimi…-

-Sino tuvieras mi apoyo, imagínate toooodooo el desastre que habría en este apartamento y ni se diga de ti, a veces sales como un loco y yo siendo experta en la moda, no puedo dejar ir a un cantante de una banda reconocida andar como loco- se pisó de pie y le sonrió- Solo, no me vuelvas a apartar Yamato… Todo tiene su ritmo, aun si tardas… Apuesto que serás mucho más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar… Solo, debes dejar de presionarte tanto y darle tiempo al tiempo…- y sin darle chance de responder, se disponía a dar la vuelta, el rubio aún estaba asimilando sus palabras.

Ella ¿no se sentía molesta? ¿No lo odiaba? Parpadeo, le estaba dando palabras de aliento "Ella nunca va a odiar a nadie, no está en ella" siempre recordaba las palabras de Gabumon rebotar en su cerebro, pero nunca espero ver tanta pureza emanar de una sola persona, después de eso no debería sorprenderle ya que ella era la legitima portadora del emblema de la Pureza y realmente no había ser más perfecto para el papel. Y no había ser más apto para el papel que el necesitaba, necesitaba apoyo, comprensión y sobre todo un guía y Mimi parecía estar dispuesta a aceptar ser esa persona, aun si él no se lo había propuesto. Supo leer sus ojos y saber lo que su alma necesitaba aun si el estar consiente en totalidad de lo que ocurría. Por reflejo no iba a dejar que se fuera otra vez, la tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo rápidamente hacia él, rodeándola por la cintura y enterrando su rostro en la parte media de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir un ligero resoplido de susto al atraerla tan rápidamente hacia él pero, luego supo que todo estaba bien cuando sintió ambas manos posarse sobre su cabeza y acariciar suavemente de manera protectora. Sonrió complacido.

Realmente Mimi Tachikawa, era una persona única en su especie. Y el poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta, algo le pedía a gritos que no la apartara más nunca, que la declarara como suya. Porque aun cuando nunca es tarde, no quería que fuera más tarde. Por los momentos, él no lo sabía, pero su mente ya estaba plantando la idea de hacer a Mimi algo más que su mejor amiga, y su corazón pronto le iba a gritar cuando debía hacerlo. Mientras, disfrutaría de cada momento y lo atesoraría hasta que el momento fuera el correcto.

-…Gracias…- fue lo único que atino a decir, había escuchado por boca de ella, una disculpa, una aceptación, un aliento, y un "eres especial" y no podía pedir más esa noche ni exigir más, la tenía entre sus brazos y ella después de todo lo que él le dijo lo recibía como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizás, podía ser un poco más egoísta y pedir algo en lo cual él nunca se había atrevido- Ehm, Mimi… Podrías…-

-¿Si?- su roce se detuvo ante la temerosa pregunta de su acompañante, vio como este lentamente subía la mirada y notaba como sus pupilas se dilataban, al igual que sus mejillas se oscurecían

-Podrías… ¿Quedarte?-

-…-

-Mhmm, olvídalo… Es una tonta idea, es solo que… bueno yo…- agacho la mirada y se escondió entre su piel y su cabello, pensaría que era un pervertido o algo ¿Pero que estaba pensado? Se dejó llevar por la emoción que estaba sintiendo, que no estaba pensando, ahora pensara lo peor de él, lo sabía, cerró los ojos y aflojo el abrazo.

-Si…-

-¿Eh?- subió la mirada rápidamente para notar un extraño brillo provenir de ella, había escuchado con claridad, pero parecía un sueño, trago saliva y espero a que ella volviera a contestar.

-Que si… Si me quedare…-

Definitivamente, le haría caso más seguido a ella y a su "No debes presionarte tanto y le daría tiempo al tiempo", puesto gracias a eso. Tenía la oportunidad de poder velar por primera vez y hacerla sentir segura bajo su regazo a la chica que lo traía algo más que simplemente, loco. Estaba decidido.

**x.**

**x.**

**Waaa bueno, xD creo que esta ben este capitulo o.o lamento mucho la tardanza con lo demas. He estado en tesis y eso me estado tomando mas tiempo de lo normal para todo n_n**

**Espero les haya gustado y pls! Recuerden sus Reviews! **


	12. Copo de Nieve- Parte 3

**Capitulo: Copo de nieve II**

**x.**

**x.**

"**Dulce nieve como me torturas,**

**He encontrado al fin el copo perfecto,**

**Pero tengo miedo que se derrita y desaparezca**

**Porque se… Que solo hay uno como este"**

**x.**

**x.**

**14 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Sin data de lugar**

Podía sentir la fresca brisa rozar su rostro, intento abrir los ojos pero había un fuerte reflejo encima de ella, pudo sentir que estaba acostada y sus dedos y palma de la mano tocaban con suavidad el suave pasto. Subió su mano derecha para apartar la luz de sus ojos e intento abrirlos nuevamente, se encontraba acostada en la base de un gran árbol de ramas fuertes y frondoso follaje en verde brillante. El cielo, completamente azul arrullaba a las nubes que eran bastante peculiares. Bajo su mano y se quedó en ese sitio, mirando en un letargo el que hacia ahí, parpadeo y sintió un suave olor abordar sus fosas nasales, era como el olor de las rosas, suave pero penetrante ¿De dónde vendrá? giro su rostro a un lado y su semblante se enfrió en asombro.

Una larga cabellera rubia era movido por el mismo viento que acaricio su rostro, su perfil era el de una gran mujer de gran carácter, labios carnosos, pecho voluptuoso, cuerpo lleno de curvas. Ella sabía quién era. Observo el gran rosetón en forma de casco que adornaba su cabeza y parte de sus ojos. Rápidamente la que observaba se sentó, casi analfabeta y muda de como pronunciar alguna palabra. Rápidamente la rubia volteo a mirarla y le sonrió. Sintió sus ojos arder y el nudo en la garganta no tardó en aparecer

-¿Rosemon?- susurro suavemente

-Sí, Mimi…-

-Rosemon… -acerco una mano hasta el rostro de la digimon a su lado, esperando que no fuera una ilusión, mojo sus labios al momento en que sus yemas hicieron contacto y fue casi instantáneo, sus ojos ardían más y las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer, rozaba suavemente su piel esperando que todo fuera real su rostro hizo una mueca y sus labios empezaron a temblar, mientras más lagrimas aparecían en su rostro- ¡Rosemon! –dijo al momento que se abalanzaba a abrazar a su compañera, la rubia solo la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hasta ella y acaricio su cabello, mientras la castaña solo dejaba que sus lágrimas la abandonaran.

-Todo estará bien Mimi… Lo prometo-

-…-

-Sé que todo ha parecido muy difícil, pero… Prometo que todo ira mejor-

-…- podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ante cada contracción producida por las lágrimas, cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba arropar por los brazos su de su digimon, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, cada susurro mientras sentía una suave caricia en su espalda y cabello.

-Mimi… No debes dudar, aun cuando creas que no hay nada que hacer…-

-…-

-Aun cuando creas que todo llego a su fin, eso es solo el inicio…-

-A…¿A qué te re-fieres?- logro articular ante las extrañas palabras de su digimon

-En que la batalla apenas comenzara cuando todos sus enemigos se reúnan-

-…- se separó de los brazos de su digimon y le miro el rostro

-No todo es, lo que parece…-

-Yo, eso lo se Rosemon… Fue por eso que…- agacho la cabeza recordando por qué y recordó sus anillos- es por eso que acepte… Pero… No entiendo…-

-El enemigo que enfrentan ahorita, es solo una causa… Su enemigo ya es de hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Te refieres a antes de que llegáramos al digimundo?-

-Así es Mimi… Solo que adopto otra forma, una más fácil para poder acercarse a su objetivo…-

-¿A quién te refieres?- se irguió ante la confesión que le hacia su compañera

-Tu sabes a quien me refiero, Mimi…- miro al cielo, este se tornado rojizo- Ya es hora…-

-¿Hora? ¡No! Espera Rosemon ¿Quién es? Dime…- intento tomarla pero su mano traspaso completamente el cuerpo- No… Aun no…-

-Debes despertar Mimi…- Le sonrió, los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de más lagrimas e intento repetidas veces tratar de agarrar al cuerpo frente a ella, negando con la cabeza y balbuceando- Despierta…-

-Mimi…-

-No…-

-¡Mimi!- abrió los ojos, y sintió como el aire llenaba y volvía a sus pulmones, miro el cielo que ya no era cielo sino un techo blanco el cual reflejaba la luz a través de unas cortinas.

Un sueño. Todo había sido un sueño. Recordó al parpadear donde se encontraba y apenas observo un rostro pálido, que la miraba con ojos preocupado, unos ojos de color azul tan profundos como el mar. Recordó en donde se encontraba, era la habitación de Yamato. Ella había decidido pasar la noche con él, ese sueño había sido diferente; pero a la vez atemorizante por las palabras salidas de Rosemon, suspiro fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien?-decía al momento que acariciaba su cabello- intente despertarte, estabas llorando…- acaricio la comisura de su labio y limpio una lagrima juguetona que había desbordado por la zona, ella asintió algo atontada ante la respuesta.

-Sí, solo fue… Un sueño…- repuso suavemente, sin dejar de ver al rubio frente a ella. Aun recién levantado se veía de ensueño, era intrigante saber lo lejos que había llegado su amistad, a tal punto que había cruzado barreras y ahora se podía decir que eran algo más. Que inclusive podrían llegar a tener algo tan especial como lo que Sora y Tai estaban compartiendo o inclusive Tk y Kari, aun si su secreto cada vez se hacía más evidente. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al pensar que podría ser entre ellos, ella podía seguir adelante pero ¡Joder! No podía hacerlo todo ella, era una chica. Y como cualquier chica, ella deseaba ser conquistada. Aunque a decir verdad, Yamato se había comportando como todo un caballero, inclusive podría decir que hasta ser su príncipe; con el cual ella soñaba toda su infancia y parte de su juventud de encontrar.

Pues mírenlo, era de fina cabellera rubia y profundos ojos azules ¡Oh sí! Se sentía como niña al pensar en este cliché tan tonto, pero por un momento podía soñar antes que la realidad la golpeara. Pues frente a él, ella no era una niña, era una mujer y la estaba tratando como tal. Anoche se lo había demostrado y no es de referirse nada más a la conversación que tuvieron sino a la cantidad de besos fugaces que luego se convirtiendo en estrellas incandescentes llenas de pasión. Pero, la presencia de Gabumon y sus ronquidos los trajeron de vuelta a la tierra y el cómo todo un hombre de modales, aunque a veces se comporte como un bruto, la rodeo con su brazo y quedando de espaldas de ella la atrajo y así se durmió.

-El desayuno por tus pensamientos…-

-¿Eh?-

-Que hare yo el desayuno, si me dices lo que estás pensando… Llevas un buen rato mirándome, sé que no debo estar muy bien recién levantado pero técnicamente me has visto así…- ella noto que en efecto tenía rato mirándolo, y sintió sus mejillas arder hasta más no poder, así que se dio la vuelta y se ocultó entre las almohadas- ¿uh? No piensas decirme… Bien, supongo iré a bañarme- Dijo algo divertido, el sabía que la castaña era tímida de vez en cuando, pero lo volvía loco cuando era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, de no haber sido por los ronquidos de su estúpido digimon quizás habrían llegado algo más lejos de lo pensado. Se movió al borde de la cama, de solo pensarlo le entraba un escalofrió y una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su rostro. El quizás podía haber continuado anoche, su digimon estaba completamente agotado. Pero tampoco deseaba apresurar tanto las cosas, debía esperar a esclarecer un poco más su situación y hacer que ella se sintiera algo más cómoda con él. Un poco más. Se puso de pie, cuando sintió una mano tomarlo por la muñeca y jalarlo hacia ella, de sorpresa ella había acercado sus labios a los de él. Y en un casto beso, se alejó y le sonrió soltando su mano.

-Sencillamente, estaba pensando cómo darte los buenos días…- dijo desviando su mirada al mismo tiempo que volvía a ocultarse tras las almohadas, el rubio quedo estático observando a la figura entre sus cobertores y sus almohadas y sonrió de lado. Si, le encantaba y lo volvía loco cuando ella era la que tomaba la iniciativa.

-Bien… Yo hare el desayuno…- y sin decir más se encamino a la cocina.

**14 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Instituto universitario Odaiba, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Se escuchaba el movimiento de zapatos deportivos moverse sobre una cancha de madera finamente pulida, rebotando un gran balón de color naranja, estaba un rubio. Eran tempranas horas de la mañana y él estaba ahí en su habitual práctica de baloncesto. Necesitaba distraerse y dejar de pensar. Desde que Sora, había alcanzado la etapa Warp se preguntaba si él podría ser capaz de alcanzarla. Nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido como ahora.

Miro el aro a donde tenía que apuntar, y puso su balón en posición. Encestando fácilmente el mismo ¿Por qué no podía ser tan fácil como encestar? Tai y su hermano habían alcanzado Warp hace muchos años, no les faltaría más que algo de práctica para volver a alcanzar esa etapa. Él debía practicar más, lo sabía. Pero tenía miedo ¿acaso? Agarro el balón en sus manos y miro al suelo. Su miedo iba más allá de sencillamente no lograr la etapa warp. Sino, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener esa etapa. Sintió unos pasos y giro su rostro y observo a Kari.

Sonrió de lado, siempre que se sentía en la oscuridad. Ella llegaba y lo iluminaba. Era tan hermosa, aun cuando su cabello no era largo como el de Mimi, o sus ojos tan penetrantes como los de Sora, adoraba y amaba cada aspecto de esa pequeña castaña. Como su interés por las fotografía, la forma en la que ella captaba la vida era algo completamente único. Su desinterés por los objetos materiales, Hikari nunca se ponía caprichosa ante los pequeños obsequios que él le daba. Siempre decía "no hay nada más memorable que un objeto sencillo pero lleno de mucho sentimiento", observo como esta le sonrió y se sentó en la banquilla más cercana. Observo el balón y camino hasta ella. Algo que nunca superaría era lo grande de sus ojos que siempre lo miraban con ilusión, era la primera cosa que siempre gustaba ver de ella. Se inclinó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella y tomando su mejilla la acerca para un beso matutino.

Vainilla.

Siempre sabía a vainilla. Nunca había sido un gran fanático de la misma, pero ella lo había hecho adicto al sabor, sus labios siempre tenían esa esencia y siempre deseaba probar más a medida que los saboreaba. Pero algo que lo tenía más obsesivo era al despegar sus labios y verla. Sus mejillas sonrojadas siempre lo hacían sentir en las nubes.

-Hola- susurro tímidamente, ella aún no se acostumbraba a esas exposiciones espontaneas por parte del rubio de cabellos cortos, en esto si se parecía a su hermano Yamato. Cuando Tk, parecía un misterio para ella y la sorprendía- Has llegado más temprano de lo normal- vio como este se sentó a su lado y agarro la toalla para limpiar parte del sudor en su frente- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Pues… Es acerca de Sora-ellos además de ser los mejores amigos, nunca han tenido problemas de comunicación. Sus charlas siempre eran amenas desde que se conocen, nunca se ocultaban nada. Eso era algo que ella adoraba de él, que fuera así de abierto con ella.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-…- tomo su termo con agua y bebió un sorbo mientras veía a la cancha, suspiro pesadamente- ¿Qué tal si… Si no lo logro?-

-…-

-Tai, Matt y Sora siempre han sido los más fuertes del grupo… Tengo miedo, de no ser lo suficiente para todo esto- apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclino

-Takeru…- acerco una mano a su espalda

-Mimi es otra que se ha hecho muy fuerte, pero ella ha sido obligada a hacerlo-

-Todos somos fuertes Tk… No te puedes menospreciar por no alcanzar aun una etapa en la que ni Joe, Izzy o yo hemos estado… Todos llegaremos ahí-

-Tengo miedo Kari…- la miro y con esos ojos azules le presento todo su miedo.

-¿Miedo?-

-Si… Miedo a que ocurra algo como lo que paso con Mimi y Palmon, que pasa… Qué pasaría si pierdo a Patamon otra vez… No creo poder soportarlo- paso una mano por sus cabellos- ¿Qué tal si no soy lo suficiente para ayudar a mis compañeros? ¿Qué tal si el enemigo es más fuerte?- arrugo su frente de solo pensarlo

-¡Basta! Deja de martillarte Takeru- se puso de pie y quedando frente a él poso sus manos en su cadera- Crees que nadie tiene miedo ¿eh? Todos estamos aterrados y más con la noticia que son niños elegidos los que están atacando al digimundo… Tk, tú en muchas ocasiones me has ayudado, rescatado y dado ánimos. Me has sacado de la oscuridad y has logrado tantas cosas que ni te imaginas tú mismo. Tantas que solo hacen que termine más prendida de ti- se agacho y tomo el rostro entre sus manos- Si, Mimi habrá perdido a su digimon. Pero por eso nos está entrenando para que a nosotros no nos ocurra lo mismo, ella, ni yo… Pues nadie, dejara que tu pierdas a Patamon o algún otro digimon… Somos un equipo Tk, tu no estás solo en esto- acaricio su mejilla- Tai, Sora y Matt han alcanzado esa etapa por confiar en ellos y en sus digimons… No debes dudar, no en estos momentos… El enemigo podrá ser fuerte, pero la oscuridad nunca vence, hemos demostrado esto muchas veces- apoyo su frente contra la de él- No estás solo en esto, mucho menos dejare que te vayas a la oscuridad estando yo a tu lado-

-Kari…-subió los ojos hasta mirarla, ese brillo estaba ahí. La ilusión de ella, la luz que esparcía

-Si debemos practicar más duro, lo haremos pero conseguiremos la etapa Warp y lucharemos y derrotaremos al enemigo, debemos hacer esto por el digimundo, por este mundo y por esos niños elegidos que están en la oscuridad- sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba- Albert esta fuera de esa oscuridad gracias a nosotros… Ellos deben estar igual de atemorizados como nosotros, estar solos, sin esperanza, sin un amigo-una simple lagrima rodo por su mejilla- Yo… Deseo que ellos también recuperen la fuerza para luchar, tú también debes hacerlo… Tú eres la esperanza, Tk… Fuiste elegido para tener ese papel, y no creo que haya mejor candidato para tal emblema que tú… -sintió como el limpio su lagrima- Si nosotros no luchamos ¿Quién lo hará?-

Abrió los ojos ante su ultimo comentario, y recordó las incontables veces en las que todo parecía estar en vano y alguien siempre luchaba. El lucho contra aquel digimon y ¡Sí! Perdió a Angemon, pero con esperanza y fe estuvo de vuelta a su lado, con él. Cuando Wizardmon y todos esos incontables digimons dieron su vida para que ellos pudieran luchar. Él se lo debía. Ellos lucharon por un mejor mucho, y el también desea lo mismo. Aun cuando la batalla parecía perdida, el apoyo de sus amigos, de su hermano y de Kari, siempre estaba ahí palpable como el aire. Frente a él, estaba su determinación. Frente a él estaba uno de sus motivos para luchar. Para concentrarse.

Alcanzaría la etapa Warp y con ella, trabajaría para devolver el digimundo a su gloria y darle esperanza quienes más lo necesitaban. Ladeo una sonrisa y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la castaña. Le demostraría que él era también digno de su emblema, tanto como ella lo era. La acerco poco a poco hasta donde ella estaba y donde estaba su boca. Lucharía hasta la última gota, porque solo cuando uno se da por vencido es cuando la batalla realmente está perdida. Le demostraría a su hermano, a Kari, a Mimi, a todos; que él era parte de esa fortaleza; que el lograría la etapa warp. Ya no había vuelta atrás y con ella entre sus manos, lo sabía. Y ahora que lo sabía, no había vuelta para atrás.

-Gracias Kari…- Si, él estaba agradecido, termino de unir sus labios con los de ella, y podía sentir como su interior se iluminaba y su mente se mostraba clara. Hikari era Luz. No había mejor persona para el papel y no había mejor mujer para amar que ella.

**14 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Hospital Internacional Seiroka Byoin, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Sentado tranquilamente en su cama, se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro jugando cartas con un pequeño oso animado, Albert estaba poco a poco recuperándose. Sus ánimos estaban más presentes que de costumbre. Aun cuando no recordaba casi nada, Mimi le había mostrado todo lo que él y su digimon habían pasado. Desde ese día, pequeños recuerdos volaban en sus sueños. Pero esta mañana, uno en particular lo despertó y lo tenía pensativo. Era como un deja-vu de la situación y le atemorizaba.

-Buenos días Albert- una suave voz se asomó a través de la puerta y un joven adulto de cabellos azules y unos delgados lentes se asomaban, llevaba consigo una carpeta y un lápiz, paso rápidamente y se quedó de pie en la puerta.

-Buenos Días Señor Kido ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- sonrió amablemente mientras echaba otra carta frente a su digimon, y este buscaba la respuesta a la carta que había arrojado

-Muy bien… Veo que tu estas mejor y disfrutando un juego- se acercó lentamente, buscando asiento cerca de él.

-Sí, aunque Bearmon y yo no conocemos tan bien el juego hacemos el intento-

-Ya veo… Tus exámenes, han salido bien. Aún estamos esperando los resultados del psicólogo y pronto podrás salir de aquí- decía mientras chequeaba la carpeta que tenía en sus manos

-Esas son buenas noticias- bajo suavemente la cabeza, aun cuando podía salir, no sabía a donde ir, no conocía a nadie más que a estas personas las cual, el había puesto sus vidas en riesgo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- subió la mirada al ver como el chico parecía ido

-No, es solo que… -observo el digimon curioso

-No te dejaremos solo Albert si eso es lo que te preocupa- bajo su mirada nuevamente a los papeles, mientras seguía hojeando- eres un niño elegido después de todo, y somos tus camaradas, no pretenderemos dejarte en la calle… -subió la mirada algo atemorizado- al menos Mimi me mataría si hiciera algo parecido- subió una mano para acomodarse los lentes. Albert rio levemente al escuchar la situación.

-La señorita Mimi es una persona muy amable…- fue lo único que atino a decir

-Es todo un personaje, aún recuerdo en el campamento donde estuvimos como se hizo la perdida para que yo llevara un bolso del cual ella era encargada… A la final termine cargándolo yo, todo el camino- subió los ojos hacia el techo recordando la fugaz memoria

-A usted… ¿Le gusta ella?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No que va!- se acomodó en el asiento rápidamente- A Mimi la veo como una hermana menor, la cuide en la estadía del digimundo y realmente a pesar de su aspecto actual. Antes era una persona muy miedosa, sentía que era mí deber cuidar de ella-

-Todos parecen cuidarse mutuamente ¿No?-

-Somos amigos Albert y tú también lo serás- le sonrió de la manera más honesta posible y se hundió nuevamente en los papeles

-Yo…- Joe Kido subió su mirada al observar cómo tras un breve silencio el chico volvía a hablar- Tuve un sueño… Un extraño sueño-

-¿Si?-

-Uh-Huh… Mimi, estaba en el- ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa y curiosidad- Estaba sobre unos grandes árboles, mientras ella estaba abajo en el suelo hablando con alguien… Estaba llorando- observo a su acompañante- Pero, no había nadie con quien hablar… Ella negó varias veces, gritaba y se agarraba la cabeza parecía en dolor- apretó la cobija que le cubría- Yo solo observaba mientras ella seguía negando y hablándole a ese "alguien" parecía estar exigiéndole algo, no lograba escuchar… Había algo extraño en su rostro, estaba como… -puso una mano en su piel del rostro- era como si, estuviera cicatrizado- Kido levanto una ceja- luego sin decir más, se puso de pie y frente a ella, había alguien de cabellos negros largos, piel pálida observándola fijamente… Había algo raro en él, algo conocido… -El elegido de la honestidad escuchaba atentamente, será un recuerdo o simplemente un sueño- Después de eso, aquel hombre le tomo la mano con aquella sonrisa escalofriante y apenas la toco ella cayo rendida entre sus brazos… Yo, no sé qué clase de sueño fue ese Señor Kido, pero temo por la seguridad de la Señorita Mimi, algo extraño esta por ocurrir… Lo puedo sentir- Y estaba claro que luego de esa charla Joe Kido, tendría la misma sensación, recorriendo por su espina.

**18 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Estaba amargado, realmente amargado.

Los días iban pasando y el sentía que no mejoraba y que las situaciones que mejor iban en pie, se estaban yendo en picada.

Miraba el techo como si así pudiera desquitarse con el mismo. Nuevamente, no había conseguido llegar a la etapa Warp en su entrenamiento del día. Sora había logrado nuevamente alcanzar la etapa Warp con mucho más control y según Mimi le quedaba poco para alcanzar la fusión, y Tai había conseguí hacer que Agumon evolucionara también por pocos segundos ¡Malnacido y suertudo de Tai! Sencillamente eso lo tenía frustrado. El sabía que no debía apresurar las cosas, pero sencillamente su competencia con Tai ya era otra historia, la cara de pique que el moreno le había dado, la tenía grabada en la mente: Lo estaba haciendo molestar a propósito. Mimi al llegar le dejo claro que él ya se encontraba cerca y que muy pronto lograría la etapa Warp. Así también le informo sobre un avance que tenía Tk, lo cual le sorprendió. Su hermano menor también estaba dedicándole el tiempo a llegar a esa etapa ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Debía entrenar más? Se restregó las manos sobre el cabello frustradamente. Se puso de pie quedando sentado al borde de la cama y observo casi por inercia la guitarra que posaba casi tirada en el suelo. Hizo una mueca molesta con los labios ¡Demonios, lo había olvidado! Porque además de todo esto, en la práctica había roto 2 de sus cuerdas y tuvo que pagar más de lo normal en busca de unas nuevas ¡Malditas festividades! Que aumentaban el precio de todo. Suspiro fuertemente y observo como su digimon dormía en el suelo tranquilamente. Ahora tenía que pensar que le regalaba al digimon, puesto el dinero extra que tenía era para él y se lo había gastado en comprar las nuevas cuerdas. Apoyo su codo en sus piernas.

Ya era de noche y podía escuchar como la regadera se había cerrado, Mimi estaba tomando un baño. Miro fijamente la puerta imaginando los movimientos rutinarios que hacia la castaña, además imaginaba su cuerpo; esbelto y delgado, en un punto de voluptuosidad que no era ni exagerado ni era poco ¡SI! El como hombre no podía evitar ver, luego de aquella vez donde saco a Mimi de la tina y se puso a reflexionar el asunto su mente no procesaba más que su cuerpo, su espalda, su largo cuello. Sintió calentarse por dentro. Y volvió a suspirar recordando, últimamente sus besos se habían subido de tono, antes eran tímidos tratando de darle la confianza necesaria para poder tomar el siguiente paso pero, él no quería pensar o mejor dicho no podía pensar cuando ellos estaban en eso. Su piel lo volvía loco, sus labios lo trastornaban, sus ojos lo hacían fantasear más allá de lo imaginable. Aun cuando había algo que siempre lo detenía, cuando se atrevía a poder avanzar más, ella lo detenía porque se sentía incomoda, aun cuando ella no se lo dijera él lo notaba. Últimamente vestía mas cubierto de lo normal. Al principio el creyó que era por cosa del invierno, pero inclusive en la noche estaba tapada en su propia casa ¿Acaso, ella no se sentía ya cómoda con él? Antes ella se paseaba en franelillas como si no le molestara su cuerpo. Él se tomaba el tiempo al besarla, para hacerla sentir tranquila de que estaba bien tal cual como estaba. Sabía que debía moverse con tranquilidad, puesto para él esta no sería la primera vez. Recordó su primera vez, él se comportaba de esa manera ¡no pregunten! Un tonta idea que tuvo su padre para con él- "Un hombre debe estar experimentado para cuando llegue el momento correcto, esta noche serás un experimentado"- A su corta edad ya había probado el placer de la carne en su último cumpleaños, su padre lo había llevado a rastras a un sitio de compañía y placeres y le había pagado todo "como regalo de cumpleaños". No podía decir que no le gusto, pues nuevamente ¡Es un hombre! Pero esa experiencia le había hecho recordar lo cohibida que puede ser la gente y eso le motivo y aventuro a abrirse un poco más. En ese plano. Pero aun así. Se trataba de Mimi, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco y eso le quitaba tranquilidad. Aun cuando él estaba intranquilo no deseaba transmitirle eso a esa chica de ojos miel, pues ¡Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo tan igual! Tenía miedo a cagarla en cada paso que daba. Nunca antes había estado, sintiendo algo igual. Ni siquiera cuando le gusto Sora en una etapa de su vida.

Escucho como la puerta del baño se abrió.

¿Cómo transmitirle a ella que él la quería? No es que nada más quisiera su cuerpo, pero él deseaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, llevarlo al plano en donde sus sueños lo habían llevado en donde las palabras no eran necesarias. Él no era bueno con palabras, aun cuando con ella eso parecía "sencillo", realmente estaba pensando mucho las cosas. Se puso de pie en silencio, necesitaba calmar su frustración, esta amargura y sabía que solo Mimi podría ser capaz de ello. Camino a la puerta y la cerro para que el digimon no despertara y sin evitar perder tiempo se puso frente a la puerta donde la castaña descansaba. Dudo en tocarla, trago saliva y toco suavemente.

-Un minuto- pudo sentir detrás de la puerta, agacho la mirada y escucho los pasos correr de un lado a otro hasta acercarse a la puerta, suavemente una castaña emergió detrás de ella con un paño sobre los hombros y el cabello completamente húmedo y él se quedó sin aliento. No sabía qué hacer, actuó por impulso el llegar frente a la castaña con la intención de que lo hiciera olvidar la amargura- ¿ocurre algo Yamato?- parpadeo varias veces y ya cuando sus pulmones no aguantaron, comenzó a respirar, el sencillamente negó sin dejar de mirarla ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan increíblemente sensual, sin darse cuenta? ¡Era casi imposible! Noto como nuevamente ella empezaba a incomodarse, bajando las mangas de su pijama ¿Qué demonios? Volvió a sentir la amargura que quería olvidar- ¿Ehm? ¿Yamato?- apretó sus puños y se dio media vuelta.

-No es nada- y se encamino a su cuarto, aun más molesto. Tenía que calmarse.

-Yamato espera- salió casi por inercia y le tomo la mano. Ella ya sabía porque estaba así, Tai había conseguido la etapa Warp, y el volvía a sentirse como un inútil, no lo iba a dejar dormir con ese pensamiento- No te sientas así, ya pronto alcanzaras la etapa Warp como Tai y Sora … Así que ¡animo!- vio como él se inmuto

-No es eso Mimi- intento no mirarla, aun dándole parte de su espalda

-¿Entonces qué es? Dímelo- dijo apretando un poco más su agarre y cambiando su semblante a uno más preocupado

-Mimi… - trago saliva, no podía verla, si la veía no podría pensar, tenía que pensar, debía pensar- Tu…-

-¿Yo?-

-…-

-Dime…- lo escucho soltar un pesado suspiro, y bajar sus hombros

-¿Me tienes miedo?-

-¿Eh?... Yamato Ishida que clase de pregunta es esa ¿Cómo te voy a tener miedo?-

-Entonces… Si no es miedo ¿Te doy asco?- dijo casi en un susurro deseando poder verla por el rabillo del ojo

-¿Qué? Claro que no…- Le estaban empezando a molestar sus preguntas sin sentido, que tenía que ver esto con ella- Como puedes pensar algo así, yo nunca te tendría asco-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando te beso, siento que te alejas de mí?- ¡Imbécil! Vaya sutileza tú y el papel de lija en delicadeza, se regañaba mentalmente. Ella abrió sus ojos. Con que eso era. Cayo en cuenta rápidamente, soltó un leve suspiro y se acercó más a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Son… tonterías mías, Yamato…- soltó sin más, no se atrevía a darle la verdadera razón, le daba pena admitir que la gran Mimi Tachikawa, la chica que en secundaria tenía el cuerpo, la piel y el semblante más envidiado sentía pena de su cuerpo y de lo que ÉL pudiera pensar del mismo- Es solo que… Todo esto es, nuevo para mí-

-¿Y crees que para mí no?- sintió como le tomaba las manos con suavidad

-Yo… No se Yamato, por dios ni siquiera he tenido un…- acallo de una, no quería asustarlo o presionarlo

-¿Un qué?-

-No… No, nada- intento separar sus brazos pero este no la dejo.

-Habla Mimi-

-No-

-Prometo no reírme-

-No se trata de que te rías, tonto-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues… es que… yo… nunca- trago saliva y cerró los ojos- he tenido un novio o alguien que me gustara- sintió como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y relajaba al mismo tiempo

-…-sonrió de lado un poco, y acaricio con más suavidad su mano- ¿Y por qué no has tenido novio?-

-Pues… por lo mismo, nunca antes nadie me había gustado- sentía su rostro enrojecer, agradecía que el rubio no la estuviera mirando en estos momentos, sino ya se habría ido corriendo a su cuarto a esconderse, porque todo tiene mucho sentido ¡Puedes luchar contra monstruos y villanos! Pero no puedes luchar por mantenerle una mirada al rubio. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando el rubio había soltado sus brazos y se había metido al cuarto en silencio.

Ella sintió un vacío, lo había espantado de eso era seguro. Apretó las manos y suspiro fuertemente. Se sacudió el cabello compulsivamente. Era una tonta, no debió haber dicho nada, pero es que con él todo era completamente diferente y nuevo, sin importar las veces que lo hablara con Sora y ella le decía "es muy sencillo" no era tan fácil para ella, sintió como un nudo en la garganta empezaba a formarse y su vista se nublaba ¡Odiaba sentirse así! Se había prometido que no volvería a llorar por nada ni nadie, restregó sus nudillos en sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta hacia su habitación, echo la toalla en el suelo con desgano.

Le importaba un bledo, si agarraba un resfriado por no secarse propiamente el cabello, se sentó frente a la cama quedando su vista al espejo y mentalmente pasaba un recorrido sobre su cuerpo y las miles de marcas que tenía. Si eran cosas de ella, pero es que tenía miedo de que fuera él quien sintiera asco de su cuerpo al estar marcado. Por eso no se atrevía a avanzar. Cuando Yamato la besaba, veía fuegos artificiales, veía luces brillantes, sentía el fuego quemarla desde adentro un fuego que él estaba produciendo y le agradaba, ella sabía que era ese fuego. Algo muy parecido tenían Tai y Sora, aun cuando tenían tiempo se notaba en sus miradas, en su lenguaje corporal y ella aun cuando le costaba admitirlo deseaba sentir eso con Yamato. Toco el aro que prendía de su cuello y lo quito con suavidad y con el dedo índice rozo con suavidad las marcas grabadas en su cuello, miro con decepción. Su madre siempre cuidaba su piel y tenía la más hermosa de todas, y ella por desear lo mismo también la cuidaba con ahínco.

Ahora la miraba y estaba manchada, quebrada, marcada. Sintió nuevamente la garganta hacerse un nudo, si a ella le daba asco que sería de Yamato. Ella no deseaba que él pensara lo peor de ella, no quería que la dejara de mirar, que la dejara de besar, que la dejara de querer por esos imperfectos. Soltó un respingo, cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto siguiente abrirse y el aro cayó al suelo.

-Demonios…- se agacho para buscarlo puesto rodo debajo de la cama, intento alcanzarlo con el brazo pero fue inútil, se metió un poco debajo de la cama y justo cuando sus dedos lograron tocarlo y agarrarlo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejado a la vista los pies descalzos de alguien que ella conocía muy bien, así que por reflejo se intentó levantar y pego la cabeza de la base de la cama- ¡Ouch!-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?- vio como los pies se movían hasta llegar a donde ella estaba, mientras ella con el rostro y el pensamiento de "Trágame tierra" salió del escondite, mostro una suave sonrisa mientras alzaba el aro.

-Se había caído- intento ponérselo pero una mano le bajo el intento, ella subió la mirada algo apenada, y cubrió su cuello con la mano libre- "Inseguridad, bienvenida seas. Sé que te harás sentir como en casa aun cuando no te he invitado"-

-Mimi…-

-…- trago saliva y noto como el rubio se sentaba al lado de ella

-Sé que no… -suspiro y miro su mano izquierdo alargándola rápidamente- Toma…- le dijo sin más, ella bajo la vista hacia la mano que le había enseñado. Era una pequeña caja alargada, poso el aro en el borde de la cama y paso unos cabellos por detrás de su oreja, tomo con algo de temor y timidez la caja y leyó la etiqueta. Abrió los ojos, esto era el regalo de navidad para ella. Lo miro.

-Yamato, aun no es…-

-No importa, ábrelo…-

-Pero Yamato, yo no… Déjame darte el tuyo aunque sea- se intentó poner de pie, pero rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la hizo sentarse, vio como el negó con la cabeza- pero… Este es TU regalo de navidad, aun no es navidad-

-Ya habrán mas regalos, ábrelo- la motivo con una suave sonrisa, ella aun algo insegura bajo la mirada y se mojó los labios que estaba secos, suavemente removió el envoltorio brillante y observo una caja aterciopelada dentro, trago saliva y con miedo a que le brincara algo de adentro hecho una ojeada, cuando se terminó de armar valor, logro abrirla y dentro el contenido la dejo sin aire- Sé que, debía esperarme para Navidad, pensaba hacerlo en navidad- tomo rápidamente el contenido de la caja y se puso detrás de ella- Pero, no quiero esperar más… -aparto el cabello y paso sus brazos por encima de la castaña, esta seguía sin decir nada.

Parpadeo un par de veces al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo, el contenido del obsequio era sencillamente único, era una pequeña botella transparente y dentro se encontraba un fino trabajo hecho a mano, era como un pequeño desierto en donde salía un cactus con una pequeña flor rosa como sombrero o adorno del propio cactus, esta botella guindaba de una cadena dorada la cual en estos momentos guindaba de su cuello. La tomo entre sus dedos observando con más aprecio el objeto. Su pequeño oasis. Y volteo a ver al rubio seguidamente.

-¿Esperar más?-

-Si… Veras…- vio cómo se pasaba las manos por el cabello- Yo… Te quiero Mimi- sintió como el corazón le brinco ante las palabras del rubio- Iba a esperar para Navidad, para decirte esto y para pedirte algo- supo que sus orejas ardían porque las podía sentir, y sus manos sudaban increíblemente- No quiero pasar la navidad sin ti, mejor dicho… Sin nosotros… Quiero… - se sonó los nudillos al momento que apretaba las manos y miraba de reojo a la castaña que observaba perpleja y sin palabras- Quiero… Estar contigo Mimi-

-¿Eh?- noto como sus mejillas ardían en rojo

-No! No de esa manera, me refiero es a… demonios… A que… Quiero… Que seas mi novia…-

-…- ¿Había escuchado bien? Casi todo eso lo había dicho balbuceando pero ella sabía lo que había escuchado, no sentía asco ni temor de ella. Él quería estar con ella, ahí estaba con su declaración ¿Qué debía decirle? No sabía cómo responderle, se dio la vuelta al cuerpo completamente hasta quedar completamente frente a él, quizás no tenía las palabras. Pero le demostraría con acciones su respuesta, tomo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y noto como este subía la mirada con algo de timidez, le dedico una suave sonrisa y atrajo sin rostro hasta cerca, tan cerca para poder rozar sus labios.

El sencillamente se dejaba llevar por la agradable sensación, cuando sintió los labios de Mimi tocar los de él, lo supo. Lo estaba recibiendo, aceptando, dándole una respuesta. Sin esperar más la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo bajo su regazo sin despegar sus labios. La pego a su cuerpo sin importar la posición incómoda en la que pueden haber quedado, continuos besándola devorando sus finos pero carnosos labios con felicidad. Escucho como soltó un gemido ahogado al momento que el mordía su labio inferior ¡Por Kami! Ella no tenía idea de lo sensual que podía ser y lo provocativa que se tornaba con sus soltar un leve suspiro, un sonido, una letra. Pero por los momentos su felicidad estaba centrada en ella, solamente ella y en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Realmente agradecía haber conocido a Mimi, agradecía a Sora por haberle obligado a acercarse a ella para al menos poder llamarla amiga, agradecía el alma pura que tenía la castaña para con él y como no lo hacía sentir menos, sino cómodo consigo menos, dándole el apoyo y el empuje que el necesitaba para alcanzar lo que sea. No importa si ella no le estaba respondiendo con palabras, él estaba seguro de la respuesta que estaba dándole, y era mucho mejor sentirla que oírla de sus labios.

Sí, es mejor sentirla. Y ahora que la ha sentido, no pensara dejarla; ni ahora ni nunca.

**.00.00.**

Asdadasda ok quede picada XD Queria escribir mas pero bueno, estos son mis limites para poder dar parte al siguiente cap.

Que prometo, habrá lemon de quizás mas de 1~

Lamento haber dejado muy por un lado el fic. La universidad y la situación económica en mi país me tiene al borde entre otras cosas, me ha tocado trabajar en mi tiempo libre.

Prometo intentar escribir con mas velocidad para poder darles mas de este fic, a los pocos interesados!

¡No olviden Reviews!


	13. Muérdago y Canela

**Capitulo: Muérdago y Canela**

**x.**

**x.**

"**Si me encuentras bajo este muérdago,**

**Deberás besarme.**

**Si me encuentras con canela,**

**Deberás abrazarme**

**Si me encuentras con ambos,**

**Lo dejo a tu imaginación"**

**x.**

**x.**

**24 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Noche buena.

Es la mejor época del año para estar con la gente que mas quieres, sobre todo la que mas amas. Aun era temprano por la mañana, Mimi se encontraba frente al espejo en compañía de Kari y Sora que estaban en la misma situación precaria que ella ¿Qué ponerse? Habian comprado varios atuendos para la ocasión, pero la castaña no contaba con que Yamato, seria su ahora formalmente novio.

Sora y Kari por su lado, ya tenían los trajes escogidos pero la castaña las arrastro a una tienda nueva donde habian rebaja en mucha ropa y estaban en el dilema tan exacto como el de la castaña ¿Cuál seria la prenda mas perfecta para su pareja? ¿Qué prenda sorprendería mas? El trio de chicas agradecia por excelencia que ni Yamato ni ninguno de los chicos estuviera el dia de hoy. La reunión seria en casa del Ishida, pero por protesta de la ojos miel, le dijo a los chicos que ningún estaría en el apartamento hasta la noche que seria la reunión.

-¿Qué tal este?

-Mhm, ese se parece mas a Kari que a ti, Mimi.

-¿Uh? ¿En serio?- Miro el vestido rosa palido con unos detalles en verde olivo, miro a Kari que tenia una incognita en su rostro, volvió a mirar el vestido y nuevamente a la castaña y suspiro resignada, lanzándole el vestido a la susodicha- Tienes razón, pruébatelo Kari… Quizas tengas mejor suerte que yo

-Uhm, Vale- se puso de pie y empezó a desvestirse. La dueña del emblema de la pureza sonrio y se dio la vuelta a seguir observando las piezas que tenia frente a ella conciliando su plegaria de tomar una decisión. Sora en cambio observaba una blusa que Mimi tenia guardada en un closet con algo de recelo. Su mente pensaba que esta seria la prenda perfecta para la falda Rojo vino que habia comprado, se puso de pie y se atrevio a tomarla

-Mimi.

-¿Si?

-Puedo… ¿Probarme esta blusa?- La castaña con 2 ropas en sus manos miro la blusa, era fumada en un tono blanco con apenas unos pequeñas encajes en el cuello, sonrio y asintió. La pelirroja dio un brinco de alegría y empezó a desvestirse apresuradamente, pero su intento de poder probarse la blusa seria frustrado.

-¡Waaaah! Sora, tienes mas pechos que yo

-¿En serio?- pregunto la castaña que terminaba de ponerse el vestido

-¿Qué? Mimi Ya basta

-¡Oh! Es cierto- se acerco la menor del grupo mientras que Sora luchaba por mantener las manos alejadas de Mimi de sus senos

-Que envidia, los trajes de baño te deben quedar divinos

-Claro que no

-A ver, déjame sentirlos.

-¡Mimi! Para ¡Por favor!- estaba pegada al closet, Kari reia divertida mientras que Mimi hacia movimiento de sus dedos de una forma bastante extraña con la intensión de seguir con su cometido.

-¿Acaso solo Tai tiene derecho sobre ellos?

-¿QUUUEEE?

-Soy tu mejor amiga, no es justo… Dejame tocarlos- el tono rojo de Sora sobresalio de manera en sus mejillas hasta ocupar todo su rostro- Oh, son suaves… Ya entiendo porque Tai no puede sacar sus manos de encima.

-¡Mimi Tachikawa! Ya basta

-Hahaha- Kari estaba casi en el suelo de la risa, al ver a las dos mayores discutir y jugar. Sora y Mimi no solo se habian convertido como sus mejores amigas, sino también las hermanas que siempre deseo tener. Si era divertido tener a Tai, pero este la celaba mucho y no entendia las cosas de chica aun cuando intentaba explicarle el solo decía: "Las mujeres son muy complicadas"- Yo no se de que te quejas Mimi, si tus senos son bastante grandes.

-Claro que no lo son, al lado de Sora imagínate son uvas y los de ella Melones- Sora estaba roja, no se movia mientras Mimi hablaba aun seguía tocando tranquilamente sus senos como si fuera un objeto cualquiera- ¡Ven! Y siente estos, son muy diferentes- se fue a buscar a la cabellos chocolate y la arrastro hasta su lado haciendo que tocara uno de los senos

-Pues, si realmente son suaves y si son grandes

-Po…POdrian para..r…

-Vale, vale…-Mimi se alejó y siguió con lo de ella- Pero que conste, esta noche le dire a Tai que te las he tocado… Muero por ver su rostro- La boca de Sora se abrió de par en par y Hikari se hecho nuevamente a reir

-Bien… ¿Qué les parece este? –Dijo modelando el vestido que habia terminado de ponerse, las chicas no habian detallado y la miraron

-Te queda precioso Kari.

-Apuesto que con unas botas de lana quedaría geniales

-¿De donde voy a sacar unas botas de lana?

-Busca en mi armario, en la tienda me las regalaron por una venta.

-¿Te gustaba ese trabajo?- Dijo la ojos chocolate mientras se acercaba al closet

-Si… Era divertido, recibia la visita de Kamijo y era agradable y Matt siempre me iba a buscar, no podía pedir algo mejor.

-¿Kamijo?

-Si ¿No les he hablado de él?

-No

-No

-Pues…- puso un dedo en su mentón haciendo memoria, mientras la castaña de ojos chocolate volvia con las botas y disponía a probárselas mientras escuchaba a Mimi, Sora se estaba abotonando la blusa- Es un chico muy alto, de piel muuuyy pálida… Uhm tiene el cabello negro muy suave diría yo, y lo lleva atado en una cola, sus ojos son lo mas impresionante… Son violetas.

-¿Violetas?

-Si, nunca habia conocido a alguien con unos ojos tan violetas como los de él, casi parecían lentes de contacto… Bueno, en fin… El me ayudo cuando me dio un fuerte ataque, sin siquiera saber de mi hizo que me calmara ¡Ah! Y me invito un helado muy sabroso.

-Suena de ensueño-dijo Kari en un susurro

-Casi, y pues escucho que quería buscar trabajo y me ayudo, gracias a él trabaje en esa tienda y desde entonces iba a visitarme para charlar un poco, es un chico muy educado.

-Uhm, suena a que alguien tiene un admirador- dijo Sora intentando molestar a Mimi.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¡Nada que ver! El todavía esta enamorado de una chica que murió hace tiempo, la forma en la que habla de ella es casi como cuento de fantasia.

-Vaya, y suena romántico nada mas con nombrarlo.

-Si.

-¿Lo volveras a ver? Digo, ya no trabajas en la tienda.

-Si pues, si lo volveré a ver. Quizas mañana para entregarle su obsequio de Navidad, después de todo de no ser por él no tendría nada para ustedes.

-¡Mimi! No era necesario que nos compraras algo para Navidad

-No se diga mas Sora, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme perdido tanto tiempo- dijo con nostalgia observando los aros que reposaban en su muñeca, las otras también bajaron su mirada a los aros y observaban las pequeñas marchas que empezaban a sobresalir del aro.

-¿Te duele? ¿Aun tienes esos dolores?

-Extrañamente no… La ultima vez, fue cuando Kamijo me encontró… Desde ahí solo leves molestias he tenido ¿Por qué será?

-¿Quién sabe?

-Si…

-Bueno bueno, sigamos viendo que nos pondremos debemos bañarnos y maquillarnos, antes de eso ordenar el apartamento.

-¡Si, señor!- Dijeron al unísono Kari y Mimi cuando Sora pronuncio esas palabras, Sora siempre era buena organizando casi parecía una madre llena de experiencia, las chicas continuaron su labor dispuesta antes que el tiempo las alcanzara.

**24 de Diciembre, año 2005.**

**Instituto de música de Odaiba- Auditorio, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-El ensayo de hoy ha estado matador- dijo el tecladista, su apariencia habia cambiado del grupo de 4 el era mas camaleón que todos, ahora tenia el cabello azul que combinaba con el azul real de sus ojos, a las fanáticas parecía gustarle era según sus palabras

Un rubio, el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda, asentia ante la declaración de su tecladista, para quienes no lo conocen el tecladista se llama Shun, es de ascendencia China, y se mudó a Japon cuando su padre se caso con una Japonesa. El al principio no estaba tan animado con la situación, pero luego de conocer a Matt y ver que buscaban un tecladista se les unio. El rubio giro su cabeza y vista ha el baterista y bajista, estos chicos estudiaron con Matt en su ultimo año de preparatoria lo pillaron un dia tocando en la sala de música y ahí fue que comenzó su conexión. Son primos pero, aun asi no se parecen: el baterista respondia al nombre de Kotaro, era delgado y de cabellos cortos en color negro, tenía ojos de color café muy parecido a los de su amigo Tai, mientras que el primo un año mayor que todos Yahiko, si aunque no lo crean repitió el ultimo año de preparatoria, tenia el cabello castaño largo y lacio y los ojos negros, era tranquilo y sumamente relajado; diran que es el papel perfecto para tocar el bajo. Por la mera razón que cuando lo hacían molestar podía patear sus trasero en cualquier instante mientras se dejaba llevar, igual que el Bajo; un instrumento que muchos dan por sentado

-A este paso tocaremos muy bien para la celebración de año nuevo- dijo Yahiko, mientras afinaba las cuerdas del bajo.

-Hablando de celebraciones ¿Qué harán esta noche?- dijo rápidamente Shun al recordar el día de hoy- Yo saldré con Nori a comer donde sus padres, dice que la tía hace una pasta muy exquisita y como viene de Italia, me convenció mas rápido de lo normal.

-Kotaro y yo iremos a casa del abuelo, es tradición hacer reunión familiar. Luego todos mis primos y nosotros saldremos a un antro… Parte de la misma tradición, haha.

-¿Y tu Yamato?

-Tendré una reunión en mi casa, iran todos mis amigos.

-¿Incluyendo la chica que te gusta? –casi pudo sentir como Yamato se cai de la banca al comentario espontaneo de Shun, nunca se acostumbraría

-Ehm, si…

-Uhm… ¿Estan molestos? ¿Ocurrio algo?... A ver, Algo paso…- lo miro fijamente, y observaba como este intentaba desviar la mirada, sonrio y abrió los ojos- ¡Enhorabuena!

-¿Qué pasa Shun?

-Se han hecho novios ¿Verdad?- maldito boca floja, parecía adivino podía leer con mas facilidad a Yamato que cualquier en el grupo

-¿En serio?

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-Seeh, déjenme en paz- empezó a guardar su guitarra

-Wow Wow calma Matt, somos amigos ¿no?- este solo lo miro de reojo y Shun puso una mano en su cadera indignado o mejor dicho fingiendo indignación- Me rompe el corazón saber que nuestro Yamatito tiene novia y no nos la ha presentado.

-Ya deja el drama Shun

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mimi

-¿Eh? ¿Esa no es la chica que está viviendo contigo?- el asintió levemente mientras se ponía a enroscar unos cables- ¡Eh! La tenias bien escondida pilluelo… Pero me alegro por ti Yamatito, que al fin tengas alguien que te haga sonreir…

-Si, era hora que quitaras esa amargura… Eso solo alejaba a las fanáticas- Yamato hacia alusión de no escuchar, pero por dentro sonreía ante la idea de la palabra Novia y Mimi en una misma oración, y le gustaba completamente. Ellos siguieron mofándose y haciendo burlas sobre el estado de animo amargado de Yamato, mientras que el simplemente pensaba en querer llegar a casa y ser recibido por la sonrisa de su Novia.

**24 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Hospital Internacional Seiroka Byoin, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto un timido Albert mientras se ponía una chaqueta

-Claro Albert, eres un niño elegido no es justo que pases Navidad solo- dijo un joven de lentes, mientras preparaba la silla de ruedas

-Ademas estoy seguro que Mimi nos mataria si no llegamos contigo- susurro con un hilo de terror mientras acomodaba las sabanas- Te devolveremos en cuanto la reunión haya terminado asi que no debes preocuparte por nada.

-Pe…Pero, no tengo nada que darles.

-Con tu presencia es mas que suficiente Albert- dijo amablemente Joe, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse

-Pero…

-Ya basta de Peros y vamos que dentro de poco empezara la reunión y debo pasar por una pastelería a recoger el pedido

-¿Dulce?

-Si Bearmon, estoy seguro que no has probado dulces de Japon ¿Verdad?- el digimon negó con la cabeza- Entonces estoy seguro que te gustaran.

**24 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

-Mhm Huele riquísimo ¿Eso es canela?

-Si, es un aromatizante muy rico además de económico

-Sora siempre sabiendo economizar- dijo Mimi mientras salía con una bandeja de tapas, por fin se habian vestido y habia terminado de decorar el sitio, Kari habia traido un pequeño arbolito para poder poner los regalos, y el sitio se veía bastante hogareño. Sora estaba mas que feliz, luego de muchos años tenia de vuelta a su mejor amiga para sus navidades. La observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acomodaba la pequeña mesa donde se dispondría la comida. Luego de mucho discutir habia escogido usar un sueter cuello de tortuga color beige y una falda en rosa viejo que llegaba a la rodilla con unos botines, habia recogido su cabello en una trenza que caia en el hombro, estaba sencilla pero asi era la Mimi de ahora a pesar de ser o tener aun un poco su Diva interna habia crecido y aprendido a usar cosas mas sobrias, mientras que Sora se habia pasado a un lado mas llamativo. Sin importarle el frio, habia escogido la blusa que habia pedido prestada a Mimi pero no lo estaba usando con la falda, sino unos pequeños short de mezclilla en color morado debajo vestia unos leggins de color gris. Kari por otro lado, realmente ese vestido le había quedado bien y habia decidido usarlo.

Miro el reloj y sonrio, pronto llegarían las personas y justo en el momento que su mente proceso la información, pudo escuchar las llaves de la puerta y la misma abriéndose. Detrás de ella un par de rubios pasaban removiendo un poco sus sacos de la humedad, las dos castañas al instante se congelaron y miraron a la puerta, Sora rio para sus adentros

-Bienvenidos.

-¿Sora? No sabia que estarías aquí- dijo Tk

-Si, vine a echar una mano… Hola Tk, Hola Matt- dijo cuando por fin terminaron de entrar a la habitación, ya la reunión habia comenzado. Tomo la bandeja de manos de Mimi para que esta pudiera saludar a su novio- anda…- le dio un empujon y el tono rojo de la castaña se asomo, aun no estaba tan acostumbrada a llamarle novio y el rubio parecía igual como si estuviera adormecido.

-Hola- dijo timidamente

-Te ves preciosa

-Gracias…- se acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios, el rubio sonrio y se dirigio al mueble, tirando a Mimi de la mano para que se sentara con ella y poder rodearla con su brazo. La detallo un momento y realmente lucia preciosa para sus ojos aun en sus atuendos mas sencillos la belleza que ella irradiaba era única, hoy se habia puesto un maquillaje ligero y podía detallas con mas claridad sus largas pestañas y sus pomulos resaltaban por un leve rubor. Su atención se atrajo a la pareja que tenia frente, estaban tomados de la mano; recordando que aun Tai no sabia nada de ellos.

-¡Hey! Par de tortolos mas vale que aprovechen a darse todo el amor que quieran ahorita, antes que Tai llegue… No deseo esta noche se transforme a una Sangrienta noche buena- dijo el rubio mayor mientras que los menos se tomaban suavemente de la mano y se sentaba también, la pelirroja rio ante el comentario

-Si eres malo Matt, Tai no es asi.

-Me diras que no ¿Sora?

-Bueno si tienes razón, puede que se le vayan las tuercas… Pero ya va como de tiempo que le digan ¿No lo creen?

-Lo sabemos Sora pero…

-Pero Tk tiene miedo de Tai- dijo rápidamente Matt antes que Tk terminara la oración, antes que el rubio menor pudiera abrir la boca a protestar tocaron el timbre, el rubio menor solto las manos de Kari como si quemaran y se encamino sudoroso a la puerta, al abrirla estaba Tai pegado a la puerta y detrás de él Joe, Izzy y Albert.

-Hola chicos, pasen…

-Hola Tk ¿No llegamos tarde verdad?

-Para nada- se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar- Recien terminan las chicas de poner las bandejas ¿Dejaron a los digimons en casa de Izzy?

-Si, Tentomon les quería mostrar unos nuevos videos de yo no se que…- se repuso a comentar Izzy- ¿Y los demas?

-Pues ellos están donde los Kamiya, la Sra. Yuuko iba a preparar unos bocados y tu sabes como ellos no se pueden negar- se encamino a la sala, donde los chicos habian puesto algo de música para ambientar

-¡Chicos Feliz noche buena!- dijo Joe animado al entrar a la sala, casi arrastrando a un timido Albert

-¡Albert!- fue lo primero que dijo Mimi, el chico se inclino de manera respetuosa sabiendo que por lo poco que habia leído los Japoneses lo hacían para mostrar respeto y como manera de saludo- Hahaha que Serio, vamos siéntate estas en tu casa- agarro al chico y lo obligo a sentar en un mueble- Bueno, ya que oficialmente estamos todos es momento de dar esa reunión… ¡Iniciada!

Los chicos empezaron a mostrar entusiasmo puesto todos estaban igualmente felices, Mimi Tachikawa estaba con ellos, y no nada mas se trataba de ella un nuevo integrante se les habia unido Albert, el cual empezó tímidamente pero entre Tai y Matt empezaron a darle bebidas con el motivo que se relajara y asi fue.

-Y asi fue como Joe se confundio de baño y termino en el de mujeres.

-No era mi culpa Izzy, es por eso que nunca bebo.

-No debes culparte Superior Joe, a veces ocurre es mas, Tai un dia se beso con Matt creyendo que era Yo

-¡Sora!

-¡Sora!

-¿Qué?

-Debes contarme eso Sora, por favor.

-Bueno, esa fue la época en la que ambos estaban peleando por quien se quedaba conmigo y se pusieron a beber molestando al otro de quien sabe que… El caso es que, bebieron hasta el cansancio molestos entre ellos por ver quien era el mejor supongo. Yo me canse de su actitud y me fui del sitio al baño para relajarme… Cuando volvi los encontré dándose un beso, hubieras visto sus caras cuando notaron que se trataba del otro y no de mi

-Ja Ja me causa mucha gracia- dijo Matt aun molesto con la situación, los demas solo reian incluyendo Albert, miro su reloj y ya era pasada la media noche- Ya es Navidad.

-¿En serio? Tan rápido…- dijo casi en un susurro Sora al ver que su buen rato ya estaba cerca del final.

-Creo que es hora de los obsequios- dijo Taichi

-¡Si! Buena idea, Kari ayudame- Mimi rapidamente se puso de pie y fue corriendo al arbolito y empezó a leer etiquetas, todos al inicio de la reunión habian puesto debajo del mismo. La otra castaña se fue a ayudar a Mimi, mientras Sora abria espacio en la mesa para colocarlos en la misma, poco a poco los pequeños obsequios fueron puestos en la mesa- Bien, yo dire un nombre y les aventare su obsequio.

-Mimi ¿No deberías dejar que alguien lo haga?- pregunto Izzy

-Dejala Izzy, es la primera navidad en mucho tiempo que pasa con nosotros- dijo suavemente Sora, el rostro de Mimi se volvió a iluminar y se puso a leer etiquetas, Sora siempre la consentia y era algo que siempre le fascinaría hacer.

-Izzy… Estos son tuyos- le entrego varios obsequios uno tras otro, el pelirrojo por poco los pudo sostener, ante eso los demas optaron por sentarse en el suelo para evitar el mismo desastre, Albert se mantuvo al margen apenado puesto ya sabia que quizás no tendría nada para él.

-¡Kari!

-Sora…

-Tai.

-Joe

-Tk

-Albert…- el de cabellos castaño oscuro se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y subio la mirada, vio como Mimi le extendia varios regalos, cada persona que nombraba le entregaba sus respectivos obsequios, bajo la mirada hasta los regalos que tenia frente a él y miro los ojos caramelo que la miraban con la cara mas amistosa del mundo, el resto de los presentes hacia lo mismo con una sonrisa- Feliz Navidad Albert

-Feliz navidad

-Felicidades

-Te deseo feliz navidad- Este y mas tipos de felicitaciones salían de los presentes, sintió un nudo en la garganta y bajo su mirada hasta los regalos, tomándolos con suavidad. Frente a el habian 8 pequeños regalos con sus lazos y tarjetas, su respiración se agitaba y parte de su cabeza dolia. Sintio una pequeña lagrima rodar por su ojo derecho cuando ya no podía aguantar mas…

-Yo…

-Nada…. Abrelos- le dijo Tk animándolo, el solo asintió y se dispuso a abrirlos, al mismo tiempo que todos estaban en lo mismo, el chico poco a poco iba abriendo hasta toparse con diferentes objetos cada uno denotaba la personalidad de quien se lo habia regalado asi por igual un poco de lo que el podría haber sido, o era. Habia un sueter azul, un libro sobre ajedrez, un par de medias verdes, una bufanda, una camisa de rayas, un disco de música pop y un pequeño oso de peluche como un llavero. Subio una ceja ante el ultimo regalo, era un oso azul. Vestido muy parecido a Bearmon, leyó la tarjeta y noto que pertenecia a Mimi, subio la mirada la chica parecía concentrada con sus obsequios y sonrio. Leyo la pequeña tarjeta:

"Aun cuando no estes cerca de tu digimon, este pequeño amiguito te hara compañía y asi no te sentiras solo. Feliz Navidad, Albert"

Se sentía feliz, en mucho tiempo no habia sentido una paz parecida era extraño sentir tal cosa, pero no le importaba hoy era navidad y aun si no recordaba nada de su pasado, estaba seguro que esta noche la recordaría para siempre.

-¿Pero que demonios Tai?- subio la mirada y observo al rubio lanzándole una bolsa al moreno

-¿Qué? ¿No es tu color?

-Mi cabello no es falso imbécil

-Pero si lo parece oxigenado

-Ja ja Muy gracioso

-Yamato, no deberías ser grosero con el regalo de Tai- dijo Mimi, los ojos de agradecimiento salían del rostro de Tai mientras que la boca de Matt caia sobre el suelo al ver la respuesta de su novia- No tiene la culpa que haya escogido ese regalo, después de todo la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro solo le da para procesar una cosa a la vez- Los ojos y expresiones habian cambiado de persona

-¡Mimi que mala eres!

-Esa es mi chica- Matt acaricio su cabello

-Estar con Matt te hace mal Mimi- dijo Tai buscando molestar a Matt nuevamente, mientras abria una regalo con un moño de color rojo, bajo la mirada al momento que destapo el regalo y lo cerro automáticamente, leyó la etiqueta. Era de Sora, apenas la miro sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa pícara salio de boca de la misma morena

-Creo que lo que te tiene mal es otra cosa Tai-dijo Matt al ver los rostros de complicidad entre la pareja, realmente esos dos eran fuego por su mente fugazmente paso la idea de si el y Mimi llegarían a esa etapa, miro de reojo a Mimi y vio que reia molestando a Sora con un dedo. El quería que su noche con Mimi fuera perfecta, pero aun cuando tenía experiencia en el campo no sabía cómo atreverse cuando se trataba de Mimi, todo con ella era confuso pero nuevo y excitante, sonrió.

-Mhmm… Ya es tarde, debo regresar a Albert antes que mi hermano se moleste conmigo

-Es cierto…

-Fue divertido mientras duro- mientras todos empezaban a recoger, Matt observo como Tai se acercaba a Sora y le susurraba algo al oído, mientras esta se ponía completamente roja ¿Qué clase de regalo que habrá dado Sora a Tai? Puesto parecía ella la que estaba apenada con el regalo, sintió un calor cerca y noto un peso en su hombro cuando se giró noto a la castaña sonreír- ¿Y a ti que te divierte?

-Pues… Es un secreto

-¿Uhm? ¿Así que un secreto?

-Uh-huh

-Deberé entonces buscar como persuadirte ¿eh?- la rodeo con su brazo posando su mano en su cintura y beso su mejilla, la castaña se sonrojo de inmediato- ¿Aun nada?- ella disimulaba la mirada y trataba de ocultar su sonrojes

-Esperen a que al menos nos vayamos par de enamorados- El rubio subió la mirada molesto, Tai los había interrumpido, la castaña se moría de vergüenza

**25 de Diciembre, año 2005**

**Conjunto departamental Chinonome, Distrito Odaiba, Tokio, Japón**

Se estaba terminando de quitar las botas, estaba agotada se tumbó en la cama y miraba el techo. Aun cuando tenía algo de cansancio su mente no dejaba de repasar lo vivido ¡Como había extrañado todo esto! Sus amigos eran lo mejor, aun cuando el tiempo había pasado aún se sentía como una familia ¿Dónde estará la de ella? Deben estar bien, eso si lo sabia mientras tanto disfrutaría todo el tiempo que sea posible, cerró los ojos un momento y soltó un fuerte suspiro y volvió a abrir los ojos para observar una pequeña rama guindando de una mano, siguió la mano hasta toparse con el dueño de la misma, era Matt. Volvió su vista a la pequeña rama.

-¿Eso es… muérdago?

-Así es… ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer con él?

-Pues…- antes de que pudiera responder se calló, sabiendo lo que venía sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. Un beso, se iba a poner de pie pero Matt le impidió que se moviera dejándola acostada, el rubio poso sus manos a los costados del rostro de la castaña y tomo la cabeza de la misma para apoyarla en su regazo.

-¿Aun no me dirás que era tan divertido?- decía al tiempo que suavemente se acercaba de la manera más seductora posible, la castaña quería correr y huir, le mataba cuando el rubio se comportaba así. La hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes hubiera podido experimentar

-Nop…- sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ella por su parte al ver a Tai y Sora, tuvo un mismo pensamiento muy parecido al que tenía Matt al verles.

-¿A no?- acaricio suavemente la mejilla mientras terminaba de acortar distancia, rozo suavemente sus labios y dejo que su aliento inundara la boca de la castaña

-Pues…- sentía que iba a enloquecer, él sabía cómo jugar con sus emociones perfectamente y le gustaba- Es que… Es, sobre… El regalo de T-Tai.

-¿Qué hay con el?- dijo mordiendo suavemente el labio superior de la chica acostada

-Es que Sora, pues… Le regalo un conjunto de ropa íntima…- el rubio levanto la ceja y que tenia eso de divertido como para que el castaño se pusiera rojo que ni pudiera quejarse al respeto, y parece que Mimi leyó su pensamiento- Pero no precisamente era para Tai- Matt casi salta al escuchar lo último ¿Sora le había regalado lencería como regalo de navidad? ¿Para ella usarla? A su mente no se vino la idea de cómo se vería Sora con la prenda, sino como se vería la chica que tenía en sus piernas con una prenda como esas y de solo pensarlo su entrepierna molestaba, su atención se atrajo cuando sintió respuesta a la mordedura que había hecho hace un rato y noto como la castaña se ponía sentada hasta quedar frente a él.

No había necesidad de palabras, la chica le mostro el muérdago que tenía en su mano y le sonrió, y no lo pensó mas, sonrió por igual y con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha la coloco en su nuca y la atrajo para terminar lo que había comenzado: Un beso. Un beso que marcaría el paso para la siguiente caminata de su relación. Cualquiera diría que es muy rápido, cualquiera diría que es una locura. Pero ellos ya se conocían, y a la velocidad y profundidad que su amistad estaba y avanzaba, su amor se reprodujo aún más rápido; como si del crecimiento de una célula se tratara. Una célula que crecía dentro y se multiplicaba hasta formar la palabra Amor y con ella, todo lo que conllevaba: Deseo y Pasión.

Sus labios se movían con suavidad, pero había una pequeña urgencia detrás de cada movimiento; un deseo por querer espiar, conocer y explorar más de lo que ya cada uno conocía. Atrajo su otra mano hacia la nuca y estaba con seguridad y certeza que no soltaría esos labios. Sin darse cuenta, fue acostándose para quedar muy pegado a la chica, encima de ella. Podía sentir las tímidas manos de la misma tocar su pecho aferrándose a su camisa, sus piernas se movían buscando mas cercanía entre los 2, paso una pierna quedando entre las dos de la chica y haciendo una presión sobre el monte virgen de la chica e instantáneamente la misma soltó un gemido. Eso fue lo único que el necesito para no pensar en que hacer, sino sencillamente dejarse llevar. Bajo con suavidad la mano derecha hasta llevar a su seno derecho y acaricio con suavidad encima de la ropa. La castaña soltaba suspiros mientras continuaba besándolo.

Sentía como se aferraba a su camisa, sentía como se movía entre sus piernas, ella volvió a gemir ante su tacto. Trago saliva y se separó muy suave de ella y la observo por unos momentos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y notaba como empezaba a abrir sus ojos ante la pérdida del contacto.

-Mimi yo…

-Yamato…

-Yo, no quiero…

-Shhhh

-No quiero ponerte incomoda

-¿Me ves incomoda?

-Pues… no, pero… sabes que si seguimos po…-sintió un dedo de Mimi sobre sus labios, y acto seguido callo las palabras de Matt con sus labios para continuar con la misma faena que tenían hace un rato, Matt soltó un gruñido gutural y no necesito decir más. Ella se sentía lista, y él no podía sentirse mejor.

Rodeo sus brazos en el cuerpo de la castaña no deseando dejarla ir, mientras ella sencillamente se dejaba llevar por los besos y rodeaba al rubio con sus brazos por igual. Era seguro lo que sentían ambos, algo que nunca habían experimentado pero aun así se sentía tan familiar al estar el uno con el otro. Tomo el borde del suéter y lo paso por encima de la castaña dejando sus senos cubiertos por una fina tela la cual sostenía en perfecta armonía los senos de la joven, sin apartarse de ella se quitó su camisa rapidamente. Y observo como la castaña lo detallaba, y se sintió el hombre más increíble del mundo al notar como ella lo observaba como los ojos de ella solo lo miraba a él. Era sencillamente único. Acaricio las piernas mientras se acercaba nuevamente a besarla, y sonrió maliciosamente. El ya antes había recibido placer, quizás era hora de mostrarle a ella poco a poco las maravillas de las relaciones y sobre todo, el hacer el amor.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Con toda mi alma

Tomo el cierre de la falda, sin eliminar contacto visual con la castaña y deslizo el mismo, bajando suavemente la misma hasta sacarla del cuerpo de la castaña, subió con sutileza la mano por toda la piel de la pierna de la castaña, y vio como esta se ponía en forma de gallina. Llego hasta su ombligo y se acercó a besarlo y morder parte del plano vientre de la castaña, esta solo dio un pequeño brinco, sonrió de lado y siguió subiendo hasta toparse con los dos pequeños montes, aun con la tela encima poso la mano derecha sobre el seno derecho y su boca, sobre el izquierdo. Instantáneamente el cuerpo de la chica se arqueo, el cerro los ojos mientras seguía jugando con la tela y parte del seno de la castaña, podía sentir como los brazos y dedos de la castaña jugar con su brazo y pasar a la cama, así en sucesión, subió su mirada para observar como los ojos de la castaña estaba cerrados.

Subió rapidamente para capturar sus labios, y esta soltó un pequeño gemido su mano derecha fue bajando suavemente pasando por la cadera de la chica hasta llegar a su monte olimpo, donde con sus dedos por encima de la tela rozaba con picardía la zona erógena de la ojos miel, podía sentir como la respiración se agitaba y salía por sus labios. Le gustaba y quería más. Subió nuevamente sus labios hasta sus senos, pero sencillamente para buscar el amarre que liberaría a las maravillosas presas de su jaula. Sintió a la castaña tensarse, y busco relajarla con sus labios mordisqueando y atravesando su lengua con la de ella. Sin previo aviso, retiro la pieza y podía sentir los firmes senos de la chica endurecer en el área del pezón chocar contra su pecho. Bajo suavemente hasta toparse con los senos, sus pezones eran hermosos según paso por su mente. Eran de un rosa oscuro y bastante pequeños, beso uno con fervor y sintió como la castaña soltaba un suave gemido y se volvía a arquear. Con su mano libre y al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a alejar de la castaña, empezó a retirar la pieza intima de la zona inferior. Se hecho un poco hacia atrás para observar la figura femenina que reposaba en la cama frente a él, observo su cabello el cual empezaba a soltar su trenza, observo sus ojos que estaban entrecerrados mientras hacían un juego hermoso con las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y se cerraban al paso de saliva por la garganta. Observo su cuerpo, lo iba recorriendo poco a poco pero algo le perturbo, fue ver como la chica se tapaba parte de su cuerpo con sus manos y sus piernas estaban encogidas

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada… es que…- ahí fue que lo noto

-Eres hermosa Mimi, no hay nada por cual avergonzarte… Tienes un cuerpo increíble.

-Pero…

-No hay cicatriz, mancha o marca que no considere perfecta sobre todo si esta en tu cuerpo… -se inclinó y tomo sus rodillas con suavidad para apartarlas, noto como ella hacia un esfuerzo por apartarse y cerrarla y otro por dejarse guiar- Déjame mostrarte, cuan hermosa eres para mí y todo el deseo que provocas en mi- Acto seguido y sin previo aviso, se agacho y empezó a besar sus muslos, rozando sus labios sobre la tersa piel, podía sentir pequeños reflejos de la castaña y prosiguió su expedición, hasta llegar al pozo mágico, y comenzó a besarlo. El cuerpo de la chica automáticamente se contrajo y escucho pequeños gemidos salir rapidamente de la boca de ella, querías. Quería escucharla gemir rapidamente, fuertemente, solo para él y por él. Introdujo su lengua en la base de todo el placer, su clítoris. Y agarro sus piernas evitando que la misma las cerrara, sentía como las mismas luchaban por querer hacer la anterior acción y su cadera la traicionaba buscando más cercanía de la lengua del chico

-Yamato…

La escucho susurrar mientras gemía, observo como sus manos intentaban apoyarse en la cama para así ella poder alejarse, así que acto seguido el chico tomo las manos apresándola y atrayéndola más hacia él, podía sentir como la lucha en su vientre se hacía más intensa y empezaba a moverse de manera ondeante, estaba cerca del orgasmo y él lo sabía, así que puso más velocidad en el movimiento de su lengua y escuchaba como si de la mas majestuosa pieza se tratara los gemidos de Mimi y la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre. Sintió como su vientre se elevaba y ahí lo supo, estaba llegando al orgasmo. Un último gemido salió de ella, antes de volver a desplomarse en la cama, subió la mirada y observo como tenia sus ojos cerrados, se puso de rodilla y dispuso a quitarse las únicas prendas que lo privaban de probar mas de ella.

-¿Qué tal se sintió?

-Eso fue… fue…

No tenía palabras para describir tal sensación pero, ciertamente no era nada comparado con lo que se venía, su erección ya era notoria pues claramente estaba muy excitado con la situación y el ver a Mimi alcanzar un orgasmo sencillamente fue detonante, trago saliva y se inclinó a ella, besándola suavemente y acariciando su cabello- Esto, puede doler… Así que, relájate- ella sencillamente asintió y cerró los ojos, mientras él la besaba para distraer un poco la acción que iba a comenzar de abajo, abriendo un poco más sus piernas; tomo su miembro con su mano y verificando que la castaña se encontraba húmeda lo suficiente como para poder penetrarla. Jugo con su miembro en la entrada para humedecerlo un poco mas y sintió como ella aguanto la respiración, mientras el suavemente lo iba introduciendo.

Las piernas de ella instantáneamente se tensaron, así como su interior se contraía, continuo suavemente entrando hasta que ya no existiera más habitación dentro de ella. La castaña apretó sus piernas sintiendo una gran molestia dentro de ella, ardía y dolía al mismo tiempo pero, el rubio no permitió que ella se centrara en ese dolor y comenzó a besar su cuello esperando que ella se adaptara al nuevo intruso, sintió como las piernas de la chica se iban relajando un poco y sonrió- Ahora Mimi, déjame amarte… De la forma que no puede ser expresada en palabras- observo sus ojos tenían un brillo único ante las palabras del rubio, y asintió con timidez.

Dicho esto comenzó a salir lentamente y entrar a la misma velocidad para ella terminara de acostumbrarse pero, cuando sintió que el vientre de la chica buscaba por reflejo acercarse más al de él ahí supo que ella deseaba mas, y él se lo daría. Tomando la pierda derecha la elevo hasta la cadera y comenzó a entrar y salir con mas velocidad. Observo como el cuerpo de la castaña se contraía y arqueaba de una forma muy hermosa y placentera, sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus embestidas así como su respiración jugaba un papel importante, dejo caer la mano izquierda al costado de la castaña y está por instinto tomo sus brazo y enterró las uñas en el mismo.

Se sentía tan exquisita, tan extraña, tan desconcertada, tan amada, tan excitada. Ahí se encontraba él, Yamato Ishida, amándola como solo él supo y sabe hacerlo, sus músculos se torneaban y marcaban a medida que agarraba velocidad y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla de detallarla, de admirarla. Ella se sentía en las nubes, aun cuando dolía una parte de ella era la sensación de tenerlo a él dentro de ella, una cosa tan irreal, un momento tan fantasioso. Y le gustaba, soltó un gemido al sentirlo mas adentro de ella, y se aferró más a su brazo, mordiendo su labio inferior el cual solo pareció ser un gatillo para mas, el siguió penetrando con mas ahínco mas fortaleza, mas velocidad y ella lo estaba disfrutando. Se arqueaba con facilidad apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada y cerrando sus ojos para sencillamente disfrutar, disfrutarlo. Gemía, quería gritar su nombre, reclamarlo mas en sus adentros pero sencillamente sus sentidos no le dejaban pensar en que hacer, ella sencillamente se dejaba llevar.

Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos para desde su espalda apoyar sus dedos en sus hombros para hacer mas palanca a su penetración, estaba cerca pero deseaba que ella llegara primero, y así empezó su danza nuevamente. Soltó un gruñido y se acercó a su oreja para morder el lóbulo, esto pareció enloquecer aún más a la castaña, porque al instante las manos de ella llegaron a la espalda y enterró sus uñas en la de él. Eso solo lo volvía mas loco, y así como un juego de da mas y recibe mas, continuaron. Mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, el enterraba su virilidad con estocadas fuertes dentro de ella, sintió como lo rodeo con sus piernas y poniéndose de rodillas y tomándola por la cadera la alzo hasta el nivel deseado, así rapidamente comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas, y observaba como la boca de la castaña estaba abierta gritando, contorsionándose, gimiendo y luchando. Sonrió para sí mismo, ya estaba cerca y él también lo estaba, así que tomando un seno libre, se dispuso a continuar su labor. Apretó sus labios, ella tomo su mano libre y en un impulso rápido, se arqueo de una forma casi misteriosa soltando un gemido y un grito final. Ella había llegado y él estaba demasiado cerca, cerró los ojos y se separó de ella al instante que sintió su virilidad querer dejar su estampa, acabando en el vientre de la chica.

Sin contenerse se desplomo a un lado de rodillas y respiro suavemente recuperando el aliento, observo a la castaña que aun buscaba recobrar el sentido y observo el vientre lleno de semen, se puso de pie rapidamente y corrió al baño, cuando volvió noto los suaves ojos de la castaña abiertos. Sonrió con timidez y se encamino a limpiar el vientre de la misma, esta solo le observaba de una forma encantadora. Luego terminada la labor, se acostó a su lado y la rodeo con su brazo atrayéndola a él, dejándola de espalda a su pecho.

-Te amo, Mimi

-Y yo a ti, Yamato… Con esto ¿Significa que estamos más unidos?.

-Tonta, ya estamos unidos desde hace mucho… Con esto, te he demostrado lo que las palabras no han dicho y no pueden decir… Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad, Yamato

Y sin decir más, se retiraron a dormir.

**x.**

**x.**

**Wow xD Hahahaha lamento si este capitulo salio algo tosco o.o aun asi espero les haya gustado, espero asi por igual les este gustando la nueva historia y pronto estare actualizando Luna Azul, x.x que aun no me entregan mi laptop y ahí tengo escrito los episodios!**

**Gracias a quienes me han dejado Reviews y espero me dejen sus comentarios de que les ha gustado! Bye bye!**


End file.
